


The show must go on

by Artemis00



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Badwrong, Battle, Dungeon, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Time Travel, Underage Sex, Very creepy dungeon, Who's the abuser, dad issues, dunno
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 94,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis00/pseuds/Artemis00
Summary: Quasi un anno dopo la conclusione del Caso, Yu Narukami si sveglia sul treno il giorno in cui inizia la sua avventura a Inaba.È stato riportato indietro nel tempo. Non sa cosa è successo, non sa perché, sa solo che nessuno si ricorda di lui. I suoi Social Link sono azzerati.Non gli resta che ricostruire i suoi rapporti e svelare il mistero che lo ha riportato a Inaba nel 2011, assieme all'unica persona che si ricorda di lui.Peccato che quella persona si chiami Tohru Adachi.





	1. New Game +

**Adachi**

Era sempre più difficile.

Si rigirò nella branda e strinse i denti, gli occhi socchiusi. Il braccio sotto al cuscino avrebbe presto cominciato a formicolare, e ben prima che la sua mano destra fosse riuscita a farglielo rizzare del tutto.

Se lo strinse e mosse la mano nella parodia di una pompata. Un cellulare che gli vibrava in tasca gli avrebbe dato più brividi. Chiuse gli occhi. Carni bianche. Carni bianche e morbide, cosce in cui affondare le mani, o seni da stringere tutti nel palmo, capezzoli turgidi che scivolavano fra le sue nocche. Gemiti acuti. La scena di un porno con una donna mezza sdraiata, una gamba tenuta alzata da una mano - la sua mano- e un cazzo che le affondava nella figa sfondata. C’era la musica di sottofondo, altrimenti avrebbe sentito il rumore di quella fregna flaccida di abusi.

Non poteva immaginare il rumore.

Non ricordava la misura delle tette. Le tette erano multiformi, ora grandi ora piccole ora offuscate. Non ricordava la sua voce.

Da ragazzo si masturbava moltissimo sulle fantasie, pure fantasie sulle sue compagne di classe, poi aveva scoperto i porno e adesso non era in grado di immaginare nulla.

Ma in carcere i porno non c’erano. In carcere non c’erano computer, non c’era la televisione nella sua cella, i canali per adulti non esistevano. Non esisteva neanche masturbarsi apertamente. No, accoccolato su un fianco, muto, una mano che si muoveva in modo che il braccio non facesse vibrare le lenzuola rendendo ovvio quello che stava succedendo.

Non che essere scoperto facendo la cosa più naturale del mondo fosse il suo problema.

Esisteva solo lui, il suo cazzo mezzo flaccido e la totale assenza di fantasia. No, c’era anche dell’altro.

Si leccò le labbra. impugnava la pistola, faceva scorrere la canna lungo la guancia di lei, la premeva finché non sentiva la mandibola cedere e abbassarsi e allora sprofondava nella sua bocca, era bello, la mano andò più veloce.  lei tremava, i denti cozzavano col ferro, sangue e Mayumi appesa all’antenna con gli occhi vuoti e la lingua gonfia.

Aprì la mano. Ogni volta che la sua mente vagava verso qualcosa di fresco e perverso, qualcosa che potesse fargli provare un nuovo brivido, le facce di Mayumi Yamano e Saki Konishi morte tornavano a tormentarlo. Era la loro vendetta. Non potrai più farti seghe senza i porno, Adachi. Senza il diretto stimolo visivo aveva bisogno di qualcosa che lo coinvolgesse o la sua mente perdeva concentrazione. Violenza, sangue, coercizione - solo ciò che era perverso,

E quelle due maledette lo interrompevano senza il minimo rispetto.

Strinse di nuovo gli occhi, una vena sporgeva dalla tempia e si pressava contro il cuscino duro. Non importava quanto se le figurasse diverse da loro, prima o poi i corpi delle sue amanti immaginarie diventavano morti e pendenti da un’antenna. Una muta accusa. Tu hai fatto questo.

Se lo strinse di nuovo. Percorse con gli occhi dell’immaginazione quelle cosce bianche, dita maschili che affondavano nella morbidezza delle carni. La rivoltò e premette il bacino contro il suo culo, il cazzo che si infilava in mezzo alle natiche. Aveva sempre avuto una cosa, per il sesso anale- non lo aveva mai fatto, non glielo avevano mai permesso, erano delle stronze e ora si stava distraendo _ancora_ . No, no, no. Afferrò dei seni minuscoli, li strizzò, i seni ora non c’erano, era un petto piatto. Un ragazzo, un ragazzo giovane con ancora qualche rotondità dell’infanzia. Il suo cazzo pulsò nella mano e soffocò un ansimo sul cuscino. Affondava nel culo aperto di un ragazzo che aveva le lacrime agli occhi dall’umiliazione e le pupille dilatate di voglia, occhi grigi come quelli di- come quelli di- e se e se _e se_

 _Yu reclinava la testa, le sue labbra si aprivano in un gemito bisognoso, il sudore colava in rivoli accanto alle orecchie, gli afferrò quei fianchi duri e sprofondò dentro di lui. Le sue natiche erano morbidissime contro il suo pube, Gesù aveva_ _solo sedici anni solo sedici anni_ _era così giovane, pulito, innocente e voleva che gli spaccasse il culo_

Spalancò gli occhi. Era così duro che gli aderiva al ventre, caldissimo e quasi vibrante.

Sospirò e premette la faccia contro il cuscino. Lo accarezzò e lo strinse, immaginando come avrebbe mugolato Yu fra le sue mani. Era schifoso e perverso e intossicante. Era così tanto duro.

Voleva le tette. _Strizzava quei piccoli capezzoli, Yu piagnucolava_ . Voleva capelli lunghi. _Gli afferrò quella frangia troppo lunga, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue guance rosse di vergogna._ Voleva fianchi arrotondati, morbidi _dio quanto era ossuto._ Non inseguiva la fantasia, ora era la fantasia a dare la caccia a lui.

 

***

  **???**

Il ticchettare dell’orologio si mescolava a quello della pioggia contro il vetro. Pioveva sempre, in quel posto. Era tutto così _noioso_.

Il Giocatore si sollevò dal divano. La tv non trasmetteva più nulla da mesi, il suo Gioco preferito era terminato, e quel Gioco era tutta la programmazione concessagli.

Aveva pensato che, terminato il Gioco, lui avrebbe cessato di esistere. Aveva fatto tutte le scelte più razionali, aveva trepidato quando erano arrivati i titoli di coda, si era guardato le mani aspettandosi di diventare trasparente, o di sgretolarsi come sabbia, joystick che cadeva sul tappeto.

Non era successo niente. La tv si era oscurata, e lui era là.

Gettò uno sguardo alle sue action figures. La idol aveva lo sguardo un po’ opaco, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto spolverarla, o forse, ancora meglio, ripassare il colore e renderlo più brillante. Per una personalità così spumeggiante era il minimo.

Si sollevò in piedi e allungò la mano verso le boccette di colore sul suo tavolino.

Tic-tac.

Tic-tac.

Il suo orologio non era mai stato così perentorio, da quando aveva cominciato a piovere. Si immobilizzò, la mano ancora tesa. La pioggia che per mesi e mesi aveva frustato il vetro della finestra si era interrotta.

La tv emanò un tenue bagliore, poi un lampo.

Apparve una nitida schermata gialla con su delle opzioni in nero.

Una fitta nebbia si sollevò sulle strade. Anche se dava le spalle alla finestra, sapeva che stava succedendo.

Il Giocatore sorrise. Prese il telecomando.

 

> New Game +

 

***

**Yu**

Il suo letto vibrava. Mosse il collo per tirarsi su e la testa crollò in avanti;  una scarica di dolore gli percorse la colonna vertebrale. Sibilò. Tirò su la testa e la sua mano andò in automatico a tenersi la nuca. Provò ad aprire gli occhi e lacrimò per la gran luce. Si era addormentato davanti alla tv accesa? Battè le palpebre e si asciugò un occhio con una nocca. Aprì gli occhi. Un muretto scorreva al di là del vetro, sormontato da cime di alberi. Più in lontananza, edifici. Tremava tutto perché era su un treno.

Battè di nuovo le palpebre e guardò davanti a sé. Un uomo stava leggendo un giornale con su la foto di una donna famigliare, sicuramente un- era Misuzu Hiiragi. E accanto a lei c’era Taro Namatame. Avrebbe dovuto comprare un giornale, se i giornalisti parlavano di nuovo di loro voleva dire che c’erano state novità sul processo. Sperava che lo avessero assolto.

Finalmente il muretto si interruppe e potè vedere la città. Il suo stomaco si contorse. Non era Tokyo.

Alzò lo sguardo ed esaminò il treno. Quello non era il treno cittadino che prendeva per andare a scuola. Il sangue gli defluì dal viso, il rombo del sangue si mescolava a quello del treno. Aveva concluso di essersi semplicemente addormentato andando a scuola, ma… la borsa che aveva ai piedi era quella che usava per viaggiare.

“Fra cinque minuti giungeremo alla stazione di Yaso Inaba” comunicò una voce registrata.

Stava andando a Inaba.

Stava andando a Inaba e non solo non ricordava di aver mai preso il treno, ma nemmeno di aver fatto il biglietto o programmato una visita.

Era un vuoto di memoria spaventoso e senza precedenti.

Reclinò la schiena in avanti e si premette gli indici e i medi sulle tempie. Sbirciò il passeggero sul sedile davanti. Aveva ripiegato il giornale e lo aveva posato sul sedile accanto al proprio, ora stava usando il cellulare e non faceva il minimo caso a lui.

Poteva essere qualcosa di molto grave o qualcosa di molto stupido. Forse aveva esagerato con lo studio. Forse aveva battuto la testa, anche se non sentiva alcun dolore a parte quello al collo. Era sicuramente lo studio. Gli esami per entrare all’università di Tokyo erano impossibili, anche col suo livello non poteva fare a meno di frequentare un doposcuola e di passare molte notti sui libri.

Se stava andando a Inaba avrebbe chiesto a suo zio di portarlo dal medico, ma anche lui avrebbe convenuto che era per quello.

Prese il cellulare e sorrise. I messaggi che si era scambiato coi suoi amici gli avrebbero dato la scossa necessaria per ritrovare la memoria, e si sarebbe sentito molto stupido per quell’attacco di panico.

Aprì l’applicazione dei messaggi. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. L’ultimo messaggio era di Dojima. “Ci vediamo di fronte alla stazione di Inaba”.

Allora aveva davvero in programma di… il sorriso si congelò sulle sue labbra. Non c’era alcuna discussione coi suoi amici. Non c’era Yosuke, con come ultimo messaggio qualcosa che riguardava le tette della nuova commessa del reparto pescheria. Non c’era Rise, con un messaggio incomprensibile pieno di stelline e di faccine ammiccanti. Non c’era Chie, con qualche incitamento in caps lock.

Aprì di nuovo la conversazione con lo zio. 11/04. Aprile? Non poteva essere aprile, era ottobre. Guardò lo schermo del cellulare. 11/04/2011.

Oh, fantastico. Doveva comprarsi un cellulare nuovo, o trovare un modo per riavviarlo. Aveva cancellato tutti i messaggi e anche… aprì la rubrica -  numeri dei suoi amici. Grandioso. Non importava, stava andando a Inaba. Qualcuno gli avrebbe telefonato e avrebbe spiegato la situazione, avrebbe riavuto tutti i numeri nel giro di un paio di giorni.

Posò la testa sullo schienale della poltroncina, un po’ irritato.

“Yaso Inaba ” annunciò la voce registrata di prima “Yaso Inaba. Vi preghiamo di scendere dalle porte a sinistra, e di fare attenzione allo spazio fra il treno e la banchina”

Si alzò in piedi e si chinò a prendere la cinghia del borsone. Il treno oscillò e si trovò a dondolare in avanti, la faccia all’altezza del giornale che il suo compagno di viaggio aveva posato sul sedile.

“SCANDALO MAYUMI YAMANO - TARO NAMATAME” urlava la testata “ _Il segretario cittadino ammette di avere una relazione con la celebre gior_ -” una piega copriva il resto. Gli si fermò il respiro.

Che notizia era? Già si sapeva. Già si sapeva da più di un anno, e intanto Mayumi Yamano era morta. Che razza di notizia…

Strinse la cinghia del borsone e sollevò lo sguardo verso la data del giornale.

11 aprile 2011.

\- Hey, ragazzo, tutto ok?- l’uomo staccò lo sguardo dal cellulare e lo sollevò su di lui per la prima volta- non è che stai per vomitare, vero?

Avrebbe potuto. Avrebbe potuto benissimo. Strinse la labbra. C’era una spiegazione. C’era sicuramente una spiegazione razionale. Il suo cellulare non funzionava a dovere e quell’uomo aveva trovato un vecchio giornale e lo aveva letto per noia. Un vecchio giornale che sembrava sorprendentemente nuovo.

Se era ottobre perché gli alberi erano verdi?

Sollevò il borsone e si affrettò verso la porta dello scompartimento, si aggrappò a ogni maniglia che pendeva dal soffitto perché le gambe non lo tradissero. Poi fu sulla banchina, i muscoli che vibravano e le ginocchia tremanti. Fece un respiro profondo.

Non poteva essere l’undici aprile del 2011.

Gli uscì una risatina. Certo che non era così. Era forse stupido?

Le gambe smisero di tremare e si avviò giù per le scale del sottopassaggio. Ora avrebbe incontrato suo zio - o forse no, forse si aspettava che arrivasse a casa da solo, in fondo era già successo. Quel messaggio era un ricordo dell’undici aprile di un anno prima, riportato in superficie dal suo stupido cellulare, quindi non vedeva perché suo zio dovesse essere lì. Magari con…

\- Hey, siamo qui!

Nanako e suo zio lo aspettavano in piedi davanti alle porte della stazione. Li raggiunse, il cuore che batteva stupidamente forte. Avvolse in mano la cinghia del borsone, pronto a posarlo a terra per poter prendere al volo Nanako, che di certo gli si sarebbe slanciata fra le braccia.

Nanako non si mosse e non sorrise

\- Sei molto più bello di persona che in foto- disse Dojima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!**
> 
> Da questo momento ripercorrerò gli avvenimenti canonici di persona 4, con delle variazioni dovute alla trama della fanfiction. Urge comunque una precisazione: Yu in questa giocata ha raggiunto il Good Ending ma non il True Ending. Ha aperto un Social Link con Adachi ma non se n’è curato troppo, è aumentato nei passaggi obbligatori del gioco e poi mai più. Non è andato a trovare Adachi la notte nel suo dungeon, da solo, quindi il suo Social Link, oltre a essere incompleto, è ancora Jester e non Lust. Ergo né lui né il Giocatore conoscono molto bene Adachi.


	2. Seguire il copione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu si scontra per la prima volta contro il tempo.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Gli scatoloni circondavano il divano, l’idea di spostarli o aggirarli era assurda. Le ginocchia cedettero e cadde sulla moquette con un morbido tonfo. Attirò a sé le gambe e poggiò la fronte sulle ginocchia. 

Il pomeriggio era passato come un incubo. Era stato subito chiaro che non era uno scherzo dello zio. Suo zio non avrebbe potuto manomettere il cellulare e dare al suo vicino di posto un giornale dell'anno prima, sarebbe stato troppo elaborato. Nanako si era nascosta dietro la sua gamba, ed era cupa e timida come la prima volta in cui l'aveva incontrata, e molto più piccola rispetto all'ultima volta in cui l'aveva vista. Il distretto commerciale era di nuovo morto, con tutte le saracinesche abbassate. Yosuke gli aveva raccontato che suo padre aveva accettato di fare una collaborazione fra Junes e i proprietari dei negozi, e che quindi era tutto in piena ripresa. Nulla di tutto questo era visibile.

Era entrato anche nel Marukyu Tofu Shop, e non c'era traccia di Rise.

No. Non era stato quello a turbarlo, in realtà.

Si strinse di più le ginocchia e soffocò un gemito. Aveva visto Saki Konishi e suo fratello che litigavano al lato della strada. Saki Konishi, che era stata trovata appesa morta a un'antenna, era viva e vegeta e quasi allegra, mentre comunicava a Naoki che aveva mangiato il suo snack preferito, e si scusava senza sembrare per nulla pentita.

Sollevò la testa e sbatté la nuca contro il legno della porta. La sbatté ancora.

Naoki si sarebbe pentito di quella litigata quando sua sorella sarebbe stata trovata morta?  _ Sarebbe _ morta di nuovo?

Si alzò in piedi. Calmo. Doveva stare calmo. Aveva affrontato situazioni molto peggiori, e se lui e gli altri si erano salvati era stato anche per via della sua freddezza da leader.

Per qualche motivo era di nuovo a Inaba l'undici aprile del 2011. Potevano esserci due generi di spiegazioni: una sovrannaturale e... una razionale, scientifica.

Aveva passato un anno a tuffarsi dentro la televisione per combattere dei mostri, sarebbe stato stupido non considerare che questo avesse a che fare col mondo della tv o con qualche divinità che aveva voglia di scherzare. Anzi, quella era una spiegazione molto probabile. D'altro canto, non poteva escludere che quello fosse un sogno, o un'allucinazione. Stava rivivendo in modo molto vivido le cose che erano accadute un anno e mezzo prima. Faceva paura, ma non poteva escluderlo.

Si leccò le labbra e sollevò lo sguardo al soffitto, senza vederlo. Inspirò, espirò. Concretamente, che differenza faceva? In che modo avrebbe cambiato il suo modo di vivere quella nuova situazione?

Cambiava tutto. Se avesse stabilito che stava rivivendo per davvero quell'anno, avrebbe cercato di salvare la vita di Saki Konishi, e aveva speranza di riuscirci. Guardò l'orologio da parete. Erano le nove e mezza.

Quando era stata buttata Mayumi Yamano nella tv? Adachi non aveva mai detto la data e l'ora, non che fossero importanti, al tempo. Se i giornalisti parlavano del suo  _ affaire  _ con Namatame, poteva non essere  _ ancora  _ successo.

Il cuore gli saltò in gola. Avrebbe potuto salvare anche lei. Avrebbe potuto salvarla.

Estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca per chiamare Dojima.

No. Non aveva quel rapporto con lo zio, non più. Se gli avesse detto che doveva assolutamente andare all'Amagi Inn e piantare in asso il lavoro non gli avrebbe mai creduto, gli avrebbe intimato di andare a letto. Ricordava bene quanto era stato poco malleabile nei suoi confronti, ai primi tempi.

Sospirò. Non aveva senso perdere tempo a convincerlo e incrinare la loro relazione dall'inizio.

Avrebbe dovuto fare da solo, tanto per cambiare.

 

Non aveva mai sentito così tanto la mancanza di Yosuke.

O anche di una dannata tettoia. A Tokyo le fermate del bus avevano la tettoia, a Inaba no, era roba da femminucce. La pioggia batteva furiosamente sul cappuccio. Battè un piede a terra e sollevò degli schizzi che gli bagnarono i pantaloni.

\- Cazzo.

Il bus non passava. Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca. Accese il display, l’orologio analogico era deformato da gocce iridescenti. Sarebbe dovuto passare già da venti minuti.

Battè il tallone contro il muro e sbuffò dal naso. Non era mai successo, prima. Quando andava a trovare Nanako all'ospedale il bus era sempre stato puntuale.

Doveva anche inventarsi che cosa dire alla reception per potersi introdurre nella camera di Yamano. Non era facile pensare, gli battevano furiosamente le tempie. L'ideale sarebbe stato precedere Adachi, fronteggiarlo prima che entrasse, ma a giudicare  _ dall'eternità _ che ci stava mettendo il bus, sarebbe potuto essere già lì, a mostrare il suo distintivo per giustificare l'intrusione.

Strinse i denti. Bastardo. Insensato bastardo. Tutto perché si era fatto idee su una donna che nemmeno conosceva. E lui lì a prendersi la pioggia come un idiota mentre aspettava un bus che  _ non passava _ .

Sarebbe andato a piedi. Non poteva essere così lontano, andiamo, Inaba non era Tokyo. Si allontanò dalla fermata. Se avesse sentito il rumore del bus sarebbe tornato indietro di corsa. Si voltò;  niente, la strada era buia, non passavano nemmeno le macchine. Inaba era morta.

Sarebbe stato davvero meglio se non avesse avuto quel fottuto mal di testa.

Si toccò una tempia. Le dita erano fredde, ma diventarono bollenti appena toccarono la fronte. Digrignò i denti per la fitta. Era come avere un riccio che si dimenava nella scatola cranica. Premeva gli aculei contro le meningi e contro il cervello.

La saliva era salmastra. Non stava per niente bene. Uscire con la pioggia era stata un'idea stupida, doveva essere stato il colpo di vento che gli aveva distrutto l’ombrello. O tutta quell’acqua. Rabbrividì; gli sembrava di essere bagnato fin dentro le ossa. Si rese conto che il ticchettio dentro la testa erano i suoi denti che battevano. Fermò la mandibola con rabbia; era gelato ma la sua testa pulsava come una pustola infetta.

Sbandò e colpì il muretto con la spalla. Non andava bene. Non andava per niente bene.

Scosse la testa e gli aculei penetrarono più profondamente nel cervello, la strada buia diventò nera. Si piegò in avanti, battendo furiosamente le palpebre. Riuscì a vedere le scanalature delle mattonelle, luminose per l'acqua che rifletteva la luce dei lampioni. Aveva aperto la bocca senza rendersene conto, lo stomaco si contraeva e un filo di saliva gli colava verso il marciapiede. Sputò. Mosse un piede in avanti, ma il ginocchio su cui posava prese a tremare con violenza.

\- Hey, ragazzo, tutto a posto?

Quante volte dovevano fargli quella domanda, quel giorno?

Voltò la testa. Una macchina aveva accostato accanto a lui. Era stato così concentrato sul tenersi vivo che potevano essere passati venti autobus e lui non li avrebbe né visti né sentiti.

\- Caspita, che faccia! Tu stai male!

Era ancora più buio nell'abitacolo, ma riuscì a distinguere il padre di Yosuke.

\- Salta dentro, ti porto a casa.

Scosse la testa e fece per proseguire, ma si bloccò. Doveva andare a salvare Mayumi Yamano. In macchina sarebbe stato più facile.

Riusciva a malapena a sentire la maniglia della portiera. Gli sfuggì dalle dita insensibili e fradice, la agganciò di nuovo. La portiera si spalancò e si chinò per entrare. Crollò dentro.

\- Accidenti!

Una mano fresca e asciutta gli si posò sulla fronte.

\- Tu scotti! Devo portarti all'ospedale?

Si sentiva i denti incollati. Forse era perché il suo stomaco si ribellava e minacciava di rigettare.

\- No, no. Per favore.

\- Allora ti porto a casa. Dove abiti?

Doveva andare all'Amagi Inn. Doveva andare all'Amagi Inn e fermare Adachi. Solo lui poteva farlo. Voleva dormire. Voleva chinare la testa su un cuscino e non alzarla mai più.

\- Che ore sono?- doveva esserci un orologio illuminato sul cruscotto. Ma non lo vedeva. Non vedeva niente, ora che ci faceva caso.

\- È mezzanotte- la voce veniva da qualche parte alla sua sinistra- che ci facevi in giro a quest'ora? No, lascia stare, tu hai bisogno di un letto. Dimmi dove abiti o ti porto direttamente all'ospedale.

Mezzanotte. Era finita. Non c'era possibilità che Adachi fosse andato da Mayumi Yamano dopo quell'orario, non glielo avrebbero permesso. Yamano era già stata gettata nella televisione. Verso una morte orribile, e per la più idiota delle motivazioni.

Fece una smorfia schifata e comunicò l'indirizzo. Ora Nanako avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di lui. Non aveva potuto proteggere nessuno.

 

***

 

_ Biiii-bip biii-bip biii-bip _

Nel malessere della notte prima aveva dimenticato di spegnere la sveglia. Mugolò e si rigirò, una mano abbandonò il calore delle coperte e si strinse attorno al cellulare. Premette il tasto laterale e il trillo cessò.

Si rigirò di nuovo. Non arrivò alcuna fitta alla testa. Aprì gli occhi nella penombra della stanza. Non era sudato, non rabbrividiva, era perfettamente asciutto e lo stomaco brontolava, ma solo per la fame.  _ Aveva fame _ . Stava benissimo, come se il giorno prima non fosse stato sul punto di farsi ricoverare all'ospedale.

Si rigirò ancora, con forza. Si tirò seduto in un modo che gli avrebbe dato un calo di pressione anche se fosse stato sano. Niente, non era mai stato meglio.

Ora che ci pensava, le fitte alla testa avevano cominciato a cessare durante il viaggio in macchina. Quando era stato portato davanti alla porta di casa il suo stomaco aveva smesso di contorcersi ed era stato abbastanza in sé da comunicare con il signor Hanamura.

\- Dojima? Vivi a casa del detective Dojima?

\- Sono suo nipote, mi sono trasferito stamattina- era riuscito a rispondere.

Se stava così bene, ripensandoci, avrebbe potuto insistere per essere portato all'Amagi Inn. Magari non era ancora troppo tardi. Ma Nanako si era già svegliata e aveva sceso le scale.

\- Papà, sei già tornato?

Aveva già disturbato troppe persone.

Era il dodici aprile 2011, e sarebbero usciti primi da scuola perché era stato trovato il cadavere di Mayumi Yamano, che non aveva potuto salvare.

Si alzò dal letto e si levò la maglia del pigiama. Se era stato portato indietro da un'entità sovrannaturale, era possibile che i suoi amici si ricordassero di lui. In fondo avevano dei poteri, grazie ai loro Persona. Non sarebbe mancato da scuola solo perché era stato male la notte prima e aveva fallito un salvataggio. The show must go on.

 

***

 

Sapeva esattamente come aveva incontrato Yosuke la prima volta. Eccolo lì.

\- Woooaaahhh!- sbandò con la sua bicicletta gialla e si schiantò contro un pilastro. Lo osservò con un sorrisetto sulle labbra mentre si rialzava a fatica, tenendosi l'inguine con le mani. La prima volta era tirato dritto ignorandolo.

Si avvicinò e aprì la bocca per chiamarlo. Se lo avesse chiamato Yosuke e non si fosse ricordato di lui, avrebbe trovato creepy essere chiamato per nome. Chiamandolo Hanamura si sarebbe compromesso.

\- Tutto bene?- domandò diplomatico.

Yosuke si chinò ancora più su sé stesso, i denti e gli occhi stretti.

\- A te cosa sembra?

Non era una risposta rivelatoria. Non lo aveva nemmeno guardato, avrebbe potuto non riconoscerlo dalla voce.

Si guardò attorno. Forse doveva proseguire verso la scuola, come da copione. Chie e Yukiko sarebbero già state in classe. No, non poteva aspettare.

Si chinò sulla bicicletta e la prese per il manubrio e il sellino, la mise diritta. La appoggiò al pilastro. L'ombrello giaceva sul marciapiede, con tre stecche storte, inservibile.

\- G-grazie, amico, ma non c'è bisogno- Yosuke era ancora piegato – vorrei stare solo con quel che resta delle mie palle, se non ti dispiace.

Non lo aveva ancora guardato ed era irritante, ma si ritrovò a sorridere. Classico Yosuke.

\- Ok,  _ amico.- _ lo superò e si diresse verso il cancello della scuola.

Fai che alzi lo sguardo e mi riconosca. Fai che alzi lo sguardo e mi riconosca.

Ma non si sentì chiamare. Nemmeno quando varcò la soglia dell'edificio. Si bloccò davanti all'armadietto delle scarpe, folgorato.  _ Certo _ . Yosuke non poteva ricordarsi di lui. E nemmeno Chie. Non erano il tipo di persone che si fermava a pensare alle conseguenze delle proprie azioni, non avrebbero pensato a non chiamarlo per nome in caso non si fosse ricordato di loro, no. Loro sarebbero corsi dritti filati a casa sua, un po' perché non ci avrebbero nemmeno pensato, un po' perché era il loro leader ed era impensabile che ci fosse in corso una situazione di cui lui non era a conoscenza.

Tirò fuori dalla borsa le pantofole da scuola che aveva usato a Tokyo e si sfilò una scarpa calpestando il tallone con l'altra. Naoto e Yukiko avrebbero agito come lui, Rise non sarebbe stata a Inaba per andarlo a cercare, ma Kanji, Yosuke e Chie... l'idea che fossero tornati indietro nel tempo e lo avessero accettato senza dare di matto lo fece sorridere. Era stato uno stupido a non pensarci.

Ma se nessuno era nella sua situazione, l'idea che ci fosse in ballo qualcosa di sovrannaturale perdeva un po' di colpi. Il sorriso gli sbiadì dalla faccia. O era in coma e stava rivivendo quell'anno, o era intrappolato nel passato ed era  _ solo _ .

Infilò le scarpe nell'armadietto e chiuse lo sportello. Si prese la chiave e tirò fuori la penna. Yu Narukami, scrisse sulla targhetta bianca.

Sarebbe stato solo ancora per poco, se avesse seguito fedelmente il copione, giusto?

  
  


\- Woa, rispondere in quel modo a King Moron- sussurrò Chie – devi avere un forte desiderio di morte.

No, l'esperienza gli aveva dato – per dirla alla Yosuke- le palle per farlo.

\- Credo di essere diventato all'improvviso il ragazzo più popolare della classe- lo disse in tono ironico, non voleva che Chie si facesse l'idea che fosse snob.

Rise:

\- Puoi dirlo forte. Tutti noi avremmo voluto dargli tra le righe dello sfigato, prima o poi. Non hai idea di che tipo squallido sia, davvero...

Ne aveva idea. Ne aveva davvero idea. Qualcosa gli diceva che avrebbe fatto molta fatica a impedire il suo assassinio, solo le molestie sessuali della Kashiwagi gli avrebbero dato la motivazione necessaria per fare l'eroe, altrimenti la tentazione di non disturbarsi a salvargli la vita sarebbe stata troppo forte.


	3. Perché proprio lui?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu si è rassegnato a vivere daccapo la sua avventura, proponendosi solo di limitare i danni e prevenire gli omicidi, ma qualcuno si comporta in modo inaspettato e non segue il copione...

 

Era strano parlare a Chie e Yukiko come se non le conoscesse. Ed era stato molto difficile non reagire alla presenza di Mitsuo. Non ricordava di averlo già visto una volta, prima che apparisse nella tv come fuggitivo dalla giustizia e copycat killer. L'idea che uno così avesse chiesto a Yukiko di uscire era...

\- Hey, va tutto bene?- Chie reclinò la testa per guardarlo in faccia- non devi essere in imbarazzo, sai. Un sacco di ragazzi chiedono a Yukiko di uscire, è una situazione che si ripete a cadenza settimanale.

Yukiko sobbalzò.

\- N-non è- emise un versetto oltraggiato- non dire sciocchezze, Chie- era rossa quanto la sua blusa.

Chie rise e si mise le braccia dietro la testa.

\- Ma è vero! E tu cadi sempre dalle nuvole, sei così ingenua!

Imboccarono la strada lungo la risaia. Non poteva credere che al tempo non si fosse accorto. Era  così ovvio, che Chie nutriva una certa invidia nei confronti di Yukiko e la soffocava colpevolmente. In fondo era comprensibile, chiunque sarebbe stato invidioso di qualcuno che aveva tanto successo con l'altro sesso. Yosuke era geloso di lui – lo sarebbe diventato, quantomeno. 

Quando era arrivato a Inaba era stato proprio un ragazzino. Forse quella consapevolezza lo avrebbe aiutato a gestire al meglio quel che stava per accadere.

\- Purtroppo qui non c'è molto da vedere- sospirò Chie- Inaba è praticamente un villaggio. Abbiamo solo Junes, il monte Yasogami, un distretto commerciale morto e... ah, giusto, l'Amagi Inn! L'orgoglio di Inaba!

Si costrinse a sorridere. L'Amagi Inn dove aveva lasciato morire Mayumi Yamano.

\- Amagi... Amagi?- reclinò la testa, guardando Yukiko. Avrebbero dovuto dargli l'Oscar.

\- Esatto, Yukiko è la figlia dei proprietari, naturalmente li succederà nella direzione dell'albergo appena sarà il momento.

Aveva dimenticato la tendenza di Chie a parlare al posto di Yukiko, e la tendenza di Yukiko a stare sempre zitta.

\- Forte.

Chie si fermò all'improvviso e lo guardò con aria scaltra.

\- Allooora. Tu pensi che Yukiko sia carina, vero?- si mise le mani sui fianchi, inquisitoria.

Che razza di domanda era?!

\- Io- si impappinò- be', sì, lo è- Yukiko era oggettivamente carina. Che cosa aveva risposto l'altra volta? Doveva essere stato imbarazzante, visto che lo aveva rimosso dalla memoria.

\- Ooh, lo sapevo!- esultò Chie.

Yukiko aveva tutta l'aria di qualcuno che avrebbe preferito buttarsi nel fiume piuttosto che stare lì con loro.

\- Per favore, non ricominciamo.

\- Yukiko è davvero popolare- continuò Chie senza darle retta- ma non ha mai avuto un ragazzo, non è assurdo?

Chie aveva davvero bisogno di confrontarsi col suo Persona. Davvero.

\- Chie, smettila! Non è vero niente!- Yukiko si voltò verso di loro – non è vero che sono popolare, e non è vero che non ho mai avuto un ragazzo! N-no, cioè – arrossì – non ho b-bisogno di un ragazzo, io... accidenti, Chie!

L'altra scoppiò a ridere.

\- Scusa, scusa! È che per una volta siamo con qualcuno che viene da Tokyo e non hai ancora detto una parola!

Be', ci sarebbe stato anche Yosuke, se non lo avesse picchiato per via del dvd rotto.

Fece un sorriso rassicurante a Yukiko, ma ottenne solo di farle chinare la testa rossa in viso.

\- Woa, che succede di là?- Chie accelerò il passo, e si affrettarono a seguirla. All'angolo della strada c'era una zona recintata con nastro giallo, un poliziotto e un capannello di casalinghe incuriosite.

Giusto, quello era il posto dove avevano trovato Mayumi Yamano. Gli si chiuse lo stomaco. Avrebbe potuto evitarlo. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiamare suo zio, in fondo. Se ci avesse pensato prima avrebbe potuto fermare Adachi. Se avesse saltato la cena avrebbe sicuramente potuto prendere il bus. Se se se se.

La vita non dava spesso seconde possibilità, e lui ne aveva appena persa una. Ma non avrebbe fatto altri errori.

\- Ho sentito dire che una ragazza è uscita prima da scuola e l'ha trovato a pendere da un'antenna- sussurrò una donna col grembiule verde all'amica.

\- Assurdo! Ma come ha fatto ad arrivare fin là?- rispose quella.

\- Avrei voluto vederlo- sospirò una donna che teneva per mano un bambino in pantaloncini corti.

\- Tardi, i vigili del fuoco e la polizia l'hanno già tirato giù.

Che avvoltoi. Saki aveva dovuto passare tutto questo solo perché aveva visto il cadavere.

\- Non posso credere che qualcuno abbia appeso un cadavere a quell'altezza, deve essere stato uno psicopatico- rabbrividì quella col grembiule verde.

Chie sobbalzò e fece un passo indietro.

\- U-un cadavere? Stanno parlando di un cadavere?

Mostrare sorpresa per quello che stava succedendo sarebbe stata la cosa più difficile. Per fortuna tutti lo rimproveravano di essere poco espressivo.

Suo zio si fece strada tra la gente, la giacca buttata sulla spalla come il protagonista di un film noir, ma in modo più spontaneo. Non era tipo da pose, suo zio. Il pensiero lo avrebbe fatto sorridere, ma sorridere quando si parlava di cadaveri appesi alle antenne sarebbe stato alquanto sospetto. Solo l'assassino avrebbe sorriso.

Solo...

Se suo zio era là, allora ci doveva essere anche Adachi. Il sangue gli pizzicò nelle vene.  _ Aveva visto Adachi, quella volta _ . Stava correndo, e aveva vomitato. Non ci aveva mai più pensato, da quando lo aveva smascherato. Perché vomitare dopo aver compiuto un omicidio? Forse aveva fatto finta. Era un buon momento per osservarlo.

\- Hey, che ci fate qui?- Dojima si fermò davanti a loro, severo.

\- Stavamo passando di qua- guardò lo zio dal basso. Non che si fosse dimenticato clamorosamente che avrebbero trovato una scena del crimine. Non che, anche a saperlo, avrebbe comunque fatto in modo di passare per osservare il vero colpevole. No, zio. Certo che no.

\- Dannazione, lo immaginavo- si massaggiò una tempia con le dita- avevo detto di chiudere la strada.

\- Conosci quest'uomo?- chiese Chie.

Annuì.

\- Sono il detective Dojima, il suo guardiano – lo zio distolse lo sguardo, indeciso su cosa dire- mh, come dire, spero che andrete d'accordo - non era molto abituato a quelle cose, vero? - però dovreste andare dritti a casa. Non è un bello spettacolo.

Le casalinghe si dispersero, come se avessero sentito, e finalmente vide una figura vestita in un abito blu scuro, di spalle. Non molto alto, gambe lunghe e capelli assurdi. Era fermo e guardava verso l'alto, l'antenna ormai vuota.

Non stava correndo a vomitare. Ricordava benissimo che lo aveva fatto.  _ Perché non stava correndo a vomitare _ ? Adachi fece un passo indietro e una mano si mosse verso il viso, come se si stesse coprendo la faccia, o la bocca. Forse stava ridendo, ma lui ricordava distintamente che non aveva fatto così, prima.

\- Allora? Stai venendo?- Chie si fermò davanti a lui, le mani affondate nelle tasche.

\- S-sì, arrivo- disse, più forte del dovuto, senza staccare gli occhi da Adachi.

E quella schiena sobbalzò.

Come avrebbe voluto che facesse Yosuke al suono della sua voce, Adachi si voltò a guardarlo. Non aveva l'aria di chi aveva riso, era pallido e lo fissava come se avesse visto un fantasma.

Gli si fermò il cuore in gola. Aveva recitato come un dio fino ad allora, fingendo di non conoscere nessuno, adeguando il frasario all'occasione, non prendendosi confidenze che sarebbero state sconvenienti. E adesso non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi spalancati di Adachi. Aveva le occhiaie.

\- Narukami-kun!- Chie gli diede un pugno al braccio – cosa c'è, hai visto una ragazza carina? Non si fa! Non è il luogo!

La guardò e le sorrise appena, anche se aveva il braccio intorpidito e i muscoli della faccia che collaboravano a fatica. La seguì, e si voltò ancora verso Adachi. Non lo stava più guardando, teneva lo sguardo basso mentre suo zio gli urlava contro delle cose.

Finora si erano tutti comportati come la prima volta, finora nessuno aveva fatto cenno di averlo mai visto prima. Solo Adachi. Solo Adachi era un'anomalia.

Perché?

 

***

 

Come previsto, Yosuke non aveva fatto alcun cenno di averlo mai visto prima. Non lo aveva nemmeno riconosciuto per quello che lo aveva aiutato a tirare su la bicicletta. Se lo aspettava, ma aveva reso la reazione di Adachi solo più inquietante. Si ricordava di lui? Se era così, poteva essere legato al fatto che aveva ricevuto anche lui il potere in circostanze misteriose, senza aver fronteggiato la propria Ombra come invece era successo ai suoi amici. Era l'unica cosa che avevano in comune.

Una cosa era certa. Aveva di nuovo ucciso Mayumi Yamano, quindi doveva comportarsi come se non fosse cambiato nulla, e augurarsi che non si fosse accorto del fatto che lui  _ sapeva. _

_ \- È questo _ il posto economico che intendevi? Non servono nemmeno la bistecca!

Yosuke posò il vassoio con tre bicchieri di aranciata e si sedette.

\- Prego, Chie. Non c'è bisogno di formalizzarsi tanto, siamo amici in fondo.

\- Oh, andiamo, ci hai portato praticamente a casa tua- Chie si sporse e prese un bicchiere.

Yosuke gli porse uno dei restanti.

\- A te, benvenuto a Inaba. E questa non è  _ casa mia _ \- si rivolse a Chie, e guardò Yu- sono venuto anche io da Tokyo, sei mesi fa. Mio padre è stato chiamato a dirigere Junes e ci siamo trasferiti tutti.

Annuì. Come se non sapesse nulla di tutte quelle cose.

\- Avrei voluto che vedessi com'era il Distretto Commerciale fino a qualche mese fa- disse Chie – ora è un po' deprimente, tutti quei negozi chiusi, è sempre un po' vuoto e- guardò Yosuke e poi chinò la testa – oh.

\- Non è colpa di Junes- Yosuke dava l'idea di aver ripetuto quella frase molto spesso. E l'avrebbe dovuta ripetere ancora e ancora, perché era solo l'inizio dei riferimenti imbarazzanti al fatto che il suo centro commerciale aveva distrutto Inaba. Forse quando fossero stati in confidenza avrebbe dovuto suggerirgli di quell'accordo fra i proprietari dei negozi per rifornire Junes, che si sarebbe verificato un anno e mezzo più avanti. Avrebbe reso meno penosa la sua vita e quella degli abitanti di Inaba.

Yosuke voltò la testa, distratto.

Quello era il giorno in cui aveva incontrato per l’ultima volta Saki Konishi. Seguì il suo sguardo. Lei era seduta a un tavolino vuoto, lo sguardo basso e l'aria stanca.

\- È Saki-senpai- mormorò fra sé Yosuke, e si alzò in piedi.

Fece per imitarlo, ma sarebbe sembrato troppo strano.

\- È la ragazza di Yosuke?- chiese a Chie. Lei scoppiò a ridere.

\- Ma va', figurati, gli piacerebbe!- Yosuke le lanciò un'occhiata oltraggiata e si affrettò verso la ragazza – è Saki Konishi- continuò Chie- i suoi genitori gestiscono un negozio di liquori nel Distretto Commerciale. Lei lavora qui part-time.

\- Oh, wow, comincio a vederci dello Shackespeariano in questo- fece una pausa, ispirato- l'erede di una catena di centri commerciali che divora il commercio. La figlia dei proprietari di un negozio messo in ginocchio dalla concorrenza.

Chie si tenne lo stomaco e rise.

\- Esatto, esatto, penso proprio la stessa cosa!- si strofinò la punta del naso con un dito- certo che non hai peli sulla lingua, tu.

“Diciamo che so con chi non occorre risparmiarmi”.

Dopo poche parole scambiate con Yosuke, Saki puntò lo sguardo su di lui e si alzò per raggiungerlo. Si alzò a sua volta per accoglierla.

\- Tu sei il ragazzo venuto da Tokyo, giusto?- Saki si mise le mani dietro la schiena.

\- Mi chiamo Yu Narukami.

\- Saki Konishi- sorrise- piacere di conoscerti.

Yosuke, alle sue spalle, fece una smorfia di disagio. Forse vedeva qualcosa di troppo intenso nel loro scambio.

\- Spero che tu vada d'accordo con Hana-chan- continuò lei- non esce con molte persone.

\- H-hey, questo non è necessario- Yosuke chinò la testa, rosso in viso.

\- Ma mi raccomando- Saki si mise le mani sui fianchi, ignorandolo – a volte sa essere molto fastidioso. Quando lo fa, diglielo e basta, intesi?

Curioso, in fondo diceva esattamente quel che pensava. Quali erano stati i suoi veri pensieri? Ah sì, “spina in culo”.

\- Glielo dirò, lo giuro- sorrise – lo frequenterò, così possiamo aprire un Comitato per l'Apprezzamento di Hanamura.

Yosuke si spalmò le mani sulla faccia, mentre Saki rideva. Non era da lui essere così sfacciato, ma doveva attirare l'attenzione. L'indomani avrebbe fatto in modo di passare l'intera giornata con lei.

\- Allora siamo d'accordo- Saki si voltò verso Yosuke- la mia pausa è finita, torno al lavoro. Fai il bravo, Hana-chan.

Yosuke la guardò andare via con aria tormentata, e poi chinò lo sguardo sulle proprie braccia conserte.

\- Mi tratta sempre come se fossi il suo fratellino.

\- E tu non vuoi essere trattato come un fratellino, vero, Yosuke?- cinguettò Chie, che era stata zitta fino a quel momento. Impressionante, da una come lei.

\- Ohh, silenzio!- Yosuke si fece di fiamma e si sedette.

\- Dai, ho qualcosa che tirerà su quel tuo povero cuore spezzato- Chie si sporse verso di loro- avete mai sentito parlare del Midnight Channel?


	4. Tutto va a rotoli

 

Aveva fatto tutto a puntino. Davvero, tutto alla perfezione. La notte prima aveva anche inserito il braccio nel televisore, per assicurarsi di avere ancora il potere.

E allora perché la storia continuava a cambiare?

\- Come non è venuta a scuola?

Naoki si strinse nelle spalle.

\- E a te che te ne frega? Hai una cotta per mia sorella?

Oh no, che non si spargesse una voce simile, lui e Yosuke non sarebbero mai diventati amici. Scosse la testa con decisione.

Naoki lo guardò inquisitorio per un secondo, ma poi si ammorbidì. Era molto più socievole di come lo aveva conosciuto nell'altra stringa temporale – così la chiamava mentalmente. La morte di sua sorella doveva aver cambiato tutto.

\- Stavamo andando a scuola ma poi un signore l'ha fermata e ha chiesto di parlare con lei.

\- Un signore?- il battito cominciò ad accelerare – com'era?

Il ragazzino guardò verso l'alto.

\- Aspetta... mi pare di conoscerlo. Ah sì, è il signor Hanamura. Deve averle chiesto di lavorare di mattina- fece una smorfia- mia sorella deve andare a scuola, non a lavorare da quello lì.

Lo stomaco si rilassò. Il signor Hanamura, non Adachi. Non era tutto perduto.

  
  


\- Hey, Narukami, perché non andiamo a vedere se riesci a infilare le braccia nella tv?- Yosuke si mise la tracolla in spalla e Chie si piantò davanti a lui, le mani sui fianchi e un sorriso di scherno.

Esitò. Gli faceva paura cambiare così il corso degli eventi, ma doveva trovare Konishi.

\- Magari domani, d'accordo?- dopo l'annuncio che il preside non avrebbe fatto, perché non avrebbe avuto alcuna morte da annunciare.

Chie si mise a ridere.

\- Secondo me ci stai solo prendendo in giro, nessuno crederebbe a una cosa così stupida.

\- Guarda che sei stata tu a parlare di un canale dove appare la persona che ami durante la mezzanotte- le fece notare Yosuke.

\- Be' ma questo è molto più stupido- protestò Chie.

\- Ci vediamo, ragazzi- tagliò corto, scivolando fra loro prima che potessero trattenerlo.

  
  


Se Saki era andata a lavorare di mattina- era legale?- allora doveva aver già finito, in fondo era un part-time. Scostò le tendine del negozio di liquori e un furiin tintinnò mentre faceva capolino all'interno.

\- Buongiorno!- il proprietario alzò lo sguardo dal giornale- hey, ma tu sei un liceale. Non vendiamo alcol ai minorenni.

Mise su un’espressione innocente.

\- Non sono qui per comprare, mi scusi. Volevo sapere se ha visto sua figlia.

L'uomo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

\- Sacchan, eh? E chi l'ha più vista, da quando lavora per quelli là. Non è mai in casa, lei.

Qualcuno doveva spiegare agli abitanti di Inaba che i panni sporchi si lavano in casa propria.

\- Uh, ehm... siamo compagni di scuola- provò- mi sono trasferito da poco e lei è stata molto gentile. È una mia senpai- precisò, distolse lo sguardo e mostrò imbarazzo- volevo chiederle dei consigli. Se lei potesse sapere dov'è...

L'uomo ripiegò il giornale e se lo infilò sotto il braccio.

\- Non è da Junes? Dovresti andare lì, se vuoi vederla.

\- No, credo che- forse non sapeva che Saki aveva saltato la scuola per lavorare- credo che non sia orario di lavoro.

\- Quelli lì non conoscono il concetto di orario di lavoro, sono degli schiavisti- l'uomo parve trattenersi dallo sputare per terra- vai là, vedrai che sta già sgobbando.

  
  


\- Saki Konishi?- una commessa adulta, probabilmente impiegata a tempo pieno, sollevò lo sguardo dall'espositore di verdure, con una verza fra le mani- oggi non è venuta a lavorare.

\- Come no?- corrugò le sopracciglia- nemmeno di mattina?

\- Di mattina non può lavorare, no? È una studentessa, lavora solo part-time- la donna posò la verza nella cassetta assieme alle altre, e si strofinò le mani sul grembiule- cosa c'è, sei un altro spasimante?

Oh Izanagi, quella storia avrebbe rovinato per sempre il suo rapporto con Yosuke.

\- No, lo giuro- disse esasperato- è una mia senpai, volevo solo chiederle un consiglio. Suo fratello dice che il signor Hanamura l'ha fermata stamattina mentre andava a scuola, abbiamo pensato che volesse chiederle di lavorare in turno di mattina.

La commessa scosse la testa con decisione.

\- Il signor Hanamura non le chiederebbe mai una cosa del genere. Lui... ecco, guarda, è proprio là. Puoi chiederglielo tu, se vuoi- indicò un punto alle sue spalle.

Il signor Hanamura, distinto nel suo completo nero, si aggirava per gli espositori del reparto ortofrutticolo con aria soddisfatta. Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, si fermò.

\- Ma tu sei...

Lo raggiunse col suo miglior sorriso riconoscente.

\- Sì, sono il ragazzo che ha soccorso due giorni fa- reclinò la testa per guardarlo dal basso - la ringrazio tanto, signore.

Il signor Hanamura parve lusingato. Assomigliava tremendamente a Yosuke, solo che i capelli ordinati e tenuti corti gli davano un'aria molto più autorevole.

\- Non c'era bisogno che venissi fin qui solo per ringraziare.

\- In realtà è un caso- spiegò- non sapevo che lei fosse il proprietario di Junes. Sono venuto perché sto cercando una mia senpai, Saki Konishi.

Lui mise su un'espressione seria e annuì.

\- Oh, Konishi. Devi aver saputo che stamattina l'ho fermata mentre andava a scuola.

\- Già. Suo fratello ha creduto che volesse farla lavorare di mattina, così...

La sua espressione si adombrò e si posò una mano sulla nuca in un modo che ricordava  _ davvero _ Yosuke.

\- Già, la sua famiglia pensa che potrei costringerla a lavorare nelle peggiori condizioni possibili- disse come fra sé. Sospirò – naturalmente non è così. Le ho detto qualcosa riguardo il lavoro, ma l'ho subito lasciata andare perché non facesse tardi. Solo che...

\- Solo che?

Il signor Hanamura si mise a braccia conserte.

\- È stata lei a scoprire il cadavere di Mayumi Yamano, vero?- disse in tono discorsivo - l'ho riconosciuta al notiziario, anche se hanno blurrato la sua faccia e contraffatto la sua voce. Oggi l'ho fermata per darle una vacanza dal lavoro, ma lei ha rifiutato. Poi, mentre montavo in macchina, ho notato che una macchina della polizia si era fermata accanto a lei.

Il cuore si fermò. Le orecchie presero a ronzare, e il signor Hanamura sembrava muoversi a scatti e parlare troppo lentamente.

\- Probabilmente volevano farle delle domande, non c'è nulla di strano- continuò - brutta giornata per Konishi, non mi stupisce che sia mancata dal lavoro senza avvertire- scosse appena la testa- poverina.

Già. Povera Saki Konishi, che era già nel mondo della tv pronta per essere fatta a pezzi dalle ombre. E lui non aveva ancora un Persona da usare per salvarla.

\- Ragazzo, stai bene? Dovresti mangiare un po' più di carne, lo sai?- il signor Hanamura gli mise una mano sulla schiena- vieni, ti offro qualcosa del nostro chiosco. Ho un figlio della tua età, sai? Credo che sia già là.

Yosuke era là di sicuro. Con Chie. Sembrava quasi che il passato non potesse essere cambiato.

\- Lo so- mormorò- dovevamo vederci con un'amica. Credo che daremo un'occhiata al reparto tv.

 

***

**Adachi**

 

La ragazza si alzò in piedi e lo fronteggiò, combattiva.

\- Questo è ridicolo, voglio andare via.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo. Sapeva che avrebbe fatto storie. Aveva un carattere impossibile.

\- Zitta. Potrai andare via domani.

Lei boccheggiò indignata. Sembrava un pesce rosso. Come aveva potuto pensare di rimorchiarla.

_ \- Domani? _ Lei è pazzo! Non può costringermi a passare la notte qui, non ho fatto niente, io…- spalancó gli occhi e impallidì, come se un pensiero le avesse attraversato la mente-  _ che cosa vuole farmi?- _ fece un passo indietro.

Sarebbe stato meno umiliante se effettivamente l'ultima volta non avesse _ cercato  _ di farle qualcosa _. _ Avrebbe tanto voluto poter pensare “vola basso, Konishi, non sei poi questa bellezza”. Santo cielo, quanto era caduto in basso?

Si alzò in piedi e le mise le mani sulle spalle. Gli adulti devono sempre fare da baby sitter ai dannati ragazzini.

\- Niente. Torna a sederti.

Lei si dimenò e sfuggì alle sue mani con un gesto disgustato. Arretrò ancora. Alle sue spalle c'era il televisore. 

\- Mi lasci stare! Lasciami andare!- poteva vedere il panico che le si dipingeva in faccia. Era deprimente perché aveva ragione a essere spaventata, ma questo non la rendeva meno stupida e fastidiosa.

La raggiunse e le strinse i polsi. Doveva stare ferma. Doveva stare tranquilla. Perché dannazione non si era portato del cloroformio? Avrebbe potuto stordirla e basta.

\- Stai seduta, maledizione!- la strattonò lontano dal televisore.

\- No! Lo sapevo, lo sapevo che c'era qualcosa- c’era dell’inorridito trionfo nella sua espressione- toglimi le mani di dosso, pervertito!- tentò di muovere le braccia e di liberarsi dalla sua presa, le gambe che si rifiutavano di collaborare e di allontanarsi dallo schermo.

\- Konishi, cazzo! Asp...  _ ouch!-  _ una gomitata gli  perforó lo stomaco. Si piegò e la presa si indebolì. Lei scivolò via dalle sue mani e corse verso la porta.

\- Aiuto!- batté i pugni sul legno- a _ iuto! Qualcuno mi sente?  _ Mmmff!- le mise una mano sulla bocca e la tirò indietro. Premette bene perché non potesse aprire la bocca e morderlo.

\- Non voglio farti niente – sussurrò al suo orecchio - devi solo stare qui una notte, solo un – gli si rivoltò contro e battè i pugni sulle sue spalle-  non dimenarti, non...!

Saki gli avvolse una gamba con la propria e lo spinse. Perse il bilanciamento, il suo gomito urtò il tavolino, poi il fianco. Una scossa di dolore gli percorse il braccio, intorpidendolo. Lei sgusciò ancora via dalla sua presa e corse di nuovo, stavolta verso la televisione- no, verso la finestra che c'era lì dietro.

Si rigirò, allungò l'altro braccio e si slanciò in avanti, facendo leva con le gambe. Le afferrò la schiena. L'aveva presa, l'aveva presa, l'aveva- la gamba del tavolino gli ostacolò  il piede. Cadde in avanti, le sue mani premettero contro la schiena di Konishi in una spinta e la perse di nuovo.

\- Merda- il ginocchio pulsava. Aveva ancora colpito il tavolino.

Si puntellò sui gomiti e si tirò su. Era tutto un livido, tutto per quella cagnetta.

\- Konishi, cazzo, non voglio fare...- silenzio.

La televisione era davanti a lui, ribollente di cerchi bianchi e neri.

\- Oh, cazzo, cazzo, cazzo  _ cazzo! _

 


	5. Vecchi amici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu non si ricordava che quello sarebbe stato il giorno in cui lo avrebbero arrestato. E la prima volta in cui avrebbe parlato con Adachi.

**Yu**

Domenica 17 aprile 2011.

Mayumi Yamano era morta. Saki Konishi era morta.

Non aveva potuto fare niente per nessuna delle due. Sulla prima aveva nutrito poche speranze sin dall'inizio, ma era stato sicuro di poter salvare Saki-senpai e di evitare a Yosuke un sacco di sofferenza inutile. Invece Adachi aveva ucciso anche lei.

Si sollevò dal letto e si strofinò la faccia. Aveva appuntamento con Yosuke da Junes.

Alla fine aveva lasciato che Yukiko venisse rapita. Era necessario che i suoi amici fronteggiassero le loro Ombre e acquisissero le loro Persona. Aveva bisogno del loro potere, e poi in fondo era meglio per loro, no? Il pensiero di aver lasciato che Yukiko finisse sola e spaventata nel mondo della tv gli dava pulsazioni di disagio allo stomaco, ma sarebbe andato tutto bene. Sapeva come affrontare la cosa al meglio.

***

Si era _dimenticato_ che quello sarebbe stato il giorno in cui li avrebbero arrestati.

\- Scusa il ritardo- disse Yosuke, le mani nascoste dietro la schiena- ho portato delle cose che potrebbero servirci.

\- Per favore, no- mormorò.

\- Guarda qua!- distese le braccia. Teneva una spada in una mano e uno spadino nell'altra, in pieno giorno, nel chiosco di un centro commerciale, in una cittadina scossa dai delitti di due donne.

“Yosuke, penso di sapere perché non sarai il leader del gruppo”

\- Le ho trovate a casa mia!- fece un gran sorriso- sapevo che le avevamo da qualche parte, col trasloco ci ho messo tutta la notte a trovarle!

“Papààà! Dove sono le nostre armi mortali?”

“Dentro lo scatolone con su scritto PIATTI”

“Ok figo!”

Avrebbe dovuto fare quattro chiacchiere col signor Hanamura.

\- Allora, quale vuoi?

\- La katana- sospirò. Un poliziotto si aggirava in lontananza. Beveva caffè e scambiava parole con le commesse. Non li aveva ancora notati.

\- Wow, hai dei bei gusti- considerò Yosuke- io non so cosa scegliere. Magari... entrambe? Tipo così?- si esibì in una manovra sgraziata da film di kung fu- o così?- saltellò su un piede solo, piegato in avanti.

\- Chie è molto più brava a imitare i film di kung-fu- considerò.

\- Oh, dammi tregua! Guarda questo!- fece roteare la katana e lo spadino. Il poliziotto sollevò lo sguardo dal cellulare e sobbalzò. Mise mano alla ricetrasmittente:

\- Ci sono due ragazzi sospetti in possesso di armi multiple. Si chiedono rinforzi- si rivolse a loro – voi due! Mettete immediatamente giù quelle armi e tenete le mani in alto!

Yosuke impallidì e si voltò verso di lui.

\- N-non è come sembra! Non stavamo facendo niente di male! - agitò le mani al suo indirizzo. Mani armate di spade. Il poliziotto fece un passo indietro.

\- Questa è resistenza a pubblico ufficiale! S-siete in arresto!

Altri due poliziotti li raggiunsero da dietro.

\- Non è come sembra!- urlò Yosuke- giuro che non è come sembra!- i due poliziotti lo presero per le spalle e lo fecero piegare sul tavolo. Il terzo gli tolse le armi di mano.

\- Ora tu!- ordinò rivolto a lui.

Yu sollevò le mani e diede le spalle al poliziotto, in modo che potesse ammanettarlo. Lanciò uno sguardo a Yosuke.

\- Mai pensato che sarebbe stato meglio far cadere le spade per sembrare più innocente?

\- Mai pensato di essere meno sarcastico?- sibilò Yosuke.

 

***

 

\- Non posso credere che siate così _stupidi!-_ Dojima sospirò esasperato – cosa vi è venuto in mente, andare in giro armati?!

Avrebbe voluto fargli notare che anche a lui sembrava stupido, ma tenne lo sguardo basso in solidarietà con Yosuke. Non si tradiscono gli amici.

\- È una fortuna che fossi da queste parti, o le cose si sarebbero messe in modo molto serio, per voi due.

\- Ci dispiace tanto- mormorò Yosuke per entrambi.

Due poliziotti passarono accanto a loro in corridoio.

\- Quindi la ragazza degli Amagi è sparita per davvero.

\- Non saltare a conclusioni, è una ragazzina. Probabilmente è solo scappata di casa.

Yosuke corrugò le sopracciglia e gli lanciò un'occhiata significativa.

\- Hey, hai sentito?- sibilò. Forse pensava che non capisse le occhiate significative – stanno parlando di Yukiko.

\- Cosa c'è?- Dojima fece passare lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro – sentite, stanno accadendo cose in questa città. Avete visto i notiziari. La gente è ipersensibile, riceviamo chiamate di falso allarme ogni giorno- la voce si alzò di un tono – spero non sia chiedervi troppo _evitare di girare per le strade agitando spade_ , mi sono spiegato?

Yosuke abbassò la testa fino a incastrarsela nelle spalle.

\- Quanto a te- Dojima rivolse lo sguardo a lui – abbiamo una cosa di cui parlare, quando torni a casa. Ora devo lavorare, non fatemi perdere altro tempo.

Si gettò la giacca in spalla e li superò. Yosuke si grattava la testa mortificato.

\- Woah, ce la siamo vista brutta.

No, Yosuke, non buttarti così giù, non fa niente se sono stato arrestato anche io per colpa tua.

Annuì. In fondo si meritava di essere arrestato, al tempo doveva aver trovato un'ottima idea agitare delle spade in giro per Junes. Forse. Non ricordava.

\- Forza, and- alzò lo sguardo e vide Adachi.

Camminava verso di loro con un caffè in mano e l'aria svagata, come al solito. Non si era ancora accorto di loro.

Il pensiero che ricordasse tutto e che avesse comunque deciso di uccidere di nuovo, daccapo, gli metteva la nausea. Quando lo aveva sconfitto nel mondo della tv gli era sembrato che stesse rivalutando le sue scelte di vita. D'altro canto, non poteva essere sicuro che anche lui fosse tornato indietro nel tempo con tutti i suoi ricordi, basandosi solo sullo scambio di occhiate di pochi giorni prima.

Non gli restava che parlare con lui e assicurarsene di persona.

Lo raggiunse, seguito da Yosuke, e si fermò. Adachi sollevò lo sguardo dal caffè che teneva in mano e sobbalzò. La mano tremò e il caffè gli traboccò sulle dita. Doveva essere caldo, perché fece una smorfia e sibilò.

\- Oh, ehm, scusate- si impappinò. Distolse lo sguardo da lui – uhm, sei il ragazzo che sta da Dojima-san?

Stava recitando? Ah, quello era il momento in cui dava loro degli indizi per poi guardarli mentre si affannavano a riportare indietro Yukiko, Kanji, Rise e tutte le persone di cui aveva causato la sparizione. Certo che stava recitando. Una volta gli era sembrato più naturale.

Annuì, senza sforzarsi di sembrare naturale a sua volta.

\- Possiamo chiederti qualcosa?- Yosuke si mise a braccia conserte – riguarda Yukiko, Yukiko Amagi. È successo qualcosa?

Per un attimo lo vide arcuare le sopracciglia e socchiudere gli occhi. Quella era un'espressione di... noia?

\- Mmh, sono autorizzato a dirlo?- guardò verso l'ufficio di Dojima e abbassò la voce – d'accordo, solo perché siete amici di Amagi-san. Tenetelo per voi, ma... i genitori hanno denunciato la sua scomparsa la notte scorsa – agitò una mano con fare rassicurante - non è detto che sia ancora qualcosa di, uh, però la gente è un po' spaventata per quello che è successo, i corpi trovati sulle antenne e cose così- si ritrasse e li guardò interrogativo - per caso Amagi-san vi ha detto di essere un po' stressata?

Yosuke batté le palpebre. Adachi gli lanciò un'occhiata. Rimase di marmo, facendo del suo meglio per non esprimere alcuna emozione. Adachi socchiuse appena gli occhi e tornò a rivolgersi a Yosuke.

\- Massì, Mayumi Yamano risiedeva all'Amagi Inn, lo hanno detto anche al notiziario. A quanto pare Yamano ha avuto da ridire sulla gestione dell'hotel con la madre di Amagi-san, in toni tali che lei è collassata.

\- Già- intervenne. Sentì gli occhi di Adachi su di sé, penetranti- Yukiko ha avuto molto da lavorare, ultimamente. Ha dovuto sostituire la madre- quel dialogo era tedioso, doveva velocizzarlo.

\- Era tutto sulle sue spalle- convenne Adachi- magari si è lasciata sfuggire qualcosa con voi sull'intenzione di scappare di casa? Perché ci sono altre teorie che, insomma, possa essere stata lei a... e ora si sta nascondendo- spalancò gli occhi- merda, ho parlato troppo – si sporse verso di loro e abbassò ulteriormente la voce, con un sorrisetto colpevole- non dite a nessuno che ho parlato, ok?

\- _Adachi!_ \- la voce di Dojima li raggiunse dal suo ufficio – _con chi stai parlando? Dov'è il mio caffè?_

\- Arrivo, arrivo!

Adachi affrettò il passo. Sentì ancora il suo sguardo su di sé e alzò il viso. Lo guardava in tralice, mentre lo superava.

\- Yosuke, vai avanti- mormorò.

Yosuke gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso ma si allontanò senza fare storie. Grazie al cielo.

Adachi si era fermato di nuovo, ma non si era voltato.

\- Noi dobbiamo parlare, vero?- disse Yu a bassa voce. Yosuke non era molto lontano.

Le sue spalle si alzarono e si abbassarono in un sospiro di rassegnazione.

\- Sto lavorando, ragazzino. Non vorrai che tuo zio mi faccia nero.

Oh, avrebbe voluto che suo zio lo facesse nero per un miliardo di ragioni. Anzi, avrebbe potuto essere lui a picchiarlo. La prigione non gli aveva insegnato niente, tornava indietro nel tempo e uccideva ancora, non poteva crederci.

\- Sfortunatamente hai ragione, dobbiamo parlare. Chiamami stanotte, dopo che sarai andato a fare l'idiota nel mondo della tv.

Si lasciò scivolare addosso l'insulto, preso da un problema decisamente più grosso. Adachi aveva già ripreso a camminare. Lo seguì ma non lo affiancò. Rimase alle sue spalle e si sporse verso la sua spalla.

\- Non ho il tuo numero.

Le labbra di Adachi si incurvarono.

\- Ne sei sicuro? Controlla nella tua tasca- suggerì, senza smettere di camminare.

Yu si fermò e si toccò le tasche dei pantaloni. Qualcosa scricchiolò sotto la stoffa. Infilò la mano dentro ed estrasse un foglietto fra l'indice e il medio. Sopra c'erano scritti dei numeri: orari e telefono, probabilmente. Sollevò lo sguardo in tempo per vedere la schiena di Adachi sparire nell'ufficio di suo zio.

Si era dimenticato dei suoi trucchi da prestigiatore. Strinse i denti. Gli aveva anche dato occasione di fare il figo.

 

***

 

Avrebbe voluto chiamare Adachi appena uscito dalla Centrale, ma sapeva che stava lavorando e che non gli avrebbe risposto. Non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di rifiutargli l'udienza.

Mastro Daidara li osservava inespressivo al di là del bancone, come se fosse normale che degli adolescenti volessero rifornirsi di armi. Si allargò il colletto della camicia. Il fuoco ardeva in fondo al negozio, l'aria tremolava di calore.

\- Prendi tu qualcosa per me?- Yosuke gli allungò cinque banconote da mille yen- è meglio dividerci, ci saranno poliziotti ovunque e se ci trovano insieme in un negozio di armi potrebbero insospettirsi.

Giusta osservazione. Imparava in fretta.

\- Ci vediamo al chiosco di Junes- disse Chie- dove Yosuke mi avrà comprato degli yakisoba.

\- Aspetta e spera- Yosuke aprì la porta.

Si godé la ventata di aria fresca che proveniva dall'esterno, il fuurin tintinnò e rimase solo col padrone del negozio. Lo sbirciò. Imbronciato e a braccia conserte, lo trapassava con lo sguardo. Forse era una statua o qualcosa del genere.

\- Fa proprio caldo qui.

Nessuna risposta. Non aveva nemmeno battuto ciglio.

\- Mi hanno appena arrestato per possesso d'armi.

Mastro Deidara non mosse un muscolo.

\- Sono stato rilasciato perché sono il nipote del detective.

Forse era veramente una statua, e il vero padrone era nel retro del negozio a farsi quattro risate mentre parlava con la sua copia di legno.

\- Vede, è così che si rovinano le società. Io posso fare quello che voglio perché sono il nipote del detective. Non la fa arrabbiare?

Silenzio. Perché si disturbava a parlarci? Forse era sordomuto.

Meglio così, poteva tirare fuori il biglietto che gli aveva dato Adachi senza dare nell'occhio. Si sfregò le mani sudate contro le cosce ed estrasse il foglietto dalla tasca, lo spiegò fra le dita. Sulla carta quadrettata dalle pieghe c'era scritto _“Dopo le 20.00, idiota.”_ e un numero di telefono. Come sospettava, non poteva chiamarlo sul lavoro.

Strinse i denti. Lo detestava, ma era una richiesta sensata.

Ignorò l'impulso che aveva di tirare fuori il cellulare e chiamarlo.

\- È una lettera d'amore?- la voce di Daidara tuonò nel totale silenzio del negozio e gli fece sputare un polmone. Accartocciò il foglio e se lo spinse in tasca, il caldo che gli faceva pulsare la faccia.

\- Puoi comprare alla tua ragazza un ventaglio da combattimento. Le ragazze adorano i ventagli da combattimento.

 

***

 

Stavolta non sobbalzò quando la porta della Velvet Room comparve di fianco al negozio di Mastro Daidara. Né si guardò attorno per capire se anche gli altri la vedessero.

Si avvicinò alla porta come se fosse stata quella di casa sua, e strinse la Chiave. Aveva aspettato a lungo quel momento. Forse loro avrebbero saputo cosa stava succedendo. La porta pulsò davanti a lui, di un blu che gli feriva gli occhi. Inserì la chiave nella toppa centrale e la rigirò. Appena il meccanismo scattò la porta sparì in una luce bianca. Si lasciò avviluppare da quella luce, come tutte le altre volte.

La nebbia luminosa si disperse e si trovò nell'abitacolo di una limousine, tutta tappezzata di un lussuoso velluto blu. Il rumore soffocato e famigliare del motore, la vibrazione sotto i piedi, tutto come una volta.

\- Benvenuto nella Velvet Room- disse Igor, al di sopra delle sue mani giunte- o per meglio dire, bentornato.

Fece un gran respiro e le sue spalle cedettero. Grazie al cielo. Non poteva essere un sogno, se Igor parlava così, sarebbe stata un’allucinazione troppo elaborata. Doveva essere successo qualcosa.

Margareth lo assisteva, inespressiva come Mastro Daidara, ma molto più di bell'aspetto e rassicurante. A guardarla bene, aveva un leggero sorriso a incresparle le labbra, come se fosse felice di vederlo.

\- È passato tanto tempo, signorina Margareth.

Lei chinò la testa in segno di assenso.

\- Avrei preferito che ci vedessimo in circostanze più felici, e meno disagevoli- si alzò in piedi. Teneva fra le mani il Compendio – come avrai certamente notato, sei stato riportato indietro nel tempo, all'inizio della tua vicenda a Inaba. I tuoi Social Link si sono azzerati, tranne tre.

Aprì il Compendio e tre carte si sollevarono da una pagina. Fluttuarono nell’aria  fino al suo viso e presero a girare con lentezza. Riconobbe le illustrazioni.

Empress. Jester. Hermit.

\- Non appartenendo io al tuo mondo, non ho perso il ricordo di te, dunque il nostro Social Link è rimasto inalterato- continuò Margareth con tono professionale- la Volpe del Tempio possiede dei poteri sovrannaturali, ed essendo un animale è molto istintiva. Ti riconoscerà come l'amico di una vita passata- fece una pausa e corrugò le sopracciglia – infine, Jester.

\- Perché lui?- intervenne – fra tutti, perché lui? Tutti i Social Link che ho portato fino in fondo- fece un respiro affrettato – Nanako, Yukiko, Rise... il legame “indistruttibile” non lo era poi così tanto, giusto? Però Adachi si ricorda di me. È ridicolo.

Margareth subì il suo sfogo senza cambiare espressione, lo sguardo un po' basso e comprensivo.

\- Quando si raggiunge il massimo in un Social Link si forgia un legame che ha ben ragione di essere definito indistruttibile. La lontananza non può porre fine a quel legame, il tradimento non è contemplato, nemmeno la morte può distruggere un legame simile…  come hai avuto modo di constatare – l'Arcana Death cominciò a fluttuare davanti al suo sguardo – questo perché permane il ricordo, Yu. Se qualcuno non si ricorda più di te, o meglio, se tutto quello che avete costruito assieme non è mai esistito, allora non è esistito quel legame- fece un sorriso triste – ma il tempo scorre sempre in avanti, il presente diventa passato, non è previsto che qualcuno torni indietro nel tempo, non è normale.

Eppure era successo.

\- Perché Adachi- disse debolmente.

Margareth richiamò a sé le quattro carte, che rientrarono nel libro.

\- Non lo sappiamo. Come non sappiamo chi è l'entità dietro tutto questo. Presumibilmente, tale entità ha voluto che tu e Adachi tornaste indietro nel tempo con tutti i vostri ricordi. Risolvendo questo mistero, forse tutto diventerà chiaro.

\- Ha a che fare col mondo della tv, vero?- lo aveva sospettato fin dall’inizio, ma non sapeva da dove cominciare. Teddie non aveva parlato di fenomeni particolari o di presenze di cui non fosse già a conoscenza.

Margareth scosse la testa. Aveva un'espressione desolata.

\- Non ne siamo sicuri, ma sto facendo delle ricerche. Appena scoprirò qualcosa di interessante mi metterò in contatto con te. Pensa a fortificare i tuoi Social Link, intanto.

I suoi Social Link. Azzerati. La realtà dei fatti lo colpì in quel momento: era veramente solo. Deglutì il groppo che si era formato in gola, panico e tristezza messi assieme.

\- Dovrò fondere daccapo i Persona, vero?

Margareth sorrise e aprì il compendio. Tutti i suoi Persona erano lì, al livello in cui li aveva registrati, con le mosse speciali che era riuscito a insegnare loro, immortalati nelle pagine ingiallite.

\- Sono tutti qui, in attesa di essere evocati.

Quella era un'ottima notizia. Appena avesse avuto abbastanza soldi sarebbe stato facile salvare Yukiko usando dei Persona di alto livello. Si guardò attorno. Come aveva notato a colpo d'occhio, c'erano solo lui, Igor e Margareth. Era sicuro che la prima volta ci fosse stata anche...

\- E Marie?- il suo stomaco si strinse. Il suo Social Link non era risultato fra quelli sopravvissuti al viaggio nel tempo.

Margareth fece di nuovo quel sorriso triste.

\- Marie è un caso particolare. Lei era uscita dalla Velvet Room ed era diventata parte del mondo umano. La Velvet Room non ha partecipato all'anomalia temporale, qui siamo fuori dal tempo. Non sarebbe potuta tornare qui. Appena mi sono resa conto di quel che era successo l'ho cercata e me ne sono occupata personalmente- si posò una mano sul petto, rassicurante- ora sta bene, vive la sua vita come se fosse sempre stata umana, e non si ricorda di te.

Gli mancarono le parole. Aprì la bocca, per chiederle se aveva fatto qualcosa alla sua memoria, se le aveva instillato dei falsi ricordi come aveva dato da intendere, ma la richiuse. Non era forse meglio così? Se si fosse svegliata nel mondo degli umani, priva di ricordi e smarrita...

\- Ho capito- si arrese- allora non mi resta che portare avanti questa storia e risolvere un altro mistero.

Margareth annuì e si sedette con grazia, il Compendio di nuovo sulle sue ginocchia.

Fece un passo avanti.

\- Tornerò per evocare dei Persona dal Compendio- li informò - ora ho la possibilità di correggere gli errori del passato- Nanako. Nanako non avrebbe passato tutti quei mesi in ospedale- non permetterò che ci sia tanta sofferenza.

Venne circondato dalla luce, segno che stava per essere congedato dalla Velvet Room. La voce di Igor risuonò nel nulla.

\- Ooh, scoprirai che al passato non piace molto essere cambiato, Yu Narukami. Dovresti essertene reso conto, ormai.


	6. Diplomazia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo un difficile dialogo con Dojima, finalmente Yu ottiene un colloquio privato con Adachi.

Gli dolevano tutti i muscoli. Aveva le braccia intorpidite, le bacchette tremavano appena mentre le affondava nel riso. Non tanto da farsi sfuggire i bocconi, comunque. Il suo corpo era ancora quello di un sedicenne dedito allo studio e a qualche club sportivo, non era ancora un guerriero che a cadenza settimanale combatteva con la spada contro dei mostri. Aveva esagerato.

Lo zio non badava a lui, concentrato sul notiziario alla tv. Nanako mangiava in silenzio.

“… _Il colpevole non è stato ancora identificato. Approfondimenti dopo la pubblicità”_

Una musica frizzante riempì la sala da pranzo, mentre Rise illustrava le caratteristiche di una marca di Lemonsoda.

\- Nanako, abbassa il volume- ordinò Dojima da sopra la sua ciotola di yakiniku.

Lanciò uno sguardo a Yu, che si bloccò con le bacchette a mezz'aria. Aveva notato che gli tremavano le mani?

\- Senti, posso chiederti una cosa?

Yu abbassò le bacchette e si mise diritto, con un'espressione di educata sorpresa.

\- Sì, zio?

Dojima abbassò lo sguardo sulla carne, le sopracciglia corrugate. Non gli era mai facile trovare le parole, lo conosceva bene. “Non essere inquisitorio” si stava dicendo “non farlo sembrare un interrogatorio”. Era sempre stato così facile da leggere?

\- Mi domandavo se per caso non stai…- stuzzicò un pezzo di cipolla con le bacchette- se non ti stai intromettendo in qualcosa in cui non dovresti- alzò lo sguardo e si fece più deciso- stavo interrogando le persone vicine a Saki Konishi, e tutti mi hanno confermato che il giorno della sua scomparsa tu la stavi cercando per tutta Inaba- si interruppe – è una fortuna che non lo abbiano trovato sospetto.

Yu tacque, cercando con tutte le sue forze di non apparire colpevole o colto in castagna. Era facile, con un anno di esperienza alle spalle.

\- E infine, stamattina, finisci in arresto per quella storia delle spade. Non sei qui nemmeno da una settimana e hai già rischiato di sollevare sospetti- non stava dubitando di lui. Non sapeva nemmeno che era uscito il giorno che era morta Mayumi Yamano, o lo avrebbe sicuramente sgridato – ricordati che questa è una città piccola e la gente mormora.

E se lui fosse stato sospettato di essere il colpevole la sua posizione alla Centrale sarebbe stata in pericolo. Nanako-chan faceva passare lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro.

\- State litigando?- chiese con una vocina minuscola.

\- No, Nanako- Dojima scosse le bacchette come a cancellare per aria la domanda- sto solo dando dei consigli a Yu. Anche se- corrugò le sopracciglia- perché Saki Konishi? È come se _avessi saputo_ fin dall'inizio...?

Quella era una posizione scomoda. E se avesse saputo che era uscito la notte in cui Mayumi Yamano era morta? Il signor Hanamura avrebbe potuto dirglielo. Strano anzi che non fosse già accaduto. Doveva averlo interrogato al riguardo di Saki-senpai e non aveva parlato.

Gli si strinse lo stomaco. Nel tentativo vano di evitare due omicidi avrebbe finito per essere accusato di averli commessi? Certo, per arrestarlo servivano prove – e uscire e fare domande non erano _prove_ \- ma il sospetto sarebbe bastato a incasinare tutta la sua vita. Avrebbe avuto meno libertà: le persone non si sarebbero aperte con lui, i suoi movimenti sarebbero stati controllati. Le conseguenze sarebbero state enormi, come il battito d'ali di una farfalla che scatena un uragano dall'altra parte del mondo.

“… _Scoprirai che al passato non piace molto essere cambiato, Yu Narukami. Dovresti essertene reso conto, ormai.”_

Le parole di Igor gli rimbombarono nella testa. Capì quale era la risposta da dare.

\- Ho conosciuto Saki-senpai due giorni prima che...- si leccò le labbra – l'ho conosciuta da Junes, dove lavorava, me l'ha presentata Yosuke. Lui mi ha offerto un'aranciata per darmi il benvenuto a Inaba- lanciò uno sguardo allo zio. Non sembrava commosso da quel particolare – lei era più grande di me, è stata gentile. Volevo- abbassò lo sguardo – conoscerla meglio- disse a voce bassa.

Non disse il perché, ma quando alzò lo sguardo suo zio era rosso in faccia e evitava di guardarlo negli occhi.

Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, come se fosse indeciso se dirglielo o meno.

\- Ho... ho scoperto che Saki-senpai piaceva a Yosuke- a quelle parole Dojima gli lanciò un'occhiata sorpresa – imbarazzante, vero?- cercò di sorridere – se venisse a sapere che ho fatto tutte quelle domande su di lei sarebbe terribile. Sono stato stupido.

Dojima tornò a guardare la ciotola di riso, con espressione pentita.

\- A volte dimentico com'è essere giovani- sollevò lo sguardo su di lui- hai imparato la lezione, vero?

Yu annuì solennemente.

Il telefono squillò. Nanako-chan si alzò a rispondere.

Lui e Dojima rimasero in silenzio, senza guardarsi in faccia. Si strinse appena le ginocchia. Era stato molto facile inventarsi quelle sciocchezze sulla sua cotta per Saki-senpai, ma era verosimile. Un ragazzino  ansioso di rivedere al più presto la ragazza che gli piaceva, che la cercava in lungo e in largo. Era l'unica ragione per cui...

\- Yu- Nanako si sedette al tavolino- era il tuo professore. Vuole che tu vada nel Distretto Commerciale a prendere la divisa scolastica.

Oh. _Oh, giusto_. Era già accaduto.

\- Non ha aspettato che dicessi di si, vero?- Nanako scosse la testa. Dannato Morooka.

Si alzò in piedi. Poteva uscire, quindi avrebbe potuto anche chiamare Adachi. Forse non avrebbe accettato di incontrarlo, ma avrebbero potuto parlare al telefono senza che rischiasse di essere sentito da Dojima.

\- Non te la può dare a scuola?- suo zio gli lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata. Scosse la testa- d'accordo, vai pure.

Annuì e fece un leggero inchino.

\- Grazie, zio. Farò attenzione- andò all'ingresso e afferrò la giacca dall'appendiabiti.

\- E, Yu?

Si fermò con un braccio dentro la manica, e si voltò a guardarlo.

\- Sì, zio?

Dojima gli stava sorridendo dall'altra parte della stanza.

\- Ho le labbra cucite su quella cosa, d'accordo?

Era la prima volta che gli sorrideva per davvero, da quando era là. Yu arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, cosa che andò a vantaggio della sua bugia.

\- Grazie, zio.

 

***

**Adachi**

 

Sapeva che lo avrebbe chiamato quella sera stessa.

Con una mano, quella non impegnata a reggere il cellulare, si infilò in bocca una cucchiaiata di Mapo Tofu superpiccante. Il pepe colonizzò i lati della sua lingua e risalì al naso, bruciandogli anche gli occhi. Buttò giù una sorsata di birra gelida.

\- Cosa? Il Distretto Commerciale? Ci sono già- si asciugò le labbra che pulsavano- non vorrai venire?! Dojima-san ti lascia uscire di casa?

\- Sto venendo a prendere la divisa scolastica- nel Distretto Commerciale. Coi negozi chiusi. Ehm, ok – allora ci possiamo vedere?

Ingoiò un altro sorso di birra. Il proprietario di Aiya gli lanciò uno sguardo divertito. Lo aveva avvertito, che ci voleva coraggio per quel Mapo Tofu, ma cazzo, quello era peggio che venire a patti con le ombre. Era peggio del carcere. Peggio di Dojima-san.

\- D’accordo, ci vediamo davanti ad Aiya. Non farmi aspettare, sono stanco- gli chiuse la telefonata in faccia e si mise il cellulare in tasca.

Non pensava che si sarebbero incontrati così presto. Dojima-san non gli avrebbe dovuto permettere di uscire la notte. Dojima-san non gli avrebbe dovuto permettere di uscire e basta. Punizione perenne, per lui e per i suoi stupidi amici ficcanaso.

Raccolse del tofu col cucchiaio e vide i grani di pepe di Sichuan lampeggiare maligni. Se lo infilò in bocca. Tirò su col naso e cercò la bottiglia di birra.

\- Tutto bene, signore?- il fottuto cinese sogghignò e si sporse dal bancone.

\- Un'altra birra, per favore- la voce uscì sottile sottile.

Non sei più in carcere, Adachi, si era detto. Andiamo a mangiare tutte le cose che non abbiamo potuto mangiare in carcere, Adachi.

Si asciugò le lacrime con una nocca. Avrebbe sempre potuto dire al ragazzino che era commosso all'idea di rivederlo.

 

***

 

\- Oi- levò una mano e sorrise nel modo più falso possibile e immaginabile. Non che si aspettasse di ingannarlo, ormai, ma gli veniva naturale fingersi contento di vedere le persone che detestava.

Yu Narukami si fermò davanti a lui. Aveva in mano una busta di plastica, a quanto pareva la divisa che misteriosamente aveva recuperato nel Distretto Commerciale notturno. Aveva anche precisato: _divisa scolastica._ Non c'era il rischio che fosse stato assunto nel localaccio che diventava di notte lo Shiroku Store, a fare cose tipo servire i clienti vestito da maid – sarebbe stata una splendida idea, un maid cafè a Inaba, tra parentesi.

\- Ciao- era anche colloquiale, il ragazzino. Cazzo, era pur sempre un adulto.

\- Devo essermi perso il momento in cui siamo diventati coetanei- era sempre meglio rimettere al loro posto i mocciosi sfacciati. Gli avrebbe fatto abbassare quello sguardo penetrante che si ritrovava.

\- Allora ti sei perso anche il momento in cui ti ho atterrato con un Bufudyne nel Magatsu Inaba.

Cosa cazzo?! Strinse i denti. Il tempo non lo aveva reso meno sfacciato e fastidioso.

\- Ma se preferisci, ti tratterò cortesemente, Adachi- _san-_ chiunque avrebbe detto che quel sorriso solare era autentico. Un ragazzo gentile e premuroso e non un marmocchio incivile e provocatorio.

\- Sarà meglio per te- si mise le mani nelle tasche della giacca.

In fondo aveva ragione di essere arrabbiato, nel suo piccolo cervello di ragazzino ritardato. Chissà cosa stava pensando di lui, in quel momento. Gli dava la colpa di tutto. Strano che non gli fosse già saltato alla gola e si limitasse a guardarlo con fare neutro, fermo davanti a lui.

\- Ok, prima di tutto- esordì – mettiamo in chiaro le cose. Lo so che mi consideri la radice di ogni male e il mastermind, ma vedi, io sono una vittima quanto te. Stavo dormendo tranquillo nella mia cella e poi mi sono svegliato qui, o per meglio dire, ora. Nel 2011 – nella camera di Mayumi Yamano. Da solo – quindi se sei venuto a farmi confessare, Baby Detective, mi dispiace deluderti.

Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, convinto di vedere degli occhi spalancati e un'espressione oltraggiata e sospettosa. Yu-kun lo guardava stupito, un sopracciglio sollevato.

\- Veramente non l'ho mai pensato, Adachi-san.

Cazzate. Non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di averlo colto in castagna.

\- D'accordo- finse di credergli – allora almeno dillo ai tuoi stupidi amici, sono sicuro che Junes-kun starà già affilando i coltelli.

\- Puoi stare tranquillo, non ho detto niente ai miei amici.

Cosa intendeva dire con niente _?_ Non aveva confidato sospetti che _sicuramente_ aveva avuto? O non aveva detto loro che lui era il colp- no, quello era impossibile, perché avrebbe dovuto tenerlo nascosto?

\- In che senso? Sanno che sono il colpevole, allora sarò il sospettato numero uno.

Yu-kun scosse la testa e si infilò una mano in tasca, in una delle sue pose dove fingeva di essere cool.

\- Non ho detto loro _niente_ \- calcò sull'ultima parola- non sanno che ho già vissuto tutto questo.

Corrugò le sopracciglia. Si era aspettato che appena sveglio nel 2011 fosse corso in lacrime da Junes-kun. “Yosuke-chan Yosuke-chan, che mi sta succedendo, perché c'è scritto che è il 2011?!”.

Che era più o meno quello che aveva fatto lui una volta uscito dalla stanza di Mayumi Yamano. Insistere per avere un giornale di quel giorno e chiedere conferme ossessive della data. Be', era stato sotto choc, era _normale!_

\- Ma allora come hai giustificato il fatto che conoscevi già tutti?

Yu si strinse nelle spalle.

\- Non l'ho fatto. Ho fatto finta di non conoscerli e ho lasciato che le cose procedessero naturalmente.

Spalancò la bocca. No, non doveva dargli soddisfazione. Si ritrasse d'istinto.

\- Mi stai dicendo che esci con loro e fai finta di nulla? In pratica stai mentendo ai tuoi amici per tutto il tempo?- quella non era una cosa che si era aspettato da lui. Insomma, con tutte le sue stronzate sulla ricerca della verità, sulla giustizia, sui legami.

Quello sembrò infastidirlo. Arricciò il naso e lo guardò con aria offesa.

\- Non è che stia _mentendo_ \- aveva messo su un tono di rimprovero? _Con lui?_ \- sto _omettendo_ alcune cose. Se glielo dicessi diventerebbe tutto troppo complicato- distolse lo sguardo. Lo aveva finalmente messo a disagio.

Poteva chiamarlo come voleva ma era un voltafaccia del tutto inatteso. Se non diceva nulla ai suoi amici voleva dire che non si fidava di loro, e allora...

\- Perché dobbiamo parlare di me?- Yu spinse il mento in avanti - parliamo _di te_. Tutto quel teatrino di redenzione quando ti ho battuto, e poi ti sei messo di nuovo a uccidere- guardò con accusa- e stai facendo tutto uguale a prima. Pensi di farla franca?

Alzò gli occhi al cielo. Oh, Gesù, avrebbe detto sua madre. Sapeva che lo avrebbe detto.

\- Non è che mi sia _divertito_ \- avrebbe dovuto raccontargli di come si era svegliato dopo aver già ucciso Mayumi Yamano, e l'episodio imbarazzante di quando aveva spinto Konishi dentro la tv.

E allora avrebbe detto “perché hai portato Saki in un posto con una tv, sei ritardato?”, ma il ritardato era lui, come poteva pensare che sarebbe inciampato e l'avrebbe spinta? Forse era meglio non dire niente.

Fece un sorriso maligno.

\- Non era mia intenzione farlo, che tu ci creda o meno. Non sono stupido, non sono la persona che ero un anno fa- era vero – ma avrai già capito che al passato non piace essere cambiato.

Lo vide sobbalzare e alzare lo sguardo, con l'aria di chi sapeva bene di cosa stava parlando.

\- Ti è successo, vero? Hai tentato di cambiare gli avvenimenti e qualcosa te lo ha impedito- il suo sorriso si allargò in risposta allo stupore del ragazzino – magari ti sei sentito male mentre andavi a raddrizzare qualche torto, vero? O hai beccato un incidente stradale mentre andavi in bus a salvare Amagi dal rapimento...

\- Non ho tentato di impedire il rapimento di Yukiko.

\- E po- cosa?!- quell'idiota provava gusto nel prenderlo di contropiede? - ok, dai, spiegami questa storia- sollevò le mani- ora ti ascolterò mentre riuscirai a essere il Signor Eroe Perfetto anche quando lasci che una tua amica intima viva un'esperienza traumatica.

Aveva di nuovo colpito nel segno. Yu accusò il colpo, abbassò lo sguardo e incurvò le spalle, come accartocciandosi su sé stesso. Prendi questa, falso ikemen.

Un secondo dopo i suoi occhi lo stavano accoltellando.

\- _Era necessario_ \- la sua voce era acciaio gelido – se nessuno di loro ottiene il potere dei Persona, allora basterebbe fare un solo errore, lasciare che Naoto venga rapita, per trovarmi _da solo_ a fronteggiare ombre troppo forti per me. I miei amici non moriranno se andrò, se _andremo_ a salvarli. Se sarò solo, uno di loro potrebbe morire.

Ok, doveva ammettere che aveva senso. Evidentemente non era il leader solo perché gli stavano molto bene gli occhiali.

\- E inoltre- tornò eretto e fiero – tutti loro dopo aver fronteggiato le loro ombre sono stati molto meglio. Hanno capito i loro problemi e si sono dati una mossa per risolverli, anziché negarli. Tutti vincono.

D'accordo, ma sei comunque un bugiardo e sei alquanto infido. Se le cose erano come diceva. Magari se l'era raccontato perché gli era venuta la dissenteria prima di poter salvare Amagi, per non colpevolizzarsi. Poverino.

\- Ora distribuiscono lauree in psicologia al liceo Yasogami?- lo motteggiò – va bene, va bene, mister Perfettino, diciamo che hai ragione. Come pensi di regolarti? Qualcosa ci ha portato qui, e quel qualcosa non sono io. Ci sono altre persone come noi due?

Yu-kun sembrò rilassarsi. Si erano allontanati da una zona delicata.

\- Igor e Margareth- oh cazzo, e adesso chi erano questi fottuti gaijin – non appartengono a questo mondo- si accorse della sua confusione- ti spiegherò un'altra volta, comunque mi aiutano con i Persona. Loro si ricordano di me, e Margareth sta facendo indagini su cosa ci ha portato indietro nel tempo- fece una pausa- immagino che dovrò combattere.

Non aveva capito niente ma andava bene comunque.

\- Mondo della tv?

\- Può darsi.

Calò il silenzio. Yu guardava a terra e sembrava covare qualcosa. Oh, dannazione, era così sfacciato quando si trattava di rispondergli male e non riusciva nemmeno a chiedergli un favore, perché tutti impazzivano per lui? Era un inabile sociale. Lo nascondeva bene, ma lo era.

\- Datti una mossa e dillo, ragazzo.

Yu alzò la testa di scatto, gli occhi spalancati.

\- Cosa?

Prima o poi a forza di roteare gli occhi avrebbe potuto vedersi l'interno della testa.

\- Chiedimelo. Vuoi che ti aiuti, no?- agitò una mano- sono l'unico che sia a conoscenza del problema a parte i tuoi amici gaijin che non ho capito cosa fanno, potrei avere interesse a scoprire cosa è successo e sono anche un detective, oltre a possedere un Persona. È chiaro che vuoi chiedermi di aiutarti, fallo e basta.

Sembrava non poter credere alle sue orecchie.

\- Per darti modo di rifiut... hai detto che ti interessa sapere che è successo? Vuoi risolvere il mistero?

\- Certo che sì, idiota- no, il suo hobby era essere sballottato qua e là indietro e avanti nel tempo a fare figure di merda con lo staff dell'Amagi Inn.

\- Ma- Yu-kun si umettò le labbra- sei libero. Se scoprissimo cosa è successo potremmo tornare nel nostro tempo, e tu sarai in prigione.

\- Ci andrò lo stesso, in prigione- sospirò- sei davvero un idiota. Non l'ho fatto apposta, ma – abbassò la voce - ho _ucciso_ di nuovo. Credi che mi sia piaciuto essere la marionetta di qualche divinità del cazzo che sta controllando il tempo? Mi sono svegliato qui dopo aver _già_ ucciso Mayumi Yamano e non ho potuto non uccidere Saki Konishi- strinse i denti- non ho avuto una seconda chance, è una gran porcata. _E-_ ultimo ma non per importanza- tuo zio è una discreta spina in culo.

Yu-kun si portò una mano alla bocca e si piegò. Oh, andiamo, non c'era bisogno di impressionarsi così, come aveva fatto a salvare tutta quella gente se si sentiva male solo a...

Gli tremava la schiena e stava... _ridendo?_ L'idiota si era messo a ridere. Forse era la parte su Dojima-san, o forse aveva i nervi a fior di pelle. Certo non stava ridendo di lui, vero?

\- Io... d'accordo- Yu-kun si raddrizzò e si asciugò una lacrima- d'accordo, Adachi-san. Vuoi aiutarmi a risolvere il mistero di chi ci ha portato indietro nel tempo?

Ora che ci pensava... un'ideuzza andava formandosi nella sua mente di ex carcerato.

\- D'accordo, ma ad una condizione.

L'atmosfera si raffreddò di un paio di gradi. Il ragazzino si irrigidì, guardingo.

\- Sentiamo. Non ho intenzione di accettare alla cieca.

\- E io non avevo intenzione di pretenderlo. Voglio che- come poteva metterla- voglio che cucini per me.

Altro silenzio imbarazzante. Yu lo osservava con gli occhi spalancati.

\- C-cosa?

Era così tardo, come poteva averlo scoperto? Ah giusto, doveva essere merito di Shirogane.

\- In carcere mangiavo quasi solamente verdure. Voglio mangiare piatti elaborati, ma la cucina casalinga costa un occhio- se non si trattava di cibo cinese assassino, quantomeno – so che sei bravo a cucinare. Voglio che cucini per me ad ogni seduta investigativa.

Per una volta lo aveva lasciato senza parole. Era una splendida sensazione.

\- Be'- Yu si strinse appena nelle spalle, come se non fosse un peso- d'accordo, suppongo.

\- E non solo- ecco che arriva la stangata, moccioso- le spese sono a carico tuo.

\- D'accordo- non aveva cambiato espressione.

\- Accetti? Ti ho appena detto che farai la spesa e pagherai tutto tu.

Yu roteò gli occhi come aveva fatto lui prima. Oltraggioso.

 _\- L'ho capito_ , non sono sordo. Mi sta bene. Guadagno un sacco di soldi coi part-time e cacciando mostri, con questo ritmo dovrei arrivare ad avere un netto di cinquecentomila yen per il Tanabata, togliendo le armi e le medicine.

Fottuto ragazzino ricco. Lo odiava.

Lo odiava così tanto.

 


	7. Indovina chi viene a cena

La differenza fra Junes e il Distretto Commerciale era pazzesca. Nel Distretto Commerciale, interrogati i negozianti e i residenti, potevano passare intere mezzore prima che si presentassero delle facce nuove a cui fare domande.

Da Junes, con quel viavai di casalinghe e studentelli, sarebbe stato sempre in moto. Lo  _ sarebbe _ stato, se non fosse stato un totale lavativo.

Aprì una lattina di caffè e ignorò un intero gruppo di studentesse che lo superava per andare all'ascensore. In fondo era lui l'assassino, caso risolto, tutti felici.

Reclinò la testa e bevve un sorso. Le porte scorrevoli si aprirono di nuovo.

\- Adachi-san.

Sobbalzò e il caffè risalì nel naso. Si premette una mano sulla bocca e soffocò la tosse che gli schiantava il petto con un tossicchiare contegnoso.

Yu-kun lo fissava senza espressione. No, un attimo. C'era un pizzico di urgenza nei suoi occhi.

Era tornato. E aveva cercato di farlo strozzare.

\- Cosa vuoi? Sono in servizio, ragazzino- lanciò uno sguardo a due donne di mezz’età che si infilavano nell'ascensore cicalando. Visto? Altre due potenziali testimoni che si lasciava sfuggire per colpa sua.

\- Stavi facendo il lavativo. Lo fai sempre. Me lo hai detto l'anno scorso- Yu reclinò la testa con fare annoiato – e poi è diventato abbastanza ovvio il perché.

Rimase immobile per un secondo e aprì le braccia rassegnato. Ok, piccolo bastardo. Voleva sperare che fosse almeno urgente.

\- Stamattina mi ha telefonato Margareth. Ha detto che ha trovato qualcosa.

\- Ci ha messo  _ solo  _ due settimane, non sono l'unico lavativo qui. Che ne dici di presentarmela?

Non diede cenno di averlo sentito. Tsk. Come se gliene fregasse qualcosa delle sue patetiche amiche gaijin. E poi l'avrebbe conosciuta per investigare insieme, no?

\- È nel mondo della tv, ma è molto lontano dai luoghi che conosco, e poi non possiamo usare il televisore del reparto elettronica di Junes. Teddie ci vedrebbe- ah, giusto, il coso orso di dubbie origini.

\- Possiamo sempre usare casa mia. Ho un televisore grande, e poi dove pensavi di dover cucinare?- non intendeva mangiare dei bento riscaldati al microonde, voleva essere trattato come un cliente- non avevo certo intenzione di venire ogni volta a casa di Dojima-san.

Si sarebbe insospettito. Avrebbe pensato che stava corteggiando Nanako-chan o suo nipote o qualcosa del genere.

Yu-kun esitò. Nel suo cervellino sciocco stava riflettendo sui possibili rischi di andare a casa sua.

\- Andiamo, di cosa hai paura?- aprì le braccia e sogghignò - che ti butti nella tv? Fino a prova contraria dobbiamo entrarci insieme.

\- No, mi stavo domandando quanto deve essere squallida la tua cucina da single.

Piccolo stronzo infingardo.

\- È pulita e perfetta, perché non la uso mai. Sei soddisfatto?- e poi anche lui era single, e lo sarebbe rimasto a lungo, perché era un perfettino insopportabile.

Le spalle di Yu-kun si rilassarono appena, segno che lo aveva convinto.

\- D'accordo. Dirò a Margareth di stabilire un collegamento diretto fra la tua tv e il nuovo dungeon, perché nessuno di noi due ha capacità di orientarsi nel mondo della tv, vero?- annuì in risposta, ma... aveva detto  _ dungeon? _ \- bene. Quando posso venire?

Giusto, quando? Vederselo piombare a casa così presto e senza preavviso era una rottura. Però voleva così tanto mangiare qualcosa che non fosse del ramen istantaneo. Aveva speso fin troppo da Aiya, e quella sera lo aspettava del ramen comprato in offerta. Se fosse stato fortunato avrebbe pescato un gamberetto reidratato. Ugh.

Voleva... voleva della carne. Della carne lucente e gocciolante di salsa, soffice che si scioglieva in bocca. Voleva del nikujaga, maledizione.

\- Come te la cavi col nikujaga?

\- Divinamente.

\- Fatti trovare davanti alla stazione di servizio del Distretto Commerciale alle sette. Andiamo a casa mia insieme.

 

***

 

Aveva dato ascolto al suo stomaco ed era stata un'idea del cazzo.

Si bloccò davanti alla porta di casa. Yu-kun si era preoccupato dello stato della sua cucina, e lui non aveva mentito nel dire che era in condizioni perfette. Il problema era che tutto il resto corrispondeva a ogni orrida idea sull'appartamento di uno scapolo. Scatole di cibo a domicilio e ramen cup vuote e impilate in attesa della differenziata. Giornali su giornali su giornali. Era sicuro di avere almeno una camicia macchiata gettata da parte e forse sotto il tavolo c'erano un paio di calze sporche.

E i porno.

I dannati porno che si era comprato per darsi alla pazza gioia ora che era fuori dalla prigione.

\- Tu aspetta qui- infilò la chiave nella toppa e aprì. Tentò di fare scudo col proprio corpo fra Yu e il suo appartamento, ma il Bastardo diede una spinta alla porta.

\- Non essere stupido, da te mi aspetto il peggio. Con permesso.

Che senso aveva dire “con permesso” se non gli aveva dato alcun permesso? Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto insegnargli l'educazione. Davvero, non capiva perché mezza Inaba fosse perdutamente innamorata di lui. Forse si comportava da maleducato solo in sua presenza.

Sospirò e allungò la mano verso l'interruttore. Le luci lampeggiarono, e la living room del suo patetico bilocale si illuminò. Poteva permettersi un bilocale giusto perché a Inaba gli affitti non erano cari come a Tokyo.

Yu si sfilò le scarpe e salì il gradino che segnava l’ingresso della cucina. Gettò uno sguardo poco convinto al fornello elettrico e al microonde, posò la busta della spesa sul tavolo e si guardò attorno. Un bancone separava la cucina dalla zona-soggiorno. Adachi si sfilò le scarpe a sua volta e lo seguì mentre si dirigeva verso il suo televisore a cinquanta pollici.

\- Ti tratti bene- considerò.

C'erano dei pornazzi impilati proprio ai piedi del televisore. Fai che non se ne accorga. Fai che non se ne accorga. Scivolò alle sue spalle, silenzioso come un gatto. Avrebbe potuto allungare la mano e sfilarglieli da sotto il naso.

Yu fece scorrere un dito lungo la cornice del televisore.

\- Bello davvero. L'avevi comprato per buttarci dentro le studentesse?

Incassò il colpo. Anche lui al suo posto avrebbe pensato la stessa cosa.

\- L'ho comprato prima di aver ricevuto il potere- sospirò- ero appena arrivato in questo cesso di posto e volevo qualcosa che mi tirasse su il morale, d'accordo?

\- E anche questi sono per tirarti su il morale?- Yu guardava in basso, in direzione dei suoi porno. Si piegò a raccoglierli e col sedere gli si premette contro l’inguine– oops, scusa.

Fece un salto indietro. C'era una scena esattamente così in uno di quei dvd, era inquietante.

\- S-senti, mettili giù, ok? Anzi, dammeli- odiava la nota di panico che gli aveva distorto la voce.

Yu-kun lo ignorò e li passò in rassegna. Osservò una copertina che raffigurava una meganekko, la mise alla fine del mazzo e esaminò un dvd con una ragazza dai capelli corti che ammiccava. La descrizione in basso prometteva anal.

\- Pensavo peggio- disse, senza sorridere- pensavo che fossi più per roba gore, o sadomaso o qualcosa del genere. Hai dei gusti piuttosto plain – se per lui l'anal era plain, aveva brutte notizie per le sue relazioni future.

\- Hai un'immaginazione disgustosa.

Non sembrò averlo sentito. Era passato a un dvd ancora avvolto nella plastica, il primo di una serie che ancora non aveva visto. Una ragazzina in divisa da ginnastica sorrideva da sotto il cellophan.

\- Ti piacciono le ragazze piatte? Ti facevo da donne formose- rigirò il dvd – occhiali, capelli corti, seno piatto. Noto un pattern, Adachi-san.

\- Possiamo smettere di parlare dei miei gusti in fatto di porno? E poi che cosa vuoi dire con pattern?!- stava arrossendo, lo sentiva. Stava arrossendo e quel poppante nemmeno batteva ciglio – le ragazze piatte coi capelli corti sono comunque ragazze!

\- Davvero?- sollevò quell'ultimo dvd – ma questa serie parla di un ragazzino crossdresser.

\-  _ Cosa?!-  _ glielo strappò dalle mani e lo rigirò. Raramente comprava porno senza leggere la descrizione, ma la ragazza era così carina che...

“ Yujiro-kun ha un problema. Gli piace troppo vestirsi da ragazza. I suoi compagni di classe non sospettano niente, ma...”

Oh, merda, merda, merda.

\- Non lo sapevo!- si difese – non lo avevo ancora visto, io…- ma che cazzo!-  non devo giustificarmi con te!

Yu-kun batté le palpebre, quieto.

\- No, infatti non devi, Adachi-san. Hai dei gusti carini, comunque- gli mise in mano gli altri dvd. Adachi li resse con la mano libera e posò sul tavolino il dvd incriminato, separato dagli altri.

\- Be' comunque lo restituirò – o forse no. Forse non lo avrebbe fatto - gusti carini, dici- fece una smorfia. Lo prendeva anche per il culo – perché, tu che gusti hai, Grande Uomo? Infermiere? Milf?

I ragazzini avevano sempre dei gusti patetici, erano capaci di uscire pazzi per delle stupide calze.

Yu si portò un dito al mento, come se stesse prendendo sul serio la sua domanda, come se gli richiedesse riflessione.

\- Non lo so- si diresse verso la cucina- non ho di quella roba.

_ Oh, sì, certo. Guardami. Guardami mentre ti credo ciecamente. _

\- Non dire cazzate- lo seguì al tavolo- ora stai solo facendo il superiore.

Yu-kun infilò le mani dentro la busta di Junes e tirò fuori una confezione di carne di manzo.

\- Adachi-san, non vivo coi miei genitori. Sto a casa di mio zio, con  _ una bambina _ . Se Nanako-chan entrasse in camera mia a prendere qualcosa e trovasse dei porno, come la prenderebbe Dojima-san?

D'accordo, d'accordo, se lui fosse vissuto da Dojima-san non avrebbe comprato dei porno, sarebbe stato peggio che tenerli in prigione.

\- Vivevi dai tuoi genitori fino a, quando, un mese fa?- sogghignò e posò le mani sul tavolo, di fianco alla busta con le patate- non svicolare, moccioso.

Yu alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.

\- Ti interessa così tanto? A casa dei miei genitori, fra i club, il doposcuola e i part-time, ci tornavo solo per dormire- corrugò le sopracciglia e gli occhi lampeggiarono di... tristezza?- hai un pelapatate?

Perché quello sguardo triste, all'improvviso?

\- Oh, credo...- andò al cassetto sotto il microonde.  _ C'era _ un pelapatate, in effetti, la lama lucida e nuova. Lo prese in mano e si voltò – eccolo.

Yu-kun lo afferrò e infilò la mano dentro il sacco delle patate.

\- Dobbiamo fare in fretta. Margareth ha già stabilito il collegamento con la tua televisione, ma non ha saputo darmi informazioni di sorta. Dovremo iniziare da zero, e ci vorrà tempo per esplorare la zona. Tu hai il lavoro e io ho la scuola, non possiamo permetterci di passare ore e ore nel mondo della tv come faccio quando sono coi miei amici.

Merda, aveva ragione. Inoltre coi suoi amici era tutto più lineare, entrava, salvava la sgualdrina di turno e la portava fuori di lì. Loro non avevano idea di come procedere.

Prese il tagliere e un coltello da cucina e li posò sul tavolo. Yu fece un gesto di ringraziamento con la mano.

\- Lo hai chiamato dungeon, prima.

Yu-kun annuì.

\- Penso che dovremo combattere delle ombre, alla fine è sempre così, e anche Margareth ha confermato che sarà uno dei soliti campi di battaglia a più piani. Ma non sa da chi è influenzato, e perché non è soggetto alla questione della pioggia e della nebbia. Nessuno a parte Saki Konishi e Mayumi Yamano è stato trovato morto appeso a un'antenna, no?

Era vero. Sembrava un affare molto diverso da quello dei suoi amichetti ritardati, qualcosa di più simile al... suo?

\- Che gran rottura di palle, proprio quel che ci voleva- sospirò e stirò la schiena all'indietro. Scoppiettò tutta. Gemette e si massaggiò il collo – fra Dojima-san che mi fa correre qua e là e questa storia, sembra che non potrò dormire per un bel po'. Preferirei essere in carcere, se devo essere sincero.

Yu-kun tagliò in due per il lungo una carota. Non alzò lo sguardo dal tagliere. Sembrava molto concentrato.

\- Non penso che ce la sbrigheremo in una notte- continuò – come farai a ottenere il permesso di restare fuori casa fino a tardi? Dojima-san si preoccuperà. E io sono libero solo a quest'ora... a malapena- ammise.

Il ragazzino mise da parte le patate e le carote tagliate, e prese la vaschetta con la carne. Era splendida, rossa e con lucenti venature di grasso. La plastica fece  _ crack _ sotto le sue dita mentre si rompeva, per permettergli di tirare fuori quella meraviglia succulenta.

\- Ho detto allo zio che ho dei part-time notturni, e che per non arrivare in ritardo cenerò fuori con Yosuke.

\- E se Dojima-san chiederà conferma a Hanamura?- scommetteva che a quello non aveva pensato – saresti davvero in un mare di guai.

\- Nessun problema- tagliò la carne con un movimento fluido di coltello – ho detto a Yosuke che sto uscendo a cena con una ragazza più grande.

Oh, si era costruito proprio una bella ragnatela di bugie, per essere così tanto amante della Verità come aveva dichiarato di essere, quando lo aveva rincorso su e giù per il suo dungeon.

Si piegò, posò i gomiti sul tavolo e si resse la testa con le mani, per guardarlo con fare innocente dal basso.

\- E dimmi, Yu-kun- reclinò la testa- tornare a Tokyo ti ha cambiato o sei sempre stato così?

La luce riflessa sulla lama del coltello lampeggiò. Gli stava tremando la manina, eh.

\- Così come?

Aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma il campanello lo fece sobbalzare e gli cadde la testa dalle mani. Alzò lo sguardo verso l'orologio da parete. Erano solo le sette e mezza. Sapeva bene chi poteva essere a quell'ora.

Sospirò con rassegnazione e andò alla porta.

\- Buonasera, Mitamura-san.

Perché le vecchiacce erano così fissate con lui? Erano le uniche che lo trovavano un bel ragazzo. Il resto del mondo femminile lo snobbava con sdegno, ma le vecchie sdentate gli si affollavano attorno con richieste casuali. Che-schifo.

Doveva abbassare molto lo sguardo per vederla, perché era alta meno di un metro e mezzo, tutta ingobbita e con un perenne golfino rosa addosso, che fosse luglio o dicembre.

\- Buonasera, Tohru-kun. Ho visto che hai compagnia, oggi- sbirciò dentro e lui si frappose fra la porta e il pianerottolo.

Yu scelse proprio quel momento per trafficare con le pentole e fare un casino perfettamente udibile anche a una vecchia sorda.

\- Sono proprio felice, ero venuta a chiedervi se volete dei mochi.

Dei mochi. Andiamo, chi cazzo mangiava i mochi? Gli anziani. E morivano soffocati. - No, Mitamura-san, la ringrazio molto. Purtroppo non avremo tempo per il dessert, domani inizio a lavorare presto.

La signora Mitamura corrugò le sopracciglia invisibili.

\- Povero caro, lavori così tanto! Fammi sapere quando puoi riposarti, ti invito a prendere un tè. Kojiro-kun sarà felice di vederti.

Oh sì, Kojiro-kun, il gatto infernale della signora Mitamura. Sarebbe stato felicissimo di farsi di nuovo le unghie sulla sua faccia.

\- Ci conti, Mitamura-san-  _ tanto fra poco morirai di vecchiaia _ – ora, se non le dispiace...

\- Ma certo, caro, non bisogna trascurare gli ospiti. Buona cena, caro.

Fece un passo indietro, lenta ed esasperante, e si voltò in direzione del proprio appartamento. Poté chiudere la porta.

Grazie a Dio.

Il rumore dei piedi nudi di Yu era attutito dai tatami, ma udibile ai suoi sensi sviluppati di poliziotto.

\- Era la tua vicina di casa?- cos'era quel tono inquisitorio?!

\- Sì, era la signora Mitamura. Una gran rottura di cazzo- scrollò le spalle, noncurante, e si voltò verso di lui.

Yu aveva in mano un mestolo e con l'altra si teneva un fianco.

\- Dovresti essere gentile coi vicini di casa, Adachi-san. Mi è sembrata molto gentile, dovresti accettare i suoi inviti. E poi a me andavano i mochi.

E adesso cos'era quella storia? Si passò le mani sulla faccia.

\- Certo, e nella tv ci entriamo al tanabata dell'anno prossimo. Sono cazzi miei come tratto le mie vicine- fece per andare verso il divano, ma cambiò idea e si sedette di schianto su una sedia della cucina, i gomiti sul tavolo – sei qui a cucinare per me, non sei la mia governante.

Yu versò la salsa di soia nella pentola e un odore dolciastro e stuzzicante invase l'appartamento. Lo respirò a pieni polmoni.

\- Se un giorno avrò bisogno di un ingrediente o di un attrezzo che non c'è nella tua  _ fornitissima _ cucina, sarò costretto ad andare a chiedere ai vicini- si muoveva con tutta quella sicurezza, sarebbe stato affascinante, non fosse per il fatto che  _ parlava. _

\- Oh mio dio, adesso capisci perché non voglio sposarmi? Per queste cazzate qui. Ora zitto e cucina.

Yu mise il coperchio sulla pentola e abbassò la fiamma.

\- Ne parli come se avessi folle di donne che ti supplicano di sposarle, non c'è il pericolo sai?

\- Mmhh!- si spalmò di nuovo le mani sulla faccia e digrignò i denti. Lo avrebbe ammazzato. Lo avrebbe ammazzato. Dopo il nikujaga lo avrebbe ucciso e fanculo a tutta quella storia, senza di lui non sarebbe stato incastrato e non sarebbe finito in galera.

  
  


\- Sei sicuro che questi piselli siano cotti?

\- Sono cotti, mangia.

Ne sollevò uno con le bacchette. Gocciolava di salsa succulenta e lucente, ma era così  _ verde _ .

\- Hai comprato piselli radioattivi di Fukushima?

Yu alzò gli occhi al cielo. Erano una bella coppia, si sapevano far saltare i nervi a vicenda.

\- Non sono crudi e non sono radioattivi, Adachi-san. Mi piacerebbe poter dire che sei peggio di Nanako-chan, ma Nanako-chan mangia quello che le preparo e ringrazia anche.

Nanako-chan non doveva temere di essere avvelenata da un sociopatico.

\- Sono così  _ verdi _ \- si lamentò. Il petto si alzava e si abbassava mentre soffocava una risata. Era bellissimo provocarlo.

\- Sono verdi perché dopo averli bolliti li ho messi in acqua ghiacciata- disse Yu con espressione tediata- questo impedisce al colore di rovinarsi.

Rigirò il baccello con le bacchette. Figo.

Le casalinghe usavano queste tecniche? E lui dove aveva imparato?

Lo posò con circospezione. Lo avrebbe mangiato dopo, adesso la cosa che gli interessava era... sollevò un brandello di carne. Era così morbida che pendeva mollemente dalle bacchette. Attese che smettesse di gocciolare e se la mise in bocca.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Chiuse gli occhi. Gli si sciolse sulla lingua, la salsa e i succhi della carne fecero l'amore con le sue papille gustative, era... era...

\- Meglio dei porno, vero?- disse Yu.

Perché non riusciva a stare zitto e rovinava sempre tutto?

\- E tu che ne sai? Non guardi di quella roba, sei troppo superiore.

Yu si strinse appena nelle spalle. Non si era ancora tolto il grembiule da cucina.

\- Yosuke mi ha detto così. Sarà vero.

Certo doveva aver cucinato anche per i suoi stupidi amici. Era così che si guadagnava le amicizie. Sollevò un pezzo di patata e se lo mise in bocca. Cazzo, funzionava, funzionava da morire. Chiunque avrebbe voluto essere suo amico – o ricattarlo per costringerlo a cucinare, così come aveva fatto lui.

 


	8. Scuola Materna Infernale - I piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le esclamazioni di Adachi potrebbero farvi storcere il naso. Nel mio headcanon, Adachi non è credente ma viene da una famiglia di fede cristiana.

Il mondo della tv era come lo aveva lasciato. Nebbioso e non si vedeva un cazzo. Stavolta non era guidato da quell'istinto che lo aveva portato a creare il proprio dungeon partendo dalla camera di Mayumi Yamano, quindi non sapeva dove andare. Più o meno.

Il suo istinto gli diceva di andare avanti, ma rimase immobile. Non aveva senso. Avrebbe sbagliato strada e Yu con la sua vocetta gli avrebbe rotto i coglioni.

\- Adachi-san- eccolo lì.

\- Non rompere, non mi sono mosso.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui Yu lo guardò perplesso, battendo le palpebre. Poi sembrò lasciar perdere e tirò fuori qualcosa dalla giacca.

\- Tieni.

Abbassò lo sguardo. Sulla mano aperta del ragazzino c'erano un paio di occhiali vintage, le lenti un po' a goccia e una doppia barretta sul naso. Somigliavano a quelli che indossava all'università.

\- Occhiali?- ora che ci pensava, aveva visto Yu e i suoi amici indossare degli occhiali quando gli avevano dato la caccia. Solo in quell'occasione.

Li prese e spiegò le stanghette per indossarli. Batté le palpebre e fece un passo indietro. Tutta la nebbia si era diradata. Yu appariva chiarissimo davanti a lui, non più sfocato. Anche lui aveva indossato i suoi occhiali.

\- Quindi è così che vi orientavate in questo schifo. Che bastardi- commentò – come te ne sei procurato un paio anche per me?

\- Ho detto che ne volevo un paio di riserva in caso avessi rotto i miei.

Bugie bugie, sempre bugie. Era un piccolo stronzo ipocrita, ecco tutto.

Yu si voltò e prese a camminare. Fece per seguirlo, ma si fermò di botto e lui gli finì contro la schiena.

\- Hey, cosa... woa- ecco cosa aveva visto.

Un edificio di circa due piani – ma all'interno sarebbero stati molti di più, lo sapeva- con il tetto spiovente e tante finestre. Sembrava essere stato costruito per essere allegro e accogliente, ma l'esterno era degradato. Le finestre rotte, i muri screpolati imbrattati dai graffiti dei teppisti. Gli sembrava sentire fin da lì l'odore di muffa e legno marcio. Attorno all'edificio c'erano aiuole desolate, piene di erbacce e piante appassite. Subito davanti a loro, separato da un recinto mezzo distrutto, un minuscolo parco-giochi: una giostrina ribaltata dal perno, smangiata dalla ruggine. L'altalena, di quelle per bambini piccoli, col cestino in cui infilare le gambe, aveva i sedili che penzolavano mollemente attaccati a una sola catena, lo scivolo era fracassato e alla scaletta mancavano dei pioli, come in un sorriso sdentato.

Quello era un...

\- Una scuola materna- sussurrò Yu.

Un brivido gli percorse la schiena e gli affiorò la pelle d'oca. Fantastico, erano nel mondo di uno psicopatico.

Yu si avventurò verso l'entrata, il solito buco vorticante rosso e nero, posizionato all'entrata effettiva della scuola, sopra una piccola scalinata.

Scuola Materna ******, diceva la targhetta al lato. Il nome era stato reso illeggibile con quelli che potevano essere colpi di ascia, che avevano scavato molti solchi profondi sui caratteri in rilievo.

\- Oh Gesù- mormorò – oh Gesù.

Yu si guardava attorno. Cosa stava aspettando, Babbo Natale?

\- Strano- mormorò l'Insopportabile- molto strano.

\- Cosa?- domandò – cosa c'è di strano? Che una fottuta scuola materna inquietante sia il mondo di un depravato che gioca con le nostre vite?

Scosse la testa e non si voltò verso di lui.

\- In genere quando arrivo a un dungeon il proprietario mi accoglie in qualche modo. Personalmente, o parlandomi da dentro. Ma stavolta non sento niente.

Vabbè, chissenefrega?

\- Credo che le tue esperienze coi dungeon qui lascino il tempo che trovano.

Con sua sorpresa, Yu annuì.

\- Hai ragione. Questo posto non è come gli altri, ha delle regole sue. Entriamo.

Non era molto d'accordo con l'entrare, ma cazzo,  _ gli aveva dato ragione _ , per una volta. Protestando avrebbe soltanto rovinato il momento.

Oltrepassò la barriera.

\- Oh, Cristo!

Era davvero una scuola materna. All'ingresso c'erano degli armadietti ad altezza di bambino, alcuni con le porticine storte, male accostate, o direttamente divelte. Allungò la mano verso il più vicino. La porticina si aprì cigolando e la vernice si sbriciolò sotto le sue dita.

\- Cazzo!- saltò indietro. All'interno c'era una scarpetta da bambino schizzata di rosso- no, Yu, Yu ascolta- alzò lo sguardo verso il ragazzino- io non ci sto, ok? Questa roba è troppo inquietante, e ad ogni piano sarà peggio. Lo so. Me lo sento- il cuore gli rombava in petto. Se già adesso c'erano scarpette insanguinate, cosa avrebbero trovato al settimo piano? Cadaverini impiccati?

Yu non partecipava al suo orrore. Lo afferrò per la cravatta e lo tirò a sé.

\- Ti ho preparato il nikujaga- scandì- oggi fai come ti dico. La prossima volta anche. Ti preparo tutto quello che vuoi. Faccio quello che vuoi, ma tu devi essere con me- gli strinse forte la cravatta e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

Era lui la persona più inquietante di quel dungeon depravato. I loro toraci erano premuti l'uno contro l'altro, e il suo respiro gli carezzava il mento. Gli sembrava di essere inghiottito dai suoi occhi grigi e spaventati, non poteva guardare altrove. Le sopracciglia corrugate gli davano un’aria decisa. Lo aveva inchiodato con lo sguardo, psicopatico bastardo.

Era senza parole. Yu lasciò andare la sua cravatta e poté raddrizzarsi.

\- D'accordo- si lisciò la camicia- d'accordo, d'accordo. Ci sono. Facciamo come vuoi tu, O Grande Leader.

Yu sembrò soddisfatto. Oltrepassò gli armadietti e raggiunse il primo incrocio fra i corridoi. Da dove si trovava, Adachi non riusciva a vedere la fine del corridoio che si allungava al di là degli armadietti, subito davanti a loro. Non era un buon segno.

\- Stabiliamo dei ruoli- disse il Sociopatico.

\- Che ruoli?

\- Ci sono sempre dei ruoli- Yu si voltò verso di lui- Magatsu-Izanagi ha dei poteri curativi?

\- No- merda, ora che ci pensava avrebbe dovuto andare dallo Shiroku Store. Oppure no, probabilmente Mr Perfect aveva già comprato tutte le medicine possibili e immaginabili.

Yu annuì come se se lo aspettasse.

\- Immaginavo. Allora tu sarai il responsabile dell’attacco magico, io mi occupo dell'attacco fisico e conservo l'energia magica per curarci.

Aveva senso. Yu abbassò lo sguardo e fissò intensamente il parquet marcio.

\- Se solo avessimo Rise.

Oh, sì, immaginava che la Sgualdrina avesse un valore combattivo eccellente. Cosa faceva? Prometteva palpeggiamenti a chi combatteva meglio?

\- Lei ci guiderebbe attraverso il dungeon- spiegò- capirebbe dalla disposizione dei tesori e delle Ombre in che direzione è la stanza con la scalinata.

Ecco un altro dei vantaggi che aveva il suo gruppo di stronzi.

\- Hey- glielo doveva proprio dire, eh?- forse posso pensarci io. Ho un buon istinto e mi so orientare. Non prometto niente ma...

Yu sollevò lo sguardo di scatto, gli occhi spalancati. Annuì.

\- Possiamo provare. Allora mi affido a te.

Cos'era quella cazzo di fiducia all'improvviso? Gli saltò il cuore in gola e gli formicolò la pelle per l'ansia.

\- Probabilmente è solo una sensazione, non ho quel tipo di potere- Yu lo raggiunse - sarà una cazzata, io non…- un contatto caldo fra le scapole. Gli aveva messo una mano sulla schiena! – tutte queste confidenze- mugugnò.

Yu-kun sorrise appena.

\- Possiamo provare – ripeté- se non funziona penseremo a qualcos'altro, ok? Ora segui il tuo istinto, magari non è una cazzata.

Perché quel sorriso era così rassicurante? Si odiava, e lo odiava, ma il panico si sgonfiò e la mente si liberò da tutti i cattivi presentimenti.

Tutto sommato doveva essere un leader decente, se si lasciava da parte il fatto che era uno psicotico e un bugiardo.

\- D'accordo- fece un passo avanti e lasciò il tappeto che segnava la zona armadietti. Il parquet scricchiolò sotto la suola delle sue scarpe.

Attorno a lui c'erano tre corridoi identici. Le larghe finestre davano un'atmosfera chiara e fredda, come se fossero le otto del mattino, e illuminavano i pannelli di sughero con su disegni incomprensibili, poster colorati, e le porte delle aule.

Socchiuse gli occhi. Si sentiva formicolare appena il lato sinistro del corpo, come se l'aria fosse elettrica.

\- Andiamo da questa parte.

Yu non fece commenti e lo seguì. Forse in fondo non sarebbe stato un totale fallimento. Magari se la sarebbero sbrigata nel giro di un paio di notti.

 

\- Anche questa è chiusa- lasciò andare il pomello della porta. Non importava quanto lo forzasse, non girava - sembra sigillata, non si muove nemmeno se la scuoti.

Yu si mise le mani sulle ginocchia e si chinò ad esaminare la serratura. Sfiorò la toppa con le dita.

\- Penso che sia finta. Qui non c’è nemmeno lo spazio per infilare una chiave- si frugò in tasca e tirò fuori un coltellino svizzero. Posò la punta della lama contro la toppa, ad occhio e croce abbastanza larga da farla passare, ma non sprofondò- vedi?

\- Meglio così, se dovessimo aprire tutte le stanze non finiremmo più.

I corridoi erano un susseguirsi infinito di disegni appesi alle pareti, classificazioni di foglie di alberi, poster su come comportarsi in caso di incendio o terremoto, e  _ porte _ . Porte su porte su porte.

\- Se riuscissimo a distinguere le porte vere da quelle finte ci metteremmo ancora meno- disse Yu-kun, il coltellino di nuovo in tasca. Non capiva se era il solito perfettino accessoriato o se passava il tempo a manomettere le serrature per il gusto di farlo.

Ripresero a camminare in silenzio. Esaminò un poster: un orso vestito da pompiere lodava due bambini che uscivano dalla scuola tenendosi per mano. Il volto del maschietto era stato strappato.

Rabbrividì.

\- Se le porte finte non sono state messe solo per farci perdere tempo- si toccò il mento con la nocca dell’indice- direi che questo dungeon appartiene a qualcuno che ha avuto problemi nella propria infanzia.

I passi di Yu cessarono di risuonare insieme ai propri. Si voltò a guardarlo: era fermo in mezzo al corridoio e lo guardava con aria stupita.

\- Cosa te lo fa pensare?

\- Il mondo di un bambino è pieno di porte chiuse, no? Luoghi destinati agli adulti in cui non può entrare, perché sono pericolosi o perché potrebbe dare fastidio. Hai notato cosa c’era scritto sopra le stanze che non abbiamo potuto aprire?

Yu riprese a camminare, lo sguardo concentrato.

\- Sala insegnanti - elencò sulle dita - magazzino, guardaroba…- annuì con fare consapevole- hai ragione, sono tutte stanze in cui i bambini non possono entrare.

\- I divieti degli adulti sono assoluti. I bambini dimenticano dell’esistenza di quelle stanze, non si domandano nemmeno cosa nascondono. Cessano di esistere-

\- E le porte quindi non danno da nessuna parte- concluse Yu-kun al posto suo - wow- si sporse verso di lui - alla fine c’è un motivo se sei un detective, non l’avrei mai detto.

Piccolo stronzo infingardo.

-Fingere di indagare in un caso di cui io ero il colpevole non era il contesto migliore per testare le mie capacità.

Yu annuì appena.

\- No- ammise- suppongo di no. Avrò l’onore di vedere una parte di Adachi-san che nessuno avrebbe sospettato, a Inaba. Lo zio ne sarebbe sorpreso.

Gli piaceva pensare che se avesse potuto mostrare le sue vere capacità deduttive, Dojima-san lo avrebbe rispettato di più.

\- L’hai trovata una deduzione così impressionante?- non ricordava nemmeno più com’era, sentirsi dire che era intelligente. Dovevano averglielo detto, quando era piccolo. Ma in seguito? Al liceo e all’università era stato troppo impegnato ad ammazzarsi di studio, per poi, sul lavoro, farsi superare dai talenti naturali ed essere sottovalutato, come se fosse stato un mediocre. Infine era arrivato a Inaba e si era fatto sottovalutare apposta, perché era comodo, e per non generare sospetti sulla sua colpevolezza. La stupidità era una minaccia costante, ma anche una maschera. Era parte di lui.

Yu reclinò la testa, cercando il suo sguardo.

\- Be’, io vivo con Nanako e ormai ho una certa esperienza coi bambini, eppure non ci avrei mai pensato.

Era così umiliante, così  _ stupido _ sentirsi fiero di sé stesso, ma si sentiva animato di una nuova energia. Il corridoio gli sembrava più luminoso, pieno di indizi che aspettavano solo di essere colti.

\- Mi rassicura pensare che forse questa scuola appartiene ai ricordi infantili di qualcuno- mormorò Yu - perché se fosse il mondo di un adulto, allora vorrebbe dire che una persona molto disturbata ha a che fare con una scuola materna e con dei bambini.

La scarpetta schizzata di rosso gli lampeggiò dietro le palpebre. Era giallo chiaro, con due buchini a forma di fiore sul davanti e la linguetta col velcro.

\- Già- mormorò.

Attese in silenzio che tirasse fuori l’argomento Nanako. Che gli chiedesse se si sentiva in colpa per quello che non-le-era-ancora-successo. Se era pentito. Ma Yu-kun restò in silenzio.

Il nodo allo stomaco si allentò. Non aveva certo voglia di giustificarsi con un ragazzino, men che meno confidarsi. Avrebbe messo su un’espressione comprensiva, di chi pensa di conoscerti meglio di quanto ti conosca tu stesso, qualcosa tipo “ah, Adachi-san, lo sapevo che in realtà fai il solitario ma ami le persone, vuoi solo fare amicizia, trovare delle persone che ti vogliano bene” e tutto quello schifo. Solo perché, wow, non gli piaceva l’idea che una bambina innocente finisse all’ospedale per mesi a causa sua. Che qualcuno gli desse il Nobel per la Pace!

\- Adachi-san- Yu-kun lo afferrò per la manica della giacca- guarda là.

C’era una porta. Era uguale alle altre, verde chiaro con gli stipiti più scuri, con una lunetta di vetro smerigliato nella parte superiore. In qualche modo sembrava più  _ vera _ delle altre. La targhetta diceva 1-1.

Era una classe. Una classe sarebbe stata accessibile a qualunque bambino.

Deglutì.

\- Questa deve essere la volta buona.

Afferrò il pomello. Girò con facilità, alla portata di una manina piccola e debole. Il meccanismo scattò e fece scorrere la porta di lato. Dei banchi e degli armadietti aderivano alle pareti, stipati di giocattoli e pupazzi, molti di essi rotti e macchiati. Al centro della stanza, sopra un tappeto di gomma con su la sagoma di un elefante, scivolava in circolo un’Ombra ancora indistinta.

L’Ombra sollevò la testa mascherata, come annusando l’aria.

Sentì uno scricchiolio metallico e abbassò lo sguardo. Yu aveva messo la mano alla katana, discostando il manico dal fodero.

\- Non sei un po’ precipitoso?- sussurrò- perché cercare lo scontro immediato?

\- Devo conoscere il nemico, Adachi-san- disse Yu a bassa voce, lo sguardo puntato sull’Ombra come quello di una tigre sulla preda- potrebbe aiutarmi a capire che tipo di nemici ci manderà contro. E non so come funzionano le battaglie, qui dentro.

I ragazzini. Sempre così precipitosi.

\- E perché dovrebbero esserci per forza battaglie?- domandò esterrefatto- combattere è faticoso e pericoloso. Le ombre ti attaccano solo se tu mostri cattive intenzioni verso di loro.

\- Oh  _ sì - _ enfatizzò Yu-kun- mi ricorda un film che ho visto, c’era uno che diceva che gli squali ti mordono solo se gli tocchi le parti intime. Era cieco da un occhio e aveva un mucchio di ferite per i morsi degli squali.

\- Idiota, ti sei dimenticato che ho fatto un dungeon anche io. Stai a guardare.

Era come con le bestie feroci. Dovevi ostentare sicurezza, sentivano l’odore della paura. Si sarebbe approcciato all’Ombra come ad una vecchia amica.

Entrò dentro la stanza. L’ombra sollevò la testa e si voltò verso di lui. La materia nera e liquida di cui era fatta prese ad agitarsi e a mutare. Una figura umanoide alta due metri e coperta di pelo bianco. Un fottuto Bigfoot.

\- Hey- disse con voce calma, le mani in alto- hey, non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, vedi? - la bestia increspò le labbra e mostrò zanne giallastre molto lunghe - sono disarmato. Non voglio attaccarti. Non c’è niente di cui…

Il Bigfoot battè la clava a terra e una striscia di ghiaccio percorse il pavimento, diretta verso di lui. Saltò indietro, ma il ghiaccio toccò la punta della sua scarpa. Il virus gelido gli risalì lungo la caviglia. Sibilò. Era come essere punto da un milione di spilli, e le giunture non rispondevano più.

\- È più o meno così che succede, quando tenti di rimorchiare una donna?- Yu scivolò cautamente al suo fianco.

\- Stai zitto. Stai fottutamente zitto, moccioso- oscillò sulla gamba immobilizzata. Yu lo sorresse con un braccio e evocò una carta con la mano libera.

\- Ganesha, Deathbound!- chiuse il pugno e distrusse la carta in centinaia di frammenti luminosi che si dispersero nell’aria. Davanti a loro comparve un gigantesco elefante su due zampe, agghindato con un elaborato elmo d’oro e delle collane.

L’elefante barrì e si scagliò contro il Bigfoot con tutto il suo peso, caddero a terra. Uno scricchiolio inquietante gli riempì le orecchie.

\- Gli avrà sfasciato le costole- disse soffocato.

Yu non aveva finito.

\- Ganesha, diarama!

L’elefante, con una grazia inaspettata vista la mole, si voltò verso di lui e sollevò la proboscide. Il ghiaccio sparì dalla sua gamba, assieme alla sensazione di gelo, come se non fosse mai esistito.

\- Tocca a te.

\- Lo so, non c’è bisogno che me lo dici- lo rimbeccò.

Aprì la mano sinistra davanti a sé ed evocò la Carta di Magatsu-Izanagi.

La ruppe col calcio della pistola.

\- Magatsu-Izanagi, Garudyne!- il suo persona apparve davanti a loro, bellissimo e inquietante come sempre, risplendente di rosso sangue.

Una tromba d’aria si abbatté sul Bigfoot e lo fece sparire in una nuvola di fumo viola.

\- Bene- mormorò Yu- il Vento non è una debolezza, la prossima volta dovrei provare...

Una zanna cadde nel luogo dove era scomparso il mostro, si conficcò sul pavimento. Dalla punta affondata nella gomma si espanse un lago di ghiaccio. Raggiunse per prima la parete più lontana da loro, risalì i banchi, che scricchiolarono nel congelamento, e le pareti. Avanzava verso i loro piedi.

\- Adachi-san!- Yu lo tirò per la giacca.

\- Cazzo!- puntò la pistola contro la zanna e fece fuoco.

Esplose in frantumi. Rimase un frammento ancora conficcato nel pavimento, ma distruggerla era bastato a far sparire il ghiaccio nel nulla, come quando Ganesha lo aveva curato.

\- Woa- mormorò- mi aveva proprio preso di sorpresa, proprio…- cadde seduto - woa.

Yu si avvicinò a quel che rimaneva della zanna.

\- Non toccarla, non puoi sapere come reagisce.

Non rispose ma fece un cenno con la mano. Si chinò a esaminarla, le mani affondate sul morbido tappeto di gomma che fino a un secondo prima era stato coperto di ghiaccio.

\- È presto per tirare le somme- disse Yu-kun a voce alta- ma direi che in questo dungeon i resti dei mostri non possono essere raccolti e venduti - a chi cazzo vendeva i pezzi dei mostri?! - ma diventano ulteriori ostacoli. O forse è solo una particolarità di questo mostro.

Era o non era  _ lui _ l’uomo delle deduzioni, in quel dungeon?!

Come se lo avesse sentito, Yu raddrizzò la schiena, si voltò e gli sorrise.

\- Scusa, Adachi-san, hai per caso delle deduzioni da fare?

Si tirò in piedi e rifoderò la pistola, così magari non gli avrebbe svuotato il caricatore in petto per aggiungere un altro tocco creepy a quel luogo orribile.

Ora che l’allarme era rientrato, notava che a tutti i giocattoli mancava una guancia. Strappata via ai pupazzi, tagliata faticosamente con le forbici alle bambole, distrutta nei giocattoli di plastica più dura.

\- Penso che questo sia di sicuro il dungeon più inquietante, fastidioso e mentalmente devastante che abbia mai visto.

\- Non che tu ne abbia visti molti- precisò l’Insopportabile.

Sogghignò.

\- Credi che non mi sia fatto un giro in quelli dei tuoi amici, mentre tu coglioneggiavi anziché venire a combattermi?- gli voltò le spalle - forza, andiamo. Ho già capito che questo dungeon è sterminato e voglio almeno raggiungere il secondo piano prima di lasciar perdere per oggi.

Uscì dalla classe. Il formicolio era tornato, lo incitava a continuare per quel corridoio.

 

***

 

\- Yu-kun.

\- Dimmi.

Camminavano spediti. Non era il caso di fermarsi, anche se i piedi pulsavano e le caviglie cigolavano ad ogni passo.

\- È normale che un dungeon abbia piani così sterminati?

\- No- superarono un mucchio di sedie e banchi accatastati – no, non è normale. Mi domando se questo dungeon  _ abbia  _ dei piani o se ce lo stiamo percorrendo da cima a fondo in una sola volta.

\- Non so se sperarci o temerlo- si massaggiò la clavicola. Una fitta acuta di dolore gli fece digrignare i denti.

\- Dipende dall'ampiezza del dungeon. Potremmo essere a metà o solo all'inizio. Ma, se vuoi sapere una cosa, ne dubito.

Attese che si spiegasse, ma aveva finito. Forse si aspettava che avesse già capito, doveva essere ovvio.

\- Perché- corrugò le sopracciglia- i mostri sono sempre quasi allo stesso livello e continuano a ripetersi?- azzardò.

\- Sì- Yu si passò la katana alla mano sinistra. Doveva essere stanco e indolenzito quanto lui – continuiamo a incontrare solo Bigfoot, quei mostri che sembrano topi danzanti e gli Oni con un occhio solo.

Era vero. E ognuno di loro, sconfitto, diventava un'ulteriore spina nel fianco. Si massaggiò ancora la clavicola, dove la coda del topo, ucciso il proprietario, lo aveva colpito come una frusta.

\- Quante possibilità ci sono che stiamo girando in tondo?

Yu incurvò le spalle. Aveva dato voce a un pensiero che perseguitava anche lui.

\- Di solito, se si rimane sullo stesso piano, le porte delle stanze rimangono aperte e nello stato in cui le abbiamo lasciate, forzieri aperti e tutto. Ma se in questo dungeon una volta perse di vista le stanze, queste si chiudono e si ricreano...

\- Insomma non abbiamo modo di saperlo, giusto?- aveva voglia di fermarsi, prenderlo per la sua stupida divisa da liceale e dirgli di lasciar perdere. Stavano girando in tondo come due idioti.

\- Possiamo solo affidarci alle tue sensazioni.

Insomma facevano affidamento su una cosa irrazionale, insensata e che gli  _ sembrava _ vagamente di avvertire. Fantastico, proprio il suo modo ideale di operare.

Sbatté il petto contro la sua schiena e il naso affondò tra i suoi capelli. Di nuovo! Saltò all'indietro e si aggiustò gli occhiali.

\- Potresti avvertire quando ti fermi? O è troppo disturbo?

Yu non si mosse, lo sguardo puntato verso qualcosa. Un'altra Ombra?

\- Adachi-san, abbiamo mai passato un'infermeria, prima?

Un'infermeria? Avevano visto molte classi, un paio di mense, dei dormitori.

\- No, non mi pare. Sicuro che ci si possa... - la sensazione si era intensificata, gli pungeva la pelle – aspetta un attimo.

La porta sotto la targhetta INFERMERIA era rosa pallido, con una finestrella di vetro, stavolta a forma di cuore. Si avvicinò. L'atmosfera si contrasse – non avrebbe saputo definirlo in altro modo. La pelle formicolava e i muscoli si irrigidirono. Era come se degli ami invisibili e indolori lo avessero agganciato per spingerlo verso quella porta, una piccola forza magnetica. Passò oltre, e la sensazione si ridusse nuovamente, tornò a essere quella leggera pulsione che lo aveva guidato in quei corridoi.

Ma stavolta era tutta in direzione della porta. Gli prudeva la nuca e la schiena.

\- Prova a entrare.

Yu annuì con decisione, animato da una nuova speranza.

Era un'infermeria come qualunque altra. I raggi del sole disegnavano fasci di luce polverosa nell'aria, le tende montate su anelli proteggevano i pochi lettini dalla luce e dagli sguardi. Un armadietto di vetro coi medicinali, chiuso e con la chiave infilata nella toppa. La sfiorò. La chiave e la serratura erano tutt'uno, come scolpiti nella pietra. Sorrise appena: un bambino non aveva il permesso di toccare l'armadietto dei medicinali. Si sarebbe potuto sdraiare sul letto mentre l'infermiera della scuola pensava a lui, avrebbe potuto appisolarsi in quella stanza piena di luce, confortante, e...

Confortante.

\- Possibile che non ci sia nulla di inquietante, qui dentro?- si lasciò sfuggire.

Yu ricambiò il suo sguardo con uno altrettanto perplesso. Poi i suoi occhi si abbassarono in direzione del letto. Il lenzuolo pendeva nascondendo le gambe e qualunque cosa potesse nascondersi... là sotto.

Oh, no.

\- Oh no, io non controllo sotto il letto. Non voglio. Non me ne frega niente di cosa potremmo trovarci.

\- Potrebbe esserci la scala o il portale per il prossimo piano.

\- Oppure la testa di un gatto morto. O un bambino demoniaco. O non lo so, ho sempre odiato i film dell'orrore sui bambini- erano qualcosa di troppo inquietante, non voleva essere messo a parte delle perversioni dello sceneggiatore di turno.

Yu allungò la katana e infilò con circospezione la punta sotto il lenzuolo.

\- Diamo un'occhiata da qui, ok? Non c'è bisogno di infilarsi dentro.

Ok, ma avrebbe combattuto  _ lui  _ la cosa che sarebbe scivolata fuori zampettando e strillando orribilmente.

Yu sollevò la katana e il lenzuolo si scostò rivelando lo spazio sotto al letto.

Pavimento. Puro pavimento. E aria.

\- Guarda che orrore, Adachi-san- disse Yu – non ho mai visto un pavimento più brutto.

Gli diede una manata sulla spalla e Yu barcollò all'indietro, ridendo.

\- Preoccupati di cose più importanti, per esempio di dove cazzo è il portale per il prossimo piano. Ammesso che sia qui. O da qualunque altra parte.

Il ragazzino si massaggiò la spalla e ridacchiò di nuovo.

\- Ok, ok, non arrabbiarti. Qui non c'è niente, quindi...- si guardò attorno.

Superò il terzo e ultimo letto sul fondo della stanza.

\- Oh- si mise la katana sulla spalla- Adachi-san, vieni a vedere.

Il portale si stagliava sulla tendina che nascondeva il letto centrale da quello più in fondo. Aveva la stessa forma della finestra, era come proiettato dalla luce che proveniva da essa. Yu aveva tutto un lato del viso dorato dal sole. I raggi scivolavano lungo il braccio con cui teneva la spada, e la gamba dei pantaloni. Granelli di polvere galleggiavano pigramente nell'aria.

\- Ce l'abbiamo fatta, Adachi-san- sorrideva.

\- Non canterei vittoria. Abbiamo solo trovato il portale per il prossimo piano.

Il ragazzino scosse la testa e si tolse la katana dalla spalla.

\- Abbiamo la prova che tu riesci a orientarti in questo labirinto. Ti immagini come sarebbe stato se non avessimo avuto idea di quale corridoio imboccare a ogni incrocio?

Il cuore gli mancò di un battito. Aveva ragione. Come aveva fatto a non pensarci? Doveva essere troppo stanco.

\- È stato estenuante anche solo così- mormorò – andiamo al secondo piano e poi ci teletrasportiamo fuori, eh? - si assicurò - non ho le forze per continuare. Potrei al massimo castare un paio di Garudyne e poi crollerei a terra stecchito.

Yu-kun annuì con aria seria.

\- Ti ci abituerai. Non sarà sempre così dura.

Entrò nel portale. Per un attimo la sua nuca brillò, resa bionda dal sole, poi la materia rossa e nera lo inghiottì. Si affrettò a seguirlo.

 

***

 

Non era mai stato così contento di cadere di faccia sul tappeto di casa propria, davanti alla tv. Aveva voglia di affondare il naso fra le setole e baciarlo.

Yu era sdraiato accanto a lui, in delizioso silenzio, gli occhi chiusi. Forse era morto e avrebbe dovuto buttarlo nella tv per disfarsi del corpo, be' non era colpa sua stavolta.

\- Sei vivo?- azzardò.

Mosse appena la testa su e giù.

\- Mh-mh.

\- Quel dungeon è proprio una merda- fece forza su un braccio e si rigirò. La schiena urtò il pavimento e gli uscì tutto il fiato dal corpo- un mostro al di là del portale per il secondo piano. Quante probabilità c'erano?

\- Nessuna.

\- Che merda di dungeon.

Chiuse gli occhi. Quanto tempo poteva essere passato? Fuori era ancora buio, forse erano le due del mattino. Avrebbe potuto dormire lì le poche ore di sonno che gli restavano, su quel tappeto, e poi alzarsi e andare al lavoro.

Allungò la mano alla sua sinistra. Sentì qualcosa di caldo e liscio sotto le dita. Doveva essere il dorso della mano di Yu. Arrossì e risalì in fretta alla manica della giacca. Gli diede un colpetto.

\- Mmh?- era un mormorio assonnato. Forse non si era accorto del fatto che gli aveva toccato la mano, non era da lui fargliela passare liscia.

\- Guarda che ore sono, moccioso.

Yu emise un mormorio infastidito ma sentì il fruscio dei suoi vestiti. Si stava frugando nelle tasche alla ricerca del cellulare – o forse si stava rigirando e allontanando per dormire senza essere disturbato.

_ Click. _

No, aveva aperto il cellulare. Bravo moccioso obbediente.

\- Non è possibile.

Oh, no, adesso cosa c'era? Aprì un occhio.

\- Hey?

Yu guardava lo schermo luminoso del cellulare con gli occhi spalancati.

\- Qualche altro orribile magheggio temporale?

\- Sono solo le dieci.

Le dieci? Non potevano essere le dieci. Erano entrati nel mondo della tv a quell'ora, e poi avevano passato... quanto? Tre ore, minimo, a combattere dei mostri e a vagare per i corridoi, ma quasi di sicuro molto di più, se la noia non gli aveva fatto perdere la cognizione del tempo.

Rigirò la testa e lanciò uno sguardo all'orologio della cucina. La lancetta delle ore era poco più avanti delle dieci.

\- Sembra che il tempo nel dungeon sia fermo- mormorò Yu- e se...

\- Oh, no, ti prego- si lagnò - ragioniamo un altro giorno. Il tempo è fermo, fantastico, allora dormiamo, eh?

Il ragazzino non ribatté. Un click lo avvisò che aveva chiuso il cellulare. La stanchezza gli donava: diventava silenzioso e docile, era quasi piacevole averlo attorno come compagno di pisolini.

\- Dovrei tornare a casa- disse Yu a bassa voce- non riesco a muovermi. Dormo solo un pochino, ok?

\- Oh Gesù, dormi e non seccarmi.

Il corpo era così pesante, si sentiva galleggiare, galleggiare...

 

_ Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo _

_ me wo toji tashikameru _

_ oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo... _

Voltò la testa da un lato, e poi dall'altro. Le palpebre erano incollate.

\- Mmpronto?- la voce di Yu. Gli era squillato il cellulare, cazzo. E aveva come suoneria l'opening di un anime di maghette.

Era serio?

Si passò le mani sulla faccia e si massaggiò gli occhi. Lampi colorati nel buio. Si girò su un fianco, e poggiò il viso su un braccio teso. Yu era a pancia in giù, si stava stropicciando un occhio con una mano, e con l'altra teneva il cellulare.

\- L'appuntamento?- sbadigliò – ah già, l'appuntamento. Stavo dormendo, Yosuke, mi hai svegliato- alzò gli occhi al cielo e boccheggiò una cosa che somigliava a un'imprecazione.

Adachi sogghignò. Ecco che le bugie tornavano a mordergli il culo.

\- Certo che sono a letto, che ti aspettavi? Era il primo appuntamento- Yu si passò una mano fra i capelli, annoiato – no, Yosuke. Guardi troppi porno, te l'ho già detto. Siamo andati al ristorante, l'ho riaccompagnata a casa e poi sono andato a casa mia e ho mangiato di nuovo. I ristoranti costosi ti danno porzioni da fame.

Era un bugiardo così sfacciato! Riempiva la sua menzogna di dettagli e stronzate, gli sembrava quasi che stesse raccontando qualcosa di accaduto per davvero.

Il ragazzino incrociò le caviglie e fece dondolare le gambe. Ora che ci faceva caso, gli arrivava dal cellulare la voce di Yosuke, alta per l'indignazione.

“ Sono il tuo migliore amico”

“ i dettagli”

“ cosa indossava”

Perché non si faceva una vita sua?

\- Indossava un vestito nero. Era carina. No, non era scollato. E non posso immaginare di che colore avesse le mutande, Yosuke, cominci a essere creepy, vai a dormire- soffocò uno sbadiglio contro la mano – magari domani sarò più generoso di dettagli, visto che non mi avrai buttato giù dal letto. Sì. Lo so. Buonanotte- chiuse il cellulare e posò la fronte sul pavimento. Poff.

\- È dura la vita del bugiardo, eh?

Non ricevette risposta. Il ragazzino si tirò in ginocchio e poi in piedi.

\- Almeno mi ha svegliato in tempo per andare a casa.

Adachi lanciò uno sguardo all'orologio. Erano le undici. Sbadigliò e una lacrima gli scivolò lungo la tempia.

Si alzò a sua volta. Avrebbe potuto anche spogliarsi e dormire sul letto. La schiena scricchiolò tutta. Non si muoveva con la stessa grazia di Yu. In fondo non aveva più sedici anni e un corpo snello e flessibile.

\- Non voglio fare questa roba tutte le notti, eh- era molto meglio lavorare fino a tardi, se doveva sentirsi più morto che vivo solo alle dieci di sera.

Yu era all'ingresso, chino con l'indice dentro una delle sue scarpe da ginnastica.

\- Nemmeno io. Chiamami quando sai di riuscire a liberarti per la sera, ok? Ma cerchiamo di andarci almeno una volta a settimana, o non riusciremo mai a finire.

L'idea di fare una cosa simile ogni settimana lo uccideva. Ma questo voleva dire anche mangiare molto bene almeno una volta alla settimana. Yu lo sapeva, per quello lasciava che fosse lui a chiamarlo e non il contrario.

\- D'accordo, d'accordo- reclinò la testa di lato e il collo scricchiolò. Niente più pisolini sul pavimento.

\- Ci vediamo.

Una folata d'aria fresca e poi il rumore della porta chiusa. Era di nuovo solo. Ormai era sveglio. Aveva tempo per un bagno, e se non fosse stato troppo stanco...

_ Bzzz! Bzzz! _

Estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca.

 

_ Se hai intenzione di farmi cucinare qualcosa di particolare, avvisami per tempo. _

_ Yu _

 

Sbuffò. Un angolo della bocca si sollevò in un sorrisetto involontario.

Fottuto ragazzino fastidioso e maniaco del controllo.


	9. Rapimenti

**Yu**

 

Se non avesse avuto paura di lasciare tracce compromettenti, avrebbe segnato quella data sul calendario come “fare finta di cercare di impedire il rapimento di Rise”. Forse avrebbe dovuto farlo, fare in modo che qualcuno si rendesse conto di quanto era fasullo e meschino.

Ma la sensazione di essere sporco provata quella mattina, al risveglio, era nulla in confronto a questo.

Adachi-san sorrideva con fare imbarazzato, una lattina di caffè in mano e uno snack incastrato fra le dita.

\- È un poliziotto, chi meglio di lui potrebbe aiutarci?- disse Chie - potrebbe tornarci utile.

\- Eh?- Adachi fece saettare lo sguardo da Chie a lui, e poi da lui a Kanji.

Yosuke si massaggiò la radice del naso.

\- Io… non lo so- disse esitante. “Non mi sembra molto sveglio” telegrafò con gli occhi.

Lanciò un’occhiata ad Adachi-san. Sempre con quell’aria stupida, solo un vago brillio di divertimento nei suoi occhi, forse frutto della sua immaginazione. Era davvero bravo a recitare.

\- Che ne pensi, Yu-kun?- l’ultima parola spettava a lui che era il leader.

Gli occhi di Adachi-san si socchiusero per un secondo, puntati su di lui. Stava pensando la stessa cosa.

\- Mio zio ce lo ha messo alle calcagna- disse senza peli sulla lingua- tanto vale che ci dia una mano.

\- Una mano con cosa?- domandò Adachi-san. Stava fingendo di fingersi ignaro, era ammirevole. E gli veniva naturale, perché se gli avesse detto “devi fingere di fingerti ignaro” probabilmente si sarebbe messo a urlare.

\- Pensiamo che Rise-chan potrebbe essere rapita- disse Chie.

\- Chie!- sibilò Yosuke, supplichevole.

\- Che c’è? È così che stanno le cose- disse lei con semplicità.

\- Non è questo il punto- Yosuke si massaggiò una tempia - noi lo sappiamo, perché, ehm…

\- Perché è un’idol- gli venne in aiuto- è in vista, secondo me sarebbe la preda ideale. Sarete giunti a questa conclusione anche voi.

\- Esatto!- concordò Yosuke - noi ci abbiamo pensato per questo. Lui ci ha pensato- lo indicò - ha l’investigazione nel sangue!

\- Sì!- esplose Kanji - insomma, non lo vedi? È un investigatore nato, un genio! Cazzo, lui- tese le braccia al suo indirizzo - lui trasuda investigazione!

E poi si domandavano perché le ragazze si tenevano lontane.

\- Ok, basta così- li liquidò - Adachi-san, lascia che ti paghi i tuoi snack per ringraziarti dell’aiuto.

Adachi-san stava ancora guardando Kanji con aria perplessa, ma si riscosse.

\- Cosa? Oh, no- estrasse il portafogli - ci penso io. Ci penso io, pago anche per voi.

\- Yay!- esultò Chie- grazie mille, che gentile!- aveva la vaga idea che gli avrebbe permesso di pagarle il cibo anche se avesse saputo che era un assassino.

Uscirono dallo Shiroku. Il morale dei ragazzi era alto, ma a lui sembrava di nuotare nella melma. Era incastrato in quel meccanismo perverso. Assecondare l’assassino nella sua pagliacciata. A quanto era disposto a scendere per perseguire il bene? La strada per l’inferno è lastricata di buone intenzioni.

Si voltò verso la porta del negozio mentre Adachi-san usciva. Si infilò il portafogli nella tasca della giacca, e alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. Sogghignò.

\- È un piacere aiutarti- si chinò verso di lui e ammiccò - a buon rendere, intesi?

 

\- Io non ho ucciso nessuno!

\- Risparmia il fiato per quando sarai in Centrale- disse Adachi-san, serissimo. Poi rovinò tutto con una risata - cavoli, ho sempre sognato di dirlo.

Peeping Tom tremava con violenza. Era pallido come il latte condensato, il viso basso e sudaticcio.

\- Non capisco- balbettò. Sembrava sul punto di vomitare. I suoi occhi spalancati guardavano a terra.

Adachi-san non smetteva di sorridere mentre gli assicurava le manette ai polsi. Perché non aveva notato quanto era disturbante quella scena? Forse perché al tempo non sapeva che Adachi godeva del terrore di un ragazzo accusato ingiustamente. Lo costrinse a voltarsi e lo strattonò, facendogli scivolare le suole delle scarpe sul marciapiede.

\- Forza, andiamo- disse duramente - Dojima-san impazzirà quando vedrà che ho risolto il caso!

Distolse lo sguardo dalla scena, ingoiando un sapore salmastro sulla lingua.

\- Hai sentito?- bisbigliò Chie - risolto! Il caso è risolto!

\- Abbiamo preso il colpevole!- esultò Yosuke, e diede il cinque a Kanji.

Il loro entusiasmo lo faceva solo sentire peggio. Gli dava la nausea. Quella gioia gli formicolava sulla pelle, facendolo sentire lurido. Si leccò le labbra e i suoi muscoli stridettero mentre arrangiava un sorriso.

\- Ben fatto, ragazzi- si costrinse a dire - ben fatto. Scusate, devo chiedere una cosa ad Adachi-san.

Si allontanò da loro quasi di corsa, ignorando le risposte. Le loro voci si affievolivano, l’aura di gioia si disperse, permettendogli di respirare. Fece un respiro profondo.

Non voleva davvero parlare con Adachi-san, ma non vedeva in che altro modo avrebbe potuto allontanarsi dai festeggiamenti.

Adachi-san si era fermato e guardava davanti a sé. Quando lo raggiunse non si mosse, ma seppe che si era accorto della sua presenza.

\- Guarda là in fondo alla strada.

Alzò lo sguardo. Un camion delle consegne verde voltò l’angolo del Distretto Commerciale e sparì alla sua vista.

Namatame aveva rapito Rise mentre lui assecondava la cattura di un guardone. Si morse il labbro inferiore.

Adachi-san si voltò verso di lui. Sogghignò e diede un altro strattone a Peeping Tom, che gemette di dolore e si sbilanciò sulle gambe.

\- Grazie per l’aiuto, partner.

 

***

 

Salì gli ultimi scalini e si allargò la scollatura della maglietta, lasciando entrare l'aria rovente e densa di umidità. Era la maglia più scollata che aveva, quella che attirava gli sguardi di Rise verso le sue clavicole, eppure si sentiva soffocare come se si fosse avvolto in una pesante sciarpa di lana. L'estate a Inaba era orribile, solo gli scrosci torrenziali di pioggia davano sollievo da quella calura.

Posò ai propri piedi la busta di Junes e si frugò in tasca, alla ricerca della chiave dell'appartamento di Adachi-san.

Una porta alla sua destra cigolò sui cardini e il volto rugoso della signora Mitamura fece capolino dal proprio appartamento, assieme a una zaffata di odore di sesamo.

\- Oh, tu devi essere- corrugò appena le sopracciglia e strizzò gli occhi, per guardarlo bene – la  _ persona _ che fa visita al caro Tohru-kun.

L'esitazione prima di “persona” gli aveva detto che stava per dire “ragazza”, o ancora meglio “donna”, ma poi lo aveva guardato bene.

\- Mi chiamo Yu Narukami - fece il suo sorriso migliore, quello da Migliore Amico di Tua Madre - e lei deve essere Mitamura-san. Adachi-san mi dice sempre che lei è molto gentile – non era vero, diceva sempre che era una spina in culo, come tutte le vecchie. Ma Adachi-san era un mostro cinico, non una brava persona.

\- Tohru-kun ha sempre pensieri delicati- ma dove? - vuoi entrare?- aprì la porta- Tohru-kun starà ancora lavorando, puoi aspettarlo a casa mia.

Un gatto nero fece capolino fra le sue caviglie, e lei lo spinse indietro gentilmente con il tallone.

\- Intendevo aspettarlo in casa- estrasse la chiave dalla tasca- così do una pulita, e poi ho delle cose da mettere in frigo- sollevò la busta per mostrargliela.

Gli occhi della vecchia si fissarono sulla chiave che aveva in mano, e fece un gran sorriso.

\- Anche io ho un frigo, caro. Non farti pregare, Tohru-kun può benissimo farsi le pulizie da solo – quanto aveva ragione – porta un po' di giovinezza a casa di una povera vecchia.

Non aveva scelta. E poi in fondo gli andava. Un bicchiere di tè freddo, magari. Un gatto da coccolare. Fece un inchino e la seguì dentro.

\- Con permesso.

Il gatto nero si ritrovò la porta chiusa prima che potesse sgattaiolare fuori. Si consolò strusciandosi sulle sue gambe mentre si sfilava le scarpe all'ingresso.

\- Dammi pure la busta, caro.

Mitamura-san estrasse una confezione di pollo appena comprata da Junes e un tupperware con le verdure già tagliate e immerse nella marinatura.

\- Cosa prepari stavolta? - aprì un minuscolo frigo rosa e dispose il pollo e la scatola- da quando ci sei tu, dall'appartamento di Tohru-kun si sentono certi profumini...

Yu superò l'ingresso e si sedette sul cuscino davanti al tavolino, sul lato vuoto. C'erano un vassoio di crackers di riso e una scatola di latta piena di bottoni, che la signora Mitamura si affrettò a chiudere e mettere via. La sostituì con due tazzine di ceramica.

\- Pollo nanbanzuke- spiegò.

Mitamura-san si affaccendava nel cucinino. Non aveva aperto il frigo per tirare fuori un brick di tè freddo. Lo stava... preparando sul momento. Tè bollente.

Si allargò la scollatura, aveva caldo solo al pensiero.

\- Nanbanzuke!- ripeté Mitamura-san- non sono molti i ragazzi che sanno cucinare, e nemmeno le ragazze, oggigiorno- gli lanciò uno sguardo furbo – Tohru-kun è proprio un uomo fortunato.

Eh, già. Aveva trovato l'occasione di approfittarsi delle sue abilità e l'aveva sfruttata senza ritegno. Il gatto sopraggiunse, testa bassa e aria guardinga. Gli annusò il braccio. I baffi gli pungevano la pelle e facevano il solletico.

\- Cucino volentieri per Adachi-san. Lavora molto e non ha mai tempo per mangiare bene- era parzialmente vero. Cucinare non gli pesava, e doveva ammettere che gli piaceva che le persone apprezzassero quello che cucinava. Specie Adachi-san, che non si sarebbe fatto sfuggire l'occasione per criticarlo, e invece si godeva ogni singolo piatto.

Un fischio fece appiattire le orecchie del gatto. L'acqua era pronta, bollente al punto giusto per essere servita in una giornata in cui il sole faceva tremare l'aria. La signora Mitamura la versò nella teiera con le foglie, e la portò in tavola.

\- Prendi pure un cracker, caro.

Non ne voleva, ma il suo sguardo era fisso su di lui, quindi non aveva scelta. Allungò la mano verso il vassoio e sollevò una galletta, cercando di far scivolare via tutti i pezzetti di alghe nori che poteva.

\- Sei così giovane- sospirò Mitamura-san, e versò il tè nelle tazze- posso sapere la tua età?

Tentennò. Avrebbe potuto mentire, ma sarebbe stato facile essere scoperto. Andava spesso da Adachi-san con la divisa scolastica del liceo, che tra l'altro aveva un bel “II” sul colletto a testimoniare che era del secondo anno.

\- Ho diciassette anni- mentì. Non li aveva ancora compiuti.

Mitamura-san lo occhieggiò con stupore.

\- Sei  _ veramente _ giovane- ripetè.

Corrugò le rade sopracciglia, come se le fosse sopraggiunto un pensiero. Yu rabbrividì. Si era alzata una certa tensione.

\- Mi domando- rigirò la tazza fra quelle dita nodose, un po' artritiche- se posso saperlo, caro. Cosa ci fa un ragazzo così giovane a casa di un uomo adulto.

Tacque. Già. Cosa ci faceva? Da bravo idiota non aveva mai pensato a inventarsi una storia casomai qualcuno avesse scoperto che andava a cucinare a casa di Adachi-san. La normale gentilezza di un ragazzino lo avrebbe dovuto spingere, al massimo, a portargli dei bento, non a introdursi in casa sua  _ con la chiave _ , mentre lui non c'era, a cucinare e a mettere a posto. Era molto equivoco.

Affondò i denti sul labbro inferiore. Con suo zio sarebbe stato facile parlare di come gli aveva fatto pena Adachi-san, solo soletto, a morire di fame. Avrebbe potuto inventarsi che lui lo aveva supplicato di fargli compagnia, un po' come Mitamura-san lo aveva attirato in casa sua. Ma non poteva dire una cosa del genere a una vecchia vicina, le sarebbe sembrato sospetto e infido.

La tazza era bollente fra le sue dita. Sentiva il sudore affiorargli sulla nuca. Deglutì.

\- Non volevo metterti a disagio- continuò Mitamura-san, visto che non rispondeva- ma se ne sentono di ogni, al giorno d'oggi. Persone che per il denaro farebbero di tutto, sai, e altre persone senza scrupoli che lo sanno e che sfruttano il prossimo.

Alzò di scatto lo sguardo. Stava insinuando che cucinava per soldi? No, idiota. Quella non era la constatazione di chi conosceva uno chef a domicilio.

Non c'era più quel calore nella sua voce, non lo chiamava “caro”. Parlava lentamente, scegliendo le parole, e con distacco. Non gli piaceva.

Insinuava che facesse enjo kosai. Ecco cosa stava pensando.

Il gatto gli salì in grembo e lei non fece cenno di essersene accorta. A lui faceva piacere, ma l'educazione avrebbe voluto che lei lo scacciasse.

Carezzò il gatto fra le orecchie.

Avrebbe dovuto negare, ma non sapeva ancora come giustificarsi altrimenti. Era pur sempre minorenne, aveva tutto l'interesse di mantenere il segreto se avesse fatto enjo kosai, e avrebbe potuto mentire. Non aveva una buona scusa.

Mitamura-san non sembrò turbata dal protrarsi del suo silenzio, e allungò la mano verso un cracker.

\- Perché, se per caso, dico  _ per caso _ , non ci fosse dietro una storia di squallido sfruttamento, se non ci fossero soldi di mezzo ma sentimenti veri, potrei tranquillamente sorvolare sulla differenza di età.

Spalancò gli occhi. Cosa diamine andava farneticando? Sentimenti veri?

\- Lo dico perché magari hai paura che denunci tutto- fra le palpebre gonfie e rugose i suoi occhi risplendevano di una luce diabolica. “Voglio i dettagli” dicevano quegli occhi “dimmi tutto, ragazzino.”

Oddio. A quella vecchina piacevano le storie fra uomini.

Gli sembrava di avere qualcosa impigliato in gola e gli salirono le lacrime agli occhi, lo stomaco che tremava. Aveva voglia di ridere, non ce la faceva più.

Mitamura-san interpretò male gli occhi lucidi e il rossore, e gli mise una mano sul braccio. Aveva la pelle secca come pergamena.

\- Dimmi tutto, caro.

Che alternative aveva? Non riusciva a farsi venire in mente niente, almeno avrebbe evitato che andasse in Centrale a mettere entrambi nei guai.

\- E così l'ha capito- chinò la testa - non che desse adito a interpretazioni, anche se non mi aspettavo che qualcuno potesse pensare che lo faccio per soldi- tentò di sorridere- ci sono persone che per soldi vanno a casa degli uomini a  _ cucinare _ ?- chiese con finta ingenuità.

Mitamura-san sorrise.

\- Se ne sentono di ogni- ripeté solennemente.

Yu scosse appena la testa e fece una risatina.

\- Non farei mai una cosa del genere. Io e Adachi-san...- chinò di nuovo la testa, come sopraffatto.

\- Bevi il tè, caro. Se non ci sono brutte storie di mezzo non devi spiegarmi niente- “e invece sì” dicevano i suoi occhi “spara fuori tutta la storia, ragazzino, sono stanca di attaccarmi col bicchiere al muro divisorio”.

Si portò la tazza alle labbra. Era bollente come se il tè fosse stato appena versato. Aspirò anche l'aria nella speranza che non gli bruciasse la lingua.

Voleva scappare, ma la vecchia teneva in ostaggio il suo pollo.

Mitamura-san raddrizzò la testa, come un predatore che ha annusato la preda.

\- Oh, Tohru-kun deve essere tornato dal lavoro.

Lui non aveva sentito  _ niente.  _ Aveva anche un udito da rettiliana.

La vecchia si alzò con sorprendente velocità e filò alla porta, per placcare Adachi-san mentre rientrava.

Accarezzò il gatto, in silenzio. Poteva immaginarsi il tipo di colloquio che stava avvenendo sul pianerottolo. Adachi-san che tentava di scansare la signora Mitamura, ma che poi cedeva, perché lei gli aveva detto che lui era già dentro a bere il tè. Era così che si sentivano le vittime dei rapitori?

Un minuto dopo Mitamura-san era di ritorno, con Adachi-san alle calcagna.

\- Metto a scaldare dell'altra acqua!- come se fosse necessario. La vecchia si infilò nel cucinino e Adachi-san lo raggiunse al tavolo da tè.

\- Cosa ci fai qui!- esclamò in un sussurro – dovresti essere a casa mia, cosa ti ho dato la chiave a fare?

Il gatto nero soffiò al suo indirizzo. Aveva fatto bene, anche lui voleva soffiargli contro.

\- Mi ha offerto un tè- si sollevò e gli afferrò una manica- comportati come se fossimo fidanzati.

\- Oh, certo, fa un tale freddo, naturale che volessi un- spalancò gli occhi - ...  _ cosa?! _

In genere adorava quando faceva la faccia da “spenderò diecimila yen al mese in analisi”, ma non c'era tempo per godersela.

Gli strattonò il braccio per farlo sedere accanto a sé, sullo stesso cuscino.

Il gatto scappò sotto al divano e li osservò da là, due oggi gialli e minacciosi nella penombra.

Gli fece spazio sul cuscino e si accomodò meglio al suo fianco. La sua coscia premeva contro la propria. Qualunque cosa potesse compiacerla al punto da farle tenere il becco chiuso, vecchia depravata.

\- Avevi ragione, ok?- mugugnò a voce bassissima. Il fischio del bollitore copriva la sua voce- è una pervertita e adesso dobbiamo fare finta di stare assieme.

\- Avevo ragione su  _ cosa?! _ \- strepitò Adachi-san – cosa diamine stai architettando adesso, maledetto sociopatico che non sei altro?

Ah, certo, buttava due donne nella tv verso una morte orribile e poi era lui il sociopatico. Gli strizzò il braccio che ancora stringeva in mano, facendolo mugolare in protesta.

\- Ssh! Ha un udito da rettiliana- supplicò – dammi retta e basta, ok? Noi due stiamo insieme. Andrà tutto bene, se sarà soddisfatta non andrà a denunciarti.

Adachi-san rabbrividì e si mise le dita sulle tempie.

\- Non vedo l'ora che questa storia finisca, di andare in carcere e di non vederti mai più- gemette senza guardarlo.

\- Non è quello che direbbe un fidanzato- lo sgridò.

In risposta ricevette un lamento soffocato.

Mitamura-san emerse dalla cucina con la teiera e una tazza, che posò davanti al nuovo ospite.

\- Sono felice di vedere una coppia così carina- cinguettò, nessuna traccia della freddezza calcolatoria di pochi minuti prima.

Yu posò una mano sul ginocchio di Adachi-san, che sobbalzò. Idiota.

\- Non lo dica così, Mitamura-san- fece un sorriso di scuse- è un segreto.

\- Ma certo, certo- la vecchia agitò le mani- non vorrei mai mettervi nei guai. Sono solo felice che Tohru-kun abbia trovato qualcuno,  _ alla fine-  _ ridacchiò – mi ero chiesta perché non vedessi mai una donna da queste parti!

Partecipò alla risata.

\- E adesso ha capito il perché!

Mitamura-san si voltò a prendere una scatola di mochi e Adachi-san gli pinzò un fianco tra il pollice e l’indice, feroce. Strinse i denti per trattenere il sibilo di dolore e rimase diritto, le unghie che affondavano in risposta sul suo ginocchio. Lo sentì sobbalzare al suo fianco.

Non riusciva nemmeno a trattenere la rabbia per quando sarebbero stati soli, era impossibile.

\- Allora- Mitamura-san posò la scatola dei mochi sul tavolino – pensate che andrete a vivere insieme?

 

Quando sentì che lo scroscio della doccia era cessato, prese con le bacchette da cucina un pezzo di pollo spolverato di fecola di patate e lo immerse nell'olio. Accese la cappa per aspirare l'odore di fritto. Adachi-san era di pessimo umore. Una volta usciti dalla casa della signora Mitamura non aveva detto una parola ed era andato a farsi una doccia, anziché chiedergli spiegazioni.

Ci mancava solo dargli motivo di lamentarsi per l'odore.

Immerse gli altri pezzi di pollo, badando a non sollevare schizzi. Rigirò il primo. Era già giallo oro.

Vide con la coda dell’occhio la porta che si apriva, il rumore soffocato dal rombare della cappa.

Adachi-san piombò in cucina, vestito come al solito, ma senza giacca né cravatta. I suoi capelli gocciolavano sulla camicia bianca, formando macchie grigie sulle spalle.

Gli voltò le spalle e dedicò la sua attenzione al pollo. Pescò un bocconcino e lo mise sulla griglia, a sgocciolare sulla carta assorbente. Ne rigirò un altro.

\- Bene, adesso mi devi spiegare questa storia.

Chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì. Maledizione. Perché si era trovato in quella situazione? Perché aveva accettato l'invito della signora Mitamura. Adachi-san avrebbe sicuramente calcato sulla cosa, “te l'avevo detto”, anche se lui nutriva una generica e immotivata ostilità per qualunque vecchia, non poteva sapere che era una rettiliana fujoshi.

\- Potrei raccontartelo in modo classico ma non mi crederesti.

Ciaff. Doveva essersi spalmato le mani sulla faccia, o si era schiaffeggiato le cosce.

\- Yu-kun- aveva un tono mellifluo, ma la voce tremava di rabbia- non ti ho chiesto di riassumermi il Genji Monogatari, ti ho chiesto di spiegarmi  _ perché cazzo hai detto a una vecchia stronza che siamo fidanzati _ . Cosa cazzo ti è passato per la testa? Non ti elenco nemmeno i motivi per cui hai fatto una puttanata, sei un coglione ma non fino a questo punto.

Oh, grazie, quella cos'era, una dichiarazione d'amore? Soseki traduceva “ti amo” con “la luna è bellissima, vero?”, Adachi-san preferiva “sei un coglione ma non fino a questo punto”.

Scolò dall'olio altri due pezzi.

\- Si era già fatta un'idea sbagliata, e fin dall'inizio, ben peggiore di quella che stiamo assieme.

Adachi-san gemette.

\- Non esiste un'idea peggiore di noi due che stiamo assieme.

\- Oh sì, che esiste- pescò l'ultimo pezzo di pollo dall'olio e spense la fiamma- quella di me povera vittima di enjo kosai e di te che mi paghi.

Non poteva sapere se era impallidito, ma si augurava di sì. Lo sentì avvicinarsi alle sue spalle.

\- Se si è fatta l'idea che facciamo enjo kosai è sempre colpa tua- accusò – che cosa le hai detto per farglielo pensare?

Alzò gli occhi al cielo. E poi faceva anche il condiscendente e dava dei voti alla sua intelligenza. Ma d'accordo, anche lui era caduto dal pero come un idiota, quindi dal loro punto di vista non doveva essere così ovvio... finché una vecchia fujoshi non li metteva davanti a come stavano le cose.

\- Adachi-san. Si era fatta l'idea che ricevessi visite da parte di una donna che cucinava per te, visite  _ serali _ . Quando ha visto che sono un ragazzo, affacciandosi sul pianerottolo, ha fatto due più due. Gli uomini pagano le ragazzine per uscire con loro, non è così strano che un lavoratore single assoldi un ragazzo per cucinare per lui e per ragioni sordide, no?

Silenzio. Forse si stava dicendo che quella di farlo cucinare per lui era un'idea del cazzo, che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, che gli era sembrata una cosa innocente ma in effetti non lo era. Mise i pezzi di pollo fritto dentro la scatolina con le verdure e la salsa. Le verdure erano diventate molli, cotte dalla marinatura.

Il flusso di pensieri terminò e Adachi spalmò una mano contro il finto marmo del mobile da cucina, come per farlo sentire in trappola.

\- Basta, io me ne tiro fuori. Rischio il culo nel mondo della tv, ora anche in quello reale?- si sporse verso di lui – fabbrichi balle su balle su balle, e non ti viene niente di meglio che dirle che siamo fidanzati? Oh certo, non ti pago, ma siamo fidanzati, ora sto con il nipote minorenne del mio capo, questa sì che è-

Gli infilò in bocca un bocconcino di pollo. Adachi si premette la mano sulle labbra e chiuse gli occhi, ancora accigliato. Divenne rosso e gemette.

\- Cazzo- ringhiò, ancora con la mano sulla bocca- solo perché cucini da dio non pensare di avere ragione, moccioso di merda- aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

Oh sì, quello era fantastico.

\- Ha detto chiaramente che se fossimo stati fidanzati non ci avrebbe denunciato. È una vecchia fujoshi, credo. Non ci tradirà.

Adachi-san deglutì, ogni traccia di rabbia sbiadita dal suo viso.

\- Ne parli come se fossimo fidanzati per davvero. Prima o poi non riuscirai più a tenere controllo sulle tue balle e finirai per dire al tuo amico Junes di coprirti perché devi uscire con me.

Non poté trattenere una risata dal naso. Si premette a sua volta una mano sulla bocca. “Yosuke, ti devo confessare una cosa. Esco con l'assistente di mio zio. Sai, quel coglione che continua a farsi sfuggire cose sul caso” “DUUUUUUDE”. No, sarebbe stato  _ troppo _ bello.

\- Non ridere, sto parlando sul serio. La tua reputazione andrebbe a puttane, i tuoi amici scoprirebbero che sei un contaballe e- la sua voce divenne goduriosa- rimarresti solo.

Che stronzo, pensava di fargli violenza psicologica? Da qualche parte dentro di sé sarebbe dovuto esserne turbato. Ma ogni bugia che aveva detto era necessaria, non si divertiva a tenere nascoste le cose a Yosuke e ai suoi amici. Quando parlava con Adachi-san non doveva più fingere, e soffrire perché non poteva essere sincero. Si sentiva un ipocrita quando Yosuke gli apriva il cuore sui suoi sentimenti per Saki-senpai, e lui non sentiva  _ niente _ , perché sapeva già tutto, era storia passata.

\- Tu dici?- gli sorrise – sarebbe facile tirarmene fuori. Direi a Yosuke che il suo comportamento verso Kanji mi ha fatto credere che non sarei stato accettato, e quindi gli ho mentito sul sesso della persona che frequento- Adachi spalancò gli occhi - sulle prime mi eviterebbe, non perché arrabbiato ma perché pieno di vergogna verso sé stesso. E poi si scuserebbe, io accetterei con grazia le scuse e torneremmo più amici di prima.

Adachi-san lo guardò a bocca aperta, le sopracciglia sollevate. Si mise una mano sugli occhi e si piegò. Rise, la schiena che gli tremava, tenendosi la pancia. Rise così forte da sovrastare il rumore della cappa ancora accesa.

\- Yu-kun- sollevò la testa e lo guardò con un sogghigno che gli diede i brividi – a volte penso che tu sia un mostro.

Gli affiorò la pelle d'oca. Non era un mostro. Aveva detto una cosa logica, giusto? Avrebbe fatto così se un suo amico avesse scoperto che andava da Adachi-san. Gli si chiuse lo stomaco. L'odore di fritto era nauseante.

\- Ci vuole un mostro per riconoscerne un altro- era una risposta ovvia e banale. Adachi-san fece un gesto con la mano, senza perdere il sorriso da bastardo.

Non era un mostro. Non era come lui.

 

***

**Adachi**

 

Ridacchiò istericamente. La pelle d'oca era così pronunciata che se la sentiva pungere sotto la camicia, la gola era stretta e rendeva la sua risata simile al ragliare di un asino.

Quel ragazzino era fottutamente inquietante. Con quel faccino pulito e innocente, a raccontargli di come avrebbe manipolato senza scrupoli un amico in modo da farlo sentire in colpa, in torto, quando era lui il bugiardo patologico. “Torneremmo più amici di prima”. Un marito violento che programma di comprare un anello costoso alla moglie a cui ha appena fatto un occhio nero e che singhiozza minacciando di tornare da sua madre. E si considerava anche una brava persona.

Allungò la mano e premette il tasto per spegnere la cappa. Il silenzio era così assoluto che gli ronzavano le orecchie.

\- Mangiamo, Yu-kun- quel pollo nanbanzuke era buono, ma aveva lo stomaco annodato. Stava per entrare di nuovo in quel dungeon inquietante assieme a uno che non sapeva di essere pazzo e pericoloso.

 

***

**Il Giocatore**  

  
Se quello non era uno sviluppo inaspettato! Il Giocatore si toccò il labbro superiore con la punta della lingua stretta fra i denti. Cominciava a essere turbato, eh? Abbassò lo sguardo sul modellino che asciugava sul tavolino coperto di fogli di giornale. Aveva colorato di nero la giacca e i pantaloni, e dato un tocco di rosso alla cravatta. Quando si fosse asciugato, avrebbe disegnato i dettagli col pennello a punta fine.

Non si era mai disturbato a creare l'action figure di quella persona, prima. Non gli era sembrata Interessante. Cosa si era perso! Ma adesso avrebbe recuperato tutto, avrebbe giocato con quel personaggio sfruttandolo appieno in tutta quella sua ridicola complessità.

Afferrò il joystick e aprì il menù di gioco. Ignorò le varie voci e andò direttamente a Equip. Selezionò Outfit. Sogghignò. Quello sarebbe stato di sicuro Molto Divertente.


	10. Scuola Materna Infernale - 6° piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose cominciano a farsi calde.  
> E inquietanti.  
> Adachi non è un campione di sensibilità.

**Adachi**  
  
Sesto piano di quel cesso di dungeon. Il tappeto era coperto di macchie di sangue secco e immondizia. Torsoli di mela, carte di merendine appallottolate. Vicino a un armadietto con la porticina sbilenca c'era una lametta sporca di sangue. Di chi cazzo era la mente che creava tutto questo?

Ad ogni piano l'ingresso era sempre più devastato. L'altra volta, al quinto, aveva fatto l'errore di aprire un armadietto e una cascata di sangue gli aveva imbrattato le scarpe. Aveva vomitato. Yu-kun aveva avuto il buongusto di non fare commenti.

\- Hey, Yu-kun- voltò la testa a guardarlo. Non riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo più su del suo sedere. Fasciato in un paio di pantaloncini da ginnastica che _sicuramente_ non erano regolamentari, non alla Yasogami, e in nessun'altra scuola che non comparisse in un porno.

\- _Cosa cazzo ti sei fatto-_ esalò.

Aveva la bocca spalancata e secca. La chiuse e deglutì. Non aiutava nemmeno come si stava sporgendo in avanti, le mani che tiravano il bordo della maglietta bianca nella speranza di allungarlo oltre l'inguine.

\- Non-fare-così- ordinò – smettila subito, d'accordo?- sembrava uscito da quel porno col ragazzino crossdresser – comincio a essere stanco dei tuoi scherzi di merda, Sociopatico, mi stai ancora rompendo le palle per quel porno dell'altra volta? _L'ho restituito_ \- era una bugia bella e buona, lo aveva visto e gli era anche piaciuto – è una storia di un _secolo f--_

\- Non è colpa mia!- sbottò Yu-kun. Si voltò verso di lui. Era un po' rosso in viso e aveva le gambe lunghissime e snelle. No, doveva smettere di guardarle.

– A volte capitava che entrando nei dungeon io e i miei amici ci vestissimo in modi strani, d'accordo? Ma _questo...-_ si guardò- non l'ho scelto io. Non ho vestiti simili, a casa, ti sembra?! Non sono un pervertito!

Lui era normale, vero? Controllò. Sì, camicia, cravatta, giacca. Aveva anche i pantaloni addosso, sembrava tutto regolare. Yu-kun si dimenò a disagio, i bordi dei pantaloncini stretti in pugno.

\- Smettila, ci manca solo che li rompi- sospirò- non dirò niente, ok? Consideralo un ringraziamento, visto che la settimana scorsa non hai fatto commenti quando ho... insomma, hai capito.

E poi sarebbe potuto succedere a lui. La volta dopo sarebbe entrato e si sarebbe trovato vestito da pollo e Yu-kun avrebbe-dovuto-stare-zitto.

Yu-kun smise di tirare e annuì, lo sguardo basso. Alzò la testa, in un tentativo di combattere l'imbarazzo. Aveva tutte le guance rosse. Respirò profondamente.

\- Bene- disse con voce controllata- vogliamo andare, Adachi-san?- si voltò per precederlo.

Lo seguì. La luce che proveniva dalle finestre questa volta era dorata. Filtrava fra le sue gambe sottolineando la linea morbida delle cosce, l'attaccatura delle natiche e...

\- Yu-kun, sono io il navigatore- gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo spinse indietro- segui me, d'accordo?

Era la prima volta che si imponeva così, e Yu sollevò le sopracciglia, ma annuì senza dire niente. Si fece indietro.

Cazzo, se lo avesse avuto tutto il tempo davanti non avrebbe mai distolto lo sguardo da... fanculo.

Odiava quel cazzo di dungeon.

 

\- Adachi-san, quell'ape è debole agli attacchi fisici, sparale!

Maledizione a lui e alla sua abilità nel ricordarsi le debolezze dei mostri. Estrasse la pistola dalla fondina. Aveva sparato a bersagli più difficili di una grassa ape deforme che sembrava uscita dal disegno di un bambino. Bastarono due colpi di pistola e l'ape esplose in una pozza di melma gialla.

Yu-kun distrusse una carta in mano.

\- Jinn! Agidyne!- un Persona ridicolo, con le sembianze del Genio della Lampada della Disney, schioccò le dita e il Ratto squittì per poi sparire in una nuvola viola.

\- Yu-kun, sei troppo vicino- avvertì, ma il rumore di un colpo di frusta coprì la sua voce. Yu gemette di dolore. La nube viola si disperse. Yu menò un fendente e tagliò la coda del Ratto nel momento in cui si ritraeva per colpire di nuovo. Le due metà caddero a terra con un rumore umido, rivoltante.

Yu barcollò all'indietro, una gamba rigida. Una lunga striscia rossa gli percorreva in circolo la coscia, dove la coda del Ratto lo aveva frustato.

\- Adachi-san, lanciami un unguento. Non vale la pena di usare la magia per una cosa simile- fremette e fece una smorfia di dolore.

Era tirchio con gli SP, ma non poteva dargli torto. Ogni volta che raggiungevano l'Infermeria per passare al piano successivo erano al limite, se avesse finito la magia e uno dei due si fosse fatto male...

Frugò nella tasca della giacca ed estrasse un tubetto. Glielo lanciò. Yu lo afferrò al volo e svitò il tappo. Si spremette in mano un po’ di crema. Deglutì e si mosse d'istinto verso di lui. In fondo si era fatto male, era preoccupato. Se fosse crepato lui sarebbe stato fottuto, aveva bisogno dei suoi sedici milioni di Persona per uscirne vivo.

Yu-kun si portò la mano dietro il corpo e raggiunse con una certa difficoltà il retro della coscia, la gamba leggermente piegata, il tallone sollevato, in modo che il muscolo non si tendesse. La carne soffice cedeva sotto il peso delle sue dita, mentre spalmava la crema in un movimento circolare, lento, il sedere che trasaliva e si stringeva ad ogni fitta di dolore.

\- Hai suggerimenti?- la voce di Yu-kun lo riportò alla realtà.

\- Eh? Cosa?

\- Osservi così attentamente, pensavo che avessi qualcosa da ridire- Yu sogghignò in un modo che non gli piaceva per niente- vuoi farlo tu?

Ma cosa cazzo? Si ritrasse e si sentì avvampare. Cazzo. Che fine aveva fatto la vergogna per il suo outfit? Quando si era dimenato tutto imbarazzato, stringendosi il bordo della maglietta, evitando il suo sguardo con le guance tutte rosse.

\- Non dire cazzate, perché dovrei farlo io?- fece una smorfia – mi stavo solo preoccupando per te. No cioè. Per _me_. Se ti succede qualcosa io sono fottuto, non so se te ne sei accorto.

Il sorriso di Yu si accentuò.

\- D'accordo, Adachi-san, vedrò di non morire. Lo faccio per te.

Non era convinto. Ma cosa si aspettava che dicesse? Era ovvio che lo aveva fatto per quello.

\- Non so cosa stai pensando, ma ti sbagli. Ti sbagli di grosso. Levati quel sorrisetto dalla faccia, sembri un depravato.

\- E immagina cosa sembri tu, che mi fissi mentre mi spalmo la crema sulla coscia – ammiccò. _Non gli aveva appena strizzato l'occhio, vero?_

Quella roba lo avrebbe perseguitato, lo sapeva. Avrebbe dovuto sfinirsi di porno prima di andare a dormire, in modo da non essere tormentato da lui come quando era in carcere.

Pensava di giocare, il moccioso. Se avesse saputo quanto gli rovinava la vita non--

Lo avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe fatto quello e ben di peggio. Mr “Faccio Violenza Psicologica Ai Miei Amici Figurati Cosa Faccio Ai Miei Nemici”.

\- Se vuoi farmi vomitare di nuovo ci stai riuscendo, complimenti. Ora vogliamo andare?

Lo precedette. La pulsione che lo guidava nei corridoi era a malapena percepibile, più simile a un vago istinto piuttosto che alla vibrazione che sentiva prima. L'aveva sempre definita vaga, ma al confronto di quello che provava adesso, era stata come una scia luminosa al neon che segnava la strada giusta da percorrere.

Si morse il labbro inferiore. Non lo avrebbe detto a Yu.

\- Per di qua.

 

\- Magatsu-Izanagi, Ziodyne!- la vista andò fuori fuoco mentre il suo Persona si prendeva gli ultimi SP che gli rimanevano. Li trasformò in una enorme scarica elettrica, che avvolse il Cavaliere e fece impennare il suo cavallo. L'animale nitrì e batté gli zoccoli a terra. Il pavimento tremò con violenza e una crepa si delineò fra loro e il mostro.

Estrasse la pistola. Vedeva di nuovo sfocato, e in più tremava tutto: il pavimento sotto i loro piedi, la canna della sua pistola e il bersaglio. Batté le palpebre più volte e socchiuse gli occhi.

\- Lascia, faccio io- Yu corse in avanti. Abbassò la mano della pistola, e con l'altra si stropicciò gli occhi. Era debole. Come quando uscivano da quel dungeon infernale, gli SP ridotti al minimo.

Il problema era che non avevano nemmeno trovato l'infermeria.

Sentì il rumore metallico della spada di Yu che veniva estratta dal fodero, un altro nitrito, e il pavimento cessò di tremare. Si tolse la mano dagli occhi.

Aveva lasciato una crepa sul pavimento. Era superabile con un salto, ma era sicuro che se Yu non lo avesse fatto fuori avrebbero avuto davanti una voragine che avrebbe reso impossibile andare avanti.

Avrebbero dovuto trovare un'altra strada. E quello sarebbe stato impossibile, perché...

\- Stai bene?- Yu gli mise una mano sulla spalla – non hai più SP, vero?

\- Come se fosse questo il problema- se lo scrollò di dosso ed esaminò la crepa. Buio totale. Non poteva vederne il fondo. Caderci voleva dire morte certa.

La superò con un salto.

Yu saltò a sua volta e atterrò con leggerezza sulle sue scarpe da ginnastica.

\- E allora qual è il problema?- i suoi occhi lo sondavano seri.

Avrebbe potuto godersi la disperazione che lo avrebbe preso quando avesse saputo la verità, se non avesse avuto lo stomaco chiuso e le palle contratte dalla paura.

Fece un sorriso senza allegria.

\- Ho perso la connessione- la sua voce tremò – non sento più nulla. Siamo fottuti, Yu-kun.

Yu spalancò gli occhi e perse colore dalle guance. Lo osservò accusare il colpo, senza muoversi, a parte un lieve tremito che doveva essere un brivido di paura.

Tacquero per qualche secondo.

\- Be'- lo superò – immagino che allora non sia un problema se ti precedo.

Tutto qui? Tutto qui quello che aveva da dire?

Rise, la voce un po' isterica, e lo afferrò per un braccio, costringendolo a voltarsi a guardarlo.

\- _Hai capito quello che voglio dire_? Ho finito gli SP- il cuore gli batteva a mille - e anche tu presto li finirai. Non potremo più affrontare tutti i mostri che ci sbarreranno la strada mentre giriamo in tondo come coglioni senza trovare l'Infermeria – deglutì saliva amara - possiamo teletrasportarci fuori, ma ricominceremo daccapo in questo piano, e senza me come navigatore- la sua voce si alzò – che strada abbiamo fatto finora? Eh, Yu-kun? Spero che tu te la ricordi, perché _io_ non me la ricordo. Non so se ti sei accorto di che fottuto labirinto è questo dungeon, senza un navigatore _possiamo anche andarcene aff_ \--

Si ritrovò a guardare il muro. Gli pulsava tutta una metà della faccia. Gli aveva dato uno schiaffo!

\- Scusa, ma stavi dando di matto- i suoi occhi grigi erano placidi dietro gli occhiali– e ti sei messo a urlare. Attirerai le Ombre, così.

Tacque. Yu si scrollò di dosso le sue mani, con gentilezza.

\- Non è detta l'ultima parola. Prendi un paio di Soul Drop. Finora siamo stati sulla strada giusta. Lasceremo tracce per poter tornare indietro se prenderemo la strada sbagliata, e poi magari ritroverai la connessione- sorrise- non diamoci per vinti. E poi possiamo sempre evitare lo scontro con le Ombre e correre via.

Quell'ottimismo era nauseante. Ma l'idea di lasciar perdere tutto dopo delle ore di strada, l'idea di ricominciare il piano daccapo era ancora peggio.

Le sue spalle si rilassarono in segno di resa.

\- D'accordo. Facciamo come vuoi tu, o Grande Leader.

 

Avrebbe sputato un polmone. Se lo sentiva. Se quel pazzo non avesse tirato fuori un Goho-M al prossimo dead end lo avrebbe ammazzato. Una fitta partì dal fianco e si irradiò per tutta una gamba. Si fermò in mezzo al corridoio, ansimando. una goccia di sudore scivolò lungo la punta del naso.

Bene. Che l'Ombra lo prendesse e se lo mangiasse. Sarebbe stato meno doloroso che continuare quella storia del cazzo.

Trattenne il fiato, anche se i polmoni erano in fiamme. Nessun rumore.

\- Yu-kun- chiamò – non ci insegue più, si è fermato.

Si mise a camminare, con cautela. Raggiunse Yu, che aveva voltato l'angolo ed era tornato all'incrocio iniziale. Lo aspettava dandogli le spalle, piegato in avanti, le mani sulle ginocchia. Il sudore gli scivolava pigro lungo le cosce, una goccia era deviata dal segno del colpo che aveva ricevuto, rosso e in rilievo. Partiva dall’esterno della coscia e la circondava da dietro, verso l’interno e verso l’alto. Finiva all’attaccatura della gamba, quasi fino al bordo dei pantaloncini.

Porca puttana raddrizzati.

\- Sei sicuro che siamo tornati all'incrocio giusto?- si massaggiò la milza.

Yu si raddrizzò e annuì, il petto che andava su e giù sotto la maglietta.

\- Ho disegnato- inspirò – delle croci sulle porte- indicò la prima porta del corridoio da cui erano venuti. C'era una piccola X sotto la finestrella di vetro. Ecco perché ogni tanto si avvicinava alle porte, non era per vedere se c’erano Ombre dentro le stanze.

Come cazzo aveva fatto a vedere quei segni mentre correvano?

\- La prossima volta portiamoci dietro dei sassolini bianchi- sogghignò.

La bocca di Yu si contorse in un sorrisetto.

\- O dei pezzettini di pane, ma forse i Ratti li mangerebbero.

Non avrebbero dovuto sorridere, erano due coglioni condannati a morte perché il loro comandante non tirava fuori dal culo il Goho-M.

\- Ok, è l'ultima volta che ti seguo, poi userai quel cazzo di Goho-M o ti prendo a calci in culo.

Yu-kun annuì.

\- Possiamo solo prendere questa strada, adesso. Vedrai che è la volta buona.

\- Certo- sogghignò- se non ci porterà ad un altro incrocio, vero, Yu-kun?

Si avviarono.

Yu-kun si avvicinò a una porta e scribacchiò una stella a cinque punte. Giusto, aveva pensato anche a un sistema di simboli diversificati per non confondersi quando fossero tornati indietro.

Ignorarono le porte delle classi. Al loro interno ci sarebbero stati dei mostri, e loro non avevano quasi più PS.

\- Come va coi tuoi amichetti, Yu-kun?- ruppe il silenzio.

\- Li sto allenando per poter affrontare l'Ombra di Rise-chan- si fermò davanti a un'altra porta, esitò, e tirò fuori il pennarello.

\- E tu non hai bisogno di allenamento?- ironizzò.

Yu fece un sorriso tirato – dopo queste serate? C'è un abisso tra me e loro.

Vero.

\- Come ci si sente?- domandò – come ci si sente a percepire gli altri come una palla al piede?

Yu-kun proseguì lungo il corridoio, e non si voltò.

\- Non sono palle al piede. Sono i miei amici.

\- No?- lo provocò – sono più deboli di te, impegnati nelle beghe che avevano prima di conoscerti, beghe di cui ne avrai fin sopra i capelli. Non puoi empatizzare più, vero? È come un film che hai visto mille volte. Non possono fare niente per te. Cosa sono, se non palle al piede?

Yu accelerò il passo. Lo seguì, anche se gli facevano male i piedi. Provocarlo lo aiutava a distrarsi da come era vestito, e dalla stanchezza.

\- Cosa vuoi saperne, tu- mormorò Yu-kun – non parlare come se potessi capirci qualcosa- stringeva i pugni – per te gli altri sono palle al piede _sempre_ , non solo quando non possono fare qualcosa per te.

Doveva essere un insulto? Era vero. Era verissimo.

\- Aiutami a capire- sogghignò, fingendosi interessato.

Voltarono l'angolo. Il corridoio finiva in una porta doppia chiusa. Sopra, la scritta MENSA.

Yu aprì la porta. Due Ombre scivolavano sul pavimento, con movimenti pigri. Dall’altra parte della stanza, di fianco a dei vassoi accatastati, un’altra porta.

\- Se vogliamo proseguire, dovremo combattere.

 

Due Api si contorsero mostrando il tozzo pungiglione e il Cavaliere spronò il suo cavallo, la spada puntata verso il cielo.

\- Non usiamo SP- avvertì Yu- non sappiamo quanti ancora ne dovremo affrontare prima di trovare l'infermeria. Spara alle Api, io mi occupo del Cavaliere.

Il Cavaliere non era debole agli attacchi fisici, però.

Fece per ribattere, ma Yu stava già correndo, mano alla spada. Sospirò. Non era lui il Leader, in fondo. Non era più nemmeno il navigatore.

“Come ci si sente? Come ci si sente a essere una palla al piede?” Yu-kun avrebbe potuto benissimo rispondergli così, ma era troppo scemo per farlo.

Si allargò la giacca ed estrasse la pistola dalla fondina che portava sotto il braccio.

Un'Ape si rigirò raccogliendo energia. Puntò il pungiglione verso di lui e la rotazione divenne vorticosa. Non poteva spararle da lì. Il pungiglione rotante avrebbe respinto il proiettile – avrebbe potuto addirittura colpire Yu.

Per fortuna era un mostro ridicolo e lento.

Scartò di lato. L'Ape non poté deviare la traiettoria della sua carica e si schiantò a terra, il pungiglione incastrato tra le piastrelle.

Ne avrebbe avuto per un po'. Notò con la coda dell'occhio un lampo giallo. L'altra Ape si preparava a caricare Yu alle spalle.

Le sparò. Esplose in una pozza gialla. Era uno dei mostri che lasciavano i residui più inoffensivi, quindi non se ne preoccupò. Puntò la canna della pistola contro la sua Ape. Si dimenava sul pavimento, le zampette che scivolavano stridendo sulle mattonelle e le ali che vibravano. Il pungiglione era ancora incastrato.

\- Oh, _che peccato_ \- sogghignò. Sparò una sola volta. Saltò indietro per evitare che lo schizzo di melma gialla gli imbrattasse le scarpe. Meno disgustoso e spaventoso del sangue, ma non aveva bene idea di cosa fosse quella roba. Non era corrosiva, ma poteva essere velenosa.

Si volse verso Yu e il suo avversario. Finire a colpi di katana il Cavaliere doveva essere difficile, avrebbe dovuto dargli una mano. Si diresse verso di lui, ma Yu menò un fendente e il Cavaliere sparì in una nuvola di fumo, lasciando solo il cavallo. E quello voleva dire...

Il cavallo batté gli zoccoli a terra e tutto prese a tremare. Barcollò all'indietro ma puntò i piedi a terra, al contrario di Yu-kun, che cadde come un sacco di patate.

Doveva essere sfinito dalla lotta.

\- Ci penso io- disse a voce alta.

Tremava tutta la stanza e non era l’ideale per prendere la mira, ma il bersaglio era molto grosso.

Si abbassò e si sistemò su un ginocchio, per mantenersi bilanciato, e prese la pistola con entrambe le mani. Avvicinò il braccio destro alla testa. La canna della pistola sobbalzava, ma rimaneva sempre puntata sul cavallo.

Sparò tre volte. Il cavallo nitrì e crollò su un fianco, si dissolse e collassò sé stesso come un castello di carte.

Il pavimento si fermò. Dove c'era stato il cavallo, ora c'era una crepa larga cinque centimetri. Aveva agito in fretta, stavolta.

\- Ce l'abbiamo fatta, Yu-kun. Tutto bene? - si voltò verso di lui- ricorda che abbiamo ancora delle medicine, se sei--

Ingoiò le parole. Yu-kun era caduto su gomiti e ginocchia nella pozza gialla lasciata dall'ape che aveva ucciso prima.

\- Sto bene!- esclamò Yu – non fa male, Adachi-san. Ha l'odore del miele. Però...- si dimenò. Le sue scapole si contrassero mentre sollevava un braccio... o tentava di farlo – non riesco a rialzarmi - la melma gialla si tese come se fosse stata gomma sciolta, e scattò all'indietro riportandogli l'avambraccio nella posizione iniziale.

\- Oh mio dio- si posò una mano sulla fronte- oh mio dio- scoppiò a ridere e si piegò in avanti – seriamente, Yu-kun? Sembra la scena di un anime ecchi demenziale.

Lo sembrava davvero. In quella posizione aveva i pantaloncini tutti tesi sul sedere, e il modo con cui muoveva le gambe nel tentativo di liberarsi...

\- Non mi interessa la tua competenza in roba zozza, Adachi-san- sbuffò Yu – mi serve aiuto, non so se te ne sei accorto. Non – diede uno strattone con la gamba e il ginocchio si allontanò dalla pozza, e sbatté di nuovo dov'era prima, riattirato dalla melma – ahi! Non ho le forze.

\- Piccolo idiota, questo perché ti sei ostinato a combattere quel coso a colpi di katana.

Yu sollevò la testa al cielo e scalpitò come il cavallo di prima.

\- D'accordo, d'accordo. Tutto quello che vuoi. Sono un tirchio di merda a voler tenere gli SP per quando un Mecha ti aprirà un buco nello stomaco, ok? Ora mi aiuti?

Era così permaloso! Non gli piaceva trovarsi in difficoltà? Sogghignò. Capiva bene. Era orribile essere alla mercè di un mostro.

\- Ok, ok, arrivo. Mi devi un favore.

Non era vero, perché non avrebbe potuto lasciarlo comunque in quella posizione.

Si chinò su di lui e gli avvolse la vita fra le mani. Era sottile, era proprio un ragazzino.

Si leccò il labbro superiore. Il suo corpo era caldo sotto la maglietta.

Tirò. La schiena di Yu si arcuò come quella di un gatto arrabbiato. La carne cedette sotto le sue dita, ma poi sentì i muscoli tendersi solidi sotto la pelle.

\- Ahia, non così!- gemette Yu – così mi fai male. Prendimi per il bacino.

Gli sfuggì il fiato dalla bocca.

\- Per il... bacino?

\- Sì. Ci sono le ossa delle anche, avrai una presa migliore.

\- D'accordo, ma smetti di fare la ragazzina. Devo metterci forza, prenditi i lividi e non fiatare.

Fece scivolare le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, verso le anche coperte dalla stoffa dei pantaloncini.

\- Vado.

Yu strusciò gli avambracci sul pavimento. Bravo, incollati ancora di più. Ignorò il fatto che i suoi pollici stavano affondando nella morbidezza delle sue natiche, era troppo equivocabile. Lo tirò verso di sé. Il suo bacino scattò all'indietro e si premette contro il suo inguine. Strinse i denti. La rotondità del suo culo, il calore, sentiva fottutamente _tutto._

La melma si tese e il corpo di Yu minacciò di sfuggirgli dalle mani. Serrò le mani sul suo bacino.

\- Oh!- piagnucolò.

\- Silenzio, sto lavorando- strinse i denti e lo attirò di nuovo a sé.

Il suo culo sbatté ancora contro il suo inguine. Era... stuzzicante. Yu era tutto inarcato, le sue gambe tremavano per lo sforzo di staccarsi da quella melma.

Yu-kun si dimenò con forza e si premette di nuovo contro di lui. Gli strinse forte il bacino. Stupida cagna.

\- Stai fermo- ringhiò.

\- Mi sto staccando!- la voce di Yu era speranzosa- tira di più, mi sto staccando!

Il suo ginocchio destro e il braccio destro si muovevano più liberamente, con meno stringhe di melma a tenerli collegati alla pozza.

\- Ok, ci sono- infilò gli indici sotto le ossa delle anche e affondò i pollici sulle natiche. Diede uno strattone deciso. Il culo si schiaffò ancora una volta contro di lui, e una scossa di piacere lo fece sobbalzare. Lo strinse di più. La nuca di Yu era tutta rossa.

\- Adachi-san, puoi togliere la pistola dalla tasca? Mi fa male.

Oh, _porca puttana._

Gli lasciò andare il bacino e si allontanò di un passo. Avrebbe sempre potuto dargli un calcio, da quella posizione.

\- Non è la pistola.

\- _Cosa?!-_ Yu si voltò di scatto. Le ultime stringhe di melma si staccarono dalla gamba destra e dal braccio. Oscillò, ancora incollato con l'altra gamba e braccio, come una porta sui suoi cardini – ouff! - cadde col sedere sulla pozza, le gambe aperte. Tenne il braccio destro sollevato, in modo che non finisse di nuovo nella melma, ma per il resto era un disastro.

\- Perché non mi hai tirato fuori?!

Si grattò la testa ed evitò il suo sguardo. Sperava che l'erezione non si notasse attraverso i pantaloni, ma ormai il danno era fatto.

\- Pensavo che volessi prendermi a calci- confessò.

Yu-kun sospirò e si mise la mano libera su un ginocchio.

\- Non importa, d'accordo?- alzò gli occhi al cielo al suo stupore – dico sul serio. Vieni qui ad aiutarmi, non dirò niente.

Si avvicinò. Il lato positivo delle pozze lasciate dalle api era che non si espandevano. Posò un ginocchio su un tratto di pavimento pulito e si chinò su di lui.

Yu-kun era rosso in viso, ma per il resto lo guardava senza espressione. Forse anche lui era rosso. No, a giudicare dal caldo che sentiva dentro il colletto, era rosso di sicuro.

Che cazzo di umiliazione.

\- Senti, non farti strane idee- gli strinse di nuovo il bacino – è che questa scena è surreale. Sembra davvero presa da un...

\- Adachi-san, quando ho promesso che non avrei detto niente, intendevo dire che devi stare zitto- Yu-kun evitò il suo sguardo – tirami fuori da qui e basta, ok? Niente commenti imbarazzanti, _niente_. Usciremo da qui e faremo finta che non sia mai successo.

Era una proposta interessante, ma il Sociopatico sarebbe stato capace di tanta correttezza? Ne dubitava.

Lo tirò verso di sé. Il suo sedere si staccò dalla pozza a fatica.

\- Hai il culo pesante, troppe mega ciotole di gyuudon da Aiya?- sogghignò.

Yu si tese verso di lui. Gli avvolse un braccio attorno al collo e si appoggiò con la testa sulla sua spalla. Il suo respiro gli carezzava la gola, si infilava nel colletto della sua camicia. Ma non lo raffreddava, al contrario. Faceva più caldo che mai.

Respirò profondamente. Un odore strano, miele, sudore e... giovinezza, gli riempì le narici.

\- Rotoliamo a destra. Alla tua sinistra- precisò Yu-kun – tirami da quella parte.

\- Ok- che altro avrebbe dovuto rispondere?

Gli afferrò il retro del ginocchio sinistro e se lo sistemò sopra il braccio, quasi all’altezza della spalla. Il corpo di Yu scivolò in avanti nella melma e l'intero retro della coscia gli aderì addosso. Era rovente.

Ohh, quello era equivocabile. Tenne la bocca chiusa: niente commenti imbarazzanti.

La vergogna gli friggeva la faccia, la nuca gocciolava di sudore. Yu-kun tremò contro di lui e la sua presa attorno al collo si intensificò.

\- Al tre- disse – uno... due....

Diede uno strattone. Le stringhe di melma cedettero con uno schiocco. Si lasciò andare di lato. Urtò il pavimento con la spalla, e nella foga rotolarono due volte, finchè non si trovò di nuovo sopra di lui.

Lungo disteso, sopra di lui. L'inguine del tutto aderente alla sua coscia. Fremette. Doveva alzarsi. Doveva alzarsi, davvero, ma era così caldo. Per quanto tempo avevano corso qua e là, combattuto, camminato? Era distrutto. La sua schiena gli dava stoccate di dolore, non si sentiva le gambe. Anche se sentiva bene cosa aveva in mezzo. Yu si mosse contro di lui e una scossa di piacere gli attraversò il corpo. Soffocò un gemito. Faceva molto più male della schiena.

Yu-kun respirava piano sotto di lui, senza dire niente. Non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia. In cosa cazzo si era cacciato.

Schiaffò le mani sul pavimento, ai lati della sua testa, e si puntellò.

Yu lo strinse di più col braccio che ancora teneva attorno al suo collo. Crollò di nuovo su di lui, facendogli sfuggire tutto il fiato dal corpo.

\- H-hey, che ti prende?- adesso cos'aveva quel pazzo?- mi stavo alzando.

\- Puoi restare- Yu posò una mano sulla sua testa, il pollice che sfiorava il suo orecchio – puoi... finire, se vuoi.

La sua voce era bassissima, un sussurro. Un sussurro orribilmente _monocorde_.

Rabbrividì, ma la paura non era abbastanza da fargli franare l'erezione, che invece scattò al significato delle sue parole.

\- N-non dire cazzate- lo sgridò – per caso quel coso a cavallo ha la capacità di Confondere?

\- Sono in me- ecco, ora la sua voce aveva una nota di esasperazione – non puoi semplicemente uscire di qui, non- esitò – _cosí_ , capisci? Siamo qui, tanto vale che finisci.

Tanto vale che finisci. Non era una frase da porno, eppure era così eccitante, così eccitante. Mosse il bacino in avanti, prima di riuscire a fermarsi, e il piacere che lo attraversò lo fece sobbalzare e gemere. Yu non disse niente, e lo strinse più forte.

Emise un sospiro rovente contro la sua gola e fece oscillare di nuovo il bacino. Il suo cazzo, ancora compresso nei pantaloni, si strofinò contro la sua coscia.

\- S-sei sicuro?- ansimò. Possibile che non lo disgustasse?

Yu gli mise la mano libera sul fianco e gli strinse forte la camicia, minacciando di strapparla.

\- Zitto- affondò la faccia contro la sua spalla.

Dio, il suo odore era intossicante. Caldo, fragrante, pieno di ormoni che gli stuzzicavano il cervello. Gli occhi gli bruciavano. Cominciò a muovere il bacino con forza, il cazzo che si scontrava contro le sue natiche, in mezzo, come se stessero... come se si stesse scopando quel dannato ragazzino sociopatico, che gli aveva aperto le gambe e lo accoglieva docilmente. Si premette su di lui e sentì qualcosa di molto duro contro lo stomaco. Oh.

Oh, ecco perché.

Si leccò le labbra e trattenne il bisogno di prenderlo in giro. Chi era lui per parlare, giusto? Chi era lui? Era quello che gli si stava strofinando contro come un maniaco in metropolitana. E stava anche lacrimando. Batté le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime e gli strinse la coscia. Col pollice incontrò la traccia in rilievo della ferita che si era fatto con la coda del Ratto. Yu trasalì alla sensazione. La premette con crudeltà e Yu singhiozzò e il suo bacino scattò verso l'alto.

Gli stava affondando le unghie nel cuoio capelluto, ma non protestò. Anche lui gli stava facendo male e Yu-kun non protestava.

Magari gli piaceva. Magari gli piaceva anche, a quella dannata troia. Aveva solo sedici anni e non trovava niente di meglio da fare che aprire le gambe ad un adulto, i ragazzini non avevano morale, non avevano _niente._ Ringhiò e si strusciò forte contro di lui, il cazzo che gli grondava nelle mutande.

Una lacrima gli colò lungo il naso. Sarebbe venuto e si sarebbe alzato. Cosa gliene fregava di farlo venire, fino a prova contraria si era offerto di farlo per lui. Come una troia. Lo avrebbe lasciato lì come una troia, le gambe aperte e ancora eccitato, uno sguardo disperato stampato sulla faccia arrossata di languore, oh, DIO.

In un impeto di sadismo affondò nella sua ferita con l’unghia. Yu-kun squittì e si inarcò, avvolse una gamba attorno alla sua. Gli sollevò il bacino e gli diede un'ultima spinta, in mezzo alle natiche. Gemette. Il piacere lo colpì come una coltellata dritta all'inguine, vide nero. Le lacrime traboccarono dagli angoli degli occhi. Lo tenne strettissimo a sé, mentre si svuotava nelle proprie mutande. Avrebbe voluto venirgli addosso, dentro i suoi pantaloncini, sporcarlo tutto e poi abbandonarlo lì.

Crollò sul suo corpo, ansimando, la camicia che gli aderiva addosso per il sudore, le guance bagnate.

Yu ansimava contro il suo orecchio, le mani che si stringevano a tratti attorno ai suoi capelli e alla sua camicia, come preda di spasmi.

Non sentiva più nulla contro lo stomaco, quindi forse anche lui era venuto. Non aveva il coraggio di guardare. Se avesse visto delle macchie di bagnato nei suoi pantaloncini, lui... sarebbe ricominciato tutto daccapo.

 

Rimasero sdraiati l'uno sull'altro all'infinito. Forse ad un certo punto si era addirittura addormentato.

Quando decise di tirarsi su, ormai il sudore si era raffreddato. La camicia bagnata toccò la sua schiena. Rabbrividì.

Yu si tirò in piedi a sua volta, senza aspettare che gli tendesse la mano. Si tirò giù tutta la maglietta, cosa di cui gli fu grato, e raccolse la katana.

\- Andiamo?- chiese con la sua solita voce monocorde.

Annuì e lo seguì fuori dalla mensa. Varcata la soglia del corridoio, una strana tensione lo investì.

Una tensione. Quella tensione.

\- Yu-kun?

Yu si fermò, ma non si voltò a guardarlo, la katana sulla spalla.

\- Cosa c'è? - la sua voce era venata di avvertimento. Forse temeva che volesse fare un riferimento a quel che era successo.

Senza “forse”.

\- Sto per dirti una cosa che ti farà felice.

\- Sai dov'è l'infermeria?- domandò sarcastico.

\- Più o meno- sogghignò.

Yu si voltò verso di lui, gli occhi spalancati e speranzosi.

\- Hai...

\- Sì- sorrideva così tanto che aveva male alla faccia- ho ritrovato la connessione. Non è lontano da qui. Forza!- lo superò, animato da una nuova energia.

Cosa gliene fregava della parentesi nella mensa? Non sarebbe successo mai più. Era di nuovo un navigatore.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. In vino veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu cerca di non pensare a quel che è successo con Adachi, ma suo zio decide di imporgli la sua presenza.

**Yu**

 

Era una fortuna che finora nessuno dei suoi amici fosse in grado di insospettirsi per la sua forza sproporzionata.

“È per questo che sei il nostro Leader!” aveva sentenziato Yosuke, quando il suo Surt aveva castato un Ragnarok su Shadow!Teddie incenerendogli mezza faccia.

Naoto in futuro avrebbe dovuto capire che qualcosa non andava. No, la stessa Rise, quando si fosse unita al gruppo, avrebbe notato che si allenava da solo, da un'altra parte. Yosuke non avrebbe accettato di essere escluso così. E Chie? Chie lo avrebbe preso a calci per averle negato allenamenti extra nel mondo della tv. Avrebbe dovuto tenere un profilo basso per non sollevare sospetti.

\- Fratellone?- Nanako-chan sollevò lo sguardo dal suo libro da colorare – va tutto bene?

\- Cosa?- tamponò l'ultima ciotola con uno strofinaccio- certo, perché me lo chiedi?- la mise assieme alle altre e chiuse il mobile.

Nanako-chan abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua ape mezza colorata di giallo. Ugh. Api.

\- Sembri sempre stanco- scelse il pennarello nero.

Be', certo che era stanco, era stato stanco anche l'ultima volta che aveva dovuto combattere contro Shadow!Rise e subito dopo contro Shadow!Teddie.

Si voltò verso il lavello e passò lo strofinaccio all'interno.

\- Oggi mi sono stancato- ammise.

\- Ma sei spesso stanco- intervenne Nanako-chan – non solo... oggi. E parli poco- la sua voce era venata di ansia – non ti devi occupare sempre di tutto, fratellone. So badare a me stessa, lo sai?

Oh merda. Si stava convincendo che fosse il suo compito di fratellone a stancarlo. _Magari_ avesse potuto stare tutto il giorno a casa, a pulire, a cucinare e a giocare con lei.

Ripiegò il canovaccio e la raggiunse. Evitò di guardare la schifosissima ape, gli richiamava alla mente cose a cui non voleva pensare, non con Nanako presente.

Le posò una mano sul braccio. Era liscissimo e sottile.

\- Hey, a me fa piacere- Nanako-chan lo guardò poco convinta- dico davvero. Mi piace stare a casa, fare le faccende domestiche, mi rilasso. Sono stanco quando torno a casa, per quello che faccio fuori.

Nanako-chan annuì dopo una piccola esitazione. In fondo era vero.

\- Ma allora cosa fai fuori? Perché non smetti di farlo?

Non poté fare a meno di ridere. _Vorrei, Nanako-chan. Davvero, lo vorrei tanto._

\- Hey, quella del liceale è una vita faticosa- le strizzò l'occhio- credi che sia facile essere un bravo studente, un bravo atleta, e mantenere buoni rapporti con tutti? Devo sempre correre da tutte le parti e sbrigare faccende.

Nanako-chan mise il tappo al pennarello nero, poi sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. Ora sorrideva.

\- Quindi non stai via perché non ti piace stare in casa?

\- Al contrario. Potrei diventare uno stay-at-home dad, in futuro. Un casalingo - si corresse alla sua espressione interrogativa.

Nanako-chan arrossì e rise, le manine macchiate di inchiostro sulla bocca. Avrebbe dovuto fargliele lavare bene col sapone prima di mandarla a letto.

\- Un papà che non lavora e sta a casa!- lo disse come se fosse stata una leggenda metropolitana- però sarebbe bello! Se io sposassi il fratellone- si fece di fiamma- andrei a lavorare e lascerei che sia lui a badare alla casa!

Sorrise indulgente.

\- Bada a non dire mai cose simili con tuo padre presente- la ammonì con tono giocoso.

Nanako-chan scosse la testa. Poteva fidarsi, era una bambina discreta.

Sentirono il rumore della porta d'ingresso che si apriva. Nanako-chan si alzò in piedi, speranzosa.

\- Nanakooo! So- singhiozzo- shono tornato!

Il sorriso sbiadì dal viso di Nanako-chan, che chinò la testa. Distolse lo sguardo da lei. Era a disagio quando Dojima-san tornava a casa ubriaco. Non faceva nulla di male, ma non gli piaceva che Nanako-chan lo vedesse così.

Le chiuse il libro da colorare e radunò i colori.

\- Ouch! Fai piano, Dojima-san! - si immobilizzò. Si era portato dietro Adachi. Le guance si fecero bollenti.

Merda merda merda merda.

Diede le spalle alla porta del salotto, in attesa di sbollire. Infilò i pennarelli nell'astuccio coi girasoli di Nanako-chan. Giallo, sempre giallo, giallo ovunque. Come quella pozza di miele.

Si mise una mano sulla guancia. Le dita erano gelide, per quanto gli scottava la faccia.

\- Nanako-chan, saluta tuo padre e poi vai a letto- disse con gentilezza.

Nanako-chan non fece obiezioni.

\- Eccoci qui!- esclamò Dojima-san.

Prese un gran respiro e si voltò.

Adachi-san lo sosteneva tenendosi sotto il suo braccio, ma era malfermo sulle gambe e con gli occhi brillanti. Aveva bevuto anche lui.

_Di bene in meglio_.

\- Ciao, papà- disse Nanako, lo sguardo basso.

\- Ciao, tesoro- scosse una mano - porta una birra a papà, da brava.

Quando faceva così aveva voglia di schiaffeggiarlo.

\- Dojima-san, metto a letto Nanako-chan, d'accordo? È tardi- fece un leggero inchino ad Adachi-san, senza guardarlo.

Nanako-chan lo prese per mano, come a dire che era d'accordo. Non che Dojima-san fosse nelle condizioni di capire il gesto.

Infatti li ignorò, si districò dal braccio di Adachi-san e barcollò verso il divano.

\- Sono coooosì stanco!- si schiantò sul sedile e afferrò il telecomando. La tv si illuminò su un quiz a premi.

Chi tace acconsente.

\- Vieni, Nanako-chan- la portò su per le scale. Lei guardava a terra, con un’aria triste da spezzargli il cuore. Una volta tanto che suo padre tornava prima dell'ora di dormire, era ubriaco.

Le strinse forte la mano. Non sapeva cosa dirle. Le diceva spesso che suo padre le voleva bene, perché era vero, ma ricordarglielo ora sembrava una presa in giro. E lei avrebbe potuto chiedergli: se papà mi vuole bene, perché è andato a bere invece di tornare a casa da me? Non avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere a una bambina di sette anni.

La fece salire sul panchetto di plastica davanti al lavandino e le mise il sapone tra le mani.

\- Via tutto quell'inchiostro.

Un'altra volta lei avrebbe protestato che sapeva fare da sola, ma non disse niente. Bene. Anche lui voleva passare più tempo possibile al piano di sopra. Magari suo zio intanto si sarebbe addormentato e Adachi-san sarebbe andato via.

Nanako-chan mise le manine insaponate sotto l'acqua calda e sfregò l’inchiostro fino a farsi diventare la pelle rossa.

Le passò un asciugamano. L'ombra di un dubbio passò nei suoi occhi castani, ma non disse niente.

\- Yu-kun?- una voce lo raggiunse dabbasso – vieni a prepararci qualche snack? Non si beve a stomaco vuoto!

Ugh.

\- Vai, fratellone. So andare a letto da sola- Nanako-chan era troppo piccola per capire che stava evitando suo zio ubriaco e un pluriomicida con cui aveva avuto una scena squallida dentro la tv.

Si chinò e le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

\- Buonanotte, Nanako-chan.

Era troppo presto per quello? Nanako divenne tutta rossa, ma il sorriso che fece era imbarazzato e sincero.

\- Buonanotte, fratellone.

 

Fece capolino in sala. Dojima-san era seduto a gambe larghe sul divano e guardava la tv. Adachi-san esprimeva la differenza di grado restando seduto sul cuscino di Nanako-chan, le gambe incrociate. Entrambi orribilmente svegli.

\- Hey, Yuuu-kun- disse Dojima-san- cucina qualcosa, dai- si rivolse ad Adachi-san – cucina bene, lo sai? È solo un ragazzo e cucina _così_ bene!

Adachi-san sorrise e annuì.

\- Lo so, Dojima-san.

Gli si chiuse lo stomaco. Idiota. Suo zio però non mostrò alcuno stupore e tornò a guardare la tv. Magari il giorno dopo non se ne sarebbe ricordato.

Fulminò Adachi-san con lo sguardo e andò in cucina. Si ubriacava e poi accettava anche di andare a casa sua, a che gioco stava giocando? Voleva rischiare di farli scoprire?

Aprì il frigo. C'erano degli edamame freschi, degli yakitori avanzati dalla cena e dei gyoza. Bastavano e avanzavano.

\- Yu-chan – la voce di Adachi-san era lagnosa- mi porti una birra? Fa coosì caldo!

_Yu-chan_?!

Estrasse una birra dalla portiera del frigo e gliela portò. Gli si asciugò la gola.

Adachi-san si era levato la giacca e si frugava con le dita nel colletto della camicia, per allargarlo. Si era reclinato all'indietro, poggiandosi su una mano.

Distolse lo sguardo. Avrebbe voluto guardarlo più a lungo, anche se non sapeva perché.

Posò la birra sul tavolino.

\- Hai caldo anche tu, Yu-chan?- Adachi-san gli sorrise innocente dal basso- bevi anche tu, no?

\- Adachi- tuonò Dojima-san- non shtai offrendo della birra a mio nipote minorenne, vero?

Adachi sobbalzò e raddrizzò la schiena.

\- No, Dojima-san! Stavo solo scherzando!

Dojima-san lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

\- Que-questi ragazzini sono già abbastanza sregolati senza che gli fai un cattivo influsso- bevve un sorso di birra- ficcanaso. Sempre in mezzo. Dove non devono essere- gli lanciò un'occhiata – non dovevi cucinare?

Alzò gli occhi al cielo. Evidentemente il suo posto era in cucina.

 

Posò una ciotola di edamame e un vassoio di gyoza e yakitori sul tavolino.

\- Ecco qui- trattenne il “buon pro vi faccia” che gli era salito automatico alla bocca.

Lanciò un'occhiata ad Adachi-san. Si era di nuovo reclinato sulle mani e guardava verso l'alto. Non gli stava guardando il sedere, vero? Si raddrizzò.

\- Fantastico!- Dojima-san si sporse verso gli yakitori, senza scendere dal divano.

\- Per favore, mettiti almeno la tovaglietta sulle ginocchia- lo ammonì. Si sarebbe arrabbiato se avesse lasciato delle macchie di salsa.

Adachi-san rise. Era riuscito ad allargarsi la cravatta quel tanto che bastava per sbottonarsi i primi due bottoni della camicia. Gli si vedevano le clavicole e uno scorcio di petto glabro.

\- Yu-chan, sembri una mogliettina, è davvero _incredibile_ \- allungò la mano e la chiuse attorno alla sua caviglia.

Si immobilizzò. Lanciò uno sguardo a Dojima-san, ma lui guardava il quiz alla tv, e comunque non avrebbe potuto vederlo, col tavolino in mezzo.

Guardò Adachi-san. Beveva la sua birra, come se nulla fosse. Come se fosse del tutto distaccato dalla sua mano. Posò la birra e si leccò le labbra.

Le sue dita fecero una leggera pressione e si strofinarono appena sulla sua caviglia, attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni. Deglutì. Avrebbe potuto andarsene via. Doveva andare via.

\- Non stare lì in piedi come un idiota- lo sgridò Dojima-san, infastidito – siediti, forza. Non vuoi mangiare?

Scosse la testa. Adachi-san risucchiò un edamame dal suo baccello.

Aveva lo stomaco annodato.

Il suo pomo d'Adamo pronunciato, da adulto, fece su e giù.

Non avrebbe mangiato mai più in tutta la sua vita.

Si inginocchiò su un cuscino. Adachi-san allentò la presa ma seguì la sua caviglia, senza lasciarlo andare.

Avrebbe dovuto andarsene. Quell'idiota ci stava provando con lui con suo zio presente! D'accordo, era ubriaco, non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile altrimenti, ma ciò non toglieva che era un idiota.

Adachi-san si accorse della sua espressione e sorrise.

\- Non essere imbronciato, Yu-chan. Ancora un paio d'anni e anche tu potrai bere con gli adulti. Per ora dovrai rassegnarti a fare la cameriera- ammiccò. _Non gli aveva appena fatto l'occhiolino, vero?_

Bevve un altro sorso di birra e si guardò attorno.

\- Questa casa è così pulita!- sentenziò – scommetto che non era così pulita prima che arrivasse Yu-chan.

Dojima-san ebbe un guizzo di vita negli occhi.

\- Zitto, Adachi- era troppo intontito per formulare qualcosa di meglio. E quando batteva le palpebre, le teneva chiuse almeno un secondo. Si stava addormentando.

\- Nanako-chan ha solo sette anni- rifletté Adachi a voce alta- sei tu la donna di casa, dico bene?- si rivolse a Yu, e sorrise – impressionante.

Le sue dita lo carezzarono di nuovo. Il mignolo oltrepassò il bordo dei jeans e si infilò sotto, strofinò la pelle attorno all'osso sporgente della caviglia. Rabbrividì. Faceva così caldo. Era così magro, non era normale che le clavicole sporgessero così tanto. Distolse lo sguardo e respirò profondamente. Non era normale nemmeno che sentisse la stoffa della maglietta così distintamente, sfiorare i suoi...

\- Che noiaaaaa- Adachi-san sbadigliò- Dojima-san si è addormentato e tu non sei di grande compagnia, eh.

Guardò il divano. Suo zio stava davvero dormendo, la testa reclinata sullo schienale e la bottiglia di birra ancora in mano.

\- Che non ti venga in mente di lavorare in un maid cafè- disse Adachi-san imbronciato- ignori i clienti e nemmeno sorridi. Che cazzo di maid sei?

\- Eh. Lo terrò presente- che piattola che era. Era quasi sexy finché non apriva bo--

Non lo aveva appena pensato, vero? Merda.

\- Bravo- lasciò andare la sua caviglia e gli mise la mano sulla spalla, per scuoterlo appena – niente maid cafè, Yu-chan. Promettimelo.

\- Te lo prometto, Adachi-san, non ti farei mai un simile torto. Ora perché non te ne torni a casa?

\- Così rude- si lagnò Adachi-san, ma districò le lunghe gambe e si tirò in piedi- stavo per dire che mi piacerebbe avere una moglie come te, ma ho cambiato idea.

\- Cercherò di tirare avanti pur sapendo che non sono più il tuo modello di nadeshiko, Adachi-san. Ora fuori dai piedi.

Lo guardò barcollare verso l'ingresso. Non era stato così ubriaco quando era entrato, le birre che si era scolato a casa sua dovevano avergli dato il colpo di grazia. Sospirò e lo seguì. Lo avrebbe preso al volo se fosse caduto.

Adachi-san si sedette sul gradino e si infilò le scarpe. Gli sfuggirono le stringhe dalle dita mentre se le allacciava.

Reclinò la testa all'indietro e lo guardò dal basso, l'espressione più innocente sulla faccia della terra.

\- Quando vieni da me? Mi manchi.

Si premette le mani sulla faccia. Non stava accadendo a lui. Non stava accadendo a lui.

\- Sono stato da te pochi giorni fa, Adachi-san. Devo studiare. E non è che tu mi abbia ancora chiamato- lo disse senza alcun tipo di ostilità, ma Adachi-san diede un colpetto alla sua gamba con la testa, come un gatto.

\- Lo so, sono uno stronzo- si tirò in piedi– perché non vieni a casa mia adesso?

Ma che idea del cazzo!

\- No!- esclamò – mio zio è appena tornato... e poi che ci faccio a casa tua ora?

Adachi-san batté le palpebre, come se non si fosse mai fatto quella domanda.

\- Non lo so!- disse di cuore- ma che importa? Non voglio andare a casa da solo. È vuota.

Non aveva sentito discorsi così patetici nemmeno quando aveva lavorato allo Shiroku Nightclub la notte.

\- Adachi-san, ti piace la tua casa vuota. Me lo hai detto un milione di volte.

Gli diede le spalle, per congedarlo, ma Adachi gli prese le braccia e appoggiò la testa fra le sue scapole.

\- È una cazzata- lo cinse con le braccia – dai, Yu-chan, vieni con me. Ti lascio dire le cose inquietanti.

Sbuffò dal naso. Che gran stronzo. Adachi-san strofinò la tempia contro la sua schiena e le sue dita si strinsero attorno al suo corpo. Il suo petto era premuto contro la sua schiena, sentiva il battito del suo cuore. Il suo corpo era bollente.

\- Yu-kun?- la voce di Dojima-san dal salotto. Adachi lo lasciò andare di scatto – vieni ad aiutarmi? Ho fatto un casino con la birra.

Sentì la porta d'ingresso aprirsi con furia e uno spiffero gli scompigliò i capelli.

\- Adachi-san, la giac...

Ma Adachi-san era già corso fuori. Sbuffò una risata. Che scena demenziale. Era veramente terrorizzato da suo zio.

\- Yu-kun!- tuonò Dojima.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo e chiuse la porta.

\- Arrivo, arrivo.

 

 


	12. A Mezzanotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo un po' più corto del solito, vedrò di aggiornare un po' prima la prossima volta :)

Il cuore gli rombava nel petto. La sua camera era silenziosa, quindi sentiva solo quello. Tu-tum tu-tum tu-tum. Lanciò un'occhiata al minuscolo divano. La giacca di Adachi-san giaceva lì abbandonata. Non sapeva nemmeno perché se l'era portata in camera. Era necessario lasciarla dove Dojima-san potesse trovarla, in modo che la riportasse al legittimo proprietario. In più non c'era motivo per cui la giacca di Adachi fosse in camera sua, non avrebbe saputo come giustificarlo se Dojima-san lo avesse scoperto. Eppure, senza motivo, quando l'aveva trovata su un cuscino di fianco al tavolino, dove Adachi-san l'aveva messa senza pensarci, l'aveva raccolta e portata su per le scale.

E adesso era lì. In una muta accusa.

Deglutì. Si sedette sul divano, dall'altra parte rispetto alla giacca, accoccolato con le ginocchia al petto. Si sentiva ancora la stretta di Adachi-san sulla caviglia, anche se non era mai stata crudele. Era quello il peggio. Era stata calda, gentile, il modo con cui gli aveva carezzato la pelle era stuzzicante. Come poteva averlo fatto sentire così molestato ( _sedotto_ ) solo toccandogli una gamba, non lo sapeva.

Appoggiò un gomito sullo schienale e posò la guancia sul braccio. Chiuse gli occhi.

Adachi-san era tutto accaldato dopo una giornata di lavoro. Forse aveva lo stesso odore di _quella volta_. Arrossì e premette la faccia contro il braccio e il divano. Non poteva credere di averlo fatto. Non poteva credere di essere stato lui.

Quando lo aveva toccato di nascosto si era chiesto dove sarebbe arrivato. Se non lo avesse buttato fuori, se fosse stato un po' più di compagnia, come diceva lui, che avrebbe fatto?

Forse si sarebbe sporto verso di lui. Avrebbe approfittato del fatto che suo zio dormiva e avrebbe sfiorato il suo orecchio con le labbra, la cravatta sarebbe scivolata fra le sue gambe e si sarebbe posata contro la sua coscia. Magari gli avrebbe chiesto di vedere camera sua. Al suo rifiuto avrebbe riso contro il suo orecchio e la sua mano sarebbe salita sulla coscia, con la scusa di scostare la cravatta, e lo avrebbe accarezzato.

Emise un respiro rovente. Si sentiva teso in mezzo alle gambe.

Si sbottonò i pantaloni con una mano e li strattonò verso il basso. Prima una gamba e poi l'altra. Lasciò che cadessero ai piedi del divano e raccolse a sé le gambe.

Si accarezzò una coscia, immaginando la sensazione. No, non c'era bisogno di immaginare, bastava ricordare, no?

Affondò i denti sul labbro inferiore, vergognoso. Si era lasciato già toccare dappertutto. Aveva sentito le sue mani grandi afferrarlo, stringerlo, le sue dita lunghe frugarlo.

La sua mano scivolò fra le gambe e si accarezzò, se lo fece scorrere fra le dita, delineato attraverso la stoffa.

Adachi-san ansimava mentre lo faceva, si strofinava contro di lui ed era duro. Doveva avergli dato mentalmente della puttana, il bastardo, mentre gli spremeva l'ematoma che aveva sulla coscia costringendolo a sobbalzare e a gemere. Non del tutto di dolore. Infilò la mano dentro i boxer e incontrò subito la punta del proprio pene, con una scarica elettrica. Fremette e chiuse gli occhi. Se lo circondò con la mano e ansimò senza fare rumore.

Era stato così caldo, un corpo caldo e spigoloso sopra il suo, un vago profumo maschile – deodorante o dopobarba, sempre che avesse bisogno di radersi – e l'odore della sua pelle, e il sudore. Nessuno dei suoi amici avrebbe potuto avere quell'odore, non adesso, quello era un odore da adulto, da uomo. Avrebbe voluto sentirlo di nuovo su di sé. Avrebbe voluto...

Gemette di esasperazione. Districò il braccio che aveva tenuto sotto la guancia e afferrò la giacca di Adachi-san. Non lo avrebbe mai saputo. Sarebbe stato attento.

Accarezzò la stoffa, la rigirò e tuffò il viso all'interno. Non era foderata, la stoffa ruvida su cui affondò il naso era impregnata di quell'odore. Era di nuovo nel dungeon e Adachi-san si strofinava contro di lui. Mugolò, pompandosi il pene in mano, i piedi che si strusciavano sul sedile del divano nel tentativo di raccogliere le gambe a sé, per nascondersi da quella vergogna.

Inspirò a pieni polmoni. Sentiva l'odore dei suoi capelli, della sua gola. Avrebbe voluto morderlo mentre si dava piacere col suo corpo, tirargli i capelli e dirgli che era uno squallido pervertito e che lo odiava, lo odiava da morire.

Lo voleva toccare di nuovo, voleva stare fra le sue braccia e infilare le mani sotto la sua camicia, sbottonargli i pantaloni, leccargli la gola e tirarglielo fuori e _prenderglielo in bocca_. Soffocò un gemito contro la giacca, gli occhi spalancati per la vergogna di quel pensiero, la schiena inarcata. Il pene stava gocciolando sulle nocche.

Posò la giacca sullo schienale del divano e ci infilò il naso dentro. Con la mano ora libera scivolò in basso e si afferrò la coscia. Sobbalzò quando trovò il livido lasciato dal Ratto. Si sentiva appena. Ci premette le dita con cattiveria finché una scarica di dolore non lo attraversò, dalla coscia al cervello e poi al pene. Si avvolse la punta e inspirò con la bocca. L'odore era sulla lingua. Che sapore avrebbe avuto? Perché non era rimasto, maledizione, perché non lo aveva lasciato fare, perché...

Tremò con violenza e si inarcò. Si morse il labbro inferiore per non gemere e si svuotò nel proprio pugno, dopo aver scostato il bacino per essere sicuro di non sporcare la giacca di Adachi-san. Ci appoggiò la guancia, ansimando, ci strusciò la tempia.

Lo aveva fatto. Maledizione, lo aveva fatto davvero, era così umiliante.

Non più di quello che era successo dentro la tv, comunque.

Allungò la mano verso il pacchetto di kleenex che teneva sul tavolino. Meglio riportare la giacca di Adachi-san giù, oppure...

Era davvero sicuro di non averla macchiata in nessun modo? Si immobilizzò. E se avesse intuito quel che aveva fatto? Se avesse sentito il suo odore?

Lo stomaco si contorse e gli salì il rossore alle guance. Si mise una mano - quella pulita- sulla faccia. No, avrebbe potuto evitarlo.

 

***

 

\- In che senso “ho messo a lavare la tua giacca”?- si mise una mano sulla fronte e si rigirò nel letto. Strinse i denti. Era come se qualcuno gli avesse preso a martellate il cervello.

Quando il cellulare lo aveva svegliato e “Sociopatico” era apparso sul display aveva avuto voglia di non rispondere. E di ucciderlo alla prima occasione utile. Ma aveva risposto, pensando che poteva essere importante.

\- Hai lasciato la giacca qui, Adachi-san- la voce noiosa di Yu-kun non era per nulla venata di un legittimo tono di scuse – l'ho trovata e l'ho messa a lavare.

Oh, giusto. Aveva accompagnato Dojima-san a casa sua, ricordava un vago intento di mettere Yu-kun a disagio. Lanciò uno sguardo alla sedia di fianco al letto. Camicia, pantaloni, cintura. In effetti, niente giacca.

\- Ah. L'hai messa a lavare- disse amaro- e perché hai pensato di lavare la _mia_ roba?

\- Oh, scusa- la sua voce grondava sarcasmo - non pensavo di avere bisogno di un'autorizzazione scritta, dopo averti pulito quel frigo lercio che ti ritrovavi.

Fece una smorfia. Touché?

\- Hai almeno svuotato le tasche, prima?

Una scarica elettrostatica contro il microfono gli disse che Yu aveva sbuffato di esasperazione.

\- Certo che l'ho fatto, Adachi-san. Sono una perfetta donna di casa, lo hai detto anche tu.

\- Sono abbastanza sicuro di non aver mai detto nulla di simile, idiota- sbadigliò e un martello pneumatico gli trapanò le meningi – ora posso mettere giù? Sono in pieno hangover, sai.

\- Un'ultima cosa- ora il tono era venato di acciaio – ho pensato di buttare via il numero di una certa Makoto Aikawa.

Si spalmò una mano sulla faccia. Oh, no. Merda.

\- E perché avresti fatto una cosa simile, o Re Degli Yandere?

\- Credi davvero che ti lascerò frequentare una _donna_ dopo quello che hai fatto?- oh mio dio, ancora con quella storia- e non chiamarmi yandere, fatico a trovare la parte “dere” in tutto questo.

Lo voleva ammazzare. Gli avrebbe messo le mani al collo e lo avrebbe strozzato, tanto è vero Iddio. Non che fosse credente.

\- Uno: hai ragione, torno a chiamarti Sociopatico. Due: faccio quel cazzo che mi pare e non puoi impedirmelo. Tre, si trattava di _lavoro_ , Makoto Aikawa è del reparto tecnico e, a dispetto del nome, è un fottuto maschio. Soddisfatto?

\- Abbastanza- ancora, senza nessun tono di scusa per l'accusa disgustosa che gli aveva mosso – ti porto la giacca quando si sarà asciugata. Bevi una Coca-Cola per quell'hangover.

\- Sì, “cara”- caricò la voce di sarcasmo- addio.

Chiuse la chiamata e ringhiò. Era anche ora di alzarsi.

 

 


	13. Detto non detto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu va a restituire ad Adachi la sua giacca. E già che c'è, entra in modalità robot-waifu.

Accese il ventilatore e lo sistemò accanto alla finestra. Si allargò il colletto della camicia. Aveva così pochi giorni liberi che anche quando era in vacanza si metteva automaticamente una camicia, come se dovesse andare a lavorare. Non capitava raramente che Dojima lo chiamasse al lavoro senza preavviso. In quella città buco di culo c'era sempre qualcosa da fare.

Era anche vero che era colpa sua se c'era sempre casino.

Si sedette sul divano e prese il telecomando. Le altre persone non vedevano l'ora di avere un giorno libero per passarlo con la famiglia o con il partner, lui avrebbe quasi fatto volentieri a meno di quelle vacanze, non fosse che almeno poteva stare solo anziché essere circondato da coglioni.

Coglioni che si credevano molto più intelligenti di lui. Che senso ha uscire se sei single? Vai al cinema da solo a farti ridere dietro? Al mare? Ridicolo. A Tokyo era possibile farlo, a Inaba – o Okina, che dir si voglia- rischiava di incappare in un collega di lavoro, sottobraccio con la sua fidanzata, che lo squadrava come se fosse stato patetico e ridicolo.

Digrignò i denti alle previsioni del tempo e cambiò canale. Una ragazzina guardava a terra con aria confusa e imbarazzata, mentre un ragazzino tutto cerone e capelli assurdi cincischiava davanti a lei. “Ti amo” disse lei. Il solito dorama di merda. Erano così ridicoli, ma ancora più ridicolo era chi si faceva irretire da quelle stronzate e pensava di poterle riprodurre nella realtà. Un mucchio di marionette che non provavano nulla di reale e imitavano i film, e lo chiamavano anche “amore”.

_Dlindlon!_

Alzò gli occhi al cielo. La signora Mitamura doveva aver sentito la tv e aveva capito che era in casa. Avrebbe dovuto muoversi come un ninja.

Fece finta di non sentire. Avrebbe pensato che era sotto la doccia o che era morto e lo avrebbe lasciato in pace.

Se fosse morto in quella casa quanto ci avrebbero messo a scoprirlo? Sarebbe entrato il gatto della signora Mitamura a mangiare il suo cadavere.

_Dlindlon!_

Porca puttana vattene vecchia schifosa!

Avrebbe voluto cambiare canale ma avrebbe sentito che qualcuno era in salotto. Ora si doveva sorbire il dorama di merda.

L'attrice finse di arrossire alle battute volgari di un gruppo di ragazzi, di fronte a un locale, in una strada buia. Certo che fingeva, se non avesse dovuto recitare avrebbe riso come una cretina. Che ci faceva fuori la notte, in primo luogo? Guardava un fazzoletto. Stava andando a restituire il fazzoletto a un ragazzo in piena notte. Realistico.

Le ragazzine la notte facevano enjo-kosai, al massimo, non andavano a restituire fazzolettini, dove cazzo- ma chi aveva ideato quella porcata?

Sentì il rumore della serratura che girava.

No, seriamente? Fin dove voleva arrivar-- no, Mitamura-san non aveva le chiavi di casa sua. Una sola persona le aveva.

Yu fece capolino dentro, la sua giacca ripiegata in mano.

\- Hey.

Avrebbe così tanto voluto ammazzarlo. Lo avrebbe buttato nella tv, ma sarebbe tornato indietro, come le blatte. E se avesse protestato avrebbe detto che gli aveva dato le chiavi, quindi era colpa sua. Perfetto victim blaming.

\- Buongiorno anche a te- disse sarcastico- qual buon vento ti porta a introdurti in casa mia nonostante mi sia finto morto?

Yu gettò un'occhiata alla televisione.

\- I morti guardano i dorama?

Fece una smorfia.

\- I morti non hanno possibilità di cambiare canale. Perché sono morti.

Reclinò la testa, come a dire “è vero”.

\- Ti ho portato la giacca, ma non l'ho ancora stirata.

\- Oh no- si mise le mani sulla faccia- perché una tale mancanza, Yu? Questo ti costerà il premio Casalinga dell'Anno. Lo sanno tutti quanto tengo a mettermi addosso roba stirata- discostò i medi dagli anulari per guardarlo – piuttosto, come facevi a sapere che è il mio giorno libero?

Yu posò la giacca sullo schienale della sedia più vicina.

\- Me l'ha detto Dojima-san.

\- E Dojima-san non ha trovato strano che volessi sapere i miei spostamenti come l'inquietante stalker che sei?

Yu alzò gli occhi al cielo.

\- Penso che tu stia proiettando i tuoi difetti su di me. No, perché sapeva che ti ho lavato la giacca e che volevo riportartela. In realtà la stavo dando a lui, ma mi ha detto che oggi non ti avrebbe visto al lavoro- dunque non si era introdotto in casa sua per il gusto di farlo.

\- Bravo, sei un genio- lo guardò annoiato - magari ero fuori.

\- Sapevo che non saresti andato da nessuna parte. E comunque ho le chiavi.

Oh sì, che lui fosse una persona triste lo sapeva tutta Inaba.

Fece un sorriso acido.

\- Cos'ha detto Dojima-san quando gli hai detto che mi avevi lavato la giacca?

\- Ha detto che non dovevo essere così gentile con te o te ne saresti approfittato. Troppo tardi, suppongo.

No, aspetta, quand'è che si sarebbe approfittato di lui?

\- Ti ho solo chiesto di cucinare per me, il resto lo hai fatto da solo, perché ti piace fingerti un perfettino e ficcare il naso fra le mie cose- e introdursi in casa sua con le chiavi.

Yu si mise le mani in tasca. Non si era ancora seduto.

\- Hai ragione. Ficco il naso nella tua roba alla ricerca delle prove che tu sei un assassino, ah, no, aspetta, lo so già. Il caso è chiuso.

Stronzetto sarcastico. Non intendeva certo quello. Ma non gli avrebbe dato occasione di dirgli che non gli importava assolutamente di lui e della sua roba.

\- Allora facciamo così. Il signor Perfettino si sente solo e continua a cercare la mia compagnia e a rompermi l'anima.

Yu si appoggiò allo schienale del divano, di lato rispetto a dove si trovava la sua testa. I suoi gomiti affondavano nell’imbottitura.

\- Non è come se avessi una decina di persone con cui ho un rapporto stretto a cui rivolgermi, vero? Ho bisogno di te.

Gli rivolse un ghigno.

\- Nessuno con cui tu non sia costretto a recitare una parte- le mani di Yu si irrigidirono - non intendo quella del Bravo Ragazzo, intendo quando fingi di non sapere niente. “Oh mio dio, Risette, sono stanco di fare finta di essere preoccupato per te, il test di gravidanza si scoprirà essere un falso positivo e non saremo costretti a battere tutta la stazione alla ricerca del poco di buono con cui ti sei divertita sabato scorso”.

Le mani di Yu si rilassarono. Lanciò uno sguardo alla sua faccia. Lo osservava con gli occhi socchiusi, un sopracciglio sollevato. Era disgustato.

\- In tutto questo avevi il coraggio di lagnarti di non avere successo con le donne, Adachi-san? Mai pensato di considerarle esseri umani?

Sì. Esseri umani particolarmente disgustosi a cui per qualche misterioso cavillo sociale doveva un rispetto immeritato.

\- Non vali un centesimo di quanto vale Rise- Yu sollevò la testa, altero - non hai un briciolo della sua complessità – oh sì chissà che complessità poteva avere una sgualdrina, “oggi chi mi sbatto”?

\- Ne sono sicuro- sogghignò.

Il Sociopatico appoggiò il mento su una mano.

\- E lei è una navigatrice migliore di te.

Lei.

Una navigatrice.

Migliore.

Di lui.

Gli salì la bile, ne sentiva il sapore amaro in bocca. Piccolo stronzo, lo diceva tanto per dire, figuriamoci. Che abilità poteva avere che lui non aveva? Le tette. E basta.

\- _Mi dispiace_ di non poter fungere anche da fanservice, quel ruolo me lo hai rubato quando hai pensato bene di strizzarti nei pantaloncini da ginnastica per supplire la mancanza di tette.

Ora sarebbe arrossito e avrebbe precisato che non era colpa sua se si trovava vestito così.

\- Prima di tutto ti ringrazio di considerarmi fanservice, non mi sarei mai immaginato di poter apparire stuzzicante alla vista, pensavo di essere ridicolo- sorrise soave- ora posso affrontare i dungeon con più sicurezza in me stesso.

Oh, cazzo.

Yu si sporse verso di lui, con un sorriso fastidiosamente compiaciuto.

\- Secondo, Risechan riconosce la posizione dei tesori, quella delle Ombre, ci aiuta durante le battaglie e conosce le debolezze dei nemici.

Stupida puttana.

\- La prossima volta che cadi in una pozza di melma fatti salvare da _Risechan_ \- ok, era un colpo basso. Tanto anche lei gli avrebbe messo le mani addosso, comunque.

Yu tolse i gomiti dallo schienale del divano e gli diede le spalle.

\- Hai delle camicie da stirare?

 

Riconosceva un pattern. Sfogava il nervosismo e lo stress nelle faccende domestiche. E nel sarcasmo contro di lui, certo. Tutti addosso ad Adachi-san.

Lo osservò mentre passava il ferro da stiro su una delle sue camicie mai stirate, con i movimenti sicuri di una casalinga.

\- Com'è che sai fare tutte quelle cose?- non poteva aver imparato a Inaba, aveva recitato da subito la parte del perfettino.

Ricordava la prima impressione che aveva avuto di lui. Uno stupido ikemen che nel giro di un mese si era guadagnato il rispetto di suo zio, l'amore di sua cugina, gli ormoni di mezza Inaba e un gruppetto di amici adoranti. E lui lì con l'aria di uno che nemmeno si impegna. Era-così-fottutamente-fastidioso.

Yu sollevò il ferro dalla manica della sua camicia, uno sbuffo di vapore nell'aria già fin troppo calda.

\- Faccio sempre queste cose, a casa mia.

\- Perché?- chiese – non hai una madre?- forse aveva per madre una di quelle buone a nulla moderne che sono troppo speciali ed emancipate per tenere pulita una casa, e per quello pensava che una come Kujikawa fosse una donna rispettabile.

\- I miei sono sempre in viaggio, ho imparato a cavarmela da solo.

Gli dava le spalle quindi non poteva vedere che espressione aveva, e la sua voce era monocorde. Il linguaggio del corpo non gli diceva nulla: ripiegava la sua camicia, le sue spalle non erano né rilassate né contratte. Era come se avesse impostato il pilota automatico.

Non disse niente. Che doveva rispondere?

Altro sbuffo di vapore.

\- Presto Mitsuo Kubo ucciderà Morooka- disse Yu a voce bassa- lo farà prima degli esami.

Giusto. Uno sfigato sarebbe apparso appeso all'antenna, con una ferita mortale, al contrario di Yamano e Konishi, e tutti avrebbero creduto alla testimonianza di un ragazzino che si prendeva la responsabilità degli omicidi!

Avrebbe voluto ridere. Che paese di bestie idiote, meritavano di morire tutti.

\- Che hai intenzione di fare?- chiese annoiato – sventare l'omicidio?

Yu posò la camicia ripiegata, liscia come un foglio di carta, su una sedia.

\- Non posso non provarci. Non sarei a mio agio con me stesso, se non facessi un tentativo.

Fece una smorfia disgustata. Era proprio un ragazzino idiota.

\- Massì, un tentativo, giusto per dire che ci hai provato, giusto? Per dire che _formalmente_ hai provato a impedirlo. Cosa succederà stavolta? Magari ti cadrà un pianoforte in testa e morirai.

\- Se morissi la storia cambierebbe, non succederà.

Aveva ragione, doveva ammetterlo. Ma perché condannarsi a una giornata di dissenteria per cambiare un futuro luminoso dove un idiota inutile crepava?

\- Io seguirò il corso degli eventi- si reclinò sullo schienale del divano e accavallò le gambe- non sono stato io a convincere Kubo a prendersi la colpa. Sarà lui a venire da me- sorrise con superiorità- e io lo getterò nella tv, come l'altra volta. Tu, come un bravo soldatino, andrai a recuperarlo e tutto è bene finché non sparisce Shirogane.

Gli lanciò un'occhiata. Ancora non lo vedeva in faccia, ma sapeva che gli bruciava il pensiero di dover fingere coi suoi amici.

Si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò alla sua schiena, per metterlo a disagio.

Posò le mani sulle sue braccia e si allungò verso il suo orecchio. Così si sarebbe comportato ogni cattivo che si rispetti.

\- Dovrai assecondare la mia recita- sussurrò- e fingere di credere a quel che crederanno tutti, anche se sai che è colpa mia. Come abbiamo fatto con lo stalker di Kujikawa, ti ricordi?

I muscoli di Yu si irrigidirono sotto le sue mani.

\- Ti brucia, vero?- strofinò le dita contro la sua pelle – sei diventato il mio complice, puoi fare finta che sia per il Bene Ultimo ma di fatto è quello che è successo. Non potrai mai più dire la verità ai tuoi amici, lo sai? Ti odierebbero.

Aveva la pelle così liscia che non ci si credeva, era come avere fra le mani una ragazza con le spalle un po' larghe. Magari una gaijin, una occidentale. Profumava di shampoo alla vaniglia.

\- Credi che non lo avessi previsto?- disse Yu con tono di sopportazione- grazie per avermi informato, Adachi-san, ma non sono l'eroe ingenuo di un qualche anime e ti assicuro che _tu_ sei la caricatura di un supercattivo. Vai a sederti prima che ti spalmi il ferro da stiro sulla faccia.

Che gran stronzo, non sapeva perdere con grazia. Non era affatto vero che lo aveva previsto, figuriamoci. La caricatura di un supercattivo. Non lo stava mica facendo per imitare i cattivi dei film.

Non obbedì. Se non voleva che qualcuno si attaccasse alla sua schiena avrebbe dovuto usare uno shampoo che sapeva meno di buono.

\- Minacci l'unica persona con cui stai costruendo un rapporto sincero?- lo motteggiò.

Yu emise un “tch” sprezzante.

\- Un rapporto di sincera ostilità.

Rise un po’ e gli infilò una mano fra i capelli. Gli scorrevano setosi fra le dita, e gli arrivò una zaffata di vaniglia dritta sul naso. Merda, dov'erano le ragazze come lui.

\- Sempre di sincerità si tratta. Non dirmi che non ti importa.

Yu spense il ferro da stiro e lo mise in verticale sul piano.

\- Importa a me tanto quanto importa a te, Adachi-san.

Sogghignò. Quindi non gli importava niente. Era bravo a ribattere, il piccolo bastardo.

\- Per essere una persona così gelosa della propria solitudine, sembri goderti molto la mia presenza- Yu reclinò la testa di lato, come per esporgli la gola, e posò una mano su quella che teneva ancora sul suo braccio. Gli carezzò le nocche con le dita

Ecco, stava ricominciando con le squallide provocazioni.

\- Non dire cazzate- si lamentò – sei quasi perfetto finché non cominci con le stronzate.

Yu si rigirò nella sua presa e lo fronteggiò, le mani posate sull’asse da stiro.

-Anche tu- sorrise sornione.

Anche tu?

_Anche tu?_

Yu scartò di lato e si allontanò da lui, diretto verso l'ingresso. Se ne stava andando? Così?

\- Hey, cosa intendevi?- lo seguì.

Yu scese il gradino e si chinò. Il suo sedere andrò su e giù mentre infilava l’indice nel forte per aiutarsi a infilare il tallone nella scarpa.

\- Non lo so, cosa intendevi tu?

Aprì la bocca e la chiuse. Cosa intendeva? Qualcosa di poco carino. Intendeva che sembrava una perfetta casalinga e che era anche... piacevole guardarlo, e aveva un buon odore, ma non riusciva a dirgli tutte quelle cose nel modo cattivo con cui avrebbe dovuto esprimerle. Perché non le considerava complimenti.

Yu fece scivolare il piede nella scarpa destra e aprì la porta.

\- Ci vediamo- si voltò appena verso di lui – chiamami quando vuoi che entriamo nella tv.

Non poteva andarsene via così!

Sollevò una mano per fermarlo, ma era già fuori.

Guardò la porta chiusa.

Ma che cazzo.

 


	14. Pedinamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu non può proprio sopportare di lasciarsi morire un professore sotto il naso, persino quando quel professore è uno stronzo totale. Già. Ma come evitare che sia ucciso?

\- Sorridete, stronzetti, per oggi è finita- ringhiò Morooka, e infilò il libro di testo nella valigetta - potete tornare alle vostre stupide e inutili occupazioni di ragazzini sfaccendati. State lontano dai guai e non copritemi di ridicolo tornando a casa!

Non poteva credere di stare guardando le ultime ore di vita di King Moron. Faceva un effetto tremendo. Quando aveva visto Saki Konishi, era stato convinto di poter cambiare il tempo, e che non sarebbe stata davvero l’ultima volta in cui l’avrebbe vista. Si era immaginato che scuse accampare con Yosuke per aver passato un’intera giornata con lei, mentre la teneva lontana da Adachi-san. Tanto era stato convinto di riuscire.

Ma adesso nulla gli diceva che sarebbe riuscito nel suo intento. Non sapeva nemmeno perché si disturbava. Forse perché altrimenti non si sarebbe potuto guardare allo specchio la mattina. Lui e il suo stupido complesso dell’eroe.

Attese che uscisse dalla classe e si alzò in piedi. Infilò l’astuccio e il quaderno nella borsa.

\- Hey, Yu-kun, ti va di venire ad allenarti?- Chie saltò da un piede all’altro, carica di energia. Yukiko si alzò con grazia dalla sua sedia.

\- Dopo magari puoi farmi compagnia da Junes, devo fare la spesa. Ho intenzione di cucinare qualcosa, stasera.

\- Caspita, quanto sei richiesto, ma che gli fai tu alle donne?- ammiccò Yosuke, divertito.

Si alzò in piedi e si mise la borsa in spalla.

\- Scusate, ragazzi, ma ho un impegno- diede loro le spalle e si affrettò verso la porta.

\- Sapete, penso che la chiave del suo successo sia il mistero- disse Yosuke.

 

Non era male come stalker. A parte il caldo, stava andando tutto in modo sorprendentemente liscio. Si calcò il berretto sulla testa, che aveva acquistato col duplice scopo di evitare un’insolazione e di non farsi riconoscere.

Si accovacciò dietro una macchina ferma alla stazione di servizio e fece capolino.

Morooka si fermò, gli occhi stretti mentre puntava qualcosa in lontananza. Ormai il sole era calato, e il Distretto Commerciale era quasi vuoto. L’asfalto pulsava per i bassi della musica proveniente dallo Shiroku, riarrangiato a nightclub per la notte.

Si posò le mani sulle ginocchia, i piedi che pulsavano sotto il peso del suo corpo tutto raggomitolato.

\- Per la miseria- gracchiò King Moron - per la miseria! I ragazzini dovrebbero essere a casa a quest’ora! Vieni qui! - agitò un braccio e si indicò i piedi - vieni subito qui!

Che fosse Kubo? Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che si fosse attirato l’attenzione del suo assassino infastidendolo. Tipico di King Moron.

Assottigliò gli occhi, cercando di scorgere nella figura che si avvicinava la corporatura di Mitsuo Kubo. Passò sotto il fascio di luce offerta da un lampione.

Una divisa scolastica femminile, dei capelli lunghi. Era una ragazza.

Spostò il peso da un piede all’altro. Uno degli scherzi che poteva tirargli il Tempo sarebbe stato fargli andare in cancrena i piedi solo perché erano un po’ addormentati.

\- Che ci fai qui in giro! È notte fonda!- urlava Morooka- stai andando a trovare un ragazzo? Eh? Vuoi fare la stupida davanti al nightclub?- la saliva saettava illuminandosi alla luce del lampione, sotto lo sguardo schifato della ragazzina.

\- Sono solo di ritorno da un part-time.

\- Un _part-time?_ \- berciò Morooka - cosa te ne fai di un part-time? Ti servono soldi per comprare delle stupidaggini inutili che piacciono tanto a voi ragazzini, eh? Per mettervi nei guai! Lo sai in quante scuole è vietato che gli studenti facciano i part-time? Ci sono degli ottimi motivi!

\- Be’ ma nella mia scuola non è vietato!- protestò la ragazzina - mi lasci stare! Non sono affari suoi, sa?

\- Hey, che ci fai qui?- un paio di lunghe gambe fasciate in pantaloni da lavoro si parò di fronte a lui.

Alzò lo sguardo. Il ragazzo della stazione di servizio lo osservava, le mani cacciate nelle tasche della giacca.

\- Ti piace questa macchina malandata?- battè la punta del piede a terra - non è in vendita, il proprietario aspetta che gliela ripariamo.

\- Che sta succedendo lì?- sobbalzò.

La ragazzina era sparita e Morooka puntava il dito nella sua direzione, una vena che gli pulsava in fronte.

\- Chi va là? Con chi stai parlando?!

Si spalmò le mani sulla faccia. Merda, merda. Ora come avrebbe fatto a seguirlo, sarebbe stato paranoico!

Si alzò in piedi e si tolse il cappello.

\- Ah-ha!- urlò Morooka - so chi sei, sei Narukami-kun! Cosa avevi intenzione di fare, eh? Volevi prendermi in giro? Volevi farmi uno stupido scherzo, giusto? Cosa passa per la testa di voi ragazzini?

La sua voce era come un martello pneumatico contro le sue meningi. Non solo era stato scoperto, adesso avrebbe avuto anche un mal di testa lancinante?

Si massaggiò una tempia. Come poteva giustificare che si nascondeva dietro una macchina?

\- Non ce l’avevo con lei, professore, mi nascondevo per altri mo--

\- Non m’interessano i tuoi turpi piani!- urlò Morooka - se stavi fumando, o chiamando i tuoi amichetti per bere dell’alcol rubato, se stavi adescando le ragazze o fuggendo da casa di una di loro! - si guardò intorno, e poi agitò le braccia - agente! Hey, agente, venga un po’ qui!

Agente? Solo una persona poteva essere nel Distretto Commerciale quella sera. Adachi-san si avvicinò esitante.

\- Cosa posso fare per lei?- domandò.

Era inutile cercare di leggere la sua espressione, aveva messo su la maschera del detective goffo. Ma non importava che cosa gli passava per la testa. Adachi-san avrebbe lasciato che rincorresse Morooka, non glielo avrebbe impedito.

\- Vede quel ragazzino lì? Si nascondeva dietro una macchina, programmando chissà quale crimine! O forse lo ha già commesso- Morooka digrignò i denti - esigo che lei lo porti subito alla Centrale e gli insegni un po’ di educazione!

Adachi-san si arcuò all’indietro, per evitare gli schizzi di saliva.

\- Ehm- sollevò le mani - le assicuro che sarei ben felice di farlo, ma nascondersi dietro una macchina, ammesso che lo stesse facendo davvero, non è un reato.

\- _Ammesso che lo stesse facendo_?- strepitò Morooka - e che mai avrebbe dovuto fare acquattato dietro una macchina?

\- Non saprei- Adachi-san si grattò la testa - magari gli è caduta una lente a contatto e la stava cercando.

\- Hey, cercavi una lente a contatto?- domandò il ragazzo della stazione di servizio- vuoi che ti aiuti?

Scosse appena la testa.

\- Non mi dire, eri davvero nascosto?- ridacchiò - sei nei guai, amico.

\- Se non lo può portare alla Centrale almeno si assicuri che torni a casa, e magari già che c’è parli coi suoi genitori!- ordinò Morooka.

Adachi-san sospirò e si voltò verso di lui.

\- Vieni, Narukami-kun. Ti porto a casa, è tardi.

Non diceva sul serio, vero? Lo stava assecondando. E anche se avesse fatto sul serio, sarebbe bastato disobbedire.

Si avvicinò, esitante.

\- Andiamo, agente- disse docile.

Morooka fece una smorfia al suo indirizzo, che forse voleva essere un sorriso feroce.

\- Sei nei guai, eh? Così impari a fare il criminale. La polizia è quello che ti meriti, è quello che vi meritate tutti!- si voltò verso Adachi - che aspetta? Vuole che scappi? Gli metta subito le manette!

Che gran pezzo di merda, perché si sbatteva tanto per salvargli la vita?

Adachi-san sospirò alle sue spalle.

\- Le braccia, Narukami-kun- disse con tono di scuse.

Raccolse i polsi dietro la schiena, e l’abbraccio gelido delle manette glieli fermò insieme. Adachi-san gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

\- Forza, ti accompagno a casa.

\- E non si dimentichi di denunciarlo ai suoi genitori!- si raccomandò Morooka, un dito puntato contro di loro.

Si lasciò accompagnare da Adachi-san. Si voltò a guardare dietro di sé. Lui stava proseguendo, addentrandosi nel Distretto Commerciale. Poi Adachi-san gli fece voltare l’angolo, e sparì alla sua vista.

Si fermò.

\- Adachi-san, devo seguirlo. Lo sai.

Adachi alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi scosse la testa. Si voltò a guardarlo, con un sorrisetto.

\- Sei proprio uno stupido. Lo sai che è inutile.

\- Non è vero che è inutile. Sto bene, non vedi? Stava andando tutto per il meglio. Forse stavolta posso fermarlo, in fondo il mondo della tv non c’entra.

\- Il mondo della tv è solo un mezzo- disse Adachi-san - come un coltello, o una pistola. Non è che attiri la gente a sé. È contro il tempo che stiamo lottando, non contro il mondo della tv.

Battè un piede a terra, infastidito. Stava perdendo un sacco di tempo.

\- D’accordo, bellissimo, tutte belle parole. Liberami, forza!

\- Peccato, ammanettato sei una gran bella-- Adachi-san boccheggiò senza finire la parola - niente, ecco- tirò fuori la chiave dalla giacca.

Quella era una molestia sessuale? No, non doveva lasciarsi distrarre da questo.

Si voltò e gli mostrò i polsi.

\- Forza.

\- Non ce la farai, lo sai?- le dita fredde di Adachi-san gli sollevarono una mano, e qualcosa toccò le manette - in fondo sei stato scoperto.

La morsa gelida a un polso si allentò e sparì.

\- Ma l’agente che è stato coinvolto sei tu- disse con foga - un altro mi avrebbe accompagnato a casa, ma tu… è stato provvidenziale, no?

\- Si vede che sei abituato a ricevere tutto dalla vita- Adachi-san si ritrasse e si fece roteare le manette attorno a un dito - se avessi subito quel che ho subito io, sapresti riconoscere quando la sorte ti sta solo prendendo in giro.

\- Che bella lezione di filosofia, mai pensato di sostituire Morooka come insegnante?- si allontanò da lui - ma non servirà!

Voltò l’angolo del Distretto Commerciale. Aguzzò lo sguardo. Non era in vista.

Corse. Superò la porta luminosa della Velvet Room, visibile solo a lui, il negozio di Daidara, e il Marukyu Tofu Shop. Esitò di fronte allo Shiroku.

Se Morooka fosse stato lì dentro, sarebbe stato fermo a bere qualcosa. Se invece stava proseguendo per il Distretto Commerciale, perquisire il nightclub glielo avrebbe fatto perdere.

Raggiunse Aiya, guardò nella direzione del Tempio. Un vecchio stava pattugliando le strade, le mani dietro la schiena.

Il negozio di modellismo era di nuovo aperto, grazie a lui, ma solo un gatto passeggiava nella luce proiettata sulla strada. A parte questo, la strada era del tutto vuota.

Tornò al nightclub. Il cuore cominciò a battere con forza, facendogli raggrinzire lo stomaco. Doveva essere lì. Davanti a una birra, a lanciare invettive contro i giovani di fronte alla signora dello Shiroku, acconciata a festa e troppo educata per dirgli di stare zitto.

Si avvicinò al vetro della porta e sbirciò.

I tavoli erano vuoti, perché la notte era giovane. Due uomini erano seduti al bancone, uno vestito da pescatore, e l’altro in giacca e cravatta. Un impiegato.

Nessuna traccia di Morooka.

Era. Semplicemente. Scomparso.

Una mano sulla spalla lo fece sobbalzare, il cuore in gola. Si riprese. In fondo sapeva chi era.

La mano si strinse un poco, come in un tentativo di consolazione.

\- Forza, torniamo a casa. Non puoi fare più nulla per lui.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che avrebbe potuto. Se non si fosse lasciato distrarre dalle sue chiacchiere. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che se non fosse stato per lui, e per la sua stupidità ad assecondarlo, non lo avrebbe perso di vista così a lungo da permettergli di sparire. Avrebbe voluto dirgli di lasciarlo in pace, che non poteva essere andato lontano.

Avrebbe voluto che gli importasse tanto da arrabbiarsi con lui. Che gli importasse tanto da continuare a cercare.

Voltò le spalle alla luce violetta del nightclub.

\- Accompagnami a casa, Adachi-san. C’è della torta avanzata dalla colazione di stamattina.

 

***

 

Sistemò il cartellino col prezzo davanti alle confezioni delle arance e fece un passo indietro.

Avrebbe dovuto studiare, non lavorare da Junes. Non avrebbe tollerato una performance mediocre. Voleva continuare ad essere il primo della scuola, rendere fieri suo zio e Nanako-chan, vedere l'ammirazione negli occhi dei suoi amici e sbatterlo in faccia ad Adachi-san, già che c'era.

Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca. Era scivoloso prenderlo coi guanti.

 

_Domani sera. E voglio della lingua di manzo marinata._

 

Il messaggio era del giorno prima. La lingua di manzo marinava pigra nel frigo di casa sua, in attesa di essere messa in una busta e portata a casa di Adachi-san.

Si stirò e fece scricchiolare la schiena.

\- Hey, si batte la fiacca?- Yosuke si mise a braccia conserte e lo squadrò.

\- No, ho finito qui- si massaggiò il collo.

Avrebbe abbassato i toni, se fosse stato in lui. In fondo lo stava aiutando da Junes a ridosso degli esami. Ma non aveva potuto esimersi, doveva portare la loro amicizia a un livello superiore.

\- Ti ringrazio tanto- Yosuke si grattò la testa- è che non puoi capire quanti lavoratori si sono fatti le vacanze intelligenti, prima che si alzino i prezzi, e adesso siamo sguarniti- gli fece un sorriso di gratitudine – togliti i guanti, ora dobbiamo andare al reparto abbigliamento.

\- Non se ne sta occupando Teddie?- si sfilò i guanti e si strofinò le dita. Erano tutte lisce e polverose, come se le avesse immerse nella cipria.

Yosuke gli lanciò un'occhiata esasperata

\- _Appunto._

Soffocò una risata e lo seguì verso le casse. Yosuke mostrò un pass e oltrepassò il tornello. Fece altrettanto col suo pass temporaneo.

\- Ehilà!

Si voltò. Il signor Hanamura li raggiunse, le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni di sartoria. Era molto più elegante dell'abito di Adachi-san. Era fatto su misura, di un nero intenso, senza un pelucco o un filo che sporgesse dalle cuciture. Il nodo della cravatta era perfetto, ben stretto al collo.

\- Non so come ringraziarti- si rivolse solo a lui - so che fra poco avrete gli esami, non speravo che qualcuno accettasse di lavorare con così poco preavviso- la posa e il sorriso erano spavaldi, ma gli occhi esprimevano imbarazzo. Sapeva benissimo cosa avrebbero detto a Inaba se si fosse sparsa la voce che Yosuke costringeva i suoi amici a lavorare da Junes.

\- Non c'è problema, è una parte del programma che già so – mentì. Partiva un po' avvantaggiato ma non ricordava _ogni cosa_.

\- Oh, giusto, anche tu vieni da Tokyo- Hanamura-san sorrise apertamente, come se avesse trovato un vecchio amico – eravate più avanti nella tua vecchia scuola?

Sì, visto che stava frequentando il terzo anno prima di essere spedito indietro nel tempo.

\- Qualcosa del genere.

Yosuke fece un versetto impaziente e li precedette. Anche Hanamura-san si mise a camminare, e gli mise una mano sulla schiena.

\- Mi dispiace molto, davvero- disse a bassa voce- non sapevo che pesci pigliare. Sono tutti molto diffidenti, qui a Inaba. Oh, quando si tratta di comprare, comprano- alzò gli occhi al cielo, divertito – ma per lavorare, no, pensano che sia una sorta di sottomissione a un potere forte. Rimangono solo gli studenti, come te, ma in questo periodo ci sono gli esami. Ho dovuto chiedere aiuto a Yosuke, spero che non ti abbia messo troppo con le spalle al muro.

In verità sì, lo aveva fatto. Ma non poteva sapere quante cose erano in gioco, e quanto avesse bisogno di approfondire – di nuovo- la loro amicizia.

\- Va tutto bene- lo rassicurò – domani è domenica. Avrò tempo per studiare.

Tempo. Gli serviva tempo. Un posto dove il tempo si fermava.

_Oh._

Doveva essere sobbalzato, perché il signor Hanamura si sporse verso di lui, preoccupato.

\- Tutto bene? Ti sei ricordato di essere particolarmente indietro con qualcosa?

Scosse la testa. Aveva appena trovato il modo di studiare in santa pace. Oh, Adachi-san sarebbe stato _livido._

\- Papà, vorresti per favore lasciar andare _il mio partner?_ \- la voce irritata di Yosuke li raggiunse- Teddie si è messo in testa di fare da modello e di provare tutti i vestiti del reparto femminile!

 

 


	15. Sincerità

Si portò una mano davanti alla bocca e sbadigliò.

Sollevò la testa e lanciò uno sguardo a Yu. La sua figura snella era lunga e sdraiata sul letto, a pancia in giù, il viso affondato su un grosso libro di storia. Appena entrati nel dungeon aveva preteso di tornare al piano inferiore, si era sdraiato su un lettino nell'infermeria e gli aveva intimato di fare la guardia mentre si immergeva nello studio.

Doveva ammettere che studiare là era un'idea geniale. Peccato che lui si stesse rompendo le palle. E anche il culo, a forza di stare seduto sul duro pavimento. Si sarebbe fatto un pisolino. In fondo la porta era chiusa e non c'erano mai mostri in Infermeria, erano scesi lì per quello.

O forse perché il culo di Yu aveva bisogno del conforto di un letto, per studiare.

Yu voltò pagina, la carta crepitante era l'unico rumore nella stanza. Il sole batteva contro il vetro della finestra, faceva un bel tepore confortante. La luce disegnava il contorno alle cosce nude di Yu, facendo intendere quanto dovevano essere morbide e invitanti. Da poggiarci sopra la testa.

Non aveva mai potuto dormire sul grembo di una ragazza. Non che quello potesse definirsi grembo, visto che Yu gli dava le spalle e quello era il retro delle sue cosce. Ma sembrava così morbido proprio per quello, era molto meglio.

\- Senti, io dormo- comunicò.

\- Mmh mmh- Yu voltò pagina di nuovo.

Infingardo. Era tutto concentrato su quel libro. Avrebbe voluto essere capace di tanta concentrazione, quando era giovane.

Gli afferrò una caviglia e gli tirò una gamba a sé. Vediamo se lo ignorava ancora.

Yu si lasciò trascinare, portandosi dietro il libro. Stronzo. Lo faceva per irritarlo, ne era sicuro. Be', almeno avrebbe finito prima, visto che era così perfetto che nulla lo distraeva dallo studio.

Si accoccolò contro il fianco del letto e reclinò la testa sulla sua coscia. Ci premette la tempia e lo zigomo. Era caldissima, per via dell'esposizione al sole, e deliziosamente morbida. Se sollevava lo sguardo vedeva solo la curvatura del suo sedere, come due colline affiancate.

\- Buonanotte, idiota- chiuse gli occhi.

Un crepitio. Altra pagina che veniva voltata. Se ci fosse stato un campionato mondiale di Ignoriamo Adachi, Yu lo avrebbe vinto. E non si sarebbe presentato alla premiazione.

Sbadigliò di nuovo e schioccò la lingua, lasciandosi cullare dal torpore.

 

***

 

Non era facile studiare con Adachi-san arrampicato sul suo sedere che dormiva alla grossa, sbavandogli tutti i pantaloncini. Ogni volta che respirava, uno spiffero sulle sue cosce lo faceva rabbrividire, e per tutta risposta lui si sistemava meglio sul suo culo. Ci era arrivato così, salendo sempre più su mentre dormiva. Una gamba si era addormentata sotto il suo peso e gli dava morsi dolorosi ai piedi, per via dei crampi.

Chiuse il libro e stirò la schiena.

Adachi-san mugolò una protesta e si strinse ai suoi fianchi, infastidito dal fatto che il suo cuscino fosse vivo e bisognoso di spazio vitale. Avrebbe agitato la gamba, se fosse riuscito a muoverla.

Tirò indietro una mano e gli pinzò una guancia. Qualche pelo di barba sfuggito al rasoio gli punse i polpastrelli. Invisibile, visto che Adachi-san aveva sempre le guance lisce e sembrava più giovane dei suoi ventisette anni.

\- Mnn!- Adachi-san gli schiaffeggiò via la mano e gli piantò la sua sulla natica, saldamente, le dita che affondavano nella carne. Maniaco sessuale di merda.

Ricambiò schiaffeggiandogli la guancia, alla cieca e con poca forza. Non era facile schiaffeggiare qualcuno che aveva la faccia sul tuo sedere.

\- Mmcosa vuoi!- protestò. Mosse la testa da una parte e dall'altra, disturbato.

\- Adachi-san, ti dispiace scendere dal mio culo? Non mi sento più la gamba.

\- Non sono sul tuo culo- brontolò – non può essere così morbido.

Oddio, quanto cazzo era _stupido_. Avvampò e dimenò la gamba libera, il piede che sbatteva sul materasso facendo vibrare le molle.

\- A quanto pare lo è- lo rimbeccò. Ogni scusa era buona per toccarlo, lo faceva _sempre_. Gli avrebbe detto di prendersi una donna ma no, ripensandoci era meglio che se la prendesse con lui. Almeno poteva difendersi e picchiarlo.

\- Stai un po' zitto, ok?- allungò un braccio e mise la mano sulla sua schiena- stai buono e lasciami dormire.

Era caldissimo. Sentiva il suo respiro, lento e profondo, carezzargli la pelle.

Arrossì. Era un tale bastardo e facciadimerda. Aveva finito di studiare, non voleva certo dormire come lui. Avevano ancora un intero piano da affrontare.

Appoggiò il mento fra le braccia conserte. Aveva già provato a picchiarlo. Cosa poteva... spalancò gli occhi. Sogghignò.

\- Oh, ciao Dojima-san, bentornato- cinguettò.

Adachi-san si tirò sulle ginocchia.

\- Non è come sembra!- urlò.

Oh, mio, dio. Affondò la faccia sul cuscino e si mise a ridere, la schiena che tremava e gli addominali contratti. Il peso di Adachi-san sul materasso, tutto sulle ginocchia, lo tirava verso di lui. Che non diceva niente.

\- Divertente- ruppe il silenzio – molto divertente, Yu-kun. Non hai pensato alle conseguenze di questo tiro, vero?

Ah, certo, ora voleva anche minacciarlo.

\- Nemmeno tu, visto come scatti alla menzione di mio zio- sogghignò- meglio che non ti abitui a dormire sul mio sedere.

Sentì il rumore di Adachi-san che digrignava i denti. Così imparava.

\- Non ho dormito sul tuo sedere- disse con una faccia tosta invidiabile. Stronzo.

\- Sì che lo hai fatto. Guarda- infilò un dito sotto la stoffa dei suoi pantaloncini e la tese – mi hai anche sbavato sui pantaloncini, è disgustoso.

\- Non ho alcuna intenzione di guardarti il culo- il materasso cigolò, ondeggiò e il peso di Adachi sparì. Era sceso.

\- Guardarmi il culo non va bene, ma dormirci sopra invece è ok?- lo provocò.

Allungò la gamba addormentata e ignorò il morso al polpaccio. Si costrinse ad arricciare le dita dei piedi, anche se era tutto bloccato.

\- Stai zitto, bugiardello che non sei altro.

Non era una bugia! Si afferrò la coscia addormentata con una mano e la massaggiò.

\- Ho tutta la gamba addormentata- si lamentò – massaggiamela.

Lo aveva detto solo per provocarlo, e aspettò che la voce irosa di Adachi lo mandasse affanculo.

Adachi-san alzò gli occhi al cielo e schioccò la lingua.

\- Tch- si avvicinò al letto e ci si sedette- sei un caso perso - gli avvolse il polpaccio fra le mani e lo strinse.

Avvampò e affondò il viso nel cuscino. Lo stava facendo davvero! Non ci poteva credere!

Strinse forte fra le dita la stoffa delle lenzuola e non disse niente. Le dita calde di Adachi-san si premettero sul muscolo e si ritrassero, si premettero di nuovo. Faceva male, perché era addormentato, ma il suo tocco era gentile. I polpastrelli si muovevano in circolo. Sentì il muscolo sciogliersi sotto le sollecitazioni delle sue dita.

\- Ora come va?- la sua voce lo fece sobbalzare. Era stato tutto concentrato sulla sensazione di quel massaggio.

Provò a muovere la gamba. Funzionava.

\- M-meglio- mormorò, evitando il suo sguardo.

\- E ora cosa c'è?- sospirò Adachi-san – me lo hai chiesto tu, vuoi metterti a gridare al maniaco di nuovo?

Non aveva mai gridato al maniaco! Coda di paglia?

\- Non pensavo che lo facessi davvero- borbottò.

Adachi-san tacque per qualche secondo. Gli lanciò un'occhiata. Lo guardava esterrefatto, ed era un po' rosso in viso.

\- Certo che l'ho fatto!- sbottò - se non ti funziona una gamba non possiamo andare al piano superiore.

Era troppo agitato per essere sincero. Ma poteva fare finta di crederci.

\- D'accordo, d'accordo- concesse.

Si tirò seduto e scese dal letto. Afferrò la katana, che aveva posato al muro di fianco al comodino.

\- Forza, andiamo.

 

***

 

\- Meeerda- Adachi-san si sedette a terra di schianto, le spalle al muro.

Gettò via con una manata le bambole e i pupazzi che aveva a fianco, più per orrore che per fare spazio a lui. Lo aveva notato: ogni volta che entrava in un'aula e vedeva quelle bambole distrutte, sfigurate, o mancanti di qualche arto, rabbrividiva e gli si rizzavano i capelli sulla nuca.

Lanciò un ultimo sguardo al nido di Vespe lasciato dall'ultimo mostro che avevano affrontato.

Era ancora lì, nell'angolo opposto della stanza, fra due pareti e il soffitto. Nero e carbonizzato.

\- È stato feroce- Adachi-san inspirò e gli lanciò un'occhiata divertita – non avevo mai visto tanto fuoco.

\- Ragnarok- si sedette al suo fianco e lanciò via una bambola a cui mancava una gamba – è l'attacco speciale di Surt. Molto più potente di un Agidyne.

\- Fai un po' paura- Adachi ritirò una gamba e gli fece spazio- a volte penso che senza i tuoi Persona pazzeschi saremmo fottuti.

“Penso”. Prima di tutto non avrebbero avuto modo di curarsi.

\- Wow, stai cercando di essere carino con me?- si finse impressionato.

Adachi-san alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece un sorriso infastidito. Era storto, come tutti i sorrisi “veri” che faceva, quando non fingeva di essere un bravo ragazzo.

\- Provo a essere civile. Ma non mi lasci molte aperture.

\- Non pensavo ne volessi.

Lo guardò mentre si levava la giacca. La camicia gli aderiva addosso per il sudore della battaglia – e perché Ragnarok aveva riscaldato un bel po' la stanza, doveva ammetterlo. Le dita si infilarono dentro il nodo della cravatta e tirarono per allargarlo. Quel nodo sbilenco gli faceva venire i nervi, gli veniva voglia di strapparglielo via.

\- Come se ti fossi mai regolato a seconda di cosa volessi o meno.

Non aveva torto, d'accordo.

\- Cosa vuoi? Vuoi socializzare? Hai avuto la tua occasione, Adachi-san- se pensava a quanto si era fatto ingannare dalla sua recita gli veniva da ritrarsi e arrossire di vergogna. Non aveva mai tentato davvero di costruire un legame con lui, ma gli bruciava lo stesso.

\- Oddio, Yu-kun, ma per te è tutto così?- Adachi gli lanciò un'occhiataccia – hai una sorta di... programma che mandi avanti, oggi socializzo con Junes-kun, oggi porto avanti la cosa sordida con la Sgualdrina, oggi fingo interesse per qualunque cosa faccia il Teppista. Non sei capace di sederti e scambiare due parole con una persona senza secondi fini, senza programmi?

Strinse i denti. Una volta era stato capace. Una volta era stato capacissimo. Poi, quando era stato ributtato indietro nel tempo, aveva solo sentito la frenesia di recuperare i suoi Social Link. E _sì_ , lo aveva trattato come un programma prestabilito. Ma che avrebbe dovuto fare? Sapeva già di cosa gli avrebbero parlato i suoi amici, cosa c'era di spontaneo nel rispettare il copione di una conversazione che aveva già avuto?

\- Ne parli come se tu fossi il campione mondiale della socializzazione- lo rimbeccò. Avrebbe voluto essere aggressivo, ma era così stanco. Adachi-san aveva di nuovo perso la connessione e stavano affrontando un sacco di mostri extra.

Tirò fuori dalla tasca il foglio su cui si annotava il percorso. Una parte della mappa era stata annerita con furiosi tratti di penna, perché li aveva portati a un corridoio cieco. Sfiorò il percorso con la punta del dito. Erano nella classe 4-1, avrebbero dovuto proseguire a nord e vedere dove li portava quel corridoio. O tornare indietro all'incrocio e prendere la strada che portava a est.

\- Non lo sono, ma almeno non fingo di esserlo- gli mise una mano sul ginocchio- senti, capisco che stai rivivendo daccapo le tue relazioni, ok?- o Izanagi, era riuscito a empatizzare? _Adesso_ era impressionato- ma con me non devi fingere. Io so che siamo tornati indietro nel tempo. E tu sai tutto di me. Questo non conta niente?

Deglutì e incurvò le spalle. Contava. Era più facile ammettere che ogni tanto avrebbe voluto mordergli la gola piuttosto che...

Guardò il foglio. Non aveva nemmeno segnato che classe era. Si sarebbero potuti perdere.

\- Ora devo aggiornare la mappa, dammi la penna.

Adachi-san gli sfilò il foglio dalle mani e lo accartocciò.

\- Smettila di svicolare, mi fai venire i nervi. Fai sempre così quando tocchiamo un argomento che non ti piace- si infilò il foglio nella tasca dei pantaloni – cosa c'è che ti dà tanto fastidio da doverti rimettere la maschera di Perfettino?

Se sperava che gli frugasse nei pantaloni per ritrovare il foglio... aveva ragione, perché era proprio quello che avrebbe fatto.

Adachi-san gli afferrò i polsi ancora prima che si muovesse. Non era il ragazzo più esile della classe, eppure li circondava bene con le dita, come se fosse stato una ragazzina. Non era una presa crudele, ma – tentò di muoversi – ferrea.

\- Allora?- lo istigò – cosa c'è? Non ti va di ammettere che il tuo nemico, l'assassino di due donne, è l'unica persona con cui sopporti di parlare perché non dico sempre le stesse cose? Perché ti capita addirittura di _divertirti_?- non sopportava quel sogghigno. Voltò lo sguardo verso il nido di vespe. Era lontano. Così nero. Sembrava un buco sul muro, o una macchia, come se avessero spiaccicato qualcos--

\- Guardami!- gli tirò i polsi e lo scosse.

Avrebbe dovuto dirgli qualcosa di cattivo. Qualcosa che lo avrebbe spinto a lasciarlo in pace. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli che si stava sopravvalutando, che non era affatto vero, che si divertiva giusto perché era una persona triste.

Aprì la bocca per dirlo. Non ne uscì niente.

Adachi-san scosse appena la testa e fece una risata esasperata.

\- Sei peggio di me. D'accordo, forse se mi calo al tuo livello tu ti lascerai andare e ti leverai quel palo dal culo.

Tirò le braccia per liberarsi. Adachi-san si lasciò sfuggire i suoi polsi dalle mani. Non se lo aspettava: oscillò, senza trovare qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, e cadde all'indietro sui gomiti. Adachi-san lo seguì, posò le mani ai lati del suo corpo e si chinò su di lui. Non era come faceva sempre, apposta, per stargli addosso.

La sua espressione era seria e presa, come se non se ne fosse nemmeno reso conto.

\- Sei l'unica persona che mi conosce per quello che sono davvero. Una volta non contava niente, perché in realtà anche i tuoi stupidi amici mi avevano visto così, e poi ero in galera e non ti avrei visto mai più. Ma ora sei davvero _l'unica persona_. L'unica al mondo, capisci? E che io lo voglia o meno, ci stiamo frequentando- ebbe un'incertezza e si leccò il labbro superiore – non che voglia dire _qualcosa_ o nulla del genere, ma non nego che mi colpisce- i suoi occhi si fecero di nuovo sicuri – sì, ha un influsso su di me. Lo ammetto. Ora vuoi essere davvero _migliore di me_ come dici sempre di essere e fare l’uomo una volta tanto nella vita?

Adachi-san che gli diceva di essere uomo era la cosa più inconcepibile che avesse mai... non se lo sarebbe immaginato nemmeno nei suoi sogni più folli.

Ma quello non era l'Adachi che aveva stanato nel suo dungeon, era l'Adachi che si era fatto un anno di carcere, che si era costituito e aveva detto tutta la verità, che non aveva tentato mai, in nessun modo, di farsi assolvere, malgrado il modus operandi dei suoi omicidi rendesse molto difficile condannarlo. Così gli aveva detto Dojima-san.

Non ci aveva mai pensato per davvero, prima.

Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente. Sentiva la punta della sua cravatta che gli carezzava l'ombelico. Doveva esserglisi sollevata la maglietta nella caduta.

Aprì gli occhi.

\- D'accordo- mormorò- devo ammettere che mi piace venirti a trovare. Mi piace non sapere che cosa faremo, che cosa mi dirai, mi sento finalmente _normale_ e da quando sono tornato indietro nel tempo non mi sono mai sentito normale.

Non gli avrebbe detto che con lui non sentiva il bisogno di tirare fuori la maschera dell'eroe, di quello che Sa Cosa Sta Facendo, non avrebbe coccolato il suo ego ipertrofico e non gli avrebbe fatto credere di avere accesso al suo cuore, come... come...

Come chi?

\- C'è dell'altro- sogghignò Adachi-san- non hai ammesso che preferisci stare con me piuttosto che con i tuoi amici, ma va bene così. Con me ti senti normale, mi accontento del fatto che lo hai suggerito - tornò a sedersi e gli tese la mano.

Esitò. La afferrò. Era stranamente liscia, e con le nocche sviluppate, da adulto.

Si lasciò tirare su e raccolse a sé le gambe. Sentiva un bisogno istintivo di proteggersi. Era come se Adachi-san gli avesse conficcato una mano nel petto e avesse tentato di raggiungere il suo cuore.

“Preferisci stare con me piuttosto che con i tuoi amici”. Era orribile. Lo aveva formulato con “mi sento finalmente normale” ma il succo era quello. Chiunque avrebbe voluto sentirsi normale, e avrebbe preferito la compagnia di chi lo faceva sentire tale. Era un traditore. Ma era vero.

Adachi-san aveva ammesso – sempre che potesse credergli – di essere in qualche modo scalfito dal loro rapporto. Gli sembrava una confessione del cazzo, ma per lui, che aveva sempre rifiutato il concetto stesso di legame, doveva contare molto.

Affondò la faccia fra le ginocchia. Sapeva che stava godendo della sua vergogna, ma non riusciva a mantenere la facciata.

Doveva pensare ad altro. Adesso poteva, no? Aveva avuto quel che voleva.

\- Mi restituisci il foglio?- si districò da quella posizione- devo prendere nota della strada che facciamo. Ancora niente connessione, vero?

Adachi-san perse il sorriso e scosse la testa.

\- Niente di niente. Me ne accorgerei.

Fantastico. Stavano già finendo gli sp ed erano in alto mare. Non voleva dare fondo alle sue riserve di Soul Drop, quel dungeon era molto avaro di forzieri.

L'ultima volta cosa era successo? Forse la connessione tornava quando soddisfacevano determinati requisiti.

Abbassò la testa, le sopracciglia corrugate. Non poteva essere il numero di mostri, Adachi-san aveva sempre potuto guidarlo in giro per il dungeon incontrando meno mostri possibile, e il numero era incrementato quando non avevano più saputo dove andare. Doveva essere qualcosa che riguardava loro. O Adachi-san e il suo stato mentale, ancora di più.

Il suo stato mentale.

Spalancò gli occhi. Che idiota! Come poteva averlo dimenticato? Doveva smettere di rimuovere le cose che non gli piacevano, non lo faceva ragionare nel modo giusto. Non gli faceva tenere conto di tutte le eventualità.

Aprì la bocca. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli? Era troppo imbarazzante parlarne. Adachi-san si sarebbe messo sulla difensiva e quando era sulla difensiva lo prendeva in giro, diventava sgradevole, e allora lui... avrebbe voltato le spalle al problema e lo avrebbe ignorato, eh?

Si tese verso di lui e gli posò una mano nell'interno della coscia.

Adachi-san sobbalzò e i gomiti gli scivolarono giù dalle ginocchia.

\- Cos--

Gli massaggiò la coscia, con lentezza, risalendo verso l'inguine. La pelle sotto la stoffa dei pantaloni si fece subito calda, in risposta alle sue sollecitazioni. Arrossì. Sapeva che gli sarebbe piaciuto, eppure il pensiero che rispondesse così al suo tocco lo faceva... rabbrividì. Sfiorò la cucitura dei suoi pantaloni, la seguì coi polpastrelli, finché non si insinuò fra le sue gambe.

\- Moccioso, ma che cazzo?!- la voce di Adachi aveva una nota isterica.

\- Ssh- intimò. Non capiva che era in atto un esperimento scientifico?

\- Ssh un cazzo!- gli afferrò il braccio all'altezza del gomito.

Lo guardò confuso. Se gli piaceva che problema c'era? Aveva gli occhi spalancati e le guance rosse, come se fosse in preda al panico. Era... spaventato.

Forse gli stava sembrando troppo impersonale. Non sapeva fare quelle cose con distacco.

Prima Adachi-san aveva tentato di metterlo a suo agio e di spingerlo a confidarsi dandogli in cambio una confessione. Forse ora toccava a lui scendere al suo livello.

Guardò i primi bottoni aperti della sua camicia, l'inizio del suo torace, le clavicole sporgenti. Deglutì e si sentì arrossire. La presa sul suo braccio si fece più salda, come se Adachi-san si fosse già accorto del cambiamento.

Si tese verso di lui e affondò il viso fra il collo e la nuca, il naso sotto il suo orecchio. Adachi-san sobbalzò così forte che gli fece sbattere la punta del naso contro il suo orecchio.

Aveva di nuovo quell'odore, il _suo_ odore, quello che aveva annusato dalla sua giacca, ma stavolta era caldo, era tutto contro di lui, sentiva il suo respiro, avrebbe potuto – avrebbe potuto decidere di toccarlo. E soprattutto poteva toccarlo lui.

Piegò le dita sul suo inguine e lo accarezzò, per quel che la mano di Adachi-san, ancora salda sul suo braccio, gli permetteva di fare.

Respirò contro la sua pelle e quell'odore gli si avvinghiò al cervello. Si sentiva stordito. Posò le labbra sotto il suo orecchio e lo baciò. Un bacio lieve, timido, che fece tremare Adachi-san contro di lui.

\- Uhm.

Quel verso gli diede una scossa di piacere dritta all'inguine e chiuse forte le gambe. Strusciò le cosce l'una contro l'altra.

\- Dio, ragazzino- mormorò Adachi-san supplichevole.

Gli mise la mano libera sulla spalla e lo baciò sullo stesso punto di prima, un bacio più famelico, a labbra aperte. Toccò coi denti quella pelle umida e accaldata.

La presa di Adachi-san sul suo braccio cedette e poté toccarlo in mezzo alle gambe. Sentì con la mano la durezza del suo cazzo che si delineava contro la patta dei pantaloni.

Non poteva fermarsi.

Salì a cavalcioni della sua coscia e il contatto fra i loro corpi lo fece tremare.

Si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio. Adachi-san ansimò, gli sollevò la maglietta e gli afferrò i fianchi, le dita che affondavano avide nella sua zona lombare.

\- È così che ti comporti quando qualcuno cerca di entrare nel tuo spazio vitale?- sussurrò. Era rosso in viso e aveva già gli occhi liquidi. Dio, era uno di quelli che piangeva quando godeva?

\- Zitto- estrasse la cintura dalla fibbia e passò al bottone dei suoi pantaloni.

L'asola era troppo larga, il bottone scivolò fuori facilmente e potè infilare un dito sotto la stoffa, premerlo sulla cerniera lampo. Fece scorrere il dito alla ricerca della linguetta.

La mano di Adachi-san si avvolse attorno alla sua e se la premette ferocemente contro l'inguine, poi scattò verso la sua spalla. Gli affondò i denti nella clavicola e sentì il gorgoglio di un ringhio trattenuto contro la sua pelle.

\- P-piano- mormorò. Non era ancora riuscito a infilargli dentro la mano.

\- No, vai- la voce di Adachi-san era roca contro il suo orecchio – vai forte, adesso.

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e gli abbassò a tentoni la cerniera. Non perse tempo a giocare coi suoi boxer. Adachi-san lo guidò verso l'elastico, lo allargò con le dita e lo costrinse a infilare dentro la mano. La punta dura del suo pene gli scivolò sulle dita e nel palmo. Roteò il polso e glielo avvolse in mano.

Adachi-san gemette contro il suo orecchio.

\- Muovi, avanti- gli strinse il polso, in uno spasmo di piacere, ma poi lo lasciò andare e gli carezzò l'interno dell'avambraccio col pollice.

Yu rabbrividì e premette più forte il proprio corpo contro il suo, e la bocca contro la sua gola. Cominciò a pomparlo come avrebbe fatto con sé stesso, ma più forte, senza il languore con cui era abituato a toccarsi.

Adachi-san era così che scopava? Con forza e violenza? Lo aveva sempre saputo. Lo avrebbe toccato frenetico ovunque e si sarebbe spinto dentro di lui, tenendogli le gambe separate. Sapeva come avrebbe fatto, glielo aveva dimostrato.

Avrebbe dovuto farlo inorridire ma si ritrovò a leccargli avido la gola, mentre gli pompava il cazzo come se ne fosse andato della sua vita.

Adachi-san ansimava ed emetteva gemiti rochi, il corpo che tremava di tanto in tanto per le scosse di piacere più forti. La sua mano era premuta contro una delle sue natiche e la strizzava forte. Non aveva più alcun livido da spremere.

\- Sei fantastico- espose la gola alle sue leccate– merda, ragazzino, sai dove vorrei sentire quella lingua?

Spalancò gli occhi e strinse forte le cosce attorno alla sua gamba, il bacino premuto contro la coscia sotto di sé.

Lo aveva detto davvero. Aveva detto veramente che avrebbe voluto...

Aumentò il ritmo della mano, non lasciava che il prepuzio tornasse a coprire la punta. Non era facile, il suo cazzo gli guizzava in mano, eccitatissimo e sempre più bagnato.

\- Potrei- sussurrò al suo orecchio. Fece una sorta di risata, meravigliato di sé stesso – potrei, Adachi-san.

La presa sulla sua natica si accentuò e la mano di Adachi tornò a chiudersi attorno al suo braccio.

\- Cosa cazzo stai dicendo- ringhiò.

Faceva male, gli avrebbe lasciato una natica blu di lividi. Lividi che si sarebbe premuto nell'intimità della propria camera, pensando a com'era stato essere fra le sue braccia, con la mano sul suo cazzo per farlo godere, il naso pieno del suo odore.

Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. Gli erano affiorate delle lacrime agli angoli degli occhi. La cosa lo fece sogghignare, e si avvicinò al suo orecchio.

\- Posso leccartelo- soffiò sulla sua pelle accaldata- vuoi che te lo prenda in bocca, Adachi-san?

Il corpo di Adachi-san si _ribellò_ , si inarcò e tremò con violenza. Gli spremette il braccio tanto da non fargli sentire più la mano.

\- Cazzo- gemette- cazzo, moccioso, sei una tale put-- gemette forte e si abbandonò contro il muro, ansimante. Le lacrime erano traboccate e gli colavano lungo le guance, attorno alla bocca socchiusa per respirare. Lasciò scivolare via il suo braccio da quella presa ferrea.

La sensibilità tornò e sentì della roba calda che gli schizzava sulle nocche.

_Peccato_ – e poi arrossì e affondò la faccia contro la sua spalla. Non poteva credere di averlo pensato.

Almeno non lo aveva detto. Non che avesse detto cose molto meno sconvenienti.

La faccia gli andava a fuoco, peggio di quando il Ragnarok di Surt era divampato in quella minuscola classe.

Ascoltò il respiro affrettato di Adachi-san. Gli carezzava gentilmente le cosce con le mani, in qualche modo lo rassicurava, anche se non lo faceva per quello, vero? Chiuse gli occhi e rimase così, appoggiato alla sua spalla.

\- Hey, moccioso- doveva per forza parlare? Non poteva stare zitto una buona volta?

\- Mh?- mormorò di malavoglia.

Adachi-san si ritirò con la mano ciuffi di capelli sudati dalla fronte, e si asciugò le guance.

\- Non ti capisco, lo sai? Non capisco proprio un cazzo, di te.

\- Io invece ho appena capito che sei uno di quelli che piangono quando godono- rispose, con un sorrisetto.

Adachi-san sobbalzò. Si fece di fiamma e voltò la testa, per evitare il suo sguardo.

\- Be’, fottiti, ragazzino.

 

 


	16. Cavia da laboratorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi-san non è contento di essere stato usato per il piccolo sadico esperimento di Yu. La comparsa del padrone del dungeon, tuttavia, interrompe la loro lite.

Si abbottonò il colletto della camicia e si strinse il nodo della cravatta. Per impressionare non sapeva bene chi, visto che erano ancora bloccati nel dungeon. Gettò un'occhiata a Yu. Aveva recuperato il foglio che stava usando come mappa. Lo ripiegò e se lo infilò nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloncini. Erano così stretti e ridotti che entrava a malapena. Si abbassò la maglietta e appoggiò la katana sulla spalla.

\- Vogliamo andare?- non aveva un tono alto, ma la sua voce risuonò fragorosa nel silenzio assoluto che si era protratto in quei minuti, in cui si erano sistemati i vestiti e avevano fatto finta che non fosse successo niente.

Almeno, così aveva fatto lui.

Yu sembrava a suo agio, per niente turbato.

Poteva anche avergli messo la mano nei pantaloni per ristabilire la gerarchia tra loro. Strinse i denti. No. Non poteva essere così, sarebbe stato disumano. Cosa ne sapeva un sedicenne del sesso, malgrado tutte quelle ore che aveva passato da solo con Kujikawa. Figuriamoci se poteva usare il sesso per manipolarlo, mica era come le donne della sua età.

Lo seguì fuori dall'aula. La Sensazione tornò a pungergli la pelle, su tutta quella parte del corpo che dava sul corridoio da cui erano arrivati.

\- Ho una notizia buona e una cattiva- annunciò - la buona è che ho di nuovo la connessione. La cattiva è che stiamo andando dalla parte sbagliata e dobbiamo tornare indietro.

Si aspettava un sorriso a trentadue denti, sorpreso ed eccitato, ma Yu si limitò a fargli un tiepido risolino compiaciuto. Fastidioso. Era come se se lo aspettasse.

\- Allora dobbiamo tornare all'incrocio e prendere l'unica strada rimasta- commentò Yu- se non altro, una seconda buona notizia è che abbiamo imparato come farti tornare a essere un Navigatore.

Gli diede le spalle e riprese a camminare.

Imparato come fargli... cosa?!

\- Hey, si può sapere cosa intendi?- era evidente che la Sensazione spariva e tornava a caso, avrebbe potuto abbandonarlo in ogni momento, magari anche due volte durante la stessa missione.

Yu si fermò e si voltò verso di lui.

\- Non lo hai ancora capito?- quell'espressione saccente gli faceva venire voglia di picchiarlo – ogni volta che ti è tornata la connessione tu sei...- esitò e l'ombra di un rossore gli affiorò sulle guance – ci siamo toccati e sei venuto.

Ci siamo toccati e sei venuto.

Ci siamo toccati e sei venuto.

Era un navigatore caricato a orgasmi. Non poteva essere vero.

Quella non poteva essere la sua vita.

Da una parte era molto eccitante, dall'altra era così squallido e patetico che non riusciva a sostenere il suo sguardo. Piantò gli occhi su un poster che ritraeva un Demone simile a quelli che avevano combattuto al piano inferiore, con un solo occhio e un corno conico in testa.

Qualcosa gli stava sfuggendo. Si posò le dita sul mento. Se non lo avesse capito in fretta Yu avrebbe ripreso a camminare, piantandolo in mezzo al corridoio.

Per quale motivo Yu aveva deciso di mettergli le mani addosso?

Spalancò gli occhi e gli sembrò che il demone gli stesse strizzando lo stomaco da quanto era stretto.

\- Yu-kun- disse flautato, la pelle d'oca che gli affiorava sulle braccia – non hai mica deciso di toccarmi per quello, vero?

No, lo aveva fatto perché aveva piccoli problemi di troiaggine occasionale, in cui da Eroe Gelido Con Il Bastone In Culo diventava una sorta di ninfomane protagonista di un porno e--

\- Be' sì, dovevo provarlo- Yu batté le palpebre con fare innocente- se ti avessi detto cosa stavamo per fare magari ti saresti innervosito falsando il risultato dell'esperimento.

Esperimento.

Esperimento.

Gli metteva le mani nei pantaloni e gli diceva che voleva succhiarglielo (quella voce lo avrebbe perseguitato ogni notte per almeno un anno) per fare un fottuto _esperimento._

\- Di preciso quanto cazzo sei malato di mente da uno ad Hannibal Lecter?- urlò – cazzo! Sono _abituato_ a donne che usano il sesso per sottometterti o per controllarti o per avere i tuoi soldi, ma il fottuto sociopatico che ti prende in mano l'uccello per fare un esperimento scientifico mi mancava, sei uscito dall'Unità 731 o cosa?

\- Dubito che nell'Unità 731 prendessero in mano l'uccello ai prigionieri cinesi- perché-cazzo-era-sempre-così- _CALMO_ – te l'ho detto perché non ti ho informato di quel che stavo facendo, non sei contento di essere di nuovo il Navigatore?

\- NO! No che non lo sono, mi sento _violato_ e non capisco come cazzo hai potuto trovare sensato – no! Come cazzo hai potuto anche solo _farti passare per la testa_ un'idea simile! Sei disturbato e pericoloso!

Yu era un po' pallido, ma batteva le palpebre del tutto sorpreso dal suo rant, come se non capisse dove stava il problema. Il che se non altro confermava che era un fottuto sociopatico da rinchiudere.

\- Andiamo, Adachi-san, non mi stai davvero facendo una predica sul fatto che ti senti violato. Ti ricordi cos'hai fatto a...

AAARGH! Come se quello che aveva fatto a Mayumi Yamano e a Saki Konishi rendesse meno inquietante e _sbagliato_ quello che gli aveva fatto!

Si strofinò le mani sulla faccia. Si sentiva così sporco. Sollevò la testa e fece un respiro profondo.

\- Punto uno: i criminali sono comunque _persone_ e hanno diritti umani – si sforzò di parlare con calma- punto due: quello che ho fatto _io_ non rende meno spaventoso quello che hai fatto tu. Non è _a chi_ lo fai, ma _perché_ lo fai. E lo fai perché sei un sociopatico del cazzo- respiro profondo. Stava di nuovo alzando la voce – punto tre: io per i miei crimini mi sono costituito e stavo scontando la mia giusta prigione, e lo sai che non è colpa mia se ora sono libero.

Ecco il punto. Lui sapeva di aver sbagliato e anche se gli faceva ancora schifo il mondo non avrebbe ricommesso gli stessi crimini. Invece Yu era lì a battere i ciglioni come una povera e innocente Biancaneve accusata di aver assassinato e cannibalizzato i sette nani. UN CAZZO.

\- Be', d'accordo?- Yu squadrò le spalle con aria responsabile – hai ragione.

Gli stava dando ragione. Avrebbe dovuto portarsi dietro dei coriandoli, o almeno un fazzoletto per asciugarsi le lacrime, perché lo Stronzo di Merda gli stava dando per la prima volta nella sua vita _ragione_.

\- Mi prenderò la responsabilità di quello che ho fatto- gli voltò le spalle e proseguì nel corridoio – quando usciamo di qui andrò dritto dalla polizia a dire che ho preso in mano il cazzo di un uomo adulto che me l'ha lasciato fare.

Gli sprofondò lo stomaco.

\- _Cosa?!_ Non era quello che intendevo.

\- Anzi, ancora meglio- gli lanciò uno sguardo da sopra la spalla – perché andare dalla polizia quando ho un poliziotto in casa? Andrò direttamente da mio zio e gli spiegherò quello che ho fatto. Immagino che vorrà sapere perché hai lasciato che ti portassi all'orgasmo- alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, come ricordandosi di qualcosa – ora che ci penso, dovrei anche dire come _tu_ mi hai guidato la mano dentro le mutande, perché bisogna dire tutta la verità, vero? Come hai fatto tu. Dirò che mi hai invitato a lecc---

\- Smettila smettila _smettila!-_ il solo pensiero di Dojima-san che... dio, lo avrebbe ucciso. Lo avrebbe spellato vivo e gettato nel sale. Avrebbe appeso la sua testa al muro come un trofeo di caccia e Nanako-chan a Natale lo avrebbe adornato con barba e cappello. Quell'uomo considerava il Sociopatico praticamente suo figlio.

Ora che erano tornati indietro nel tempo si era raffreddato per ovvie ragioni, ma da qualche giorno aveva ricominciato: Yu-kun qui, Yu-kun là, è così bravo con Nanako, è un così bravo studente, è responsabile. Era _vomitevole_

\- Non devo farlo?- domandò Yu.

Bastardo. Come se non fosse ovvio che recitava, si sarebbe ucciso prima di dire in giro quanto era troia. Anche se avrebbe potuto difendersi dicendo che Kujikawa lo aveva contagiato.

\- Brutto idiota, intendevo dire che almeno _io_ ho preso coscienza di avere un problema, _tu_ te ne stai lì a farmi _wink wink_ con le ciglia perché io reagisco al fatto che sei disumano e spaventoso.

\- Solo perché avevo una ragione per metterti le mani addosso?

Come riusciva a far sembrare la sua giusta accusa una stronzata? Come poteva manipolare il discorso in modo che lui sembrasse nel mezzo di una crisi isterica?

Era suonato così quando aveva svicolato dalle accuse di omicidio dicendo che non era lui a uccidere, lui si limitava a buttare la gente nella tv e le Ombre facevano il lavoro?

Lo faceva ancora più incazzare. Quello lì faceva tanto il perfettino e l'eroe ma era peggio di lui.

\- Sai cosa? _Vaffanculo-_ esplose – sei solo un ragazzino con grossi problemi psicologici e pensi di poter prendere per il culo un adulto, ma sai, _l'ho fatto prima di te, e l'ho fatto meglio_. Ora prendi quella cazzo di strada a destra e stai _zitto!_

Yu chiuse il becco. Evitò di guardarlo in faccia, di sicuro la sua espressione gli avrebbe fatto venire voglia di sparargli alla testa.

Non poteva credere a quello che aveva fatto. Si era permesso con lui solo perché era un criminale o perché riteneva che davvero fosse una cosa opportuna e normale? Se era questo il caso, non vedeva l'ora di vederlo alle prese con una relazione sentimentale.

Yu si bloccò a un bivio, incerto. La Sensazione però non gli lasciava dubbi.

\- Di qua- intimò, e indicò a sinistra. Proseguirono.

Magari sarebbe finito in galera anche lui, come meritava. Sarebbe stato bello poterlo arrestare, mettergli le manette ai polsi e sbatterlo in una cella. Ora chi ride, Yu-kun? Ora chi è la giustizia? Chi ti guarda dall'alto in basso con disgusto?

La Sensazione si intensificò. Se pensava che sarebbe bastato imboccare subito il corridoio giusto, e si sarebbe risparmiato una seduta di molestie sessuali, gli venivano i nervi.

Ecco, infatti. La porta rosa dell'infermeria.

Yu lo guardò con aria interrogativa – e... timida? Era imbarazzo quello che leggeva nei suoi occhi?

\- Entriamo?

\- No- disse sarcastico – rimaniamo qui. Non è bello? Rimaniamo qui a cacciare tutti i mostri del piano fino a sputare sangue, fino a--

Qualcosa di leggero e spigoloso gli colpì lo zigomo e rotolò a terra.

Yu aveva appallottolato di nuovo la mappa e gliel'aveva lanciata addosso.

Sollevò lo sguardo dalla pallina di carta e vide la schiena di Yu che si addentrava nell'infermeria.

Si era offeso, poverino. Il Mostro di Inaba aveva dei sentimenti fragili.

Si affrettò dietro di lui, ma Yu andava avanti come un treno, senza guardarsi indietro, a lunghi passi nervosi. Aggirò l'ultima tendina ed entrò nel Portale per il piano successivo.

Era la prima volta che restava da solo dentro quel dungeon. Gli sembrava di sentir strisciare tutti quei mostri che si aggiravano nei corridoi. Deglutì e quasi corse verso la tenda. La aggirò. Il Portale era là, una spirale nera e rossa. Si avvicinò e posò le mani sui bordi per bilanciarsi mentre entrava.

Il varco lampeggiò, e la punta della sua scarpa toccò solamente stoffa. Aveva davanti la tenda bianca che divideva il secondo letto dal terzo. Solo una tenda.

Il fottuto Portale era sparito.

Fece un salto indietro e urtò la scrivania con il fondoschiena. Un portapenne cadde a terra e i libri oscillarono, uno scivolò sdraiato accanto alla lampada da tavolo.

No. No. No questo no. Si piegò e si mise le mani sulla faccia, le unghie che si conficcavano nella pelle e i denti così stretti da dargli una fitta alla testa.

\- _Questo non dovevi farmelo, piccolo bastardo!_ \- ringhiò.

\- Oh, non è certo colpa sua.

Alzò di scatto la testa. C'era una sagoma dietro la tenda, una sagoma snella, suppergiù dell'altezza di Yu-kun. Aprì la bocca per chiamarlo. Era rimasto?

No, non era Yu. Yu non avrebbe parlato in quel modo.

\- Yu-kun non ha cancellato il varco. Non vedo come potrebbe. Sono stato io a farlo.

La sagoma si mosse. Da quello che vedeva, si era messa le mani in tasca.

\- Chi sei?- si leccò il labbro superiore. Fantastico, il padrone del dungeon si presentava e Yu-kun non era lì coi suoi duemila Persona ad affrontarlo. A giudicare dalla voce, sotto la leggera distorsione tipica delle Ombre degli umani, e dalla corporatura, la sagoma apparteneva a un ragazzo in età da liceo.

\- Anche se- la sagoma si mise di profilo e sollevò un braccio, lo piegò. Un dito sbatteva contro il mento regolare – in un certo senso si può dire che è stato lui a farlo. Perché- gli anelli scivolarono nel tubo di acciaio e la tenda venne scostata – lui è me.

 

 


	17. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi-san passa un brutto quarto d'ora col padrone del dungeon, e finalmente un boss si presenta ai nostri eroi!

Spalancò gli occhi e fece un passo indietro. Urtò di nuovo la scrivania e stavolta caddero dei libri a terra. Non poteva crederci. Mai, mai si sarebbe immaginato nella sua vita che quel dungeon appartenesse a Yu-kun.

L'Ombra di Yu gli sorrideva con fare innocente. Non poteva essere uno scherzo, Yu-kun era ancora in divisa da ginnastica, mentre la persona che aveva davanti indossava pantaloni neri e una maglietta a righe orizzontali. Ma ancora di più perché aveva tutte le caratteristiche delle Ombre. Era circondato da una vaga aura violacea e aveva gli occhi gialli come quelli di un leone. C'era poi qualcosa che non andava in quell'espressione: era come se non si sforzasse di sembrare davvero innocente, ma volesse solo metterlo a disagio.

I sorrisi innocenti di Yu-kun istintivamente lo rassicuravano. Sapeva che erano finti, sapeva chi si nascondeva dietro quell'espressione, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi rinfrancato quando li vedeva. Era un ottimo attore – o forse non sapeva nemmeno di recitare.

Questo sorriso invece gli faceva chiudere lo stomaco in una morsa. Gli occhi rilucevano gelidi e puntati su di lui, come quelli di una fiera sulla sua preda. Non voleva ingannarlo, voleva parodizzare l'espressione di Yu-kun e metterlo a disagio.

L'Ombra rise e unì le mani come in preghiera, davanti alle labbra. Intrecciò le dita e le posò sotto il mento, guardandolo di sotto in su.

\- A-do-ro quando fai quell'espressione!- disse con voce allegra- sei tremendamente carino, non so come Yu-kun faccia a sopportarlo.

Socchiuse gli occhi e il sorriso svanì dalla faccia. Il bagliore assassino che balenò nelle iridi gli diede un brivido lungo tutta la schiena.

\- Sai, assomigli _a lui_ \- disse con voce gelida.

Ma che cazzo! Non somigliava a Yu! D'accordo, erano una bella coppia di disturbati, ma non tutti i pazzi criminali si somigliavano. Anzi.

Però non aveva voglia di contraddirlo mentre aveva quell'espressione, era meglio assecondarlo. Abbozzò un sorriso, quello che sfoderava quando i suoi colleghi di lavoro gli mettevano i piedi in testa e gli ordinavano di fare loro il caffè.

Doloroso, stentato, ma convincente.

\- Ma guarda!- si assicurò di non inserire sarcasmo nel tono – non avrei mai immaginato che questo dungeon appartenesse a te! Quando si parla di colpi di scena!

Era come in Ringu, un secondo prima era dietro la tenda scostata e un battito di ciglia dopo era davanti alla sua faccia, gli occhi spalancati e qualcosa di appuntito premuto contro la sua gola.

Fa' che sia uno stuzzicadenti. Fa' che sia uno stuzzicadenti.

\- Non mettere su teatrini con me, _darling-_ Shadow Yu sorrideva di nuovo, gli occhi spalancati e puntati su di lui – seguo Yu-kun da anni. Ho seguito tutto quello che avete fatto. So tutto quello che sa Yu-kun. Puoi fare quel sorriso _shit-eater_ con nostro zio e con tutti gli abitanti di Inaba, _but I-know-better._

Ok, a darling ci arrivava – anche se non capiva perché lo chiamava come si poteva chiamare una moglie – ma il resto di quella roba _forse_ inglese che stava rigurgitando gli sfuggiva.

\- Ok, ok- rilassò i muscoli del viso e tornò serio– in cambio ti sforzi di parlarmi in giapponese, eh, Yu-kun? Per favore? - fosse stato il Vero Yu avrebbe dato per scontato che lo faceva apposta per farlo sentire ignorante, ma con quella versione yandere non sapeva cosa pensare.

Il sorriso di Shadow Yu si allargò e il suo corpo si rilassò.

\- Sei una tale merda ignorante. Ti adoro.

Sentì qualcosa che scattava e l'oggetto appuntito si ritrasse dalla sua gola. Abbassò lo sguardo. Aveva in mano un taglierino.

Non osò toccarsi la gola. Qualcosa di bagnato gli scivolava verso il colletto della camicia.

\- Ssh- Shadow Yu gli posò la mano su una guancia – è solo un graffio, non devi spaventarti.

Oh sì. Era bloccato contro una scrivania da una versione yandere di Yu-kun che gli aveva puntato contro un taglierino e che lo chiamava _darling_ e non doveva essere spaventato. Per niente. Non aveva le palle contratte e il cuore che minacciava di uscire dalla bocca da un momento all'altro.

\- Yu-kun...

\- Chiamami Yu-chan. Mi piace quando mi chiami Yu-chan.

Non lo aveva mai chiamato Yu-chan, ma d'accordo.

\- Bene, Yu- _chan-_ fece un respiro profondo – qual è il senso di tutto questo?- Shadow Yu gli stuzzicò il nodo della cravatta, era scandalosamente vicino – insomma, il viaggio nel tempo, perché... capisco Yu, ma perché _me_?

Gli occhi dell’Ombra, fino a quel momento fissi sulla sua gola, si sollevarono verso i suoi.

\- Se dovessi dare una motivazione a questa scelta- infilò un dito dietro il nodo della cravatta – direi che è perché sei sexy- tirò, la seta scivolò e si allargò attorno alla sua gola. Shadow Yu si avvicinò di un passo e insinuò una gamba fra le sue.

Oh, _cazzo._ La controparte yandere di un sociopatico aveva una cotta per lui.

Perché era sempre così sfortunato?

\- E perché- deglutì, la bocca secca. Aveva paura di chiederlo – perché hai bloccato l'uscita, Yu-chan?- delle gocce di sudore gli colavano lungo la schiena.

\- Perché volevo stare solo con te, _darling_ \- lo sguardo di Shadow Yu scattò dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra, e poi di nuovo agli occhi – non vedevo l'ora di incontrarti, sai?- gli afferrò i bordi della giacca e infilò le mani sotto.

Delle mani gelide scivolarono lungo il suo corpo, attraverso la stoffa della camicia, e si fermarono sul suo petto. Rabbrividì.

\- Q-quindi?- la sua voce si spezzò e si maledisse. In quei casi era meglio mostrarsi sicuri di sé stessi, e lui si cagava in mano.

Yu socchiuse gli occhi e si adombrò, l'ombra di un broncio che gli faceva sporgere le labbra.

\- Quindi niente, _darling_. Purtroppo per noi, non posso interferire più di tanto- gli posò le braccia sulle spalle e gli cinse il collo. I loro nasi si toccavano, si era premuto contro di lui senza vergogna. Avrebbe sentito il suo cuore battergli furioso contro il petto – se calcassi la mano rovinerei tutto, _you know._

_Yu cosa_? Vabbè.

Non era da lui fare le cose a sentimento, senza calcolo e precise ragioni dietro. Cazzo, non riusciva nemmeno a saltargli addosso senza motivi utilitaristici!

\- Hai fatto tutto questo solo per vedermi?- azzardò.

Shadow Yu annuì, senza perdere il broncio.

\- Ma non temere- si premette contro di lui e sorrise – io vi osservo. Osservo sempre- conficcò le unghie sulle sue spalle – ci rivedremo, eh? Forse se lui manda tutto a puttane ti terrò con me- arrossì come una fanciulla innocente e si avventò sulla sua gola.

La sua lingua lo percorse dalla scollatura della camicia fino al graffio che gli aveva fatto, che bruciò al contatto con la sua saliva. Trasalì.

Shadow Yu sollevò la testa e si leccò le labbra. Erano rosse.

\- _See ya_ , _darling_ \- soffiò. Il suo alito sapeva di sangue. Cristo.

Si staccò da lui e fece due passi indietro, le mani dietro la schiena.

Adachi era incollato col culo a quella scrivania, non si era mosso di un millimetro. Fece un respiro profondo.

\- Non hai risposto alle mie domande- deglutì – non è un caso, vero?

Yu sorrise e non disse niente, gli occhi gialli puntati su di lui. Come quelli del gatto della signora Mitamura. Assassini.

\- Non puoi dirmi nemmeno perché questa scuola materna inquietante?- azzardò. Non sembrava arrabbiarsi quando gli faceva domande. E poi aveva una cotta per lui, no?

Il sorriso praticamente colò via dal viso di Yu, che si fece gelido. Aveva le pupille verticali (proprio come quel cazzo di gatto). Un'aura assassina lo travolse come una folata di vento, non così forte da sbatterlo contro la scrivania, ma abbastanza da riavviargli i capelli all'indietro. I libri, sul pavimento, si spalancarono e le pagine cominciarono a frullare.

\- Chiedilo a Yu-kun disse con voce distorta – chiedigli di suo padre.

La sua figura divenne disturbata, come un programma tv che non prende bene, e poi sparì, portando con sé quell'aura maledetta.

Sulla tenda era ricomparso il Portale.

Fece un respiro che era anche un singhiozzo. I polmoni bruciavano; non aveva respirato per tutta la durata di quella ventata assassina. Scivolò sulle ginocchia.

Il suo sguardo si posò su uno dei libri sul pavimento. Era aperto a una pagina che mostrava il modo corretto di trattare una sbucciatura. Nel disegno un bambino urlava mentre un cotton fioc tenuto dalla mano di una persona invisibile si posava sulla ferita che aveva al ginocchio. Nulla di inquietante, in fondo quella era l'Infermeria. In Infermeria nulla era inquietante, finché il Portale non spariva e il padrone del dungeon non lo minacciava con un taglierino.

Si mise una mano sulla gola. Solo sangue secco. Era vero, era solo un graffio.

Qualcosa spuntava dalle pagine di quel libro, un angolino di carta lucida. Lo prese fra le dita ed estrasse una fotografia.

\- Adachi-san?- la voce di Yu-kun, quella vera, reale, lo chiamava dal Portale- va tutto bene?- chiese con una nota d'ansia.

Annuì d'istinto, ma si rese conto che non poteva vederlo.

Si schiarì la voce. Non doveva sembrare spaventato.

\- Sì. Arrivo- si infilò la fotografia nella tasca della giacca e si alzò in piedi. Si era fatto spaventare a morte dall'Ombra di uno stupido ragazzino, che tra l'altro non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di fargli del male. Quando lo avesse saputo, Yu-kun sarebbe morto dal ridere.

Il pensiero fece rallentare i battiti del suo cuore. Andava tutto bene. Tutto bene.

Oltrepassò il Portale e sbucò nel piano superiore.

\- Hey, Yu-kun- disse con voce allegra – non puoi capire cosa mi è--

Una zaffata di vaniglia e un corpo caldo contro il suo. Yu-kun gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo. Avrebbe dovuto spaventarlo a morte, ma era qualcosa di completamente diverso da quello che era successo con la sua Ombra.

Era _caldo_. Aveva un buon odore. E sentiva un battito cardiaco contro il torace.

Gli avvolse le braccia attorno alla schiena e lo strizzò. Tremò con violenza contro di lui.

\- Il Portale era sparito, eh- disse con tono leggero, del tutto sconnesso dal modo con cui lo stava strizzando – ti sei spaventato?

\- Sì- Yu-kun lo strinse di più.

Aspettò che lo accusasse di essersi cagato in mano anche lui. Ne avrebbe avuto diritto, gli batteva il cuore come un uccellino impazzito e continuava a tremare.

Ma Yu-kun rimase in silenzio.

\- Cos'è successo? Hai il colletto insanguinato.

\- È solo un graffio- lo rassicurò – davvero, neanche lo sento.

Era una bugia. Bruciava da morire, ma ora sentiva il suo respiro che lo rinfrescava. Era bello.

\- Adachi-san- la voce di Yu divenne ferma- dimmi cos'è successo.

Ora avrebbe dovuto dirgli di chi era la mente malata che aveva creato quel cazzo di dungeon orribile. Fino a un quarto d'ora prima avrebbe provato un piacere simile all'orgasmo nello sbattergli in faccia la prova concreta che era mentalmente disturbato, ma adesso non aveva voglia. Non aveva alcuna voglia di turbarlo.

D'altra parte era il suo partner in quella storia e avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, era troppo importante.

\- Ho incontrato il padrone del dungeon- buttò lì, per prendere tempo.

La presa di Yu si fece più forte.

\- Cazzo. Ci ha separati- quando era sorpreso diventava volgare, il ragazzino.

\- Già. Furbo da parte sua- rise. Era strano parlargli con un forzato tono allegro quando erano abbracciati e terrorizzati.

\- E chi era? Come ti è sembrato?

Fece un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi.

\- Yu-kun, il padrone di questo dungeon--

\- E ora che i nostri eroi si sono riuniti – la voce distorta di Shadow Yu esplose nella stanza, proveniente dalle stesse pareti. Yu-kun sobbalzò fra le sue braccia – direi che possiamo passare al secondo atto di questo spettacolo.

Il pavimento tremò e una colonna di vapore si sollevò dal centro della sala.

Yu-kun si districò dal suo abbraccio e si slanciò verso la spada.

Adachi rimase immobile per un secondo, il cuore che riprendeva a battere come un forsennato.

Al centro della stanza si dimenava un enorme bruco verde, con un'orrida faccia sorridente, da illustrazione di un libro per bambini.

_\- The show must go on, ladies and gentlemen-_ esultò Shadow Yu – vediamo come ve la cavate contro di lui.

Yu sguainò la spada e lui si mise la mano sotto la giacca, alla ricerca della fondina.

\- Vediamo di finirla in fretta- estrasse la pistola - ho molte cose da raccontarti.

 

La vista era di nuovo fuori fase. Era una fortuna che fosse Magatsu-Izanagi a combattere, perché se avesse dovuto usare la pistola, non avrebbe saputo quale dei due bruchi colpire. Resistette alla tentazione di crollare a terra e puntò i piedi. Doveva essere lesto a evitare i suoi fili di bava velenosa.

Il Garudyne si abbattè sul verme senza causargli il minimo danno.

\- Yu-kun!- urlò – è di nuovo immune al vento!

Yu evocò un Persona alato e castò il quinto Wind Break della lotta. Non voleva sapere quanti SP gli rimanevano.

Quel mostro era immune a tutti gli attacchi magici e resistente ai fisici. Attacchi fisici che non potevano permettersi di castare, perché si sarebbero indeboliti e i suoi attacchi erano mortali.

Il bruco si dimenò e si sollevò sulla coda, prima di schiantarsi su Yu. Yu evitò il suo corpo – lo avrebbe ucciso di sicuro - ma lo schianto lo mandò a sbattere contro una parete.

\- Cazzo- ringhiò – Magatsu-Izanagi, Garudyne!

Yu si tirò in piedi e barcollò, una mano premuta sulla spalla.

\- Yu-kun, vuoi una--

\- Non abbiamo tempo per curarmi- urlò Yu - Asura! Garudyne!- il Persona alato di prima battè le ali e generò una tromba d'aria sul Bruco.

E lo mandò per la prima volta al tappeto.

\- Ok, questa è una fortuna- si schiaffeggiò la faccia. La guancia bruciò come un tizzone, ma almeno adesso vedeva in chiaro – pronto, Yu-kun?

Yu annuì. Era pallido e sudato, i suoi respiri erano veloci e profondi.

Si lanciarono sul corpo del bruco, girato sul dorso. Sparò all'addome esposto, tenendosi fuori dalla portata delle sue zampette. Per Yu non era così comodo. Saltava tra una zampa e l'altra per conficcare la spada nella carne. Tagliò tre zampe, che volarono per aria come rami secchi, e affondò la spada tre volte.

Melma verde colò tra le sue scarpe da ginnastica. Una zampa scattò verso di lui, l'artiglio puntato verso il suo stomaco. Se fosse scivolato nella melma...

Sparò. La zampa andò in mille pezzi e Yu-kun saltò indietro al boato.

I suoi piedi slittarono nella pozza, ma riuscì ad acciuffarlo per la collottola prima che cadesse di schiena sul pavimento, alla mercé del Bruco. Lo gettò indietro.

\- Grazie.

Scosse una mano. Non era da lui fare questi errori, doveva essere distrutto. In fondo era solo un ragazzino.

Il Bruco si dondolò a destra e a sinistra finché le zampe non riuscirono a conficcarsi sul pavimento. Fecero leva, e poté ribaltarsi.

Il cuore gli sprofondò nello stomaco. Era danneggiato, un po' inclinato dalla parte in cui lui e Yu lo avevano privato di quattro delle sue zampe, e gocciolante di sangue verde, ma era ancora vivo. E letale.

\- Magatsu-Izanagi, Garudyne!- urlò prima che potesse restaurare la resistenza al vento.

Yu evocò un Persona antropomorfo e dotato di spada.

\- Siegfried, Power Charge!

Power Charge? Power Charge? Aveva intenzione di fargli un danno fisico?

\- Yu, cazzo!- esplose – sei già debole, ti ammazzerai!

\- Dobbiamo mettere fine a questa cosa.

Merda, merda, merda! Il bruco sibilò e tirò indietro la testa, guardandolo con quella faccia stilizzata e sorridente.

Fece una finta a destra e scattò a sinistra. Un filo di bava si arrotolò come una corda dove prima c'erano i suoi piedi.

\- Magatsu-Izanagi, Heat Riser!- seguendo la sua volontà, Izanagi si rivolse a Yu-kun e aumentò la sua agilità, la sua forza e la sua difesa.

Yu-kun spalancò gli occhi. Fu l'ultima cosa che riuscì a vedere prima di crollare in ginocchio. Sentiva un sapore metallico in bocca e un'aura nera si allargava nel suo campo visivo. Batté le palpebre e mise a fuoco la sagoma di Yu.

\- Se devi ammazzarti almeno fa-fallo uccidendo questo coso- balbettò. Era meglio che non si ammazzasse. Non gli conveniva ammazzarsi -ma mi incazzerò _molto_ se morirai, Yu-kun.

Si lasciò cadere di lato, il respiro come una coltellata ai polmoni. I suoi muscoli si rilassarono e la vista si schiarì.

Yu volse lo sguardo al nemico e inclinò la schiena.

\- Siegfried, God's Hand!

Il Persona di prima comparve davanti a lui e conficcò la spada sul pavimento.

Il bruco venne schiacciato da una forza invisibile che spezzò tutte le sue zampe come ramoscelli, spingendo il suo ventre a terra. Gli occhi uscirono dalle orbite con degli orridi _pop_ e si lasciarono alle spalle orbite vuote gocciolanti di melma verde.

Il pavimento smise di tremare e il mostro scomparve in una nuvola di fumo viola. Senza lasciarsi dietro nulla.

Sospirò di sollievo. La regola delle trappole residue non valeva coi Boss del dungeon. Shadow Yu aveva pietà di loro.

\- Hey, Yu-kun- strusciò lo zigomo sul pavimento per guardarlo – ce l'abbiamo fatta.

Yu era a terra, e non si muoveva. Il cuore gli si fermò in petto. Cazzo.

Cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo! Lo sapeva che non doveva sforzarsi, lo sapeva! Quanto lo aveva danneggiato essere sbalzato contro il muro? Ed era stato in piena forma prima di iniziare la battaglia?

L'adrenalina gli percorse le vene e fece forza sulle mani e sulle ginocchia. Si sollevò lentamente. La vista si oscurò, ma lui la ignorò e si tirò in piedi. Stelline esplosero nella sua visione, le ginocchia tremarono e minacciarono di cedere. Rimase immobile finché la vista non si schiarì un minimo. Quel che bastava a vedere la sagoma scura di Yu sul pavimento chiaro. Crollò in ginocchio al suo fianco, ignorando la fitta di dolore alle rotule, e si frugò nella giacca.

Posò una mano sul petto di Yu. Si alzava e si abbassava. Respirava.

Trovò una bottiglietta di Medicina. La stappò e gliela avvicinò alla bocca. Gli posò le dita sul labbro inferiore e lo scostò. Gli tremavano così tanto le mani che le unghie gli ticchettarono contro i denti. Yu recepì l'istruzione e aprì la bocca. Fece gocciolare la Medicina sulla sua lingua. Yu sobbalzò e tossì.

\- Buono, buono- posò una mano sulla sua gola e la massaggiò, per incentivarlo a deglutire.

Il corpo di Yu si scaldò un minimo e le palpebre si socchiusero, un accenno di iridi grigio argento rivolte verso di lui, a malapena visibili fra le ciglia. Le sue guance presero colore.

La mano di Yu si posò sulla sua, quella con cui teneva la Medicina, per scostarlo.

Con l'altra evocò una Carta.

\- Sarasvati, Diarama.

I graffi e le abrasioni sparirono dalla sua pelle, lasciando solo il sangue secco.

Yu aprì del tutto gli occhi e li puntò su di lui.

\- Hey- disse debolmente. Aveva una macchia di sangue sul labbro dove prima c'era un taglio.

\- Hey un cazzo- mormorò – sei un piccolo schifoso kamikaze, lo sai?

Gli angoli delle labbra di Yu si sollevarono appena. Era stato curato ma doveva essere del tutto a corto di SP, proprio come lui.

\- Scusami- il sorriso sbiadì dalla faccia.

\- Vabbè, almeno hai distrutto quel bruco di merda- minimizzò – hai salvato il culo a entrambi, avevo SP giusto per un altro Garudyne e poi avrei perso i sensi.

Perché lo stava consolando anziché rigirare il dito nella piaga? Quel piccolo subdolo sociopatico se lo meritava.

\- No, non intendevo per quello. Cioè, anche- evitò il suo sguardo – intendo... per prima. Mi dispiace per prima.

Batté le palpebre. Ah, giusto. _Prima._ Fra l'incontro con Shadow Yu e il Bruco, si era dimenticato perché erano in rotta. Ma ora si stava scusando.

Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. Era proprio uno zerbino, a volte. Qualcosa gli stava mordendo il cuore come un barracuda. Quando era stata l'ultima volta che qualcuno si era scusato con lui?

\- Non importa- non riusciva nemmeno a pensare- tira fuori il Goho-M.

Yu si frugò sotto la maglietta e tirò fuori una piccola sfera trasparente. La ruppe stringendola in pugno.

Erano sul pavimento del suo appartamento, di fronte alla televisione. L'adrenalina che lo aveva sostenuto per tenere Yu in vita lo abbandonò appena vide il delizioso tappeto del suo salotto.

Chiuse gli occhi e crollò di lato, accanto a Yu che non aveva mai abbandonato la sua comoda posizione sdraiata. Bella la vita quando hai un Adachi-san che raccoglie le forze per badare a te, vero?

\- Mmadachi-san- mormorò Yu, da qualche parte vicino a lui – cos'è successo mentre eravamo separati?

\- Ssh- intimò.

In fondo che fretta c'era? Non sarebbero certo tornati nel dungeon prima di una settimana. E Yu aveva anche i test, non poteva pensare a quello.

\- Ora non importa. Dormi.

Non si fece pregare. Forse glielo aveva chiesto solo perché _doveva_ , ed era più che contento di poter abbandonare il discorso.

Lo sentì accoccolarsi accanto a lui e pochi secondi dopo il suo respiro diventò lento e superficiale.

Il suo corpo si fece pesante e la mente cominciò a spaziare. Il respiro di Yu gli carezzava la faccia. Era così stanco, così stanco, così...

 


	18. Mattine dannate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi-san affronta un brusco risveglio. E la giornata non può che peggiorare.  
> O migliorare.

Qualcosa lo scuoteva con violenza. Cosa cazzo? Aprì le palpebre e la luce del sole gli trapanò gli occhi. Li strinse e delle lacrime scivolarono sulle tempie.

\- Adachi-san! Adachi-san!- qualcuno lo teneva per i vestiti e lo tirava.

\- C-cosa!- si lamentò- lasciami stare- raggiunse una di quelle mani e la spinse via, cercò di accoccolarsi su un lato. Ma venne preso per la spalla e rigirato a pancia in su.

\- Adachi-san, è mattina!- la voce aveva una nota d'ansia.

Mattina. Era mattina. Perché aveva qualcuno in casa la mattina?

Si alzò seduto di scatto. La schiena gli diede una fitta e la testa gli girò per il cambio di pressione. Era sul pavimento del suo salotto e davanti a sé aveva Yu, che lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati. Il sole illuminava il mobile della tv e parte del pavimento, risaliva sulla spalla di Yu, che era seduto accosciato.

Non era riuscito a svegliarsi per andare a casa.

\- Yu-kun- disse lentamente- che ore sono?

Yu affondò i denti sul labbro inferiore. Pessimo segno.

\- Sono le otto.

Le otto.

Di lì a venti minuti avrebbe dovuto essere al lavoro.

\- CAZZO!- si tirò in piedi.

Aveva la camicia sporca di sangue ed era del tutto impresentabile, doveva darsi una lavata.

\- Yu-kun, prendimi dei vestiti puliti dall'armadio. In fretta- si sfilò la cravatta e la gettò sullo schienale della sedia. L'avrebbe rimessa dopo, su una camicia pulita.

Yu scattò verso la sua camera, il rumore dei suoi piedi nudi appena udibile sul tatami.

Lui si infilò in bagno. Aprì l'acqua della doccia e si sbottonò la camicia mentre si scaldava. Scalciò via i pantaloni. Mise del dentifricio sullo spazzolino da denti. Il bagno si riempì di vapore. Si chinò per sfilarsi i boxer con una mano sola, aprì l'antina della doccia e si infilò dentro, lo spazzolino in bocca.

Cominciò a strofinarsi i denti mentre l'acqua calda gli frustava la pelle. Forse troppo calda. Non aveva tempo per regolarla.

Prese il bagnodoccia e se lo versò direttamente addosso.

\- Ti ho messo i vestiti puliti vicino al lavandino- la voce di Yu era soffocata dallo scroscio dell'acqua sulle piastrelle.

\- Grazie!- non aveva tempo per imbarazzarsi a causa dell'antina della doccia in vetro trasparente, tanto era appannata.

\- Ti preparo la colazione?

\- Cazzo, Yu, non ho TEMPO- urlò. Afferrò lo shampoo. Grazie a Dio aveva giusto due flaconi e non poteva sbagliare. Reclinò la testa verso il getto dell'acqua e aprì la bocca. Sputò la schiuma del dentifricio e mise lo spazzolino da parte. Si versò dello shampoo sulla mano e se lo schiaffò fra i capelli.

Yu era uscito dal bagno. Bene. Ci mancava solo una predica sul pasto più importante della giornata.

 

Piombò in cucina con la camicia ancora sbottonata, infilando la cintura nella fibbia.

Yu-kun era al bancone chino su un fazzoletto a quadretti. Si voltò subito verso di lui e gli prese i lembi della camicia.

Gli scacciò le mani, in fretta ma non con forza.

\- Prendi la cravatta. Penso io a questo.

Yu annuì e sparì dalla sua vista. Cominciò ad abbottonarsi la camicia. Un bottone gli sfuggì dalle dita umide.

\- Cazzo- sussurrò – sono nella merda, nella merda, nella merda.

Yu ricomparve e gli circondò il collo con la cravatta. Distese i lembi e li incrociò.

Figuriamoci se mister Perfettino poteva non sapere come si annodava una cravatta, lui ci era nato. Le loro mani si incontrarono mentre si abbottonava il colletto e Yu arrangiava un nodo.

Delle gocce d'acqua caddero dai capelli sulle sue spalle. Yu portò le mani sulla sua nuca, ci affondò le dita e glieli strizzò.

\- Mmh. Dovevi asciugarteli meglio.

\- Tanto è estate- sarebbero stati asciutti prima che fosse arrivato in Centrale.

Yu tornò al mobile della cucina e lui si affrettò all'ingresso. Si infilò la giacca, spinse il portafogli e le chiavi in tasca.

\- Adachi-san, aspetta!

\- Yu, cazzo, non ho tempo, non ho tempo!- scivolò nelle scarpe, si chinò a infilare un dito in quella sinistra per farci entrare il tallone.

Yu ricomparve con un fagotto di stoffa a quadretti e un thermos.

\- Sandwich di frutta e caffè. Così mangi durante il tragitto.

Glieli spinse fra le mani. Li accettò. Se fosse arrivato di nuovo tardi Dojima-san avrebbe urlato come un pazzo.

Yu si allungò verso di lui e gli strinse il nodo della cravatta, lo fece scorrere verso l'alto.

\- Ok, ora puoi andare- disse serissimo.

\- Bene, grazie,  _ amore _ , ciao- si sporse e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Si ritrasse. Gli pizzicava tutta la pelle della faccia. Yu batteva le palpebre e diventava sempre più rosso.

Cosa cazzo. Doveva essere sarcastico.

\- È tardi!- esplose.

Aprì la porta e corse fuori, il thermos e il fagotto di sandwich fra le mani. Nemmeno si curò di chiudere. Che lo facesse Yu. Che era tanto perfetto, e sapeva di vaniglia, e aveva le labbra morbide e lui ne era a conoscenza perché  _ lo aveva appena baciato _ come un idiota. Scese le scale e si fermò quando fu sotto casa. Sollevò lo sguardo. Yu era uscito sul pianerottolo e lo guardava dal parapetto, ancora rosso in viso.

“Aspettami. Non muoverti finché non torno”. Aprì la bocca per dirlo. Non uscì niente. Che idea del cazzo. Abbassò lo sguardo, gli diede le spalle e si mise a correre.

 

***

 

Il caffè rimestava acido nello stomaco. Chinò la testa sul fazzoletto annodato con dentro i sandwich, posato sopra un fascicolo chiuso. Era arrivato in Centrale col thermos mezzo vuoto e dieci minuti buoni di ritardo. Dojima-san era particolarmente in forma quella mattina, gli aveva urlato contro così tanto che si sentiva ancora pulsare i timpani.

Schioccò la lingua. Doveva mangiare qualcosa o il suo stomaco avrebbe cominciato ad autodigerirsi. Yu-kun era proprio scemo. Come pensava che sarebbe riuscito a mangiare mentre camminava?

Da quanto tempo qualcuno non gli preparava qualcosa da mangiare fuori?

Era un liceale, con la sua cartella e la sua divisa a collo alto. Sua madre gli allungava il bento senza guardarlo. Non lo guardava spesso, e se lo faceva lo sorpassava con lo sguardo. Le uniche volte in cui il suo sguardo era su di lui era quando portava a casa i risultati dei test.

Gli sembrava di vederla. Lo sguardo fisso sul lavandino della cucina, il viso rugoso e stressato, la crocchia scomposta.

“Tieni”. Non poteva dire che gli avesse mai fatto soffrire la fame, e raramente gli aveva messo nel bento degli avanzi del giorno prima. Il suo bento era bilanciato, nutriente. 

E così impersonale.

Non che al liceo questo gli importasse. Da piccolo era stato molto deluso di constatare come i suoi amichetti avessero i salsicciotti tagliati come polpi, la frittata ad avvolgere il riso con le alghe nori e il prosciutto a formare la testa di un orsetto, le uova sode a forma di fiore o tagliate come un coniglietto.

Al liceo non gli importava più, avrebbe apprezzato una cosa simile se a fargli il bento fosse stata una ragazza, non sua madre. Accettava il bento con la distrazione con cui gli veniva porto. Non provava niente.

Prese fra le dita i lembi del nodo e lo sciolse. Il fazzoletto si aprì e mostrò due sandwich tagliati a forma di triangolo, gonfi di panna e di frutta tagliata grossa. Fragole, kiwi e pesca, tre colori diversi si mostravano in ogni lato in mezzo alla panna. Un siberino a forma di pinguino pieno di gel ghiacciato impediva alla panna di sciogliersi e rovinare quei dannati sandwich che sembravano finti, modellati da un artista.

Scostò il pinguino e scartò un sandwich dal cellophan, teso alla perfezione. Perché Yu-kun non faceva mai nulla che non fosse perfetto.

Ovvio che poi uno si confondesse e lo baciasse, uno come lui, che non aveva mai avuto una moglie e nemmeno una madre amorevole con cui paragonarlo. Corrispondeva ai sogni più folli di ciò che sarebbe dovuta essere una moglie, e ti spingeva a recitare la tua parte di conseguenza. Era colpa sua.

Dojima-san si affacciò nel suo cubicolo. Sollevò le spalle, colpevole. Avrebbe dovuto lavorare, non fare merenda.

Ma lui entrò e si allargò la cravatta, con aria imbarazzata.

\- Belli quei sandwich- disse, a disagio. Oddio, faceva sempre così quando esagerava a sgridarlo e non voleva chiedergli scusa.

Fece un sorriso, come se non gliene importasse niente. E in fondo era vero.

\- Grazie- non disse altro. Non poteva certo fargli credere che se li fosse fatto da solo. Era un detective, non il primo idiota che passava.

Infatti si sentì i suoi occhi addosso. Si irrigidì appena. Non aveva pensato di guardarsi allo specchio, possibile che Yu gli avesse lasciato un segno sul collo, nel dungeon? Ma non lo aveva morso, e nemmeno succhiato.

Chinò la testa sui sandwich, le mani chiuse a pugno premute sulle cosce. Se avesse pensato a come Yu-kun lo aveva assaltato il giorno prima, Dojima-san avrebbe captato il pensiero. Lo sapeva. Glielo avrebbe letto negli occhi e lo avrebbe sbattuto al muro.

Faceva bene a urlargli contro, Dojima non sapeva il perché ma  _ lui sì _ . Deglutì.

\- Hai tua madre in casa?

\- Eh? No!- coglione! Avrebbe potuto dirgli di sì, e questo avrebbe spiegato quei fottuti sandwich!

L'idea che sua madre gli preparasse qualcosa di così carino per andare al lavoro era ridicola. “Non sei più un bambino, Tohru. Ora hai un lavoro. Preparati da solo la colazione. Anzi, dovresti anche pensare a sistemarti”.

\- Oh- Dojima-san sostò davanti alla sua scrivania.

Sospirò e si passò una mano fra i capelli.

\- Senti, scusa per prima.

Sollevò lo sguardo, gli occhi spalancati. Era la giornata in cui la famiglia di Dojima-san si scusava con lui. Magari anche Nanako-chan aveva qualcosa di cui scusarsi?

\- Ho esagerato- riconobbe Dojima-san- per quanto mi diano sui nervi i tuoi continui ritardi, in realtà non ero arrabbiato  _ con te _ .

\- Qualcosa non va a casa, Dojima-san?- domandò da Bravo Collega di Lavoro e Assistente. Ogni tanto gli raccontava dei suoi problemi con Nanako-chan, anche se non andava mai molto sul personale – non se non era ubriaco.

Lui scrollò la testa.

\- Yu-kun non è tornato a casa, la notte scorsa- comunicò.

Eh, già. Perché aveva dormito da lui. E si erano svegliati tardi. E lo aveva aiutato a sistemarsi. E lo aveva  _ baciato _ .

Per quello.

\- Ah!- alzò le sopracciglia – sei preoccupato, immagino. Hai provato a telefonargli?

\- Poco prima che arrivassi – annuì, le sopracciglia aggrottate- ha detto che ha fatto tardi al lavoro e di aver dormito da Hanamura, sai, quello di Junes. E che non ha avvertito perché era tardi e pensava che io e Nanako stessimo dormendo- i suoi occhi lampeggiarono – che razza di scusa è questa? C'è un omicida a piede libero, lui non torna a casa e pensa bene di non avvertire!

Ooh, mister Perfettino per una volta non colpiva nel segno?

\- Lo hai sgridato?- domandò, cancellando accuratamente il tono godurioso che gli sarebbe venuto spontaneo.

Dojima scosse la testa.

\- No. Avrei dovuto. Non sapevo che dire, è sempre stato così responsabile- si umettò le labbra- no, non solo responsabile, più...  _ premuroso _ , non so se capisci cosa intendo, una di quelle persone a cui non devi chiedere niente perché ha già pensato a tutto lui, una persona che previene le tue richieste e ti solleva dall'imbarazzo di farle.

Oh, a questo giro mr Perfettino aveva fatto level up da Responsabile a Premuroso. Impressionante. Facile prevedere i bisogni degli altri quando sai già cosa vorranno da te, vero, stronzetto?

\- Volendo, è da persone premurose anche non telefonare per paura di svegliarti. Sa che dormi ben poche ore a settimana, Dojima-san- ragionò – sono sicuro che se non ci ha pensato è perché si sentiva a suo agio e al sicuro, e questo vuol dire che si sa scegliere le compagnie. Dovresti avere più fiducia in lui, in fondo è un maschio, se la sa cavare da solo. Prima o poi vorrà anche avere una ragazza- sogghignò – pensi che ti dirà in faccia che va a casa di una ragazza a dormire?

Dojima-san arrossì e sembrò sul punto di mettersi le mani sulla faccia.

\- Non pensi che sia presto per questo?

\- Non lo so- fece un sorriso innocente – quando sono di ronda da Junes vedo che è sempre circondato da amici e amiche, sembra avere un certo successo. È molto responsabile da parte sua non aver già bruciato le tappe- un momento, ora perché lo stava difendendo.

Ah già, voleva che Dojima mettesse un freno alla libertà di quello stronzetto di flirtare a destra e a manca. Ma ora che ci pensava avrebbe anche potuto impedirgli di uscire la sera e venire da lui.

Male. Malissimo.

Dojima-san chinò la testa, pieno di dubbi.

Si mise a ridere.

\- Forza, Dojima-san, stiamo parlando di Yu-kun, no? Non si metterà nei guai. Allenta un po', è un ragazzo, mica una ragazzina. E poi è domenica, non è come se avesse saltato la scuola.

Dojima-san corrugò le sopracciglia ma fece un lieve cenno di assenso.

\- Forse se fosse mio figlio sarei meno preoccupato, ma siccome mi è stato affidato...- sospirò e rilassò le spalle – però hai ragione, sono sicuro che si comporterà bene.

Certo. Non si sarebbe infilato in un dungeon mortale con un uomo di dieci anni più grande e non lo avrebbe assaltato sessualmente. No. Fosse stato in lui si sarebbe preoccupato  _ molto _ al pensiero di lui a dormire da Junes-kun, magari avrebbe assaltato anche suo padre nel sonno.

Prese il sandwich fra le mani e gli diede un morso. Non era stucchevole. La panna era poco zuccherata perché la frutta ben matura era già abbastanza dolce. Quel piccolo bastardo viveva per sbattergli in faccia la sua perfezione.

\- In fondo ho fatto bene a non sgridarlo. Domani iniziano i test, non voglio che li affronti con dei pensieri.

\- Sei in imbarazzo perché te lo hanno affidato almeno tanto quanto lui è in imbarazzo perché è tuo ospite- concordò.

Dojima sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

\- Da quando in qua sei così saggio, Adachi? Da quando hai la ragazza?

Un pezzo di fragola sbagliò strada e cercò di infilarsi nei polmoni. Si premette una mano contro la bocca e tossì.

\- C-cosa?- rantolò.

Dojima-san scoppiò in una risata fragorosa e gli diede una manata sulla schiena.

\- Andiamo! Fai tardi la mattina, nodo della cravatta perfetto, thermos di caffè e sandwich graziosi. La conquista di una notte non fa questo, a meno che non voglia qualcosa di serio.

L'idea di una sciacquetta che si faceva rimorchiare per la notte, e poi sperava anche di essere mantenuta a vita in cambio di una colazione, era disgustosa.

Lei non l'avrebbe baciata, prima di uscire.

Avvampò. Una così non sarebbe stata così perfetta da ingannarlo e confonderlo.

\- No comment- azzannò il sandwich.

Dojima-san era così ingenuo. Come se esistessero ragazze capaci di fare simili sandwich. Avrebbe dovuto sposarsi una vedova anziana, forse.

\- Vorrei tanto che fossi così abile a schivare le domande anche quando ti chiedono informazioni sul caso.


	19. Parliamone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu non può davvero più aspettare, lui e Adachi hanno un conto in sospeso ed è decisamente ora di mettere le carte in tavola.

_ A cosa fa riferimento l'incipit di Gakumon no Susume? _

Battè la mina della matita in cima al foglio. Si sostenne la testa con la mano posata sulla fronte, le dita fra i capelli. Che tutti pensassero pure che il primo della classe era in difficoltà, non gli importava. Si era fatto tanti problemi ma mentre studiava gli erano tornate in mente tutte le domande dei test: sapeva esattamente cosa mandare a memoria.

Ed era noioso. Così tanto.

Chiuse gli occhi. Non era riuscito a parlare con Adachi-san da quella volta

[che si erano  _ baciati _ ]. Dopo la telefonata di Dojima-san non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedergli di uscire la sera durante gli esami, gli era sembrato di tirare troppo la corda. E non aveva alcuna voglia di parlare con Adachi-san per telefono, qualcosa gli diceva che aveva cose molto importanti da dirgli. O gli avrebbe mandato un sms, gli avrebbe telefonato lui stesso. Ricordava la sua reazione quando gli aveva chiesto chi era il padrone di quel dungeon, uno come lui gli avrebbe detto subito di chi si trattava se non fosse stato qualcosa di delicato.

Aveva persino pensato a Nanako-chan. Ma non era possibile. Non c'era una scuola materna simile, a Inaba, e Nanako-chan non aveva una mente così devastata. Ricordava quando era andato a prenderla nel dungeon che aveva condiviso con Namatame. Chi dei due lo avesse creato, i pensieri che aveva sentito erano i suoi. “Sono fortunata. Non sono sola. Ho il mio papà e il mio fratellone”.

Era una bambina triste che cercava di farsi forza, ma non era disperata e corrotta.

Corrugò le sopracciglia. Luglio stava finendo. Doveva mettere fine a quella storia prima di novembre, e impedire a Namatame di rapire Nanako. Non avrebbe sofferto per tutti quei mesi, non avrebbe visto tutta quella bruttura.

Barrò la casella accanto a  _ “Alla dichiarazione d'Indipendenza americana” _ .

\- Ragazzi, ancora cinque minuti.

Yosuke gemette dietro di lui e sentì uno sfregare forsennato di gomma sulla carta.

Chie dimenava le gambe, esagitata.

Si morse l'unghia del pollice. Impedire a Kubo di uccidere Morooka era stato un buco nell'acqua. Il Tempo non si era neanche disturbato a farlo sentire male.

Una perdita meno lancinante di quella di Mayumi Yamano e di Saki Konishi, comunque. Strinse la matita. Si sentiva così stronzo a pensarlo, ma non provava il minimo dispiacere. Non gliene fregava niente. Non era un pensiero da eroe, ma forse non era l'eroe che aveva sempre pensato di essere, che gli avevano detto che fosse.

Si alzò in piedi e spinse indietro la sedia con le ginocchia.

\- Narukami-kun, già finito?- chiese il professore di storia.

Annuì.

\- Allora portami il foglio, puoi andare.

Prese il proprio cellulare dalla cattedra e premette il tasto di accensione. Uscì dalla classe. Nessun messaggio. Gonfiò i polmoni in un sospiro. Aprì l'app dei messaggi e selezionò A-san.

 

_ Domani è l'ultimo giorno di esami. _

_ Direi che è ora di vederci, non ti pare? _

 

***

 

Si passò la lattina ghiacciata di Pepsi sul collo, sotto lo sguardo un po' rapace di Rise. Yosuke fece una smorfia. Oh, andiamo, non lo faceva per essere seduttivo,  _ era luglio e faceva caldo _ .

\- Perché non distribuisci campioni di salviette refrigeranti omaggio? Sono sicuro che farebbero la fila per stare qui fuori al chiosco anziché dentro dove ci sono i condizionatori a palla.

Yosuke si imbronciò e corrugò le sopracciglia.

Sì, butta via un consiglio geniale e meraviglioso solo perché sei geloso di Rise-chan. Gli voleva bene ma a volte era proprio infantile. O forse era lui ad essere troppo vecchio, ormai.

Chie si grattò la testa.

\- Sono un po' depressa- mormorò- non solo per via dei test, ma anche questa storia che la polizia ha un sospettato per la morte di King Moron. Pensavo che solo noi potessimo risolvere il caso.

\- Hey, frena, non è detto- intervenne Yosuke- non hanno ancora arrestato nessuno.

\- Quindi siamo punto e accapo?- Kanji si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e allargò le gambe.

Cadde un silenzio pensieroso.

Chissà se Adachi aveva già buttato Kubo nella tv. Avrebbe potuto chiederlo, ma non voleva saperlo. Lui aveva deciso di non alterare il corso del tempo.

“Non voglio neanche sapere in che modo sarò costretto a buttarcelo comunque, altrimenti. Divertiti a recuperarlo”.

Era davvero stronzo. Se non avesse avuto prove tangibili di come il tempo si opponeva strenuamente al cambiamento avrebbe quasi creduto che si stava divertendo.

\- Hey, guarda chi c'è- soffiò Yosuke, dimentico di essere in collera con lui per la sua performance erotica con la Pepsi.

Si parla del diavolo...

Adachi-san stava di nuovo battendo la fiacca. Si fermò poco lontano dal loro tavolo, fingendo di non sapere che fossero lì, e sospirò.

\- È bello avere un sospettato, ma dove cazzo è finito? Stiamo grattando il fondo qui...

Ma che bravo attore, era bravissimo a sembrare scemo, forse perché lo era.

Sentì i muscoli contrarsi e un lato delle labbra che si sollevava in un ghigno. Si costrinse a tornare inespressivo. I complici sogghignavano. Non c'era niente da ridere.

\- Oh!- Adachi-san spalancò gli occhi- mi avete sentito? - forzò un sorriso convinto – non preoccupatevi, ragazzi, il caso è bello che risolto! È solo questione di tempo prima che prendiamo il sospettato- spinse in fuori il petto – voglio dire, r-rapire gente a caso e ammazzarla! - si mise le mani sui fianchi- non avremo riposo finché non lo avremo consegnato alla giustizia.

Oh no. Oh no, era troppo divertente, troppo.

Fece uno strano rumore col naso e si affrettò ad attaccarsi alla lattina di Pepsi. Grosso errore. Si mise a tossire.

Rise si allungò a dargli colpetti sulla schiena, sollecita.

\- Ehm, devo andare!- Adachi-san si affrettò a superarli, forse allarmato dalla sua reazione.

Si asciugò le lacrime per le risate trattenute.

\- Hey, partner, non trattenerti così- Yosuke gli sorrise – anche io volevo ridergli in faccia.

Fece un gran respiro di sollievo. Se n'erano accorti e non erano insospettiti.

Chie dimenò le gambe e ridacchiò.

\- Avevi paura di apparire meno cool, Yu-kun?- ammiccò.

\- Non volevo essere inopportuno- spiegò – in fondo stiamo parlando di omicidi.

Yosuke sbadigliò e si mise le mani dietro la testa.

\- La sola presenza di quell'uomo in un'indagine è inopportuna- sentenziò.

Sentì un'altra risatina ribollire nello stomaco. Si contenne.

\- È vero- convenne – ma hai visto quanto era convinto? Chi crede di prendere in giro?

\- Quello là non riuscirebbe a dedurre la presenza di un topo in casa nemmeno se trovasse croste di formaggio rosicchiate – rise Yosuke.

Povero Adachi-san, non era così male come investigatore.

 

***

 

\- Complimenti per essermi scoppiato a ridere in faccia- Adachi-san seguì con lo sguardo la tazza di tè che gli veniva posata davanti.

Sorrise colpevole. Tornò al bancone.

\- Mi dispiace, ma è anche colpa tua- prese il vassoio dei dolcetti- come pensavi che avrei reagito a quello spettacolo? Eri ridicolo. Più del solito.

Adachi-san corrugò le sopracciglia, forse non riusciva a capire se doveva offendersi o meno per quel “più del solito”.

\-  _ Devo _ essere ridicolo. Il buon Adachi-san, ingenuo, stupido e con la bocca larga, ricordi?- il suo sguardo si illuminò quando vide i dolcetti, e sembrò decidere di non offendersi.

\- Ricordo bene- si sedette davanti a lui – non so come ho fatto a farmi ingannare, l'anno scorso, sei così surreale.

Adachi-san squadrò le spalle e mise su un'aria competente.

\- Ognuno vede ciò che vuole vedere.

Come se la tirava.

\- Aspetta- posò una mano sul tavolo – mettiti gli occhiali e dillo di nuovo. Potresti sembrare un esperto.

Adachi sogghignò e si frugò sotto la giacca. Tirò fuori gli occhiali che usava nel mondo della tv, spiegò le stanghette e li inforcò. Con molta fantasia, poteva sembrare un professore.

\- È la prima impressione quella che conta- fece un gesto con la mano aperta – da lì in poi le persone attorno a te si costruiranno un'idea su quella base. Se decidono che sembri egoista, potrai anche andare a servire alla mensa dei poveri e lo farai perché vuoi farti vedere, per egoismo personale- si spinse gli occhiali col medio – a maggior ragione se mi comporto in modo da non contraddire la prima impressione, non importa quanto sarò surreale e ridicolo, tutti si berranno la recita come se fosse vero. E si sentiranno migliori di me.

Lo ascoltò con la testa posata su una mano e un sorriso divertito.

\- Ma guarda. Sei un esperto in psicologia. Me l'hai proprio fatta, Adachi-san.

\- Il tuo sarcasmo non mi tange, Yu-kun, sono un super-esperto e ho anche gli occhiali a dimostrarlo.

Sbuffò una risata. Capiva come faceva a recitare così bene la sua parte quando era con Nanako-chan. Non recitava affatto, era proprio uno stupido.

Si tese, afferrò fra i pollici e gli indici le stanghette dei suoi occhiali e glieli sfilò.

\- Torniamo seri- chiuse gli occhiali e li posò sul tavolo, di fianco alla teiera in ghisa.

Adachi-san batté le palpebre e annuì, perdendo il sorriso.

\- D'accordo- si guardò le mani giunte – so perché sei qui.

Yu prese la teiera e posò una mano sul coperchio. Versò il tè nella sua tazza.

\- Non mi hai ancora raccontato cos'è successo quando siamo rimasti separati nel dungeon.

Adachi-san sobbalzò e sollevò lo sguardo. Aveva gli occhi spalancati.

\- Oh- battè le palpebre – certo. Certo, sei qui per questo. Per sapere cos'è successo. Quando eravamo separati. Nel dungeon.

Per cosa credeva che fosse venuto?! Riempì anche la tazza di Adachi-san e posò la teiera al centro del tavolo.

\- Avanti- disse con aria seria – deve essere qualcosa di grave. Se non lo è potrei arrabbiarmi molto.

Adachi-san fece una smorfia ed evitò il suo sguardo.

\- È grave- ammise- ma temo che ti arrabbierai molto lo stesso- si affondò i denti sul labbro inferiore.

Chissà se faceva quella faccia anche quando sbagliava qualcosa sul lavoro e doveva dirlo a suo zio. Ma suo zio non cedeva alla carineria e gli urlava contro lo stesso.

\- Yu-kun- gli occhi di Adachi-san saettarono sui suoi, in un impeto di coraggio – sei tu il padrone del dungeon.

Rimase immobile. Il ronzio del frigorifero di Adachi-san era altissimo, non poteva essere normale. Le macchine sfrecciavano in strada. Un colpo di clacson. E poi quel rumore fragoroso, ripetitivo, bu-bum bu-bum bu-bum-- era il suo cuore.

Oh, andiamo. Si stava vendicando di qualcosa e lui ci stava cascando come un pollo.

Com'era stata la sua scuola materna? Non era mica così.

[L'infermeria piena di sole.

“Ancora qui, Yu-kun?”]

\- Ok, ora me la vuoi far pagare per qualcosa- prese la tazza di tè fra le mani – mi è sembrato di essermi scusato, Adachi-san. Per quello che è successo. Non è uno scherzo carino.

Si aspettava che Adachi-san mettesse su un broncio deluso. O che spalancasse gli occhi nell'urgenza di convincerlo, e allora avrebbe parlato con convinzione, accalorato.

Le sue spalle si abbassarono in un sospiro, gli occhi socchiusi di chi si aspettava quella reazione.

Adachi-san era molto bravo a recitare.

\- Quando siamo rimasti separati mi è apparsa la tua Ombra. Eri tu, vestito diversamente e con gli occhi gialli. Mi ha minacciato con un taglierino e ha detto che – mormorio incomprensibile – per me. È stato molto creepy.

\- Ah sì?- sollevò le sopracciglia – e gli avrai chiesto perché ti ha chiamato indietro nel tempo, giusto? In fondo se sono io, questo spiega perché  _ io _ sono qui, ma tu?

Adachi-san incurvò le spalle e un lieve rossore gli affiorò sul viso.

\- Nmmmrne.

\- Non ti ho sentito- cantilenò.

\- Non-voglio-parlarne- alzò la testa e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

Sì, molto conveniente. A questo non aveva pensato, non aveva pensato al perché lui avrebbe dovuto volere Adachi-san indietro nel tempo con lui, e adesso evitava di rispondere.

La rabbia gli ribollì nello stomaco, ma si contenne. Era il solito bastardo, nulla di nuovo.

\- Ok- finse di credergli, ma senza nessun impegno per sembrare sincero – allora, visto che sono io, ti avrà detto cose che solo io posso sapere, giusto? Dammi una prova che ero io, Adachi-san.

Adachi si umettò le labbra.

\- Mi ha detto di chiederti di tuo padre.

Il cuore fece un salto in gola. Suo padre. Il suo padre di quando era alla scuola materna? Battè le palpebre. Ma no. Aveva tirato a indovinare, nemmeno sapeva che i suoi avevano divorziato quando era piccolo.

\- Mio padre?- reclinò la testa di lato – sta oltreoceano. Con mia madre. E quindi?

\- Ma che ne so?!- sbottò Adachi-san- non so niente, sono affari tuoi. Mi ha detto così e basta.

Silenzio. No, il ronzio del frigorifero. Era meglio che Adachi-san lo facesse controllare.

Adachi-san avrebbe potuto sapere che i suoi non c'erano mai, nemmeno prima di partire così lontano e per così tanto tempo. Avrebbe potuto sapere che lo chiamavano pochissimo. Eppure aveva parlato di suo padre, non dei suoi genitori insieme, di suo padre. Come se avesse saputo che era una situazione particolare.

Dojima-san avrebbe potuto dirgli che aveva un patrigno, e da quello Adachi-san avrebbe potuto tirare a indovinare un qualche dramma, un patrigno cattivo. Ma suo zio era sempre così riservato.

\- Forse c'è dell'altro- Adachi-san frugò di nuovo dentro la sua giacca- forse. Non so se riguarda davvero te, ma...

Tirò fuori un foglietto bianco. No, era una foto. La posò sul tavolo, rivolta verso di lui, e gliela avvicinò.

Tre persone sorridevano con come sfondo il cielo azzurro e dei ciliegi in fiore. Una giovane donna dalla pelle un po' scura, un bambino e un giovane uomo non molto alto, con la pelle chiara e il mento sporgente, un sorriso un po' timido e i capelli grigi.

Sua madre. Suo padre. Lui.

[“Yu-kun, vieni, ci scattiamo una foto!”

C'erano petali rosa ovunque. Se ne rigirava uno fra le dita. Le braccia magre di suo padre lo avevano sollevato di peso.

“Oooh issaaa!” adesso era fra le sue ginocchia ossute, e sua madre si allungava verso di loro, il viso rivolto alla macchina fotografica. La cravatta di suo padre gli era scivolata sopra la spalla. Sua madre profumava sempre.]

\- Dove l'hai trovata- il cuore faceva un rumore sordo, le orecchie rombavano- te l'ha data lo zio? L'hai trovata a casa sua?

\- Certo, tuo zio sa che notoriamente ho un'ossessione per... è la tua famiglia?- si assicurò – il bambino ti somiglia, e anche l'uomo, ma sai com'è. Sì, tuo zio adora darmi foto tue, gli ho detto di smetterla ma lui continua.

\- Non scherzare!- la gola gli bruciò. Aveva urlato. Adachi-san si era congelato sul posto, la schiena un po' reclinata all'indietro.

\- L'ho trovata in Infermeria, dentro un libro, dopo che la tua Ombra è sparita. Forse ce l'ha fatta apparire lui, non lo so, poi mi hai chiamato ed ero troppo sotto choc per pensare di perquisire gli altri libri.

Guardò la foto. Aveva un cappello bianco da pescatore, perché aveva la pelle chiara e si scottava sempre. Suo padre aveva un accenno di crema solare sul naso. Aveva grandi occhi grigi, più all'ingiù rispetto ai suoi. La mano che gli teneva sulla spalla era ossuta, dalle dita sottili.

Gli sprofondò lo stomaco e distolse lo sguardo, nauseato.

La sua mente mulinava. C'era qualcosa. C'era sicuramente una spiegazione. Adachi-san che trovava quella foto a casa sua, una foto che magari sua madre aveva spedito a Dojima-san molti anni prima. La prendeva, un piano che si formava nella sua testa. Fargli credere di essere il padrone del dungeon, che quella scuola materna

[“Yu-kun, perché non stai con gli altri bambini?”]

appartenesse a lui, che fosse frutto della sua mente malata, in fondo lo chiamava Sociopatico, in fondo...

Si alzò in piedi.

\- Bene. Se è così allora non avrai problemi se entro nella tv e chiamo il padrone del dungeon, vero?

Adachi-san lo guardò dal basso.

\- Non avevamo deciso di non entrare, oggi?

\- Prima che mi dicessi che il dungeon è frutto della mia mente- stupido idiota – ma adesso voglio la prova. Non voglio aspettare.

Adachi-san posò la tazza di tè e schioccò la lingua. Fece leva con una mano sul tatami e si alzò in piedi.

\- Immagino non ci si possa far niente- arcuò la schiena e si stirò.

Esitò. Stava venendo con lui?

\- Vieni?- pensava che avrebbe protestato, che avrebbe tentato di fermarlo.

\- Certo. Quel coso è psicopatico, sarebbe capace di mandarti contro un mostro per farti fuori- guardò altrove e il rossore affiorò di nuovo sulle guance – ho motivi fondati di pensare che se ci fossi io non tenterebbe di farci fuori.

Qualunque cosa avesse voluto dire.

Si diresse verso la tv. Posò le mani sulla cornice e ci infilò dentro una gamba, che sparì mentre lo schermo si increspava come una pozza d'acqua. Adachi-san si avvicinò, pronto a seguirlo. Stava venendo per davvero.

\- Ah, Yu-kun, un'altra cosa che ho notato della tua Ombra insopportabile è che dice un sacco di parole in inglese. Immagino che tu lo capirai perché io capivo metà delle cose che mi diceva.

Si bloccò sul posto.

Guardava tanti film in lingua e leggeva libri in inglese. Ormai da qualche anno era arrivato al punto di pensare determinati concetti in inglese, anche se evitava di usarlo con gli altri. Adachi-san non avrebbe potuto saperlo.

Oscillò su una sola gamba.

\- Oop!- le braccia di Adachi-san si strinsero attorno a lui. Posò la schiena contro il suo petto e si lasciò andare all'indietro. Estrasse la gamba dalla televisione.

\- Non stiamo più andando?

Si raddrizzò e lo spinse via. Lo stomaco era serrato, il respiro quasi assente.

Non era così. Non poteva essere così. Ma quante probabilità c'erano che Adachi-san trovasse una foto simile, del resto. Lo zio l'avrebbe bruciata, anche se l'avesse avuta, o tagliata in modo da cancellare  _ lui _ .

Tornò a sedersi al tavolino.

\- Hey? Yu-kun?- le gambe di Adachi-san si avvicinarono.

La foto era ancora lì. Sua madre sorrideva così tanto. L'immagine divenne tutta liquida e gli occhi gli bruciarono.

\- Y-yu-kun?- Adachi-san si inginocchiò accanto a lui.

Una mano si parò davanti alla sua faccia e gli spinse in bocca qualcosa di dolce.

Spalancò gli occhi e tossicchiò, la mano premuta sulle labbra. Masticò, soffocando la tosse che gli schiantava il petto. Della crema gli scivolò sulla lingua.

\- Ti stavi mettendo a piangere. Non vorrai mica piangere?- si guardò attorno come se qualcuno potesse vederli, nell'intimità del suo appartamento.

Stava per piangere e quindi gli aveva infilato in bocca un bon bon. Seriamente. Come se fosse stato un bambino.

Una risata gli vibrò nello stomaco e gli risalì la gola. Rise, gli occhi che bruciavano e lacrimavano, rise fino a singhiozzare. E poi furono solo singhiozzi, che gli stringevano lo stomaco e i polmoni e lo facevano sobbalzare.

Serrò le labbra e si passò i polsi sulle guance. Fece un respiro profondo e ingoiò il groppo in gola, raddrizzò la schiena. Adachi-san lo fissava con gli occhi spalancati, come se non lo avesse mai visto in vita sua.

\- Ok- fece un respiro profondo e tremò – ok, forse è ora che tu sappia del mio vero padre.


	20. Affari di famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Yu decide di parlare del suo passato e della sua famiglia. E dà al tutto la sua personale interpretazione.

Il tè era ormai freddo e amaro, ma non importava. Era molto adatto all'amarezza del momento. Non aveva mai parlato con _nessuno_ di quella cosa, mai, l'aveva spinta ai margini della sua consapevolezza stornando con la mente ogni volta che si presentava, finché non aveva smesso di apparire. Ma adesso era riaffiorata come un cadavere in un pozzo.

E ne doveva parlare, fra tutti, proprio con Adachi-san. Non con suo zio, che forse avrebbe avuto il diritto di sapere che mostro si era preso in casa. Non con Yosuke, che si sarebbe sentito meglio al pensiero che non era perfetto. Non con Rise o Yukiko, che avrebbero smesso di guardarlo con tutta quell'ammirazione che non meritava.

Svuotò la tazza di tè. L'amaro gli allappò la bocca.

\- Bene- anche se non andava bene per niente – questo è il mio vero padre.

Posò il dito sulla fotografia, indicando l'uomo che sorrideva tenendolo sulle ginocchia.

\- Lo avevo notato. Un po' ti somiglia- la voce di Adachi-san era incoraggiante.

\- I miei genitori hanno divorziato quando ero piccolo. Ed era- abbassò lo sguardo e la vergogna gli pizzicò la punta della lingua- è colpa mia.

\- Senza offesa, è un po' quello che pensano tutti i bambini quando i loro genitori divorziano. Un cliché, oserei dire- Adachi-san posò il mento su una mano.

Certo, lui la pensava così. Non sapeva com'era andata.

Incurvò la schiena e si premette le mani sulle ginocchia.

\- Quando ero alla scuola materna, credo agli ultimi anni, ho- si umettò le labbra- non so bene cosa mi passava per la testa. Non volevo vedere mio padre. Forse stavo attraversando il complesso di Edipo e lo vedevo come un nemico, o qualcosa del genere. Piangevo quando mi veniva a prendere, scappavo via. Le maestre lo scrivevano nel mio ikkuji nikki per farlo sapere a mia madre, si chiedevano perché. E io...

L'infermeria così assolata. Calda e confortante. L'infermiera aveva un buon odore, come quella della mamma, che si chinava su di lui e gli sorrideva. Preoccupata.

Voleva quelle attenzioni su di sé. Voleva che si preoccupasse, che gli parlasse con quella voce dolce e gentile.

\- Io non so cosa ho detto- ammise – non ricordo, ma ho detto cose su mio padre. Probabilmente non vere, anzi, di sicuro. Ho mentito su di lui perché lo detestavo e non volevo vederlo.

Chiuse gli occhi. Non voleva vedere la faccia di Adachi-san. Sarebbe stato disgustato ma non sorpreso, gli diceva sempre che era un mostro.

\- Non ricordo molto. Mamma per un po' non mi ha fatto andare a scuola. Urlava spesso, e un giorno papà non è più tornato e non c'erano più le sue cose.

Sua madre che prendeva la sua schiuma da barba, delle calze, un deodorante e buttava tutto in un sacco nero.

\- Ma lei sa che è colpa mia e che mentivo. Chissà quando se n'è accorta. Per questo non mi ha più parlato molto.

Non lo aveva più guardato davvero negli occhi. Guardava sempre altrove. Non aveva più sorriso come quella volta ai ciliegi, anche se aveva tentato.

“Questo sarà il tuo nuovo padre” e aveva tirato su gli angoli delle labbra, i suoi occhi freddi, a disagio. _Fa' che questa recita finisca in fretta_ , pensava.

Si era inchinato ed era andato in camera sua.

\- Da quando si è risposata ha cominciato a viaggiare per non vedermi- conficcò le unghie nella pelle – me lo merito. Le ho distrutto il matrimonio e la vita per chissà quale idiozia, perché ero- prese un respiro – cattivo. Ho fatto una cattiveria senza senso. Tutto qui. Questo sono io.

E per quanto avesse allontanato quel ricordo, era per caso cambiato? No.

Aveva sempre avuto ragione Adachi-san. Il modo con cui mentiva con scioltezza, manipolava i suoi amici per ricostruire le amicizie e teneva nascosta loro la verità.

“Se Yosuke penserà che io e Adachi-san stiamo insieme, lo farò sentire in colpa per avermi fatto pensare che non mi avrebbe accettato, e poi dopo aspetterò le sue scuse” o qualcosa del genere, giusto?

Il respiro divenne affannoso, lo stomaco si contraeva con violenza. Gli pizzicava la pelle e la mente girava vorticosa.

Era sempre la stessa persona. Sempre lo stesso mostro di prima.

\- Mah.

Quella sillaba, quel... _verso_ di incertezza, incredulità, si gonfiò nella cucina ed esplose nel vuoto della sua mente.

Alzò lo sguardo. Adachi-san lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato e una smorfia di scetticismo in faccia.

Tacque. Non sapeva cosa dire.

\- Hai finito?- Adachi-san sollevò la testa dalla mano e si raddrizzò.

Annuì in silenzio. Cos'era quella reazione. Gli aveva servito su un piatto d'argento la prova di quello che aveva sempre sostenuto e lui lo trattava da stupido?

\- Secondo me ti fai troppe sovrastrutture- reclinò la testa di lato e si massaggiò il collo – complesso di Edipo, ma ti sei sentito? Ti credi chissà quale intellettuale e ti autodiagnostichi i disturbi convinto di dare una spiegazione solida a quello che hai fatto.

Boccheggiò, le mani strette sulle cosce, le unghie scavarono mezzelune sulla pelle.

\- Non mi stavo giustificando- protestò – non era una giustificazione, era--

Adachi-san sollevò una mano per dirgli di stare zitto.

\- Non ho detto che ti giustifichi. So riconoscere le persone che si giustificano, io l'ho fatto per anni. Tu fuggi dai problemi, è diverso.

Aprì la bocca. Non ne uscì niente.

\- Ogni volta che ti ho detto qualcosa che non andava, e non potevi contraddirmi, ti sei distratto. Faccende domestiche - enumerò sulle dita - compiti, compilare la mappa del dungeon. Volti le spalle alla realtà di quello che sei ed è una cosa _patetica_ \- sogghignò sprezzante- io almeno ho accettato di essere mediocre, tu diventi una sorta di robot domestico e imposti il pilota automatico. E adesso ti inventi il complesso di Edipo- sbuffò – _certo_ , uno come te deve averci pensato moltissimo. Dimmi, da quanto tempo non pensi a questa storia? Scommetto che appena ti saltava in mente svicolavi – spalancò gli occhi e sollevò le mani ai lati della testa, in una posa vezzosa - ah, devo acciuffare un criminale. Ah, devo uscire con Risechan. Ah, devo studiare e pulire la casa.

Strinse i denti. Era spaventoso il modo con cui ci stava prendendo. Con la differenza che, quando era arrivato a Inaba, era già diventato così bravo a non pensare a quel periodo che non aveva mai avuto bisogno di distrarsi. Lo era diventato da molti anni.

\- Se davvero hai allontanato tuo padre e non ti sei addossato la colpa a caso, è perché qualcosa te lo ha fatto fare. Tuo padre si è comportato male e tu lo hai rimosso, oppure tua madre ti ha convinto a odiarlo e ti sei comportato di conseguenza.

L'idea che sua madre potesse fare una cosa del genere era... strinse i pugni. Era il solito bastardo misogino.

\- Certo, mia madre mi ha manipolato per tenermi tutto per lei, e infatti dopo mi ha evitato. Sensato.

\- Senso di colpa?- Adachi-san sollevò le spalle con aria ignara - non lo ha fatto per gelosia, lo avrà fatto per sbattere il marito fuori di casa e godersi i suoi soldi. O qualcosa del genere.

Maledetto bastardo. Ogni occasione era buona, vero? Le mani prudevano dalla voglia di stringersi attorno al suo bavero e scuoterlo fino a fargli battere i denti. Le premette sulle cosce. Non si sarebbe abbassato al suo livello.

\- Sta' zitto- la voce era gelida, ma vibrava di rabbia – tu non sai niente di mia madre, sei il solito bastardo- sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e Adachi-san arretrò con la schiena – dici sempre che sono un sociopatico, che manipolo la gente, che mento- irrigidì le spalle, le unghie affondarono e stridettero sulla stoffa- e _adesso_ sostieni che non è colpa mia? Mi prendi per il cu--

Qualcosa di freddo gli bagnò la faccia. Strinse le palpebre. La frangia si incollò alla fronte, delle gocce scivolarono sul naso e caddero sul dorso delle mani. Gocce verdastre sulle sue nocche sbiancate, quasi luminose da quanto la pelle era tesa.

Adachi-san lo guardava con condiscendenza, la tazza di tè vuota in mano.

\- Calmati. Sono un poliziotto. Credi che non abbia avuto a che fare con i bambini e con la violenza domestica?- raddrizzò la schiena- non basta la parola di un bambino con le maestre per mettere nei guai un uomo. E un bambino non intraprende una campagna diffamatoria contro il padre di sua volontà senza motivo- lo guardò dall'alto. Per una volta sembrava quasi autorevole – e soprattutto, cosa pensi di aver potuto dire di così grave da far allontanare tuo padre da casa? Solo un adulto avrebbe potuto indicarti cosa dire. Il massimo che la tua mente di bambino e di _ritardato_ avrebbe potuto formulare erano le botte. Ma avresti avuto dei lividi, dei segni inequivocabili che solo un adulto avrebbe potuto farti.

Non ricordava dolore fisico. Non ricordava risse con gli altri bambini. Non ricordava cadute dall'albero. Non era stato un bambino vivace.

\- Se dando retta alle tue chiare fantasie di bambino tua madre ha allontanato tuo padre, può biasimare solo sé stessa. Non doveva metterti sulle spalle la responsabilità di essere stata stupida- alzò gli occhi al cielo – ma comunque dubito che sia successo così.

Calò il silenzio. La sua mente ronzava. Come quel dannato frigorifero. Il dolore allo stomaco era smorzato, il respiro più regolare.

Non voleva che le parole di Adachi-san lenissero il suo malessere. Non voleva stare meglio. Voleva pagarla, pagarla per tutto. Non voleva giustificazioni e non voleva pensare al meglio solo perché gli faceva comodo.

Ma Adachi-san sembrava così sicuro di sé.

E sarebbe stato così felice di vedere confermata la tesi che era sociopatico, se non avesse avuto quelle obiezioni, vero? Adachi-san non lo pensava perché era quello che voleva pensare.

– Tu non sai niente di me- ribatté debolmente.

\- Nemmeno tu sai molto di te stesso. Non ricordi nemmeno che cosa hai fatto di preciso, scusa se non ho molta fiducia nella tua versione.

Gli avvicinò una mano alla faccia. Chiuse gli occhi e si irrigidì. Ma le dita di Adachi-san si infilarono sotto la sua frangia bagnata e la tirarono indietro, scoprendo la fronte. Altre gocce di tè gli caddero sul naso e sugli zigomi.

\- Sei un ragazzino disturbato e inquietante- Adachi-san posò di nuovo la guancia sulla mano – ma un bambino è sempre un bambino. Non mi stupirei se tu fossi _così_ proprio perché ti porti dietro la stronzata di aver distrutto la tua famiglia quando ancora non sapevi allacciarti le scarpe, idiota.

Qualcosa si fratturò nel suo petto. Lo sentì rompersi, sentì distintamente il _crack_ , una crepa che si apriva nella sua visione del mondo. E ne fuoriuscivano ipotesi e domande.

Cosa mi rende quello che sono? Non sono sempre stato lo stesso, allora com'ero prima? Se non sono così dalla nascita, allora perché oggi sono così?

\- La risposta- disse all'improvviso – è nel dungeon.

Il dungeon doveva essere disseminato di cose che lo riguardavano. In fondo era il _suo regno_. Forse adesso che aveva preso coscienza del problema, sarebbero spuntati degli indizi. O cose che non aveva mai visto come indizi sarebbero diventate importanti, sarebbero andate al loro posto come i pezzi di un puzzle.

Adachi-san alzò gli occhi e sembrò pensarci

\- Sì, è probabile che ci siano indizi sulla tua infanzia. Sempre che la tua Ombra non voglia dirti chiaro in faccia che cosa è successo, lei lo saprà. Sarà ancora seppellito nel tuo subconscio o qualche altra parola per cui dovrei inforcare gli occhiali.

Gli si incurvarono le labbra verso l'alto. Provò a fermarsi, e riuscì solo a fare un sorriso storto.

\- Vuoi andarci?- Adachi-san reclinò la testa di lato.

Abbassò lo sguardo. Se avesse detto che non voleva, sarebbe scappato di nuovo? No. Aveva troppo stress accumulato. I test, la scoperta che il dungeon era opera sua, quella discussione. Tutto pulsava sotto la sua pelle e infuriava nella sua testa come un tifone.

\- Non oggi- mormorò – non me la sento. Ma ci andremo presto.

\- Ok. Basta che non ti metti di nuovo a scappare- Adachi-san si infilò in bocca un dolcetto. Distolse lo sguardo. Alla sola idea di mangiare il suo stomaco si ribellava.

\- Non lo farò- rispose risentito.

\- Se lo farai verrò a prenderti per la collottola e ti trascinerò nella tv personalmente. Ho una certa esperienza nell'ambito, ti assicuro che lo faccio bene.

Sbuffò dal naso. Era davvero uno stupido. L'idea che gli impedisse di scappare, che venisse a sbattergli in faccia i suoi errori, però, era confortante. Lui gli avrebbe detto quando qualcosa non andava. Anzi, sarebbe stato contentissimo di fargli notare quanto era imperfetto.

\- Come sono andati i test?- s'informò Adachi-san con voce annoiata.

\- Divinamente. Le risposte mi uscivano dalla penna come un fiume in piena.

\- E ti pareva- roteò gli occhi e fece una smorfia- disgustoso ikemen.

Tacque. Sentiva solo il rumore delle dita di Adachi-san sul vassoio dei dolcetti. Faceva crepitare la carta dorata della pasticceria.

\- Adachi-san- mormorò – perché mi hai rassicurato?- aggrottò le sopracciglia – nel senso, avresti potuto semplicemente decidere che era la prova che sono disturbato. Come ti sono venute in mente quelle spiegazioni?

\- Che domanda di merda- Adachi-san ingoiò il boccone– perché sono un detective. Non faccio corrispondere i pezzi dei puzzle incastrandoli a forza per adattarli alla mia visione.

Già. Perché poi si finiva per credere ciecamente alla goffa recita di un assassino che si finge lo scemo del villaggio, solo perché fa comodo crederci.

_Quello là non riuscirebbe a dedurre la presenza di un topo in casa nemmeno se trovasse croste di formaggio rosicchiate._

\- E poi- si infilò in bocca un dolcetto alla fragola - io al contrario tuo non sono un idiota.

 

Erano rimasti in silenzio a lungo. Lui seduto al tavolino, i pugni chiusi sulle cosce, a non pensare a niente. Si lasciò cullare dal ronzio del frigorifero, dal rumore delle macchine che sfrecciavano sull'asfalto, dall'atmosfera tranquilla di quella cucina.

Adachi-san gli aveva lasciato spazio, seduto davanti a lui, assorto nella lettura di un fascicolo.

Sarebbe stato più comodo per lui se si fosse messo sul divano, e in camera da letto aveva una scrivania, ma per qualche motivo era rimasto lì. Le lunghe gambe piegate in una posizione contorta, un gomito sul tavolo e una mano sul grembo. I suoi occhi non si muovevano. Non leggeva, era assorto nei pensieri.

Era confortante averlo lì, sentirlo respirare e voltare pagina ogni tanto.

Aveva un aspetto più sano rispetto all'inizio. Era sempre molto magro, ma meno scavato, non aveva quelle brutte occhiaie e una carnagione giallastra. Il pasto settimanale che gli cucinava doveva aver fatto la differenza. Era passata quasi una settimana dall'ultima volta che aveva cucinato per lui.

Sospirò e sorrise fra sé. L'ultima volta che lo aveva fatto lo aveva baciato. Non voleva stornare con la mente da quel ricordo, solo perché era strano e sentiva così caldo alle guance – ed era imbarazzante pensarci quando era davanti a lui.

Quella mattina era stata frenetica e spaventosa; subito dopo aveva ricevuto una brutta telefonata da Dojima-san, mentre passava l'aspirapolvere – già che c'era gli aveva spolverato il salotto. Nonostante ciò il ricordo era... bello. Aiutarlo a sistemarsi, a vestirsi, consegnargli la colazione. Arrossì e il cuore batté un po' più forte.

Accidenti. Era proprio un casalingo. Tanto valeva andare fino in fondo.

Si alzò. Sentì gli occhi di Adachi-san che si sollevavano dai fogli per seguirlo.

Aprì il frigorifero e si chinò ad esaminare il contenuto. C'erano uova, un pacchetto di bacon ancora chiuso, una cipolla a metà e, nella stessa scatola di plastica, qualche fungo e dei piccoli peperoni avanzati. Non freschissimi ma ancora buoni. Certo che Adachi-san avrebbe potuto fare la spesa ogni tanto, e non aspettare che arrivasse lui con gli ingredienti per cucinare. Prese il cartone di latte, lo aprì e lo annusò. Anche quello era buono.

Certamente aveva del riso, avrebbe potuto fargli un'omurice.

Posò il cartone del latte sul bancone, il pacco di uova, il bacon e la scatola di verdure.

\- Rimani a cena?- domandò Adachi-san, sorpreso. In fondo non era nei programmi.

\- No, lo zio e Nanako-chan mi aspettano – mise la cipolla sul tagliere e scelse un coltello dal cassetto - ma prima di andare via ti preparo qualcosa.

 

***

 

Corrugò le sopracciglia, concentrato sul foglio.

_Il corpo è stato appeso_

Yu sbatteva le uova con le bacchette. I suoi movimenti erano quelli precisi e veloci di una casalinga consumata. Era più snello, però. Era così giovane.

_Un trauma cranico causato da_

I suoi passi leggeri sulle piastrelle della cucina. Era andato ad aprire la ricecooker e un buon odore di riso cotto si espanse per tutta la casa. Lo rimescolò energicamente con una paletta.

_Oggetto contundente, contrariamente a_

Gettò da parte il fascicolo, che ricadde chiuso sul tatami. A che pro impegnarsi, sapeva già tutto. Mitsuo Kubo si sarebbe costituito a giorni, e lui lo avrebbe gettato nella tv, alla mercè delle Ombre. Yu-kun e i suoi stupidi amici lo avrebbero recuperato.

Avrebbe potuto chiedergli perché gli stava cucinando la cena, se non dovevano entrare nella tv. Non avrebbe dovuto. Non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno preparargli la colazione, quella volta.

E sapevano bene com'era andata.

Yu-kun agitò un braccio e fece saltare il riso nella padella assieme alla cipolla, al bacon e a solo Dio sa cosa. Guardarlo era rilassante. Si era reclinato e appoggiato sui palmi delle mani senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

\- La frittata la vuoi morbida o ben cotta sul riso?

Sobbalzò appena per la domanda improvvisa, a rompere un silenzio che si era protratto per più di mezz'ora.

\- Morbida- districò le gambe, si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse. Aveva già messo il riso sul piatto, e adesso stava rigirando le bacchette nell'uovo per mantenerlo morbido, la padella sospesa sopra la fiamma.

Spense il fornello e fece scivolare la frittata sopra il riso.

\- Ecco qua. Se hai del ketchup puoi mettercelo sopra.

Non sapeva se aveva del ketchup. In realtà non gliene importava niente. L'omurice doveva avere un profumo buonissimo, ma lui sentiva, di nuovo, solamente la vaniglia dei suoi capelli.

Forse era troppo vicino.

Yu-kun si voltò verso di lui. Aveva ancora la frangetta un po' strana, disordinata, perché gli aveva tirato il tè in faccia. Per il resto si era ripreso dalla spaventosa crisi che aveva avuto prima.

\- Ora devo andare- aveva le guance arrossate e guardava a terra.

Annuì. Non diceva niente e sembrava un idiota, ma sentiva le parole impigliate in gola. E poi che avrebbe dovuto dire? Avrebbe dovuto farsi da parte per farlo passare.

Fece per indietreggiare, ma Yu-kun alzò gli occhi su di lui e lo inchiodò sul posto. Erano enormi e stranamente cupi, risaltavano con violenza sul viso rosso di imbarazzo. Ed erano decisi.

E poi delle mani calde furono sulla sua nuca a tenerlo fermo, e le labbra di Yu-kun sulla sua bocca. Spalancò gli occhi e gli si fermò il cuore. Il respiro di Yu-kun gli carezzava il naso, le sue labbra soffici si muovevano sulle sue. Le dita scivolarono in avanti, i pollici sulle guance e a delineargli la mandibola.

Rabbrividì contro di lui. Le sue, di dita, erano sul bancone dietro la schiena di Yu-kun, sudate. Avrebbe dovuto toccarlo. Sentire quanto era sottile la sua vita, quanto era snello e flessuoso e caldo e...

Yu-kun si staccò da lui, le ciglia che sbattevano sugli occhi ancora cupi. Era ancora più imporporato di prima e aveva le labbra lucide, arrossate. A guardarle gli sfuggì un respiro rovente.

\- Mangia in fretta o si fredda.

Era così concentrato sul movimento di quelle labbra morbide che gli sfuggì il senso delle parole. Mangiare cosa?

Yu-kun scivolò fuori dalle sue braccia – non che lo stesse stringendo, beninteso – e si diresse verso l'ingresso. Infilò i piedi nelle scarpe.

E lui lì a boccheggiare come un tonno.

\- Mi hai baciato?!- la voce uscì ridicola, strozzata.

Yu-kun si voltò a guardarlo. Era rosso, ma i suoi occhi erano divertiti.

\- Così sembra, sì.

Oh, bene, grazie, ora è tutto a posto. Lo baciava e se ne andava. Logico.

\- Non puoi prendere e baciarmi come se nulla fosse!

\- Perché no?- Yu-kun sollevò la borsa di scuola e si passò la cinghia sulla spalla- tu l'hai fatto.

Ecco, lo sapeva che avrebbe tirato fuori quella storia, che bastardo.

\- Cosa c'entra, il mio era un bacio sarcastico!

Il sorriso di Yu si accentuò e aprì la porta. Uno sbuffo di aria rovente lo investì in pieno, fottuto luglio.

\- E io non posso darti baci sarcastici?

\- _Quello_ non era un bacio sarcastico!- sbottò.

\- Ssh- si avvicinò l'indice alle labbra – non vorrai fare la felicità della signora Mitamura?

L'eco di quel monito terribile non era ancora cessato, che lui era già uscito. Lasciandolo là come un coglione.

Si guardò le mani. Chissà se sapevano di... no, non lo aveva nemmeno toccato, che pensiero idiota. Sollevò lo sguardo furioso sulla porta chiusa, come se lui fosse stato ancora lì.

Quanto cazzo lo odiava. E ora non aveva nemmeno fame.

 


	21. Vaniglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi diventa un ladro. Yu si dà all'investigazione.

Mise a verbale l'ennesima chiamata di falso allarme.

“Tecnico della tv erroneamente scambiato per malintenzionato. Il denunciante ha ammesso di averlo chiamato lui stesso” scarabocchiò alla bell'e meglio. Tanto avrebbero trovato da ridire comunque. Il suo stomaco brontolò feroce. Alzò gli occhi verso l'orologio. Erano le sette di sera.

A casa lo aspettava – di nuovo – il ramen istantaneo. Avrebbe tanto voluto una delle cenette che Yu-kun gli preparava sempre. Qualunque cosa, anche i sandwich di frutta. Firmò il verbale e lo mise in cima a tutti gli altri.

Era stato stupido a mangiare quell'omurice in modo ingrato, di malavoglia, solo perché aveva lo stomaco annodato. Ora il pensiero di quell'uovo morbido che gli scivolava in bocca, dell'acidulo del ketchup e dell'odore del riso col bacon gli annebbiava il cervello. E rendeva le fitte allo stomaco più intense.

Forse avrebbe ceduto e avrebbe elemosinato una cena dalla signora Mitamura. Dio, com'era caduto in basso. Era colpa di Yu-kun che lo aveva abituato troppo bene.

Dojima-san fece capolino nel suo cubicolo.

\- Sto andando a casa- informò.

\- Vai pure, Dojima-san- si reclinò sullo schienale della sedia – non penso che succederanno cose sensazionali mentre sarai via. A meno che il nostro assassino non decida di costituirsi- rise.

Oh, avrebbe potuto giocarsi quella battuta il giorno _giusto_ , quello in cui Mitsuo sarebbe piombato in Centrale. Che spreco.

Dojima-san sospirò e scosse la testa.

\- Già, vero?- si grattò il mento un po' grigio di barba – senti, perché non vieni a cena da me? Nanako-chan sarà contenta di avere ospiti.

Cena da Dojima? Cena da Dojima voleva dire che cucinava Yu-kun, vero? Il suo stomaco brontolò.

\- Quello è un sì?- Dojima-san scoppiò in una risata fragorosa.

Avvampò e chinò la testa, ma si costrinse a fare una risatina e a partecipare al suo divertimento.

\- Ah ah, direi di sì- si strofinò un dito sotto il naso – d'accordo, Dojima-san.

Si alzò e prese la giacca dall'appendiabiti. Chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto Yu-kun a vederselo piombare in casa senza avviso.

Sarebbe stato imbarazzato? O felice? Sarebbe arrossito o avrebbe sorriso? O entrambi?

Perché, gliene fregava qualcosa? Certo che no. E poi certo non si potevano baciare se c'era Dojima lì. Non che – non che si sarebbero baciati se fossero stati soli, ovviamente.

\- Da quando hai la fidanzata hai sempre la testa fra le nuvole – e giù un colpo alla schiena che lo fece piegare – non mi hai ancora detto niente di lei.

\- Se è per questo non le ho mai confermato di avere la fidanzata- fece un sorrisetto.

Imboccarono il corridoio vuoto e risuonante dei loro passi. All'accettazione c'era l'impiegata più annoiata nella storia dell'umanità.

\- Buonasera, Minami-san- salutò Dojima-san.

Lei levò la mano senza alzare lo sguardo dal romanzaccio che stava leggendo. Stronza e arrogante come tutte le donne. Era stata lei a sbolognargli Mitsuo Kubo quando era andato a costituirsi, convinta di fargli un dispetto e di costringerlo a lavorare sull'ennesimo falso allarme. I-dio-ta.

\- Sbrigati, Adachi- lo incitò Dojima-san- voglio passare al Marukyuu Tofu Shop, a Nanako-chan è piaciuto il ganmodoki.

Ah, avrebbero preso cibo pronto? Il petto gli si sgonfiò per la delusione.

 

\- Nanako-chan, sono a casa!-

Dojima-san si pestò le scarpe per sfilarsele e appese la giacca all'attaccapanni. Lo imitò.

\- Permesso! - chissà se Yu-kun lo aveva già riconosciuto dalla voce. Alzò lo sguardo verso l'ingresso, aspettando di vederlo spuntare.

Ma arrivò solo Nanako-chan, con un sorriso sorpreso.

\- Papà! Sei tornato per cena?

\- Sì, oggi ceniamo assieme- sollevò il sacco col tofu – ho comprato anche il ganmodoki.

Nanako-chan batté le mani felice.

\- Evviva! - poi si accorse di lui e arrossì - buonasera, Adachi-san.

\- Ciao, Nanako-chan- la giacca cadde dall'attaccapanni e si chinò per prenderla. Vide con la coda dell'occhio Dojima-san che alzava gli occhi al cielo. Non era colpa sua se era goffo!

Guardò le scarpe. C'erano quelle piccole di Nanako-chan, verde chiaro con le stelline, poi quelle che si era appena sfilato Dojima-san, e le sue. Non c'erano quelle di Yu-kun.

\- Adachi rimane a cena- informò Dojima-san.

Nanako-chan annuì con aria compita e scattò in cucina, probabilmente per apparecchiare.

Poteva chiedere, no? Non sarebbe stato sospetto. In fondo Yu-kun viveva lì e lui lo sapeva bene.

\- Uhm, e Yu-kun?- chiese, guardandosi attorno. Non ce n'era traccia.

Nanako-chan gli sfrecciò davanti su quelle gambette corte con solo tre ciotole in mano, impilate l'una sull'altra.

\- Il fratellone cena da Yosuke-san e poi va al lavoro serale.

Oh. D'accordo. No, un attimo, non era d'accordo per niente. _Quella_ era la bugia che si inventava per andare da lui. E Yu-kun non era da lui, proprio no, altrimenti non avrebbe accettato l'invito di Dojima-san come un morto di fame e sarebbe stato al tavolo della cucina ad attendere uno dei piatti del sociopatico.

Che cosa aveva da nascondere se usava di nuovo quella bugia? Con chi si stava vedendo? Con nessuno di buono, altrimenti avrebbe detto la verità.

\- Adachi, tutto bene?- domandò Dojima-san – perché sei lì imbambolato?

Perché tuo nipote è una sgualdrina.

Si morse il labbro inferiore. Prima lo baciava e poi andava... andava a fare cose con qualcuno. O forse aveva davvero un lavoro serale. Poteva essere così.

In fondo se fosse stata del tutto una balla sarebbe saltato fuori, che non aveva mai lavorato dove diceva di lavorare, invece se lo faceva veramente...

Ok, quello aveva senso. Per sicurezza, comunque, avrebbe dovuto indagare.

\- Vado- si impappinò – vado a lavarmi le mani.

Lo sguardo perplesso di Dojima-san lo seguì mentre fuggiva dal soggiorno. Non sopportava di stare in sua presenza quando pensava a Yu-kun, aveva sempre l'impressione che potesse leggere i suoi pensieri.

Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca. Forse avrebbe dovuto telefonargli. Ma già, che cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? E poi Yu-kun era bravissimo a mentire per telefono, aveva assistito lui stesso a una delle sue recite. Mentre dondolava le gambe sdraiato languido sul tappeto del suo salotto.

Deglutì. Avrebbe chiesto perché gli telefonava e avrebbe capito che voleva controllarlo, avrebbe pensato un mucchio di cose idiote.

Entrò in bagno e aprì l'acqua del lavandino. Infilò le mani sotto il getto.

Alzò lo sguardo verso lo specchio. Avrebbe dovuto avere scritto negli occhi “ho fatto cose inappropriate col tuo nipote minorenne”, ma non era così. Aveva solo un'espressione stupida, gli occhi spalancati e il viso rosso. Era un bene che Yu-kun non ci fosse, visto che riusciva ad essere abbastanza agitato così com'era.

Chiuse il rubinetto e agitò le mani contro la porcellana del lavandino, schizzandola.

Fece un respiro profondo e si guardò attorno, per distrarsi. I suoi occhi si concentrarono sulla doccia. Aveva l'antina aperta. Il piatto di porcellana bianca era pulito, senza nemmeno un capello, persino i bordi delle paperette antiscivolo erano tesi, senza segni neri di sporcizia infilata sotto.

Che perfettume disgustoso. Sollevò lo sguardo sui prodotti. Uno shampoo rosa, con una scritta colorata e il tappo glitterato. C'era il disegno di una fragola. Un bottiglione di bagnoschiuma della stessa marca, ma color oro, che prometteva aroma papaya. A destra, un bagnodoccia da uomo, grigio metallizzato, uno shampoo bianco neutro, dalla grafica noiosa, e un balsamo. Una bottiglietta di balsamo color giallo chiaro, con una scritta elegante e il disegno di una bacca di vaniglia.

Vaniglia.

Lo afferrò. Era un po' scivoloso per la crema che doveva essere traboccata e non si era mai seccata del tutto. Aprì il tappo e solo così una zaffata di vaniglia gli risalì alle narici. Quella vaniglia.

Era il balsamo, non lo shampoo. Ecco perché aveva quei capelli morbidi, tra l'altro.

Inalò di nuovo. Chiuse gli occhi. Gli sembrava di sentirlo proprio davanti al naso, la sua nuca bianca, pulita, mentre era chino a cucinare o a stirare.

Vaniglia. Si guardò attorno. Avrebbero...? No, non lo avrebbe mai capito. Come avrebbe potuto. Magari non avrebbe mai saputo che era stato lì, se ne sarebbe andato subito dopo aver rimediato la cena. Non avrebbe avuto _motivo_ di pensarlo, perché non aveva senso, perché mai avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa simile?

Se ci avesse pensato era perché aveva dei problemi, era un narcisista o aveva le manie di persecuzione. No, non era psicopatico fino a quel punto. Si tirò indietro dalla doccia, il balsamo in mano, e uscì in silenzio dal bagno. Scese le scale senza sollevare nemmeno uno scricchiolio e scivolò davanti all'attaccapanni all'ingresso. Era buio, non potevano averlo visto.

Individuò la propria giacca e ne scostò un lembo. Infilò dentro la tasca interna il flacone di balsamo, bene in fondo, e poi la lisciò in modo che non si vedesse la manomissione.

Si leccò le labbra. Ecco fatto. Aveva sgraffignato il balsamo alla vaniglia di Yu-kun.

Lo aveva fatto per davvero.

Gesù Cristo quanto era _patetico_.

 

***

 

Ventotto luglio. Secondo giorno di indagini dopo l'apparizione di Kubo nel Midnight Channel.

Si allargò il colletto della maglia. Gli sembrava di soffocare. Era una giornata afosa, il cielo era coperto e c'era una tale umidità che i vestiti gli si appiccicavano addosso. Lo faceva sentire lurido.

Il cellulare emise un trillo. Lo estrasse dalla tasca e lo aprì. Un messaggio di Rise.

 

“indaghiamo insieme? <3 sn al chiosco di Junes \\(=*O*=)/

Senpai, siamo vicini alla fine!!!!!”

 

Ecco, adesso si sentiva ancora più lurido. Abbassò il cellulare. Rise-chan era divertente, ma si sentiva un verme a parlarle come se ritenesse Kubo il colpevole di tutti gli omicidi. D'altro canto, doveva andare da Junes. Non ricordava come avesse ottenuto le informazioni su Kubo, di preciso, ma ricordava che aveva chiesto ad Adachi-san. E poi da Junes ci sarebbe stata l'aria condizionata. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo.

 

“Sì, almeno spero. Sto arrivando”

 

Rise si stirò e il petto le balzò in avanti, causando uno sguardo molto interessato da parte di un commesso.

\- Oh, qui si sta proprio bene- si piazzò davanti a una vetrina che esponeva borse di pelle, le mani dietro la schiena – se penso al povero Kanji, che sta interrogando la gente al lungofiume- ridacchiò dietro la mano, senza malizia – poverino. Io non potrei proprio stare là fuori con questa umidità, i miei capelli diventano impossibili.

Eh già. Si passò una mano fra i propri. Non era abituato a sentirli così... ruvidi.

\- Anche i tuoi non sono al massimo, senpai- osservò lei, la testa reclinata di lato – l'estate qui è orribile, fossimo almeno a Naha...

\- Non è l'umidità- spiegò – è che mi è sparito il balsamo.

\- Sparito?- lei batté le palpebre, preoccupata – sei sicuro che non sia entrato qualcuno in casa?

Alzò le sopracciglia e gli sfuggì una risata.

\- A rubarmi il balsamo?

Rise gonfiò le guance e lo guardò con rimprovero.

\- Gli stalker fanno così! Quando qualcosa mi sparisce in casa mi viene la pelle d'oca. Una volta sono tornata nella mia stanza e ho trovato il cassetto delle- avvampò – della b-biancheria intima aperto.

Oh, merda. Quello era davvero inquietante.

\- Mi dispiace molto, Rise-chan- non poteva metterle una mano sulla spalla, c'era sempre la possibilità che un paparazzo fosse in agguato- non volevo essere indelicato. Però io non sono un idol, capirai che uno stalker che mi ruba il balsamo è l'ultima cosa a cui penserei.

Rise spalancò gli occhi, come se non ci avesse pensato, e scoppiò a ridere.

\- In effetti è vero, senpai. Non è proprio la normale amministrazione di uno studente delle superiori.

\- No, non lo è- confermò - forse l'ho finito senza accorgermene e Nanako-chan ha buttato il flacone vuoto.

\- Mistero risolto!- Rise lo guardò dal basso, con passione – come quello degli omicidi, vero, senpai?

Lo stomaco gli si contorse e lottò per non distogliere lo sguardo da quegli occhi nocciola, grandi e sinceri.

\- Già- i muscoli della faccia cigolarono mentre tentava di sorridere – mettiamoci al lavoro.

 

\- Ehilà, Yu-kun!- una voce gentile e profonda alle sue spalle. Distolse lo sguardo dall'espositore di prodotti per capelli e si voltò.

Il padre di Yosuke, con una mano levata a salutarlo, e l'altra in tasca.

\- Buongiorno, Hanamura-san- fece il suo sorriso migliore– ancora al lavoro?

\- Non vado mai in vacanza- sospirò, con un'espressione molto simile a quella di Yosuke – e tu? Ti godi le vacanze estive?

\- Mi godo l'aria condizionata- ammise. Risechan, dall'altra parte del negozio, si spalmava del fondotinta sul dorso della mano.

Ok, avrebbero dovuto indagare, ma subito dopo avevano trovato la profumeria. E lui aveva bisogno del suo balsamo.

Già che c'era, poteva fare finta di indagare.

\- Uhm, signor Hanamura- esordì – per caso ha sentito parlare del sospettato per gli omicidi?

\- Eh?- Hanamura-san si mise a braccia conserte – non penso di saperne più di chiunque altro, anzi, quanto a pettegolezzi sono l'ultima persona a cui arrivano- rise – sono un po' fuori dai giri. Cos'è, deformazione professionale dell’essere il nipote di un detective?- ammiccò.

Almeno non era diventato sospettoso e non aveva cominciato con le domande. Era gentile, il signor Hanamura, spensierato come suo figlio. E molto benvestito.

\- Qualcosa del genere- si passò una mano sulla nuca – sono solo curioso, perché dicevano di aver trovato un sospetto ma ancora non hanno rilasciato dichiarazioni, sono passate settimane.

\- Immagino, immagino- il suo viso si adombrò. Forse gli era venuta in mente Saki Konishi – perché non provi a chiedere a un poliziotto?

\- Non penso proprio che un poliziotto parlerebbe di questioni riservate a destra e a manca.

L'espressione di Hanamura-san si fece maliziosa e si chinò verso di lui, con aria confidenziale. Aveva un bel viso abbronzato e dei lineamenti adulti, regolari. Sapeva di dopobarba costoso.

\- Al piano terra c'è sempre un poliziotto che non mi sembra molto sveglio, perché non provi a farci quattro chiacchiere? Secondo me per uno snack ti direbbe di tutto.

Oh. Adachi-san. Gli sfuggì una risata: non si vendeva per uno snack, ma per una cena sì.

\- D'accordo, Hanamura-san, proverò col poliziotto dall'aria stupida. La ringrazio- fece un inchino.

\- Hai trovato il balsamo?- Rise-chan lo raggiunse e si mise le mani dietro la schiena – oh, buongiorno Hanamura-san- sorrise, accorgendosi solo allora del padre di Yosuke.

Si aspettò che gli consigliasse di mandare avanti Rise a parlare con Adachi-san, ma il consiglio non arrivò. Hanamura-san sorrise e si chinò appena davanti a Rise-chan, e poi tornò a posare lo sguardo su di lui.

Gli brillavano gli occhi di divertimento.

\- Poi dimmi com'è andata- gli voltò le spalle e alzò una mano per salutarlo.

Be'. Che figo.

 

\- Ora che facciamo, senpai?

\- Uhm- fece dondolare i sacchetti con la crema di Rise e il suo balsamo preferito – Hanamura-san mi ha suggerito di chiedere all'assistente di mio zio.

\- Che bel consiglio- fece una risatina – scommetto che si lascerà sfuggire di tutto. L'ho visto al piano di sotto, andiamo?

Esitò. Andare da Adachi-san insieme a Rise gli sembrava in qualche modo sbagliato. Avrebbero dovuto recitare come dei complici, e lui di fatto avrebbe coperto l'assassino – anche se stavolta non lo era diventato di sua volontà.

\- Non vuoi fare altro shopping?- azzardò.

Rise fece una giravolta e lo guardò severamente.

\- Senpaaai!- lo rimproverò – siamo qui a indagare, non a fare shopping – la sua espressione si aprì in un sorriso dolce – sei il sogno di qualunque ragazza, lo sai?

Avvampò. Non aveva certo avuto l'intenzione di fare lo splendido, stava solo prendendo tempo.

\- Pensavo che il sogno di qualunque ragazza- no, così sembrava una cosa negativa- se fossi una ragazza, il mio sogno sarebbe qualcuno di benvestito e adulto, come Hanamura-san- buttò lì.

La risata di Risechan fu imbarazzata e acuta.

\- Tu intendi uno sugar daddy, senpai. Non ti facevo così malizioso!

Sugar daddy, eh? Non ci aveva mai pensato. Hanamura-san aveva davvero l'aria dello sugar daddy.

\- Non diremo nulla di tutto questo a Yosuke.

Rise scosse la testa con aria grave.

\- No no, rimarrà il nostro piccolo segreto. E ora andiamo da Adachi-san- lo superò camminando con energia.

Non trovò argomentazioni per dissuaderla, e la seguì verso l'ascensore.

 

Adachi-san ciondolava davanti agli ascensori, con una lattina di caffè e l'aria svagata come al solito. Si avvicinarono alle sue spalle.

\- Adachi-san.

Fece un salto di un metro e delle gocce di caffè traboccarono dalla lattina. Si voltò verso di lui con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

\- Yu-kun, dann- il suo sguardo si posò su Rise, che lo guardava confusa.

Il panico balenò nei suoi occhi. Raddrizzò le spalle, tossi nella mano e si ricompose in un'aria più neutra e professionale.

\- B-buongiorno, cosa posso fare per voi?

Per un attimo non si era lasciato sfuggire il loro rapporto... uh. Confidenziale. Per così dire.

Rise non disse niente. Era troppo intelligente e osservatrice per esserselo lasciato sfuggire, dannazione.

\- Che stava facendo, Adachi-san?- disse inquisitorio.

Adachi-san spalancò gli occhi e le sopracciglia sottili arrivarono quasi fino ai capelli.

\- Io?- chiese con un'aria innocente – uh, investigavo.

Sì, certo. Chi pensava di prendere in giro? Sollevò un sopracciglio.

\- Lo dirò a Dojima-san- sorrise angelico.

Sulla faccia di Adachi si dipinse un'espressione di puro orrore.

\- T-ti ha detto forse di tenermi d'occhio?- s'impappinó.

Era difficile non ridergli in faccia. Quando era terrorizzato era così maledettamente carino. Oh Izanagi, lo stava pensando veramente. Che era carino.

Abbassò lo sguardo per un secondo, e poi lo rialzò,

\- Ok, allora mi puoi dire qualcosa sul sospettato? - si augurava che non gli facesse perdere tempo con “quale sospettato?”.

Adachi-san si guardò attorno e affondò gli incisivi sul labbro inferiore. Puntò lo sguardo su di lui.

\- Non dirai niente a Dojima-san?- anche se stava recitando, stava arrossendo per davvero. Forse si vergognava a fare una simile figura davanti a Rise-chan.

\- No- promise.

Le spalle di Adachi-san si alzarono e si abbassarono mentre sospirava. Sporse le labbra in un broncio che gli fece venire voglia di – di non fare niente perché sarebbe stato inappropriato.

\- Io sto parlando fra me e me, ok?- aggrottò le sopracciglia – il ragazzo lavorava part-time nella zona nord del distretto commerciale.

Rise si fece attenta.

\- Dove, di preciso?

Posò lo sguardo su di lei.

\- Non so altro- mentì. Non importava, perché si era ricordato.

Souzai Daigaku. Aveva lavorato lì. E un suo compagno di classe gli avrebbe dato la sua foto.

Contenne l'entusiasmo.

\- Lo scopriremo da soli, Risechan- fece un passo indietro e si inchinò- grazie, Adachi-san, sei stato molto gentile- lasciò che un sorriso provocatorio gli si disegnasse sulle labbra.

Adachi lo ricambiò con una smorfia.

\- Non so di cosa tu stia parlando- gli diede le spalle e tornò a guardare fuori dalla vetrina.

 

\- È andata bene- osservò – non ci resta che andare nel distretto commerciale, non sono in tanti quelli che possono permettersi un lavoratore part-time.

Rise annuì. Aveva un'aria assorta. Aveva notato qualcosa.

Gli si strinse lo stomaco. Cosa aveva potuto notare da quello scambio? Ok, Adachi-san si era impappinato e all'inizio era stato un po' strano, ma...

\- Senpai- Rise alzò la testa, un sorriso stranito sulle labbra – ti sto per dire una cosa molto sciocca, posso?

\- Mica mi devi chiedere il permesso. Non giudicherò.

Lei annuì con forza.

\- So che non penserai male. Ma... - aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando le parole – sono sempre circondata di paparazzi e di scocciatori che mi chiedono l'autografo o mi chiedono se sono davvero Risette, oppure mi piantano gli occhi addosso come se essere stata un'idol desse loro il permesso di mettermi a disagio.

\- Lo so- la incoraggiò.

\- Eppure prima di oggi non mi sono mai sentita così tanto _invisibile-_ si voltò di scatto – non che mi abbia dato fastidio- si affrettò a precisare – no, anzi, è stato riposante, ma anche un po' strano. Mentre parlavamo col padre di Yosuke, ma soprattutto quando parlavamo con Adachi-san- abbassò la testa e sorrise – accidenti, ogni volta che parlo con un uomo quello non mi stacca gli occhi di dosso, e invece lui non ha mai smesso per un attimo di guardare _te_ \- ridacchiò – non mi ha degnata di un solo sguardo, come se facessi parte dell'arredamento!

Non aveva mai smesso di guardarlo. Di guardare lui.

Adachi-san.

Abbassò la testa, sentendo caldo sulle guance. Era vero, non aveva guardato Rise se non quando l'aveva notata la prima volta e si era impappinato, e quando aveva preso parola. Rise era un'idol ed era così bella.

E Adachi-san non l'aveva degnata di uno sguardo, come se fossero stati soli.

\- Oh, sei così carino quando arrossisci- Rise lo guardava con uno strano sorriso sulla faccia.

Davvero strano. Come se avesse capito qualcosa.

\- N- non sono rosso- negò con goffaggine, anche se non era da lui.

\- Non volevo metterti in imbarazzo, senpai, ma sono contenta che tu non l'abbia presa per il verso sbagliato- si avviò verso le porte scorrevoli e si fermò – ora devo correre al Marukyuu, inizia il mio turno di lavoro – occhieggiò in direzione di Adachi-san e si sporse verso di lui – perché non gli chiedi di pranzare con te?- soffiò.

Fece un passo indietro e ridacchiò.

\- Ci vediamo, senpai- le porte si aprirono trillando, e si chiusero alle sue spalle.

Rimase lì piantato.

E questo cosa diamine voleva dire?!

Lanciò uno sguardo ad Adachi-san. Non sembrava averla sentita- come avrebbe potuto, erano lontani. Ricambiò il suo sguardo e sollevò un sopracciglio, senza capire cosa volesse.

Bene, bene così. Aveva idea di essere molto rosso in viso.

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e il signor Hanamura uscì con passo deciso.

\- Yu-kun, ci troviamo di nuovo- gli circondò la schiena con un braccio.

Avvampò ancora di più. Non era molto abituato ai contatti fisici e la sua presa era solida. Confidente.

\- Sto andando a pranzo, perché non ti unisci a me?- sorrise e chinò la testa verso di lui – mi devi anche dire com'è andata- ammiccò.

Spalancò gli occhi, senza parole.

Che cazzo stava succedendo. Sembrava uno di quei sogni assurdi dove era il padre di Dojima che però aveva i codini come Nanako e alla fine si trasformava nella volpe del tempio quando lo metteva nel passeggino. Solo molto più strano.

\- Ehm- un pranzo col signor Hanamura. Che c'era di male?- ok- acconsentì.

\- Perfetto, perfetto, andiamo- lo trascinò verso le porte scorrevoli.

Si guardò attorno, imbarazzato.

Adachi-san lo guardava con la bocca aperta. Almeno qualcuno condivideva il suo sgomento.

 

 


	22. Matcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu-kun prende Adachi-san per la gola.  
> Adachi-san prende Yu-kun di petto.

Quel maiale grigliato allo zenzero era una favola e persino i peperoni verdi di accompagnamento erano sopportabili, nonostante fossero ortaggi. Era difficile rimanere arrabbiato con lui, quando si metteva in bocca quella carne e il grasso si scioglieva nella freschezza dello zenzero che gli solleticava il naso. Non poté fare a meno di sospirare di beatitudine e chiudere gli occhi.

Poi pensò alla mano del signor Hanamura sulla sua schiena, e a come si era lasciato accompagnare fuori. Riaprì gli occhi e sporse le labbra, i denti stretti.

Vedere che gli mancavano solo due pezzetti di carne e tutta la verdura lo mise ancor più di cattivo umore.

Yu-kun gemette, alzò gli occhi al cielo e posò le bacchette sul poggiabacchette a forma di carpa koi. Si mise a braccia conserte.

Be', cosa voleva? Dimostrargli che sapeva benissimo mettere su un atteggiamento che scoraggiava gli uomini dall'avvicinarsi? Solo che lo teneva in serbo per quando era con lui e basta?

\- Si può sapere cos'hai? Sembri un bambino a cui hanno negato le caramelle.

Cos'aveva! Aveva pure il coraggio di chiedergli cos'aveva, quella-- quella sgualdrina. Era una sgualdrina, perché aveva in casa una sgualdrina? Lui le sgualdrine le buttava nella tv.

Ma se ci avesse provato, Yu-kun sarebbe tornato indietro e lo avrebbe ammazzato. Lo avrebbe abbandonato nel _suo_ dungeon, alla mercé della sua Ombra, e nessuno avrebbe mai più sentito parlare di Adachi-san. Non sarebbe apparso il suo cadavere sopra alcuna antenna, dato che nel dungeon il tempo era fermo. Lì, per l'eternità. Come avrebbero fatto, le vecchiette di Inaba, senza lui a cui rompere le palle?

\- È per via di Rise? Perché ti ho ricattato davanti a lei?- sbuffò – era una recita, no? Stavamo recitando. Tu fai un sacco di figuracce davanti a noi apposta, e io non posso...

\- Non è per quello!- sbottò. Non avrebbe sentito altre idiozie simili. Geez, lo sapeva che era un piccolo idiota ma non pensava fino a questo punto.

\- Capirai cosa me ne frega di quello che pensano i tuoi stupidi amici. Ovviamente è tutto calcolato.

Yu-kun sembrò credergli.

\- Bene, allora cosa?

Non aveva voglia di parlarne. Prese fra le bacchette l'ultimo pezzo di carne, lo intinse nella salsa allo zenzero e se lo portò alla bocca.

Calò il silenzio. Quando sollevò la testa dal piatto, Yu si guardava il grembo, la schiena reclinata all'indietro.

\- È perché- si leccò il labbro superiore – ti ho baciato? L'altra volta?

E adesso cos'era quel comportamento tutto vergognoso? Prima lo baciava e faceva lo scemo con un uomo, e adesso arrossiva e si affondava i dentini sul labbro inferiore? Stronzo.

Sì, certo, il punto era anche che lo aveva baciato, insomma, quale sciacquetta farebbe una cosa simile? Se fosse stato una donna sarebbe stato furioso.

Fuochino, quindi.

\- Che grande sforzo per la tua mente, chissà come ho fatto a sfuggire a un cervello simile per quasi un anno, prima che Shirogane ti mettesse la pulce nell'orecchio – perché era ovvio che era colpa sua, non poteva aver fatto tutto da solo – spremitelo, quel cervellino da sociopatico, magari ci arrivi.

Yu-kun sollevò di scatto la testa, gli occhi lampeggianti.

\- Sai cosa? Vaffanculo, ora prendo il dolce e me ne vado.

\- Dolce? Quale dolce?- quando era arrivato in casa non aveva visto nessun dolce, stava pestando le fettine di maiale con la sua solita grazia.

Sollevò il mento con espressione sprezzante e di sfida.

\- Creme brulée al matcha.

Creme brulée al matcha. Creme brulée al matcha.

\- Creme brulée – ripetè – è per caso...

\- Quello con la crosticina di zucchero di canna sopra. Sì- si mise a braccia conserte e sostenne il suo sguardo.

La crosticina. Gli piaceva rompere la crosticina. Lo aveva fatto solo una volta, al matrimonio di un parente. Avevano mangiato francese.

Strinse i denti.

\- Cazzate, non hai l'aggeggio per fare la crosticina, Yu-kun.

\- Non serve l'aggeggio, basta arroventare un cucchiaio.

Bastardo di una casalinga furba e disonesta! Soffiò dal naso, furioso. Certo, usiamo i metodi dei tossici eroinomani per cucinare elaborati dessert francesi, un sudicio ibrido di tecniche. Non aveva rispetto.

\- Lo vuoi o no? Vuoi rompere la crosticina, Adachi-san? - lo inquisì - vuoi sentire il _crack_ ? - sempre più sul tossico andante – vuoi _deflorare_ quel do--

\- Ho capito, non diventare inquietante!- supplicò.

\- Allora non hai che da dirmi perché fai l'idiota- sollevò un sopracciglio – sto aspettando, Adachi-san.

Piccolo stronzo. Ora come faceva a dirglielo, se lo avesse saputo si sarebbe preparato un discorso allo specchio, come quando aveva dovuto dire a Dojima-san che no, non gli andava bene se non compravano più le mini-dosi di panna da mettere nel caffè, perché a lui la panna nel caffè piaceva e voleva trovarla quando arrivava assonnato al lavoro.

Cazzo.

\- Ok- lo faceva per la creme brulée- va bene, Yu-kun, ti dirò cosa mi passa per la testa.

\- Ne sarò deliziato- tipico suo, rendergli le cose più facili rovesciandogli sotto le scarpe una secchiata di sarcasmo oleoso.

\- Fanculo- esordì – sai cosa? Non lo tollero- si mise anche lui a braccia conserte – solo perché non sono più l'uomo di un anno fa, questo non vuol dire che all'improvviso vada pazzo per le sgualdrine.

Aspettò una reazione. Un'espressione di colpevolezza. O la rabbia dell'animaletto colto in flagrante, stanato, che nega l'evidenza.

Yu-kun lo fissava, ancora quel sopracciglio alzato.

\- Non puoi fare- si umettò le labbra – quello che hai fatto- lo pronunciò fra i denti – e poi andartene in giro con a-- a-- con _uomini_ come se nulla fosse. Oh, certo, ti offre il pranzo, ti fai comprare da un pranzo e da un completo di sartoria e...

Yu-kun mise le mani davanti a sé e gli fece cenno di fermarsi.

\- Aspetta, dimmi se ho capito bene – si posò due dita su una tempia e chiuse gli occhi – parli di quando sono andato a pranzo con Hanamura-san. Ci hai visto da Junes, si tratta di lui, no? Il completo di sartoria, conosco solo lui che si veste così.

\- Perché, quanti ne vuoi conoscere?!- uno diverso ogni giorno, per non annoiarsi.

Yu-kun staccò le dita dalla tempia e aprì gli occhi.

\- E mi hai dato della sgualdrina perché secondo te mi faccio comprare da un pranzo- gli indicò il piatto vuoto – ti sei visto? Hai appena venduto la tua dignità per della creme brulée.

Cosa cazzo--

\- Non ho venduto proprio un cazzo di niente, non rigirarmela, piccolo stronzo – protestò – la dignità, dirti le cose come stanno è vendere la dignità?

\- Dormire con la faccia sul mio culo è vendere la dignità.

Ancora con quella storia! Non era mai successo!

\- Non ho mai fatto una cosa simile, e tu lo sai!- strepitò- e anche se fosse successo, è stato un _secolo_ fa, non fai altro che rivangare nel passato, è odioso!

\- D'accordo, non lo faccio. Facciamo così: vendere la dignità è ammettere che sei pateticamente geloso e che ti sei fatto un viaggio mentale per il padre di un mio amico che mi ha offerto uno stupido pranzo, _col mio amico presente_.

Il suo amico presente. Junes-kun era stato presente. Non erano soli.

Sentì la rabbia che lo abbandonava e si aggrappò agli ultimi residui. Pensò alla mano di quell'imbecille montato sulla sua spalla. Il Rolex che brillava sotto la manica della giacca fatta su misura. Quanto cazzo lo odiava.

\- Be', allora dov'eri mercoledì sera?

Yu-kun batté le palpebre. Ancora quell'espressione innocentina di merda. Brutto bastardo.

\- Mercoledì sera?- i suoi occhi scivolarono di lato, come se ci stesse pensando – ho cenato con gli amici, mercoledì sera. E sono andato al part-time, do ripetizioni di inglese a un ragazzino.- sobbalzò – hai cenato a casa dello zio? Me lo ha detto Nanako-chan- assottigliò gli occhi.

Ora cos'era quell'espressione. Ora cosa voleva.

\- Adachi-san?- mormorò – non hai mica... uhm, preso qualcosa da casa di mio zio?

\- Che cosa?! - il suo balsamo. Il suo balsamo era al sicuro nel cassetto del suo comodino, sotto le mutande. Al sicuro.

Si alzò in piedi, oltraggiato.

\- Di cosa mi stai accusando, di preciso?- disse aggressivo – eh? Ora sono anche un ladro? Cosa avrei sottratto? I gioielli della nonna?

\- Non abbiamo gioielli della nonna- Yu-kun aggrottò le sopracciglia, come confuso.

\- Accusi un poliziotto di aver rubato, fantastico.

\- Adachi-san, per favore lasciamo perdere, d'accordo? È una brutta china, per te- stronzo, era un riferimento al fatto che aveva ucciso due donne, vero? Non poteva proprio lasciarlo stare.

\- Sì, giusto, lasciamo stare- tanto non sarebbe andato a frugare fra le sue mutande, era un pervertito inquietante ma non fino a quel punto. Non avrebbe mai capito che gli aveva fregato il balsamo.

Calò il silenzio.

Passeggiò per la cucina, nervoso. Si era anche dimenticato di negare il fatto che fosse geloso, era stato preso da altre cose. Diciamo che non gli piaceva avere sgualdrine in giro per casa.

Ma non poteva riaprire il caso.

\- Adachi-san, i dolci sono in frigo- sospirò Yu-kun.

Allora aveva fatto davvero quei fottuti dolci, stava disperando di poterli mangiare.

Marciò fino al suo frigorifero economico e aprì lo sportello. Le bottiglie tintinnarono fra loro e la luce interna lampeggiò. Due piccoli vasetti bianchi riposavano sul ripiano centrale. Li circondò con le mani e li tirò fuori. Erano pieni quasi fino all'orlo, la superficie dura e lucente di zucchero solidificato. Emanavano un odore dolce.

Li posò sul tavolo, uno per sé e uno davanti a Yu-kun.

\- Prendi i cucchiaini.

Lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Certo, padrone, sono qui per servirla.

Si morsicò la lingua e andò al cassetto delle posate. Tornò coi fottuti cucchiaini. Erano lucenti perché non li usava quasi mai.

\- Ecco- gliene lanciò uno.

Cadde tintinnando sul tavolo a un centimetro dal suo braccio.

\- Tirami ancora qualcosa e userò il cucchiaio per estrarti un occhio.

Ecco, visto che era inquietante? Lo aveva sempre detto. Aveva dei problemi gravi, i ragazzi non dovevano pensare cose simili. Quelli erano i videogiochi horror schifosi.

Si sedette davanti al suo dolce. Impugnò meglio il cucchiaio, se lo rigirò in mano, e batté la superficie del dolce col dorso. Fece un bel rumore sordo.

Lanciò un'occhiataccia a Yu-kun, perché non osasse fare commenti.

Inclinò il cucchiaino e conficcò la punta nel dolce. Lo zucchero si ruppe con un sonoro _crack_. Oh sì, che bello. Mmh.

Estrasse il cucchiaio. Un boccone di densa crema verde coronata da una crosticina dorata e marrone tremolò invitante.

Se lo portò alla bocca. Oh. Oh, _Cristo._

Chiuse gli occhi e mugolò. Respirò profondamente dal naso. Le papille gustative erano in festa. La crema scivolava burrosa sulla lingua e lo zucchero scricchiolava contro i denti, le scaglie invadevano ruvide la sua bocca. Era perfetto.

Si rese conto del verso che aveva appena emesso e il sangue gli salì alla testa. Aprì gli occhi e incontrò lo sguardo di Yu, che lo guardava divertito, gli occhi luminosi. Stronzo.

\- Volevo chiederti se ti piace, ma immagino che quel verso da porno dica tutto.

\- Che ne sai dei versi dei porno, nemmeno li guardi- ribatté.

Ruppe dell'altra crosta, sollevò un nuovo boccone. Se lo infilò in bocca con goduria.

\- Ora che ci penso, sono stato nella Velvet Room.

\- Mmh, 'indi?- aprì un occhio, bruciava un po'. Come se stesse piangendo da quanto era buono.

Non era così, eh. Sarebbe stato così stupido.

Cosa gliene fregava della Velvet Room. E cos'era poi? Era sempre con quella Velvet Room qui, Velvet Room là... non gli aveva spiegato di che si trattava. E davvero, non gliene fregava niente.

Ma non lo interruppe. Aveva fatto quel dolce, era una brava persona, in fondo.

Si mise in bocca un'altra cucchiaiata. Gemette.

Una brava persona. Era pure carino.

\- Sai, il nome del nostro Social Link è cambiato- aggrottò le sopracciglia – non è mai successo prima.

E ora come si chiamava? Follia Pura? Coppia di Stronzi?

Lo guardò interrogativo – e vagamente adorante, forse. Quel dolce era una droga.

\- Ora si chiama Lust. Mi ci ha fatto pensare il modo con cui mangi quella creme brulée- si strinse nelle spalle.

Lust. Lust voleva dire...

\- Lust vuol dire Lussuria- specificò Yu-kun, che non mancava mai di sfoderare l'inglese.

Una crosticina di creme brulée fu aspirata verso la gola e si conficcò nell'esofago. Cominciò a tossire, si mise le mani sulla bocca e le lacrime traboccarono dai suoi occhi.

\- Oddio, non reagire così- alzò gli occhi al cielo – dopo tutto quello che- arrossì- dopo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto.

Zitto! Perché non sapeva stare zitto!

Yu-kun lo guardò con aria seria.

\- Forse è ora che la smetti di fare lo stupido. Insomma, è ovvio, no?- di che cazzo stava parlando?

Era tutto arrossato, gli occhi enormi e puntati su di lui. Si sentì avvampare.

\- Che c'è qualcosa fra noi- continuò, incurante dell'atmosfera intollerabile che si stava creando e del suo profondo disagio - siamo degli stupidi, dovevamo ammetterlo già da quella volta, la _cosa_ della melma di Ape. Lì le cose si sono fatte strane e non hanno mai più smesso di precipitare.

\- Zitto- mormorò.

Yu-kun lo ignorò. Ora guardava il tavolo.

\- Insomma, poi ti sei ubriacato e sei stato così stupido e così carino, e la... la giacca. La...- arrossì tutto, chiuse gli occhi – e mi hai baciato, e poi ti ho baciato io.

\- Zitto, zitto, zitto zit-

Il cellulare di Yu-kun si mise a squillare. La sigla di Madoka Magica riempì il suo piccolo appartamento.

\- Scusa un attimo- afferrò il cellulare e lo aprì – Yosuke? Cos'è su... oh- spalancò gli occhi e sembrò sorpreso – o-ok? Va bene. Passamelo- aggrottò le sopracciglia e guardò il proprio dolce – buonasera, Hanamura-san.

Hanamura-san.

Hanamura-san.

Il manico del cucchiaino si piegò fra le sue dita tremolanti.

Voleva veramente morire.

 

 


	23. Gelosia

Yu-kun si mosse. Mise il gomito sul tavolino e si girò di lato, come se gli volesse dare le spalle, ascoltando quel che il ricco stronzo gli stava dicendo, le sopracciglia un po' aggrottate.

\- Oh! Accidenti, signor Hanamura, mi dispiac- si interruppe a metà parola.

La sua espressione si aprì in un sorriso che gli fece stringere lo stomaco.

\- Già, in effetti è così- risatina affettata – ma non avrei mai potuto dirglielo, andiamo!- altra risata, ora era tutto rosso – lei è così gentile, la prossima volta lo farò, d'accordo?

Il suo sedere scivolò sul cuscino e si girò del tutto, dandogli le spalle. Gli stava davvero dando le spalle mentre cinguettava al telefono con Hanamura-san, probabilmente programmando un nuovo pranzo insieme, o magari una cena, magari da soli, magari in un ristorante di classe.

Strinse i denti. Faceva tanto il figo e il posato e poi diventava una ragazzina ridacchiante.

Aggirò il tavolino, silenzioso come un gatto, e si piazzò alle sue spalle. Non si era accorto di niente, pensava di essere solo. Quel tipo gli aveva telefonato mentre gli stava dicendo una cosa importante e non aveva esitato prima di prendere il cellulare e parlarci come se nulla fosse, ridere, imbarazzarsi. Dargli le spalle.

Aveva smesso di esistere?

\- È davvero gentile, la ringrazio davvero, scusi il d--

Posò le labbra sul suo collo. Yu-kun si fermò a metà di una frase e sobbalzò, le spalle che si sollevavano in un brivido. Sorrise contro la sua pelle. Sapeva di nuovo di vaniglia, doveva aver ricomprato il balsamo.

Posò le mani sulle sue braccia. Aveva la pelle d'oca, poverino. Le strofinò con i pollici, per scaldarlo.

\- D-disturbo, Hanamura-san. No, davvero, non è stato carino da parte mia, non ho immaginato che potesse... - aprì le labbra e premette la lingua contro la sua pelle.

Yu-kun si inarcò, le scapole che si univano sotto la sua maglietta.

\- Succedere- la sua voce si era arrochita. Soffiò sulla pelle bagnata della sua saliva, facendolo tremare di nuovo fra le sue mani. Ora la sua nuca era arrossata, così come le orecchie.

Avanti, riattacca. Riattacca, maledetto. Voleva che desse attenzioni solamente a lui, solo a lui. Come aveva fatto prima. Tutto rosso e fragile mentre gli diceva che fra loro c'era qualcosa. Non rideva più, adesso. Era distratto.

“ Non preoccuparti, ” gli arrivò la voce di Hanamura-san “ti ho coperto le spalle volentieri ”.

-Grazie per l'aiuto, non merito tutta questa comprensione.

Ancora non riattaccava? Avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio e stuzzicò il lobo coi denti. La mano di Yu-kun scivolò sulla sua coscia. La strinse. Era così calda.

“ Ahah, scherzi? È stato divertente. Ma un giorno vieni per davvero a cena da noi, d'accordo? Yosuke sarà contento ” Hanamura-san non sapeva che la sua preda era fra le sue braccia, a tendere la gola alla sua bocca e ad accarezzargli una coscia. Sogghignò. Stronzo. Così imparava.

La mano di Yu-kun saliva lungo la coscia, strappandogli un ansimo. Era davvero senza ritegno.

\- Certo, Hanamura-san, qua-quando vuole - la voce era un po' acuta sull'ultima parola. Forse perché gli stava passando le mani sul torace e gli stuzzicava i capezzoli con i pollici. Non lo aveva fatto apposta, ma quella maglietta era così sottile. Si sentiva tutto . Erano così duri sotto le sue dita, stavano... stavano sporgendo dalla stoffa. Lo faceva apposta, era così indecente.

\- Arrivederci, Hanamura-san- staccò il telefono dall'orecchio e lo chiuse.

Oh, no. Adesso era quasi deluso. Fin dove avrebbero potuto spingersi mentre lui era al telefono con un ignaro signor Hanamura? Il signor Hanamura, che non sapeva che Yu-kun era già nelle mani di un adulto. Un adulto con cui erano già successe delle cose.

\- Be'?- Yu-kun non si era mosso. La sua mano indugiava ancora sulla sua coscia, la strofinava col pollice in un movimento circolare.

\- Be' cosa?- rimase immobile, i pollici posati subito sotto i suoi capezzoli, senza il coraggio di toccarli di nuovo.

\- Non continui?- reclinò la testa sulla sua spalla – ti piaceva di più mentre ero al telefono?

In un certo senso sì, ma non era quello il...

Spalancò la bocca. Yu-kun aveva infilato un dito sotto la stoffa e lo faceva scorrere lungo la zip dei suoi pantaloni, alla ricerca della linguetta.

Gli salì il sangue alla faccia. Il petto di Yu-kun tremolò in una risatina.

\- Prima mi molesti e poi arrossisci?

\- Non sto arrossendo – una difesa debole, considerato che si sentiva la faccia bollente. E la vergogna non aiutava a sbollire.

Altra risatina.

\- Non dirmi che sei ancora geloso di Hanamura-san. Mi ha telefonato perché Dojima-san li ha chiamati per parlare con me, pensa sempre che sia a cena da loro. Mi ha coperto le spalle, sai?- come se gliene fregasse qualcosa – Hanamura-san è proprio gentile- certo, perché aveva un Altro Scopo.

Lo strinse di più, una smorfia sulla faccia. Fanculo. Fanculo. Fanculo.

\- Certo, fidati di quel ricco di merda, di sicuro sarà disinteressato- non poté contenere l'acidità nella voce.

\- Mi sfugge l'interesse che dovrebbe avere nell'aiutarmi, ma non m'importa. È divertente perché ti preoccupi tanto.

Era davvero uno stronzo insopportabile. Se gli parlava al telefono in faccia e gli raccontava i cazzi suoi non poteva fare altro che interessarsi.

Gli afferrò i fianchi e lo costrinse a girarsi. Yu-kun si voltò, scivolando su un ginocchio, e scostò una gamba per non dargli un calcio. Ora lo guardava, un vago sorriso sulla faccia e le gambe aperte, ripiegate.

Lo spinse sul tatami e si insinuò fra le sue cosce. Se avesse avuto i suoi pantaloncini da ginnastica, quelli che indossava nel dungeon, sarebbe stato molto più interessante.

Posò le mani ai lati del suo corpo.

\- Sei insopportabile- ringhiò – sei la persona più fastidiosa sulla faccia della terra, sei... saccente, prepotente, acido e sei anche mentalmente disturbato. Sei il peggiore.

\- Già- il sorriso di Yu-kun si allargò – però mi adori.

\- Stai zitto, cazzo- premette la bocca sulla sua. Ora non avrebbe potuto parlare, non con la bocca impegnata. Non con la bocca piena della sua lingua, ancora meglio.

Premette la lingua fra le sue labbra, lo costrinse ad aprirle, e scivolò nella sua bocca. La sua lingua gli andò incontro. Sapeva di zucchero e di matcha.

Infilò una mano sotto la sua maglietta. Era caldo, la sua pelle era liscia e omogenea. Yu-kun inarcò la schiena e il suo bacino si sollevò di scatto, sbatté contro il suo inguine.

Gemette nella sua bocca, soffocato. La mano di Yu-kun si premette contro la parte bassa della sua schiena e lo costrinse ad abbassarsi contro di lui, a strofinarsi tra le sue cosce aperte.

Cosa cazzo... cosa...

Cominciò a vedere nero ai lati della visione. I polmoni bruciavano. Si tirò indietro e inspirò una boccata d'aria, famelico. I polmoni si espansero, come se si fossero avvizziti.

\- Yu-k---

\- Spogliami, avanti.

Batté le palpebre. Aveva un tono così esperto, naturale. Non poteva dire sul serio, cosa cazzo...

\- Oh, merda- alzò gli occhi al cielo e si afferrò il davanti dei pantaloni.

Sentì il rumore di una zip che si abbassava, poi Yu-kun inarcò la schiena e si fece scivolare la stoffa sotto al sedere.

\- Me li sfili, almeno?- lo guardò dal basso, la testa reclinata di lato.

Lo aveva guardato come un pesce lesso per tutto il tempo. Gli salì di nuovo del rossore al viso e afferrò la stoffa, sulle cosce. Tirò finché le gambe di Yu-kun non furono libere, e gettò i pantaloni da parte.

Adesso era ancora più nudo di quando aveva i pantaloncini. Adesso aveva di nuovo le cosce nude, calde, pronte da afferrare e strizzare e da coprire di lividi – lo avrebbe adorato, lo sapeva.

Si afferrò la fibbia ed estrasse la cintura dai passanti. Si sbottonò i pantaloni, abbassò la zip. Non poteva sopportare di non sentire quelle cosce contro le sue, il suo calore, la sua morbidezza. Gli occhi di Yu-kun lo seguivano, non grigi come al solito, ma di una sfumatura più scura e languida. Il suo petto si gonfiava sotto la maglietta e si sgonfiava, un po' accelerato. Il davanti delle sue mutande era sporgente, aveva un cazzo duro – perché era un ragazzo ed era eccitato – e avrebbe dovuto fargli schifo, ma voleva solo premerci sopra la mano e vedere come reagiva.

Come avrebbe potuto provare schifo per quel corpo così carino. Si abbassò i pantaloni alle ginocchia e lasciò perdere, l'importante era sentirlo. Si chinò su di lui e si portò le sue cosce contro i fianchi.

Oh, cazzo. Erano roventi, e così lisce. Afferrò il bordo della maglietta e lo sollevò fino al collo. Yu-kun si inarcò di nuovo per aiutarlo. Aveva dei capezzoli rosa acceso, vistosi sulla pelle bianchissima, e ritti. Eccitati.

\- Hai un corpo osceno- soffiò.

Yu-kun rabbrividì, forse di freddo o forse di eccitazione o paura, i suoi capezzoli si indurirono di più. Così invitanti. Fece per incrociare le braccia al petto, per coprirsi, ma poi le abbassò senza che avesse bisogno di dirgli nulla, come se avesse cambiato idea.

Si chinò sul suo petto e li leccò. Bottoncini duri contro la sua lingua. Yu-kun mugolò e una delle sue cosce si strofinò contro il suo fianco, il piede si premette contro il retro del suo ginocchio, sfregò disperato.

Si sentì tirare verso l'alto. Gli aveva afferrato la cravatta. Aveva un faccino arrossato e gli occhi ormai neri, lucidi come se fosse sul punto di piangere, puntati su di lui, un po’ sgranati.

\- Facciamolo, Adachi-san.

Facciamolo.

Facciamolo.

La parola gli rimbombò contro le pareti del cervello come una palla di gomma ribalzante.

\- Dovevamo entrare nella t--

\- Si fotta la tv- reagì Yu-kun. Fece un respiro profondo e gli lasciò la cravatta, premette la mano contro il suo petto – non voglio rimandare. Ti voglio adesso- il suo tono era esigente, come un capo che volesse il lavoro fatto.

Esito, e distolse lo sguardo da lui.

\- Ti voglio da un sacco di tempo.

Il cazzo gli diede una fitta dolorosa. Da un sacco di tempo. Le dita di Yu-kun si infilarono sotto la stoffa, tra due bottoni, e gli toccarono il petto.

\- Anche tu mi vuoi- non era una domanda- Dojima-san non lo saprà mai.

Dojima-san. Non aveva pensato a Dojima-san. Era suo nipote, eh. Era nel suo appartamento, sopra il nipote del suo capo, coi pantaloni calati e un gran cazzo duro nelle mutande. E lui lo stava supplicando di fotterlo.

Il cuore accelerò. Si sentiva vibrare il cervello. L'amato nipote di Dojima-san. Avrebbe potuto anche denunciarlo. Lui non lo avrebbe saputo. Era così pericoloso, era veramente una gran cazzata, era, era...

Era la cosa più eccitante che gli fosse mai successa.

Si buttò su di lui e Yu-kun lo cinse con le braccia e con le gambe. Le loro erezioni si scontrarono attraverso le mutande e gli strappò un grugnito. Si strofinò contro il suo corpo caldo.

Le mani di Yu-kun gli percorsero la cravatta al di sotto del colletto e si congiunsero al nodo. Lo tirarono e fecero scorrere la seta, fino ad allentarlo. Si industriarono sui primi bottoni della sua camicia.

Respirò a pieni polmoni. Alla vaniglia si era mescolato un odore diverso, quello che aveva sentito nel dungeon quando si erano strofinati. Eccitazione. Era l'odore di un ragazzino in tempesta ormonale impaziente di ricevere un cazzo dentro.

Non l'avrebbe passata liscia.

Infilò le dita sotto l'elastico delle sue mutande e lo allargò, spinse verso il basso. Fece resistenza sul davanti, ma poi Yu-kun gemette e chiuse gli occhi e riuscì a calargli le mutande sulle cosce.

Infilò la mano fra di esse. Yu-kun trasalì quando gli toccò le palle, uggiolò come una ragazzina eccitata, ma non era quello il suo obbiettivo.

Cristo, cosa cazzo stava per fare. Era disgustoso. Non gli faceva schifo per davvero.

Ma prima doveva...

\- Leccati le dita, Adachi-san- gli dava anche gli ordini.

Esitò davanti al suo sguardo esigente, serio.

\- Leccamele tu- ritrasse la mano e gli piazzò le dita davanti alla bocca.

Si aspettava un capriccio, ma Yu-kun spalancò le labbra e diede una leccata molto bagnata alle sue dita, le prese in bocca. Non le succhiò, si limitò a riempirle di saliva. La sua lingua scivolava ovunque, gli premeva sulle nocche e gli stuzzicava le giunture. Sul suo cazzo sarebbe stata una favola.

“Se vuoi te lo lecco”, aveva detto quella volta. Il cazzo gli pulsò al solo pensiero.

Ma adesso non c'era tempo, voleva scoparlo. In fondo glielo aveva chiesto, lo aveva praticamente supplicato .

Estrasse le dita dalla sua bocca e le infilò di nuovo fra le sue gambe. Yu-kun aprì le cosce, per quanto consentito dalle mutandine. Era una visione invitante.

Prima che la saliva si asciugasse, premette un dito sul suo buchino. Era così rilassato che sprofondò subito, fino alla nocca. Il corpo di Yu-kun tremò e si tese come una corda, l'anello di muscoli si strinse alla base del dito e si contrasse tutto. Poi fece un respiro profondo, e si rilassò. Emise un mugolio.

Era normale che fosse così morbido? Dubitava che lui se si fosse ficcato un dito nel culo sarebbe stato così rilassato.

\- Yu-kun- si leccò le labbra. Aprì la bocca. Non ne uscì niente.

\- Sì, mi sono toccato- Yu aveva un'espressione esasperata, le guance color pomodoro – mi sono toccato. Mi sono infilato le... le dita dentro. Pensando a te.

Il cazzo spasimò nelle sue mutande. Si stava bagnando, maledizione, si era appena bagnato sulla punta.

Strinse la mandibola per non gemere.

Yu-kun nella penombra della sua stanzetta, seduto a gambe larghe sul suo divano, intento a infilarsi le dita dentro e a miagolare il suo nome, piano, per non farsi sentire. Con la giusta vergogna di un ragazzino indecente.

Un'altra fitta al cazzo. Si piegò. Faceva male.

\- Adachi-san...- miagolò Yu-kun con urgenza.

Gli aveva infilato dentro un dito, ma era fermo. Cominciò a muoverlo. Come si faceva nei porno? Lo massaggiò in modo circolare, affondando e ritraendosi, affondando e ritraendosi.

\- Oh...- Yu-kun chiuse gli occhi e reclinò la testa all'indietro, le labbra gonfie e socchiuse. Il suo corpo si rilassò ancora di più.

Oh, carino. Sogghignò appena. Voleva dirgli qualcosa di cattivo ma non gli venivano le parole.

Ritrasse l'indice dal suo corpo. L'aria al confronto era gelida. Distese anche il medio e provò a insinuarlo fra l'indice e il bordo del buchino. Si fece strada dentro di lui. Yu-kun sobbalzò.

\- Eh? S-scusa - gli strofinò una coscia – faccio piano.

Non disse niente. Entrambe le dita scivolarono dentro di lui, così strette che gli facevano male le nocche, premute le une contro le altre. Le allontanò, facendosi spazio nel suo buchino.

Yu-kun mugolò, non un mugolio propriamente di protesta, quindi continuò indisturbato. Era concentrato sul suo buchino, sulle contrazioni, su quanto era stretto e al tempo stesso elastico, adattabile. Avrebbe avuto quel buchino attorno al cazzo, di lì a poco. Lo avrebbe fottuto.

All'inizio sarebbe stato doloroso e avrebbe dovuto contenersi, ma poi lo avrebbe fatto strillare con le gambe aperte, come una troia. Nei porno la tipa godeva (fingeva di godere?) subito, ma lui non era mica scemo.

E poi Yu-kun era vergine, di sicuro, non era mica un pornostar col buco del culo sfondato.

\- Adachi-san?

\- Mh?- sollevò lo sguardo, senza distrarsi dal suo lavoro di mano. Le sue dita ora entravano e uscivano con una certa fluidità, presto avrebbe potuto infilargli dentro anche un altro dito e allargarlo ancora di più.

Yu-kun lo fissava con gli occhi brillanti e un'espressione timida, interrogativa.

Tese una mano.

\- Mi baci?

Oh, porca, puttana.

Avrebbe così tanto voluto trovarlo ridicolo, ma con la stretta che aveva avuto allo stomaco non era sicuro di riuscire a fingere di ridergli in faccia.

Si chinò su di lui e la mano di Yu-kun affondò tra i suoi capelli. Lo baciò con languore, un bacio umido, uno sfregare lento di lingue. Il rumore che facevano era liquido e osceno.

La mano faceva un po' male, ma continuava ad allargarlo. Sapeva di stare facendo un buon lavoro, era bravo con le mani. Ritrasse le dita e aggiunse l'anulare.

Yu gemette forte contro la sua bocca ma non si staccò, era un sì?

Il suo buchino fece resistenza e si irrigidì tutto, la bocca di Yu-kun si fermò contro la sua. Ancora, nessuna protesta. Rimase immobile, finché non sentì i muscoli cedere.

Yu si rilassò un'altra volta, e sprofondò dentro di lui. Fece scorrere le dita all'interno del suo corpo, verso l'alto.

Con uno schiocco, le loro labbra si staccarono. Yu-kun tirò indietro la testa ed emise un urletto. Il suo buchino si strinse fortissimo attorno alle sue dita, lo fece sibilare di dolore.

\- Tutto b--

\- Ancora!- affondò le unghiette sulle sue spalle e si premette contro di lui – ancora lì, Adachi-san, ancora lì!

Era come impazzito. Cercò di ricordare dove lo aveva toccato. Stava strofinando l'interno con i polpastrelli, premeva verso l'alto e...

\- Sì!- strillò. Allora li aveva, i polmoni di Dojima-san, forse non lo dimostrava ma aveva le potenzialità.

Il pensiero lo fece ridere.

\- Non ridere, i-idiota- singhiozzò. Doveva aver pensato che rideva di lui,

\- Non rido di te, imbecille- lo rimbeccò – stavo pensando una cazzata.

\- Non pensare cazzate- premette la faccia contro la sua spalla – sei il solito stronzo, r-rovinare così l'atmosf-- AH!

Premette di nuovo su quel punto e gli strappò un altro urlo. Così avrebbe smesso di lamentarsi.

Yu-kun si dimenò fra le sue braccia e gli avvolse le gambe attorno al bacino.

\- Così non riesco a muovere la mano- si lamentò.

\- Va bene, basta così- ansimò – basta con la mano. Entra e basta.

Entra e basta entra e basta entra e basta entra e basta.

Chiuse gli occhi e deglutì. Li riaprì. Yu-kun era steso sul pavimento. Il suo sguardo era puntato su di lui, così intenso che dovette distogliere il proprio.

Doveva essere scomodo. Quanto ci avrebbe messo prima di lamentarsene?

\- Qui sul pavimento? Non penso proprio.

La tensione si ruppe. Yu-kun alzò gli occhi al cielo ed emise un gemito.

\- A volte ti odio.

\- Sentimento ricambiato- vai a preoccuparti che il partner sia a suo agio, ecco la risposta. Prego, non c'è di che.

Estrasse le dita dal suo buchino, Yu emise un uggiolio. gli mise le mani sotto il sedere. Fece forza sulle ginocchia e si alzò in piedi, sollevandolo. Le gambe di Yu si chiusero in modo più saldo sulla sua schiena.

Lo aiutava, ma era comunque un macigno.

\- Letto?- domandò Yu-kun, rassegnato.

Da quanto tempo non cambiava le lenzuola? Meglio di no. E non era sicuro di poterlo portare fino in camera, gli tremavano le ginocchia e aveva le spalle in fiamme.

\- Divano- disse soffocato contro la sua gola.

Mosse qualche passo verso la zona-salotto, lo spigolo del tavolino si conficcò contro il suo polpaccio. Strinse i denti e fece finta di nulla. Si voltò di spalle e si lasciò cadere seduto sul divano. Yu districò le gambe dalla sua schiena e le ripiegò una al di qua e una al di là del suo grembo, le ginocchia affondate sul cuscino.

Si staccò dalla sua gola e lo guardò dal basso. Yu-kun aveva un'espressione incredibile. Tutto rosso in viso e con gli occhi luminosi, le pupille dilatate. Respirava in modo affrettato. Dondolò il bacino sul suo grembo, languido, ed emise un piccolo lamento mormorato.

\- Adachi-san- soffiò – per favore.

Quella preghiera divenne una scossa dritta dritta al suo cazzo.

Si slacciò i pantaloni, strattonò la zip e infilò le mani sotto la stoffa per abbassarli assieme ai boxer.

\- Oh- non si era reso bene conto di quanto gli facesse male il cazzo compresso nella stoffa finché non lo aveva liberato.

Riempì la bocca di saliva e si leccò una mano. Se lo avvolse fra le dita e lo lubrificò per quanto possibile. Non aveva mai pensato a comprare un lubrificante, era single e per esperienza le donne rifiutavano il sesso anale con tutte le loro forze.

Yu-kun non sembrava preoccupato. Sembrava molto interessato ai suoi movimenti, al suo cazzo che gli guizzava in mano, lucido di saliva. Lo stava guardando mentre si toccava, era osceno.

Si staccò dallo schienale del divano e roteò il bacino. Spinse con gentilezza Yu-kun, lo fece reclinare sul divano, sdraiato sui cuscini, e si chinò fra le sue gambe. Yu-kun tentò di posare una caviglia sopra lo schienale, ma scivolò giù, e si arrese: distese la gamba. L'altra era intrecciata alla sua, il piede che ogni tanto gli carezzava la caviglia.

Entra e basta. Se lo prese più saldamente in mano e lo puntò contro l'apertura di Yu-kun, che sobbalzò e si tese.

\- Shh- aveva ancora una mano sulla sua spalla, quella che aveva usato per spingerlo - è tutto a posto. Sei pronto.

In fondo lui stesso si era dichiarato pronto, un attimo prima.

\- Non sono preoccupato- negò- vai pure.

Lo guardò negli occhi per un secondo, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Yu era serissimo, il suo sguardo era fermo, eppure il suo corpo era ancora teso. Lo accarezzò e premette sulla clavicola, per farlo rilassare. Piano piano si ammorbidì sotto di lui.

Mosse il bacino in avanti. La sua apertura era ancora morbida, malgrado l'attesa, e la punta scivolò dentro senza difficoltà. Era caldo, e divenne molto stretto quando Yu-kun sibilò e si irrigidì di nuovo. Conficcò le unghie sulla sua schiena, ma era troppo preso dal suo cazzo per sentire il dolore. Stringeva la punta così forte da far male.

\- Sto fermo- promise – facciamo piano. Piano, d'accordo? Basta che ti rilassi.

\- Sono rilassato- disse Yu-kun, ma era una bugia. Il suo buchino lo strizzava tanto da far male.

\- No, non lo sei.

Aveva sempre voluto fare sesso anale, ma nella sua immaginazione aveva sempre a che fare con puttane fatte e finite. Quando aveva scopato Yu-kun, nella sua fantasia, in carcere, non era altro che l'ennesima scopata di una lunga serie, perché Yu-kun non aveva mai abbastanza di lui. Non sarebbe stato eccitante immaginarsi una scopata lenta, stentata, piena di timore di fargli male e di doverlo portare all'ospedale.

Rimase immobile. Yu distolse lo sguardo da lui.

\- S-scusa- aveva gli occhi lucidi e un'espressione pentita - non è proprio come te lo sei immaginato, vero?

Non lo riconosceva. Fino a un secondo prima era stato sarcastico, un po' acido come sempre, esigente. Adesso lo guardava dal basso, debole come un gattino. Forse era quello l'effetto che faceva un cazzo dentro. Doveva essere sconvolgente.

\- C-che ti scusi a fare- disse roco- non deve essere uno spasso, io al tuo posto non lo farei- il solo pensiero di ricevere un cazzo dentro gli faceva stringere il culo. Yu-kun aveva mille difetti ma aveva tutte le ragioni del mondo in questo caso. Per quello non glielo aveva ancora sbattuto dentro e tanti saluti.

Entrò di qualche centimetro, la mandibola serrata. Gli bruciava il bacino, cazzo.

Yu-kun premette la faccia contro la sua gola e soffocò un mugolio. Sentì i denti che si premevano contro la sua pelle, ma non lo morse. Si stava trattenendo anche lui. Il suo corpo divenne tutto rigido.

\- Scusa, scusa!- si immobilizzò - dovevo stare fermo, io…

\- No, va bene- la voce di Yu-kun era soffocata. Alzò la faccia dalla sua gola e accennò un sorriso stentato - va bene, vai avanti. Non fa così male.

Cosa cazzo era, masochista? No, masochismo era quando lo aveva fatto venire strizzandogli i lividi sulle cosce, quella era una qualche forma di martirio.

\- Zitto, mi muovo quando lo dico io- rimbeccò.

Yu-kun spalancò gli occhi e non disse niente. Posò di nuovo la faccia sulla sua gola e lo strinse di più. La sua schiena si ammorbidì, così come la stretta sul suo cazzo.

Rimase ancora fermo all’infinito. Dopo un minuto, sentì le pareti del suo retto che si contraevano attorno a lui. Lo stringevano e lo rilasciavano, massaggiandolo in modo delizioso.

\- Adachi-san…- mormorò Yu-kun.

\- Ora sì- confermò - lo so, lo so.

Gli afferrò il retro delle cosce e gliele sollevò, in modo da aderire meglio al suo bacino. Sprofondò nel suo culo, più a fondo. Ormai era quasi tutto dentro di lui.

Yu uggiolò e gli graffiò le spalle, tutta la schiena inarcata.

\- A-aspetta- ansimò e lo strinse forte.

\- Sto fermo- promise- abbiamo quasi finito, ok? È quasi dentro, ora arriva la parte bella.

Almeno, lo sperava. Lo sperava proprio. Non si sarebbe divertito se fosse stato il solo a godere, non sarebbe stato bello per niente. E Yu-kun non avrebbe voluto più farlo con lui.

Non sarebbe più andato a casa sua e non avrebbero scopato, alla faccia di tutti, alla faccia del mondo intero. Nessuno sospettava di quello che si stava lasciando fare il Grande Eroe. Il Grande Eroe col suo cazzo conficcato dentro, dentro, dentro...

Diede una spinta, incapace di trattenersi, gli occhi che cominciavano a bruciare. Yu spalancò la bocca ed emise un verso così alto che sicuramente la signora Mitamura doveva averlo sentito.

\- Scusa!- ansimò – scusa, dovevo stare fermo, non...

\- Va bene- lo interruppe Yu-kun. Le sue braccia si strinsero attorno al suo collo – va bene, continua. Fallo di nuovo.

Esitò. Il suo corpo era rilassato e Yu-kun lo guardava con gli occhi liquidi. Stavolta diceva il [vero. Sorrise](http://vero.%C2%A0Sorrise) così tanto che i muscoli gli fecero male. Gli stava già piacendo, era così indecente. Non era presto?

\- Ok- affondò le dita nella carne morbida delle sue cosce e dondolò col bacino. Affondò, ma il corpo di Yu-kun si spostò all’indietro.

\- Dove credi di andare- brontolò. Serrò le mani sulle sue anche e lo tenne inchiodato sul divano.

Yu-kun ridacchiò, ma la risata si trasformò in un gemito. Il suo cazzo affondò di nuovo nel suo culo, un po' a fatica. Dentro era tutto liscio e caldo, così caldo. Rabbrividì e gli sfuggì tutto il fiato dal corpo in un ansimo. Vedeva tutto liquido, e batté le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime e vedere il viso di Yu-kun.

Aveva socchiuso le labbra e reclinato la testa.

Yu-kun piegò le gambe e gli andò incontro col bacino. Piccolo pervertito.

\- Vai più- gemette- vai più forte, Adachi-san.

Oh sì, sì cazzo. Affondò la faccia contro la sua gola e ci premette la bocca, in modo che non vedesse le lacrime che cominciavano a colare lungo il naso. Spinse forte in avanti col bacino, anche gli ultimi centimetri affondarono dentro di lui, facendolo squittire.

\- Di più- non riusciva a stare zitto, vero? Era troppo voglioso, basti pensare a come si era lasciato toccare da lui. Gli baciò la gola e affondò con forza. Yu sobbalzò e gli strinse le cosce attorno ai fianchi, la schiena inarcata. Si ritrasse e affondò di nuovo, lo sfregamento lo faceva impazzire. La faccia bruciava, non riusciva più a trattenere le lacrime, che colavano copiosamente lungo il viso. I muscoli dei fianchi bruciavano e anche la schiena, dove lo stava graffiando.

Oh, era così pericoloso. Dojima-san lo avrebbe ucciso se lo fosse venuto a sapere. Yu-kun era così giovane, non avrebbe dovuto volere queste cose.

Non poteva più trattenersi, doveva dirglielo.

\- I ragazzini non hanno alcuna morale- brontolò – è questo che volevi? - si tese verso il suo orecchio e sogghignò – era questo che aspettavi, Yu-chan, quando mi hai baciato? Volevi che te lo sbattessi dentro?

Yu singhiozzò e si contorse, lo strinse di più.

\- Figuriamoci, ti piace anche essere insultato- si asciugò le lacrime con un colpo di mano - non ci posso credere, cos'altro ti piace? Ah- sogghignò come un pazzo- ricordo. I lividi, giusto?

Non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarlo. Il ricordo di come squittiva quando premeva sui suoi lividi, com'era venuto, inarcandosi tutto indifeso sotto di lui, con quei bloomers indecenti. Aveva rievocato quella scena un centinaio di volte, la notte, anche se non aveva mai voluto ammetterlo a sé stesso.

Gli afferrò l'interno di una coscia e ci premette crudelmente le dita. Yu-kun sobbalzò e si strinse, impedendogli di ritrarsi dal suo buchino ormai spalancato.

\- A-adachi-san- singhiozzò, il respiro pesante.

\- Ho ragione?- gli mordicchiò la gola- ho ragione, vero?- affondò di scatto, il bacino tutto premuto contro le sue natiche morbide. Yu-kun sollevò le cosce, con un mugolio sorpreso.

\- Sco-scommetto che metà dell'eccitazione- gli strinse di più il collo e tremolò fra le sue braccia – è perché sono nipote del tuo capo. E ho sedici anni.

Sedici anni. Chiuse gli occhi e altre lacrime scivolarono lungo le guance. Ed era anche il nipote di Dojima-san. Che non sapeva nulla, lo immaginava innocente al suo part-time serale, e invece era con lui, col suo stupido assistente, il buon Adachi-san, così goffo e stupido, che invece si stava scopando suo nipote e lo faceva godere.

\- Cazzo- ringhiò. Lo premette sul divano e cominciò a martellarlo. Yu gli avvolse le gambe attorno al bacino e si perse in una serie di mugolii deliziati da totale troia.

Spinse verso l'alto, dove lo aveva toccato prima con le dita, e Yu-kun strillò.

Che la signora Mitamura si godesse pure lo spettacolo, almeno non avrebbe chiamato la polizia.

Spinse di nuovo verso quel punto, e ancora, ancora.

Yu gli graffiava la schiena come un gatto selvatico, muovendo il bacino incontro al suo cazzo come se volesse farsi sfondare.

\- Adachi-san- miagolò – s-sto per...

Oh sì, lo sperava, lo sperava proprio. Le palle si contraevano, si conteneva a stento, ormai aveva il viso fradicio.

\- Vieni- ringhiò- vieni per me, avanti. Voglio vederti mentre lo fai.

Si piantò dentro di lui con violenza e Yu scalciò forte, prima di bloccarsi, come congelato. La schiena tutta inarcata e una mano premuta sulla bocca, in modo che gli uscisse solo un pigolio. Anche a lui uscivano lacrime dagli occhi, scivolavano lungo le tempie. Gli si serrò attorno, cominciò a contrarsi.

Chiuse gli occhi e infilò le unghie nella pelle delle sue cosce, godendosi quegli spasmi attorno al suo cazzo.

Qualcosa di caldo e appiccicoso si intromise fra i loro stomaci. Si era venuto addosso, era così fottutamente carino. Le contrazioni si fecero meno disperate, rallentarono, deliziose strette occasionali attorno al suo cazzo.

\- Venire così- si sentì ridacchiare, come distaccato da sé stesso – alla prima volta. Senza nemmeno esserti toccato.

L'idea gli si piantò nel cervello e spinse con furia nel suo corpo, guadagnandosi altri spasmi. Serrò la mandibola.

\- Hai un corpo da puttana, sei... sei una tale puttana, Yu-chan, maledizione, sei una tale... una tale...

La pressione straripò e si piantò nel suo corpo. Il piacere lo stordì. Si stava svuotando dentro di lui, cazzo, oh cazzo , lì dentro- un'altra ondata di piacere, più forte, l'apice totale. Ansimava violentemente, tremante, le lacrime colavano lungo le guance e cadevano sul suo corpo caldo.

Yu-kun mise forza sulle braccia- o forse era lui a non reggersi più- e lo attirò a sé.

Posò il viso al lato del suo collo, sentendosi formicolare tutto.

Merda. Era stato fantastico.

\- Uhm, suppongo che non entreremo nella tv stasera, mi sbaglio?- sogghignò.

Yu-kun alzò gli occhi al cielo.

\- Non sono nemmeno sicuro di poter camminare .


	24. Conseguenze - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non si può fare sesso con un uomo adulto e per giunta un assassino senza che questo cambi un po' la tua vita.

\- Era tutto molto buono.

La sala da pranzo degli Hanamura era enorme, e arredata in stile occidentale. Non era più abituato a stare seduto su una sedia durante i pasti, si sentiva scomodo e gli veniva da ripiegare le gambe sotto il sedere, ma sarebbe stato ridicolo.

Yosuke sorrise e si tirò i capelli all'indietro.

\- Be' allora dovresti fare i complimenti alla gastronomia di Junes, nessuno in questa casa sa cucinare nemmeno un uovo al tegamino, quando mamma non c'è.

Il signor Hanamura tirò fuori una sigaretta dal pacchetto e si avvicinò il posacenere a forma di foglia.

\- Ti dimentichi delle colazioni, Yosuke- si infilò a sigaretta in bocca e la accese, la mano davanti alla fiamma dell'accendino- chi mi supplicava fino a ieri di preparare i pancake?

\- Va bene, ma sai fare _solo_ le colazioni! - protestò Yosuke – non possiamo mangiare costantemente pancake o uova e bacon perché tu sei altamente specializzato!

Teddie alzò le braccia al soffitto e dondolò sulla sedia.

\- Ooh, voglio mangiare una colazione preparata da papino!

Yosuke sobbalzò e si voltò verso di lui, indignato.

\- Non chiamarlo _papino!_

_-_ Come preferisci che lo chiami? Daddy? Paparino?- Teddie batté le palpebre sugli occhioni azzurri. Era il ritratto dell’innocenza.

Yosuke rabbrividì e si strofinò le braccia, dove era affiorata la pelle d’oca.

\- Sei creepy! Chiamalo signor Hanamura o qualcosa del genere!

Teddie tirò su col naso e voltò il viso di lato, come per non far vedere che stava piangendo.

\- Così formale. Non mi piace- disse drammatico.

Hanamura-san si godé il teatrino, un occhio un po' chiuso per via del fumo e un sorriso divertito sulla faccia.

\- Puoi chiamarmi Mamoru. Si scrive col kanji di “protettore”- si voltò verso di Yu e si tolse la sigaretta dalle labbra- vale anche per te, sai. Mamoru va bene.

Chiamare un uomo adulto per nome? Lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati.

\- Wow, che espressione turbata!- scoppiò a ridere e ciccò la sigaretta nel posacenere – è solo un nome, se Teddie si sente più a suo agio a chiamarmi per nome, perché impedirglielo? E perché deve essere il solo?

Forse perché Teddie abitava lì come una sorta di fidanzata-in-casa, quindi era giusto che parlasse ad Hanamura-san come se fosse stato un suocero.

Ma era un pensiero malizioso, non lo avrebbe mai espresso. Non era con Adachi-san, nessuno conosceva quel lato malizioso di lui.

Ora che ci pensava, chiamava ancora Adachi-san per cognome, anche se avevano fatto... avevano fatto...

Abbassò lo sguardo, come se potessero leggergli i pensieri negli occhi.

\- Mamoru!- esclamò Teddie con voce allegra.

\- Oh mio dio- Yosuke si mise le mani sulla faccia. _Second hand embarrassment_ , pensò in automatico. Così l'avrebbe definito in inglese.

\- Avanti- Hanamura-san lo stava ancora guardando- dillo.

Alzò la testa. Aprì la bocca. Gli occhi castani del signor Hanamura erano fissi su di lui. Chiuse la bocca. Era un uomo adulto. Era così sbagliato.

Oddio, avrebbe dovuto pensare quelle cose anche mentre metteva le mani nei pantaloni di Adachi-san, ora perché si stava facendo tanti problemi per uno stupido nome?

\- M-Mamoru- _san_ \- buttò lì, incapace di trattenersi. Hanamura-san sorrise. Si sentì tutto caldo in faccia e chinò la testa, la incassò fra le spalle.

\- Ecco, lo hai messo in imbarazzo!- Yosuke si slanciò verso di lui e gli batté una mano sulla schiena – Yu-kun è una persona sensibile, non come _questa bestia qui_ \- lanciò un'occhiataccia a Teddie, che rideva tenendosi la pancia.

\- D'accordo, d'accordo, scusa- Hanamura-san alzò le mani, in segno di resa, la sigaretta fra il medio e l'indice della mano sinistra- chiamami per nome solo se ti va, Yu-kun, non sei certo costretto. Per farmi perdonare, domattina farò pancake per tutti.

\- Evviva!- urlò Teddie. Yosuke alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma sembrava contento.

Si allungò verso le ciotole vuote, e le impilò l'una sull'altra.

\- Uh, di preciso che stai facendo?- scandì Yosuke.

\- Sparecchio- disse innocentemente.

\- Ah! Non se ne parla!- gli schiaffeggiò il dorso di una mano – via, via! Stasera sei nostro ospite, e sarai servito e riverito.

Arrossì e si tirò indietro. Gli era venuto naturale fare le faccende domestiche.

\- Sai invece chi dovrebbe dare una mano in casa?- Yosuke guardò Teddie, che sembrava all'improvviso molto interessato al soffitto.

\- Dagli tregua, Yosuke. Ci penso io ai piatti, stasera, non ho nemmeno dovuto cucinare. Voi tre andate pure a giocare.

\- Grazie, papà!- Yosuke si alzò in piedi e tirò indietro la sedia con le ginocchia.

Teddie lo imitò.

\- Grazie, Mamoru!

Hanamura-san puntò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui. Si alzò in piedi ed esitò. Si sentì di nuovo arrossire.

\- Grazie, Mamoru-san.

 

Yosuke si sedette sul letto e si massaggiò una tempia.

\- Senti, scusa per mio padre, ok?- sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui - gli piace fare lo scemo coi miei amici, avresti dovuto vedere com’è stato contento di accogliere Teddie in casa, io speravo che lo mettesse alla porta, e invece niente- lanciò un’occhiata all’interessato, che trafficava sotto la televisione con console e controller.

\- Teddie, lascia stare- lo richiamò - non ho giochi che possiamo fare in tre.

Abbassò la voce.

\- Scusa, partner, ma quando accendiamo la Play poi Teddie si lagna che vuole giocare, non sopporta di essere estromesso. Quindi almeno uno di noi due rimarrebbe a guardare gli altri- gli lanciò un’occhiataccia - che spina nel culo.

Come Saki aveva definito lui, oh, ironia.

\- Rimarrei volentieri a guardare- promise.

\- Quante volte ti devo dire che sei un ospite?- lo rimbeccò - non se ne parla. Possiamo sempre chiacchierare.

Oh, merda. Sarebbe rimasto volentieri a fingere di guardarli giocare, mentre veniva a patti col fatto che poteva… lasciarsi fare certe cose da Adachi-san e al tempo stesso essere autorizzato a stare coi suoi amici come se fosse stato ancora innocente.

Gli sembrava di essere fuori dalla sua pelle. Da un’altra parte, nel corpo di un estraneo, un abitante abusivo.

\- E di cosa parliamo?

\- Di ragazze!- urlò Teddie, e piombò sul letto tanto di peso da far saltare Yosuke sul posto.

\- Piano!- protestò lui - ho già sentito una molla cedere, chi mi ricompra il letto se me lo rompi?

\- Mamoru!

\- Mio padre!- ringhiò Yosuke - ma me lo detrae dalla paghetta, paghetta con cui ti compri i dannati ghiaccioli, vuoi rimanere senza ghiaccioli?

\- No!- disse Teddie allegramente.

\- E allora non saltare sul letto, mentecatto- si massaggiò di nuovo le tempie - è sempre così- si rivolse a Yu - è sempre così, è estenuante.

Era come parlare con una vecchia coppia sposata.

Lui e Adachi-san sicuramente non sembravano così.

Chissà perché aveva pensato a loro due, comunque, non è che fossero una coppia o qualcosa del genere-

\- Sensei, a te chi piace? Risechan, Yukichan o Chiechan? - Teddie ridacchiò e batté le mani - me lo chiedo _da una vita_!

\- Ci conosciamo da un paio di mesi - precisò Yosuke.

Teddie lo ignorò e si sporse verso di lui, le mani che affondavano sul letto.

\- Allora?

Esitò. Cos’avrebbe risposto un anno prima? Era sicuro che gli avessero già fatto quella domanda. Più di una volta, in realtà. E lui aveva risposto…

\- Nessuna- scosse la testa - sono mie amiche, non le guardo _in quel senso_.

Non era equivocabile, giusto? Non avrebbero pensato automaticamente che usciva con Adachi-san. Non che uscissero assieme. Mica erano andati al cinema o qualcosa del genere, a un appuntamento galante.

Perché era così caldo?

\- Sei arrossito- suo malgrado Yosuke si immerse nell’atmosfera- non me la conti giusta, chi c’è?- sogghignò - la manager della tua squadra di calcio, forse? Quella ragazza, Ebiqualcosa? Ho sentito che è un osso duro.

Forse quella volta non era arrossito.

\- Uhm…

\- Ci ho visto giusto, vero?

Come poteva inventarsi qualcosa che non divenisse un succoso pettegolezzo? Poteva fidarsi di Yosuke, ma di Teddie no. Gli lanciò uno sguardo. Lo fissava con quegli occhioni azzurri sgranati, pronto a tradirlo con qualche allusione appena fosse stato nei pressi di Ai Ebihara.

\- Ti sbagli- deglutì - anche lei è una mia amica.

\- Ti piacciono quelle grandi?- istigò Yosuke-kun - fai tanti di quei part-time, magari una mamma? O forse- i suoi occhi scintillarono - un’infermiera?

Si era dimenticato del suo fetish per le infermiere. A Sayoko-san sarebbe piaciuto averlo attorno.

\- No- negò - ho… uhm. Una persona. Di Tokyo.

Adachi-san in fondo veniva da Tokyo. E poi non è che stesse parlando di lui, che pensiero stupido. Lo aveva detto perché così avrebbero capito che parlava di una persona che non conoscevano.

\- Ooh, una separazione!- berciò Teddie.

\- Macché separazione- si schermì.

\- Wow, partner, non me ne hai mai parlato- Yosuke si grattò la testa - mi dispiace molto, non ho pensato di chiedertelo. Non devi tenerti tutto dentro così.

Accidenti, non voleva certo farlo sentire in colpa!

\- Non è nulla di serio. È solo che- si leccò le labbra- sono qui solo da pochi mesi- era vero! Non ci aveva pensato, ma era solo estate - ho avuto una cotta e non l’ho ancora rimpiazzata- si strinse nelle spalle - probabilmente sono una persona costante- sdrammatizzò.

Yosuke lo osservò a lungo, serio, e poi sospirò e annuì.

\- D’accordo, ti credo. Comunque sappi che non devi sminuire quello che provi, puoi parlarmi di quello che vuoi, sempre. Siamo amici- gli sorrise - no? Mando Teddie fuori di casa e possiamo parlare a tu per tu.

\- Ma anche Teddie vuole sentire!- piagnucolò Teddie, ma lo ascoltò con solo una parte di sé. Il resto era piegato in due dal senso di colpa.

_Siamo amici._

Avrebbe tanto voluto poter essere sincero, con lui. Così tanto. Ma adesso gli sembrava di appartenere a un altro universo, diverso dal loro, che era fatto di goffi tentativi di rimorchio, numeri di telefono strappati con le suppliche, fantasie su appuntamenti al cinema.

Se avessero saputo che lui andava da tempo a casa della sua cotta e che avevano fatto… sesso, cosa avrebbero detto? Yosuke si sarebbe ripreso dopo una settimana, e dopo gli avrebbe fatto i complimenti con malcelata invidia. Se avesse saputo che quella persona era Adachi-san non sarebbero arrivati complimenti.

No, non avrebbe mai potuto parlargliene. Non faceva parte di quel mondo, non più.

Loro erano innocenti.

Erano normali.

\- No, Teddie, non puoi decidere che ti piacciono tutte!- urlò Yosuke- sceglitene una!

\- Ma tanto loro non vogliono né te né Kanji-kun, e Sensei si è ritirato, devono morire sole? Teddie si prenderà cura di tuuutte loro!

Erano così _infantili._

 

 


	25. Conseguenze - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi e Yu si incontrano per caso nel distretto commerciale a tarda sera, e Nanako ha bisogno di aiuto per fare i compiti.

La sera a Inaba era così umida, in estate, che puzzava. Un odore che gli ricordava una gabbia di conigli, per qualche ragione.

Reclinò la testa a destra e a sinistra. Si sentiva stordito, l'aria era così densa che si meravigliava di poter respirare. Gli si appiccicava addosso, lo faceva sentire sporco anche se ormai si faceva due docce al giorno.

Si fermò davanti al distributore di benzina. Non c'era proprio nessuno, eh. Che razza di mortorio, Junes aveva proprio tirato un bello scherzo a quella disgustosa cittadina. Il silenzio era così assoluto, passavano così poche macchine e così lontano, che riusciva a sentire la musica del locale notturno gestito dalla cicciona dello Shiroku, anche se era molti metri più avanti, vicino all'Aiya. I bassi vibravano nel suo stomaco. Due impiegati ubriachi ridevano in lontananza e si davano il gomito. Lanciò un'occhiata all'angolo della strada. Diverse volte aveva visto spuntare Yu-kun, che per qualche ragione si faceva una passeggiata notturna, forse per parlare con la zoccoletta del Marukyuu. Non si era spesso fermato a parlare con lui. Ma stavolta le cose erano un po' diverse, vero?

Si toccò una clavicola, dove lo aveva graffiato mentre lo scopava. Tutto uggiolante ed estatico di piacere.

Gli salì del calore al viso – e anche un po' alle parti basse. Gli sembrava di sentirlo ancora sotto di sé, e attorno al suo cazzo. Il suo calore, la sua pelle liscia, il suo odore.

Il suo odore. Inspirò e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Vaniglia. Sentiva _davvero_ il suo odore.

Yu-kun voltò l'angolo ed entrò nel Distretto Commerciale, da solo, le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

Si fermò davanti a lui, le sopracciglia sollevate. Aveva guardato da quella parte _apposta_ , anche lui si era ricordato di averlo visto lì, davanti al distributore di benzina. Preoccupante.

Non tanto quanto sentire il suo odore a chilometri di distanza, con l'aria ferma e immobile, nemmeno facilitato dal vento. Ma a quello avrebbe pensato dopo.

\- Hey- si fermò davanti a lui. Non c'era molta luce, ma riusciva a capire che era rosso dal modo con cui i lampioni erano riflessi nei suoi occhi. Languidi.

\- Ciao- si augurava di non avere anche lui quegli occhi, sarebbe stato imbarazzante – che ci fai qui?

Yu-kun si strinse nelle spalle.

\- Niente. Una passeggiatina notturna, nella speranza di prendere fresco.

\- Fresco a Inaba la notte?- sollevò un sopracciglio – e tu saresti il ragazzo più intelligente della scuola? A me sembri alquanto stupido.

Una volta si sarebbe offeso, ma adesso... erano cambiate alcune cose. Forse anche il suo tono. Aveva paura di dover definire quell'inflessione poco sarcastica, più... _affettuosa_. Ugh.

Yu sorrise.

\- Ho solo i voti più alti, non vuol dire essere i più intelligenti – reclinò la testa di lato – a proposito, ti va di venire da me?

Spalancò gli occhi. Venire da lui. Un invito a casa sua. Intendeva... salire nella sua cameretta e fare cose poco ortodosse mentre Dojima-san era ancora al lavoro, col rischio che rientrasse a sorpresa da un momento all'altro?

Avrebbe passato la notte in Centrale? Fece mente locale. Gli aveva accennato qualcosa, quel pomeriggio? Perché non stava mai attento?

\- C'è Nanako-chan- precisò Yu-kun, un sopracciglio alzato – Nanako-chan deve fare i compiti delle vacanze. Possiamo farle compagnia e darle una mano– evitò il suo sguardo, ma poi lo riportò su di lui - so cosa stavi pensando, sai?

Il sangue gli salì alla faccia. Maledizione, era stato così ovvio? Allora era vero che gli potevano leggere i pensieri zozzi in faccia!

\- Ma certo!- disse con tono vivace, come se fosse tutto previsto – aiuterò Nanako-chan coi suoi compiti per le vacanze _e basta_ \- fece una risata – del resto non ricordo più niente della scuola, potrei giusto aiutare una bambina delle elementari.

Yu batté le palpebre, guardandolo con un'espressione strana.

\- Stai... recitando la parte del buon Adachi-san?- domandò con tono dubbioso.

\- Eh?- esitò.

In effetti quella era un'uscita da Buon Vecchio Adachi, gli era venuta spontanea per fare finta di non aver avuto Pensieri Impuri sul motivo del suo invito. Però era vero che non ricordava nulla della scuola. Era un po' difficile capire quando stava recitando e quando no.

\- Ehm, non lo so?

Yu-kun fece una risatina contro il pugno chiuso. Non c'era niente da ridere, davvero.

\- Ho sempre sospettato che non fosse tutta una recita ma una vera parte di te.

E con questo che cazzo voleva dire?

\- Non ti seguo. Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, scemo- non riusciva a guardare quegli occhi divertiti e saccenti, così fastidiosi.

\- Non fa niente, lascia perdere- si mise le mani in tasca – allora, vieni o no?

 

Nanako-chan aprì il suo quaderno a fantasia di pinguini con aria serissima, come se ne andasse del destino dell'umanità.

\- Oggi devo leggere a voce alta un racconto- disse – e un adulto dopo deve disegnare un simbolo sulla data di oggi per dire che l'ho fatto bene.

Oh, fantastico, nulla di impegnativo.

Prese la penna.

\- Dai, ti faccio direttamente il march--

Nanako-chan gli sfilò il quaderno da sotto le mani e lo raccolse a sé, guardandolo dal basso con aria oltraggiata.

\- No!- disse con forza – non ho ancora letto la storia!

\- Vabbè!- agitò una mano – che importa? Facciamo finta che tu lo abbia fatto, basta che io ci metta una firma, giusto?

Yu-kun, dall'altra parte del tavolino, rideva contro la mano.

\- Ma questo è _barare!_ \- protestò Nanako-chan.

\- Non lo verrebbe a sapere nessuno. E sono sicuro che sei in grado di leggere benissimo. Perché non passi ai compiti di domani, così ti avvantaggi?

Nanako-chan emise un versetto di rabbia e batté i pugnetti sulle cosce.

\- È terribile! Non si bara quando si fanno i compiti! E _tu sei un adulto!_

Oh, santo cielo, quella stupida retorica da quattro soldi sull'onestà.

\- E l'adulto ti dice che ha molto più senso fare i compiti seri, quelli che ti servono davvero, e lasciar perdere queste cose.

\- Leggere a voce alta serve!

\- Dai, Nanako-chan, leggici questa storia- disse concilante Yu-kun.

Ah, certo. Figuriamoci se poteva schierarsi dalla sua parte, per una volta. Doveva sempre risplendere di luce propria e mettere in ombra gli altri.

\- Sì, fratellone!- Nanako-chan cambiò completamente tono ed espressione mentre si rivolgeva al Signor Perfettino, un sorriso a trentadue denti e le guance rosse.

E poi, tanto per calcare sulla differenza, lanciò un'occhiataccia a lui. E gli mostrò la lingua!

\- Hey! Questo perché?

\- Perché volevi che barassi!- Nanako-chan voltò il viso di lato.

\- Ma sono un adulto!- protestò.

\- Allora comportati da bravo adulto- Nanako-chan si mise diritta con la schiena e a abbassò lo sguardo sul racconto- c'era una volta un anatroccolo. Viveva in un lago, assieme alla sua mamma e a tanti altri anatroccoli...

 

\- … e nessuno alla fine si ricordò del povero anatroccolo- Nanako-chan concluse la lettura tristemente, e abbassò il libro – fine.

Alzò la testa dalla mano.

\- Molto brava, Nanako-chan!- fece un leggero applauso.

Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata immusonita.

\- Non hai nemmeno ascoltato- disse seccata.

Invece Yu-kun da bravo fratellone e adulto responsabile aveva interrotto Nanako-chan per correggerle la lettura dei kanji. Irritante. I genitori devono fare fronte comune contro i bambini, non annientare l'uno l'autorità dell'altro!

Gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma lui sembrò non accorgersene.

\- Sei stata molto brava- disse Yu-kun, con un sorriso incoraggiante e molto materno.

\- Grazie, fratellone- arrossì – mi eserciterò di più, promesso.

A lui sembrava che fosse già abbastanza spedita, ma a quanto pareva non aveva diritto di parola. Un'autorità però gli era rimasta: era lui l'adulto. E lui aveva la penna del comando.

\- Dammi il quaderno, Nanako-chan. Dove devo fare il disegno? Qui sulla data di oggi?

Nanako-chan annuì e gli porse in quaderno.

\- Disegnerò un girasole sorridente, d'accordo?

Finalmente lei mise da parte il biasimo e gli donò un sorriso felice.

\- Sì! Che bello, mi piacciono i girasoli!

Disegnò un cerchio e cominciò a tracciare i petali. Gli venne un po' storto, coi petali disuguali, alcuni grassocci e altri più fini, alcuni più corti degli altri. Poi disegnò una faccina sorridente.

\- Wow!- Nanako-chan sollevò il quaderno e rimirò il disegno. Se era delusa dalle sue doti artistiche lo nascondeva bene.

Si rigirò la penna in mano e si rivolse a Yu-kun, sorridendo.

\- Anche tu hai qualcosa su cui devo disegnare un fiore? Non sono più abituato a disegnare, ma in realtà sono piuttosto abile con le mani- fece saltare la penna in aria, la fece roteare e la riprese al volo.

Nanako-chan batté le mani.

Yu-kun lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati e le guance arrossate. E adesso che aveva? D'accordo, era parecchio figo, ma bastava quel numero con la penna per turbarlo?

Il Sociopatico scosse la testa e tossicchiò.

\- Nanako-chan, è ora di andare a dormire.

Nanako-chan si immusonì e lasciò ricadere le spalle, ma si alzò in piedi. Era davvero una bambina obbediente.

\- Lo so che ieri abbiamo potuto giocare, dopo i compiti, ma oggi abbiamo iniziato tardi- Yu si alzò e le posò una mano sulla testa – è colpa mia. Ti metterò un daifuku nel bento di domani, sei contenta?

\- Ma non ho comprato i daifuku- mormorò Nanako-chan, cupa.

\- Li ho comprati io quando sono uscito.

Quello sembrò tirarle su il morale. Gli fece un gran sorriso e poi corse verso le scale. Si voltò con una piccola giravolta.

\- Buonanotte fratellone, buonanotte Adachi-san!- fece un grazioso inchino e uscì dal salotto, il rumore dei suoi piedini che risalivano le scale.

Yu-kun aggirò il tavolino e si inginocchiò vicino a lui. Molto vicino. Sullo stesso cuscino, in pratica. Premeva una coscia contro la sua.

\- Ti sembra carino fare dei doppi sensi davanti a una bambina? - lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato – Nanako-chan non capisce, ma è stato fuori luogo lo stesso.

Doppi sensi?

\- Non ho fatto alcun doppio senso!- si difese.

Doveva essere sembrato convincente – visto che era la verità – perché negli occhi grigi di Yu-kun passò l'ombra di un dubbio.

\- Andiamo- reclinò la testa – la cosa che sei bravo con le mani.

Sì, era bravo con le mani. Sapeva fare giochi di prestigio, infilare bigliettini nelle tasche di qualcuno e far sparire le monete da cento yen e con ques--

Spalancò gli occhi. Ah. _Bravo con le mani_.

Yu-kun aveva avuto modo di sperimentarlo, vero? La faccia divenne bollente e ci mise sopra le mani.

\- Hai una mente _lurida_ \- lo accusò- non posso credere che hai pensato a quello, c'è davvero qualcosa che non va in te!

Yu-kun stette in silenzio. Con le mani in faccia non poteva vederlo, ma immaginava che fosse impressionato: non era cosa di tutti i giorni mettere in mortale imbarazzo un assassino, tanto da spingerlo a coprirsi la faccia. Che vergogna.

Si tolse le mani dal viso e squadrò le spalle. Tossicchiò. Sentiva ancora caldo, ma fece finta di niente.

\- Piuttosto _tu-_ ribatté – pensare a certe cose mentre Nanako-chan fa i compiti. E non è la sola cosa che mi ha dato fastidio.

Yu-kun roteò gli occhi. Era così strafottente che lo avrebbe spinto con la faccia sul tavolino, una mano dietro la sua testa, a tenergli stretti i capelli.

\- Sentiamo, cos'ho fatto di così orrendo da ferire la tua delicatissima sensibilità, Adachi-san?

Brutto stronzo.

\- Non devi ledere la mia autorità davanti a Nanako-chan- bisbigliava, ma aveva un tono irritato – non si fa così coi bambini. Nanako-chan non mi rispetterà più, perché mi hai gettato nel fango per fare bella figura. Mi ha fatto la linguaccia, lo hai visto!

\- Oltraggioso- disse con aria per nulla impressionata.

\- Così non va! Non puoi insegnare ai bambini che certi adulti vanno rispettati e altri no, dovremmo andare d'accordo e fare fronte comune davanti a lei!

Yu-kun sbadigliò in modo teatrale. Oh, lo avrebbe picchiato _così_ volentieri.

\- Non faccio fronte comune con un adulto che le suggerisce di barare.

\- Perché sei stato educato male- lo indicò - e infatti sei un ragazzino strafottente e insolente, nonché molto--

Yu-kun si sollevò la maglietta fin quasi alla gola, scoprendo tutto il torace.

\- ...Sssfacciato- concluse, la gola secca.

E ora questo perché? Deglutì più volte.

\- Hai presente quando mi hai chiesto se avevo qualcosa su cui disegnare?- fece il sorriso più impudente nella storia dell'umanità – be', ce l'ho.

Tacque. Il cervello gli ronzava. Le meningi vibravano. E anche la lingua.

\- Devo- deglutì ancora- dovrei disegnare _su di te_?- non poteva aver capito bene. Ma quello si era alzato tutta la maglietta e lo guardava negli occhi, le guance arrossate e le labbra curve in un sorrisetto.

\- Perché no?- sollevò di più il bordo della maglietta – avanti, sarà divertente. Sono curioso. Non lo vedrà nessuno.

Quello se lo augurava proprio.

Rimase lì, a bocca aperta, la penna a mezz'aria, per quasi un minuto.

\- Uh- fece scorrere lo sguardo su di lui. Una distesa bianca interrotta solo da due graziosi capezzoli rosa pallido – ok.

Posò il tappo della penna sul tavolino e si tese verso di lui. Mise una mano a terra, premuta sul tatami, per bilanciarsi, e avvicinò la penna alla sua pelle. Cosa poteva disegnare? E dove? Respirò profondamente. Il suo solito odore dolce lo stordì.

\- Disegna un fiore – suggerì Yu-kun.

D'accordo, un fiore. Guardò il suo torace. Era piatto al centro, leggermente più gonfio in corrispondenza dei pettorali, un po' morbido attorno ai capezzoli. Era un petto da adolescente.

Certo che quei capezzoli erano proprio rotondi. Il cerchio di un girasole ci sarebbe stato da Dio.

Appoggiò la penna sotto il capezzolo e tracciò un cerchio attorno all'areola. Quasi perfetto.

Yu-kun rabbrividì e la penna si staccò dalla sua pelle durante la vibrazione.

Il capezzolo si raggrinzì un pochino, si rizzò. Posò il taglio della mano sul suo petto e cominciò a disegnare i petali. Il nero della penna risaltava moltissimo sulla sua pelle bianca come la panna.

Il respiro di Yu-kun arrivava a carezzargli la mano. Era caldo.

Era calato un silenzio totale fra loro. Aveva la pelle così liscia che era una delizia sotto la sua.

Staccò il palmo della mano da terra, e cercò alla cieca la sua coscia. Ce lo premette contro. Yu-kun sobbalzò e una linea gli venne storta.

\- Fermo- intimò.

\- Scusa- la voce di Yu-kun era sottile sottile. Sorrise e alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. Era rosso come un papavero, aveva gli occhi liquidi e con le pupille dilatate. Respirava velocemente, il petto che andava su e giù.

Ah. Così imparava a essere un ragazzino sfacciato e osceno. Si sentiva l'inguine in tensione contro la patta dei pantaloni, ma fece finta di nulla. Era sicuro di essere molto più dignitoso di lui.

Finì l'ultimo petalo e si ritrasse a rimirare il suo lavoro. Era bello. Era uscito molto meglio del girasole della povera Nanako-chan.

\- Ok, ora l'altro.

Yu-kun aprì le labbra ma non disse niente. Le richiuse. Sembravano così morbide. Ma baciarlo per primo sarebbe stata una debolezza.

Gli carezzò la coscia e risalì verso l'attaccatura, mentre spostava la mano verso l'altro capezzolo.

Cosa poteva disegnare. Mmh.

Fece un disegno triangolare ma molto arrotondato agli angoli, come un onigiri, attorno al capezzolo destro. Molto più ampio rispetto al cerchio centrale del fiore.

Disegnò due puntini sopra al capezzolo, grossi, per fare gli occhi, e poi, ai lati del disegno, due piccoli triangoli rovesciati. Alla fine c'era la testa di un bel maialino col capezzolo al posto del naso.

Yu-kun si mise a ridacchiare e le spalle sobbalzarono, rendendogli impossibile continuare il disegno.

\- Sei così _stupido_ \- staccò una mano dalla maglietta, che scivolò a coprire parte del girasole-capezzolo, e se la premette sulla bocca.

Aveva le lacrime agli occhi ed era tutto rosso.

\- Stupidissimo.

Suo malgrado sorrise e tappò la penna. Era soddisfatto della sua opera d'arte. Si meritava proprio un maialino sul petto, era molto appropriato.

\- Perché sei un porcellino, Yu-kun- disse con voce affettata- solo un porcellino fa certe cose, ho pensato che ne volessi uno sul petto.

Yu-kun si nascose la faccia nella mano e continuò con quella scarica di risatine.

\- Scemo, scemo, scemo, _scemo-_ gli diede una spintarella.

\- Hey!- lo rimproverò – visto, lo dicevo, non hai alcun rispetto per gli adulti, alcun--

Si ritrovò le sue labbra sulle proprie, il suo respiro caldo sul naso, le sue mani sulle spalle.

Si dovette sorreggere con le mani per non cadere all'indietro. Lo aveva praticamente aggredito.

Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che guidasse il bacio, seguendo il movimento delle sue labbra. Era caldissimo, perché era ancora rosso. E anche lui lo era, purtroppo.

Si sorresse con una mano e posò l'altra sul suo fianco. Era deliziosamente snello rispetto alle spalle. Il suo corpo sembrava fatto apposta perché ci fosse spazio per afferrarlo e tenerlo fermo mentre... mentre...

Gli leccò il labbro superiore e Yu-kun mugolò, aprì la bocca. Infilò la lingua fra i suoi denti. Le mani di Yu-kun abbandonarono le sue spalle e si strusciarono sul suo petto, sopra la camicia e la cravatta. Dall'alto verso il basso, facendolo rabbrividire.

E se Nanako-chan fosse scesa? Si era estraniato dai suoni della casa, preso com'era dalle sue labbra, quand'era ultima volta che era stato attento?

\- Adachi-san- il mugolio di Yu-kun avrebbe fatto venire un'erezione a un morto.

Maledetto.

Gli cinse i fianchi con un braccio, lo attirò a sé, lo fece premere fra le sue gambe e--

\- Sono tornato!- la porta d'ingresso di casa Dojima scivolò sui passanti e si chiuse di schianto. Il padrone di casa era all'ingresso.

Yu-kun si staccò da lui così velocemente che avrebbe giurato di sentire il rumore del suo movimento, come un colpo di verga che sferza l'aria. Un secondo dopo era in ginocchio, la maglietta tirata giù.

\- Adachi-san!- sussurrò, in allarme.

Giusto, giusto. Si mise diritto e incrociò le gambe. Per fortuna non si era ancora allentato la cravatta e sbottonato la camicia. Si passò il dorso della mano sulle labbra e sul mento per levare la saliva.

Forse aveva le labbra gonfie. Aveva già le labbra gonfie? Gli sembrava di poter sputare il cuore, lo sentiva pulsare nelle orecchie e la lingua pizzicava.

Dojima-san fece il suo ingresso in salotto.

\- Adachi- lo guardò a lungo.

Sapeva. Oh cazzo. Sapeva. Aveva visto qualcosa. Aveva visto la penna e avrebbe capito tutto, avrebbe capito che disegnava maialini attorno ai capezzoli di suo nipote minorenne, insomma era ovvio, altrimenti perché avrebbe dovuto esserci una penna sul tavolino?!

\- Che ci fai qui? Yu-kun ti ha invitato a cena?

\- No, zio. L'ho incontrato quando sono uscito a passeggiare e gli ho chiesto di fare compagnia a Nanako-chan con me- Yu-kun lo guardava negli occhi mentre mentiva spudoratamente.

No, ok, non era una bugia. Però che schifo.

\- L'ho aiutata a fare i compiti- disse, con molta meno faccia da culo. Sollevò la penna e sorrise:- vuole che disegni un fiore anche sulla sua agenda del lavoro?

 

 


	26. Complicità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo una dichiarazione alquanto importante da parte di Yu, i due si recano di nuovo nella Scuola Materna, per scoprire che le cose sono cambiate. In peggio.

 

\- Non ci capisco niente.

Dojima-san crollò sulla sedia e posò la fronte sulla scrivania, la schiena curva. Non era facile vederlo abbandonarsi allo sconforto in quel modo, non prima di un paio di birre, quantomeno. In genere trasformava la disperazione in frustrazione e gli urlava contro, come quando gli aveva portato lo sfigato che scattava le foto a Kujikawa spacciandolo per il colpevole.

Gli sfilò da sotto la fronte la cartella con dentro riportate le dichiarazioni di Mitsuo Kubo, parola per parola. Diciamo pure che stavolta non aveva lui su cui scaricare la rabbia, dato che non era colpa sua.

\- Un tizio si presenta ben due volte in Centrale dichiarandosi un triplice omicida, e poi riesce a essere convincente solo nella descrizione dell’ultimo omicidio? Uuughh- cazzo, stavolta era davvero scoraggiato. Povero Dojima-san.

\- Be’, è passato qualche mese dai primi due omicidi, forse non se li ricorda bene e quindi non--

\- ADACHI- alzò di scatto la testa - non dire cazzate, ti sembra che l’assassinio di due donne sia qualcosa da dimenticare facilmente?

Avrebbe tanto voluto rispondere di sì. Tanto. Ma ricordava perfettamente l’odore di Mayumi Yamano, la consistenza della sua camicia quando l’aveva presa per le spalle, e la vibrazione delle sue urla soffocate contro la sua mano. Gli aveva sporcato il palmo di rossetto. E _quell_ ’omicidio non l’aveva vissuto due volte.

Rise e si grattò la testa.

\- Mi dispiace, Dojima-san, ha ragione. Però mi ha urlato contro, ora sì che la riconosco!

Dojima-san gli mostrò i denti.

\- Non dire cose tanto per dire- ringhiò - comincio a pensare che tu mi faccia arrabbiare apposta.

Oh, era vero solo per il cinquanta percento dei casi.

\- Ahah, scusi!- fece un passo indietro - le faccio un caffè?

\- No- sospirò e spinse indietro la sedia, tirandosi in piedi - vengo con te. Fare due passi mi schiarirà le idee- scosse la testa - comincio a pensare che abbia ucciso solo Morooka. In fondo solo lui presenta una ferita letale. Ma non capisco _perché_ assumersi la responsabilità degli altri due omicidi.

\- Ah! Dojima-san, ha pensato a questo?- agitò una mano, come se gli fosse venuta una grande idea - magari lui sa chi ha compiuto quegli omicidi, ed è una persona che vuole proteggere!

\- E perché diventare il copycat killer della persona che vuoi proteggere e poi andarti a costituire rischiando di attirare l’attenzione su di lei?- sospirò Dojima. Lo guardava come se fosse stato stupido. Non una novità.

\- Ehm- si grattò una guancia con l’indice - Dojima-san, ha mai pensato che questa sua abitudine a pensare che siano tutti abbastanza intelligenti da non fare cose stupide sia di ostacolo al suo lavoro?

Dojima alzò gli occhi al cielo.

\- Come potrei pensare che tutti siano intelligenti?- domandò - in fondo lavoro con _te_.

Oooh, il sarcasmo corrosivo e l’abilità a insultare dovevano essere doti di famiglia! Chissà che bel musetto da schiaffi doveva essere la madre di Yu, era proprio ansioso di averla come suoc- reset, reset.

Non aveva appena pensato alla madre di Yu come sua suocera. Non era mai successo.

\- Allora, vieni o no?- Dojima lo aspettava dalla porta - non dirmi che ti sei offeso.

\- Eh?- sobbalzò - no, cosa dice, ahah- si affrettò a seguirlo - pensavo solo che forse sarebbe meglio riposarci e non pensare al caso fino a domani, dopo una buona dormita.

Chiuse gli occhi. Ora sarebbe arrivata un’altra scarica di insulti.

\- Be’, del resto che altro c’è da fare?- borbottò Dojima-san - stiamo girando sul posto come delle trottole. Magari tornandoci a mente fredda verrà fuori qualcosa di buono.

Si frugò nel taschino della camicia e tirò fuori un pacchetto di sigarette. Lo aprì e prese fra i denti una sigaretta.

\- Eccoo- estrasse dalla tasca l’accendino e lo allungò verso di lui. Lui era quello che gli accendeva la sigaretta. Così era sempre stato. Gli piaceva pensare di ucciderlo un po’ alla volta.

\- Grazie- Dojima-san aspirò e la sigaretta si accese. Si ritrasse, sbuffando fumo dalle narici - ho notato che vai d’accordo con mio nipote.

\- Eh?- saltò indietro. La fiamma si piegò verso le sue dita e il bruciore gli fece aprire la mano. L’accendino gli cadde fra i piedi tintinnando.

Dojima-san lo guardò perplesso.

\- Non c’è bisogno di essere così nervoso, non voglio sgridarti- si chinò e prese l’accendino da terra - fino a un paio di settimane fa, forse sì- ammise.

Gli porse l’accendino nella mano aperta.

\- Ma ora penso che Yu-kun non corra il rischio di essere influenzato da te. Ti confesso che spero che ti insegni a essere un po’ più responsabile e laborioso- scoppiò a ridere.

Oh, sì, ridi. Ridi. Intanto io ti sto uccidendo. Una sigaretta alla volta. Aspira un po’ di cancro ai polmoni, stronzo.

\- Non c’è nulla di male se ti trovi bene con lui, è molto maturo per la sua età.

Lui non si trovava bene con Yu-kun, era _costretto_ a frequentarlo. Ed era pericolosamente dipendente da quello che cucinava.

Anche Yu-kun lo stava uccidendo lentamente, forse voleva farlo diventare obeso fino a ucciderlo di infarto. Magari per il troppo lavoro. O magari mentre scopavano.

Arrossì e si curò di guardare altrove, o Dojima avrebbe potuto leggergli negli occhi cosa aveva fatto a suo nipote.

Considerato quanto era yandere la sua Ombra, era possibilissimo che volesse ucciderlo cavalcandolo o qualcosa del gen-

\- Panna e zucchero, giusto?- Dojima lo guardava da sopra la tazza di caffè.

\- Eh? No- disse automaticamente. E si morse la lingua. Cazzo. Lui voleva la panna e lo zucchero.

Ma ormai aveva rifiutato senza pensarci.

\- Davvero? Sei diventato un uomo all’improvviso?- gli porse la tazza di brodaglia nera e assassina.

\- Oggi è proprio crudele con me, Dojima-san- si lamentò.

Bevve un sorso e il caffè gli aggredì le papille gustative come una coltellata. Era amarissimo. Si piegò in avanti e strizzò gli occhi, gli angoli della bocca che si abbassavano in una smorfia inorridita.

\- Ma ti sei visto? Viene naturale maltrattarti- gli diede una manata sulla schiena e il caffè minacciò di traboccare sulle dita.

\- Questo spiega molte cose, Dojima-san.

 

***

 

Yu-kun gli passò l’ultimo piatto e chiuse l’acqua.

Lo asciugò col canovaccio ormai umido e poi lo impilò sopra gli altri, nella credenza. Aveva dovuto accettare di lavare i piatti _sempre_ _prima_ di entrare nella tv. Una volta era riuscito a convincerlo a farlo dopo, e per tutta risposta Yu lo aveva abbandonato in casa con il lavandino pieno di piatti perché “sono troppo stanco per fare le faccende, vado a letto”.

Quel che era peggio, era quasi sicuro che quello fosse stato in programma fin dall’inizio, come punizione per aver proposto di rimandare.

Chiuse la credenza, con un sospiro di sollievo. Yu gli tolse dalle mani il canovaccio e lo passò all’interno del lavandino bagnato.

\- Oh, dio, lo stai facendo di nuovo- gemette.

Yu-kun lo guardò interrogativo.

\- La cosa del canovaccio. Davvero, smettila, sei tedioso.

\- Non vuoi che asciughi il lavandino? - chiese incredulo - ma poi l’acqua lascia le macchie.

\- Ma chissenefrega! Hai le fisime. È un lavandino, deve essere bagnato!

Yu-kun ripiegò accuratamente il canovaccio in due prima di sistemarlo sopra il rubinetto ad asciugare. Così perfettino e irritante.

\- Lo faccio senza pensarci, sei tu che ti lamenti e pretendi che rimanga bagnato. Quindi chi ha le fisime, fra noi due?

Certo, come se non fosse tutta una provocazione.

\- Il fatto che tu lo faccia è una critica a me perché non lo faccio.

\- Sì, e quando tua madre lavava le calze a tuo padre era una critica al fatto che lui non se le lavava da solo?- sogghignò - piuttosto passivo aggressivo da parte sua.

\- Le donne _sono_ passivo aggressive di natura, quindi mi azzarderei a dire _si_ \- se sperava che andasse sulla difensiva chiamando in causa sua madre si sbagliava di grosso- e poi cosa c’entra, era sua moglie. È normale che facesse queste cose.

Yu-kun soppesò la sua risposta, serio, una mano sul mento.

\- Ho capito- disse dopo una lunga pausa di riflessione.

Sorrise e si avvicinò. Cercò di arretrare, ma urtò il bancone con il fondoschiena. Era in trappola.

Yu-kun si sporse verso il suo viso, le mani che si posavano al bancone, ai lati del suo corpo.

\- Vorrà dire che diventerò tua moglie e potrò asciugare questo maledetto lavandino per sempre.

Oddio.

Oh mio dio.

Spalancò gli occhi e non fece niente quando Yu-kun coprì la distanza fra i loro visi e posò le labbra sulle sue.

Quello suonava _molto_ come una richiesta di matrimonio.

Il respiro di Yu-kun gli sfiorò lo zigomo e chiuse gli occhi. Posò le mani sulle sue spalle snelle. Aveva delle labbra soffici come quelle di una ragazza. Sapeva di ciliegia, come il gelato che avevano mangiato prima. Le mani di Yu-kun abbandonarono il bancone e si posarono sul suo petto, strinsero la stoffa della camicia. Non poteva arretrare più di così, e il suo corpo aderì totalmente al proprio, come se fosse stato lui stesso un dannato canovaccio bagnato.

Yu-kun staccò le labbra dalle sue e lui si sporse per inseguirlo. Si posarono sull’angolo della sua bocca e scivolarono sulla mandibola, sempre più su verso l’orecchio. Rabbrividì quando il suo respiro gli solleticò la gola.

Era così _caldo_ , era _molto_ cosciente del suo bacino premuto contro il suo inguine.

\- Adachi-san- sussurrò al suo orecchio.

\- Mh?- fece scivolare le mani lungo le sue braccia, e poi giù sui fianchi.

Yu-kun si inarcò incontro a quelle carezze, premendo il bacino ancora di più contro di lui.

\- Potremmo anche non entrare nella tv, sai- la sua voce era carezzevole, invitante. Troppo. Era venata di malizia.

Le sue labbra gli sfiorarono il lobo dell’orecchio. Si morse il labbro inferiore e soffocò un gemito.

\- Yu-kun…?

Il bastardo prese a soffocarlo di baci sotto l’orecchio. Aprì la bocca e la chiuse. La aprì di nuovo. Non poteva cascarci. Che cazzo di uomo era.

\- Non… non starai mica rimandando, vero?

Quei baci si fermarono. C’era ancora il suo respiro, un po’ affrettato, a fargli venire la pelle d’oca, ma non si muoveva più. Si ritrasse dal suo abbraccio. Cazzo, faceva freddino in quella cucina o era una sua sensazione?

\- Forse- sospirò Yu-kun, senza guardarlo negli occhi.

Almeno sapeva ammettere quando veniva sconfitto. Ah! Chi stava rimandando adesso? Eh? Chi?

Lui! E adesso che glielo aveva fatto notare, aveva vinto un viaggio in un dungeon di merda a farsi prendere a calci in culo dalle donne-ragno quando avrebbe potuto metterlo a novanta sul bancone della cucina. Un lavoro ben fatto.

A volte era davvero un coglione.

 

***

 

Quando avevano combattuto il Bruco, erano stati così stanchi e spaventati da non rendersi conto di come quel piano fosse diverso dagli altri.

Prese un respiro profondo. Poi un altro. Gli sembrava di non poter mai fare il pieno di ossigeno, come se l’aria non fosse respirabile. Densa era la parola giusta. Pesava sulle spalle, gli opprimeva i polmoni.

Lanciò uno sguardo ai corridoi oltre gli armadietti. La luce che trapelava dalle finestre era arancione, come se al di fuori di quella scuola il sole stesse tramontando. No, non era il solo cambiamento.

Adachi-san rabbrividì alla sua destra e fece un passo indietro. I rumori. Nulla si muoveva, non c’era nessuno, eppure sentiva le risate dei bambini, armadietti che venivano aperti e chiusi, piedini che sbattevano in una corsa a passi pesanti, in saltelli.

Erano rumori più soffocati rispetto a quelli che avrebbe sentito se fosse stato davvero in mezzo ai bambini, un’eco lontana di esuberanza e di allegria. Che rendevano l’ambiente ancora più inquietante.

\- Era già così, o lo è diventato quando ho capito di essere il padrone del dungeon?- rifletté a voce alta.

Si voltò verso Adachi-san, in cerca di una risposta. Lui era pallidissimo, una pellicola lucida di sudore sulla fronte. Aveva capito da tempo che l’horror abbinato ai bambini lo terrorizzava. Non avrebbe voluto trascinarlo in tutto questo. Sorrise fra sé: se lo meritava tutto, in realtà, ma se cominciava a sentire senso di colpa nei suoi confronti voleva dire che…

\- Non lo so- ammise Adachi-san - quando sono salito qua sopra ero distratto dall’incontro con la tua Ombra, e dopo è arrivato il Bruco. Non ho fatto attenzione a quello che ci circondava. Anche se queste risate- rabbrividì - come ho fatto a non sentirle? Tu, piuttosto - gli lanciò uno sguardo - sei salito qui sopra prima di me. Sei rimasto da solo finché non è riapparso il Portale. Non ti sei guardato attorno?

Era vero! Era salito a quel piano da solo, e l’unica cosa che aveva trovato di strano era che il Portale era sparito prima che Adachi-san potesse raggiungerlo.

\- Non ricordo nulla di particolare, no. Quindi è cambiato con la mia consapevolezza- era davvero il padrone di quel posto.

Gli si strinse lo stomaco. Era la mente perversa che aveva creato quegli armadietti arrugginiti, rotti, macchiati di sangue. Un occhio umano, con la sua coda filamentosa, lo fissava da un armadietto senza sportello. Quanta merda c’era dentro di lui, per creare una cosa simile? Checché ne dicesse Adachi-san, quella era la materializzazione del suo senso di colpa verso suo padre. E glielo avrebbe dimostrato.

\- Forse se riesco a capire cos’è successo per davvero quella volta, non dovrò affrontare la mia Ombra in berserk- mormorò - potrò accettarla come parte di me e tutto questo finirà - quali che fossero le conseguenze. Sarebbero tornati nel loro tempo? Perché la sua Ombra aveva quel potere? C’erano troppi interrogativi. Si portò la nocca dell’indice alle labbra.

Era come quando avevano creduto che il colpevole fosse Kubo - una fitta di disagio allo stomaco: i suoi amici ancora lo credevano - e poi che fosse Namatame, e alla fine era stato Adachi. Aveva imparato a non saltare alle conclusioni e a non dichiarare chiuso il caso: d’accordo, lui era il padrone del dungeon, ma non poteva essere tutto lì.

Una mano gli batté sulla spalla e la strinse. Adachi-san lo scosse con gentilezza.

\- Torna fra noi, o Grande Leader, non vorrei che quel cervellino microscopico ti colasse dal naso- sorrise rassicurante - una cosa per volta. Cosa devo fare?- alzò le mani, mostrandogli i palmi aperti - investigare? Sei in buone mani, io sono un investigatore. Dammi un’idea su ciò che dovremmo trovare e lo troverò.

Sbuffò una risata, e sentì il peso di quell’atmosfera smorzarsi un poco. Aveva Adachi-san, con lui. Terrorizzato, stupido, stronzo come pochi,

[e un assassino]

ma aveva Adachi-san. Non era solo.

\- Non so _cosa_ dobbiamo cercare. Tracce, suppongo. C’era quella foto coi miei genitori, nel libro in infermeria, magari ci sono altre cose che mi riguardano. Non so- si strinse nelle spalle - quaderni? Giocattoli? Testimonianze? È il mio mondo, deve contenere la mia roba.

\- Disegni?- suggerì Adachi- san, toccandosi il mento con aria da vero detective.

\- Giusto, disegni. I registri delle maestre. Cose del genere.

Adachi-san annuì. Sollevò la testa, ispirato.

\- Pensi di riuscire a trovare il tuo armadietto, fra questi?

Oh. Batté le palpebre, stupito. Non ci aveva pensato.

Si guardò attorno. Gli armadietti erano bassi, a misura di bambino, occupavano le pareti ed erano disposti in due file al centro dell’ingresso. Chiuse gli occhi. L’ingresso della scuola materna. La mano calda e liscia di sua madre, attorno alla sua. Era grande. Era così alta che doveva sollevare il braccio. Per ogni suo passo, lui ne doveva fare due veloci. Il tappeto dell’ingresso era pulito, non come ora. C’erano le scarpe grandi dei genitori allineate ai margini. Una donna con la coda di cavallo salutò un bambino e si chinò infilarsi le scarpe col tacco, prima di uscire nell’aria luminosa.

I bambini infilavano le proprie scarpette negli armadietti, invece, e appendevano i cappottini.

E lui… e lui… e lui…

Buio. Non riusciva a ricordare altro. Chissà perché gli era rimasta impressa quella cosa, poi. Forse era stato il suo primo giorno alla scuola materna.

Scosse la testa.

\- Uhm, lo immaginavo- sospirò Adachi-san - è passato troppo tempo, eh. Non ci resta che esaminarli tutti- emise un gemito - sai che voglia.

Già, tutte le volte che aveva provato ad aprire un armadietto aveva quasi vomitato - no, una volta aveva vomitato davvero.

Quella volta che aveva aperto un armadietto ed era uscita una cascata di sangue. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. E se.

Era un po’ un concetto da videogioco horror, alla Corpse Party, per intenderci, ma poteva avere senso. In fondo lo aveva pensato _lui._

Andò dritto verso l’ultimo armadietto a sinistra della navata centrale. Era quasi sicuro che fosse quello.

\- Dai, vuoi iniziare da quello per forza? - Adachi-san era rimasto inchiodato dove lo aveva lasciato - è una provocazione?

\- Non gira tutto intorno a te, sai- lo rimbeccò - ho pensato che quella volta avesse buttato fuori sangue perché non ero ancora pronto per vederne l’interno.

\- Ah sì? E secondo quale principio logico?- Adachi-san spalancò le braccia - il principio delle cose fatte a cazzo?

\- È una cosa comune nei videogiochi horror- ammise, con una punta di imbarazzo. Non che lui potesse capirne qualcosa, visto che detestava quella roba.

\- Ah sììì?- spalancò gli occhi in un’espressione di sorpresa esagerata - davvero? _Ora sì_ che sono convinto!

\- Be’, è quello che ho _pensato_ \- calcò sull’ultima parola - e visto che Shadow Yu è me, allora ci avrà pensato anche lui quando ha creato questo posto. Ti basta come spiegazione?

Silenzio. Si voltò a guardare Adachi-san. Fissava l’armadietto da lontano, con aria disgustata.

\- Non puoi aprirlo da lontano? Con la katana, per esempio.

Non teneva a ritrovarsi una cascata di sangue putrido sulle scarpe, quindi valeva la pena di provare.

Si allontanò di qualche passo ed estrasse la katana. La porticina era solo accostata, come quella volta, nessuno di quegli armadietti aveva mai chiesto la chiave. Un bambino l’avrebbe persa. E poi chi andrebbe a frugare in armadietti che contenevano solo scarpe e cappottini?

Strinse in pugno l’elsa della katana e allungò la punta verso l’armadietto. Sarebbe bastato dare un colpetto alla porticina per scostarla, e…

Niente. Fece scorrere la punta fra lo stipite di legno e la porticina, e non riuscì a sentire nemmeno una fessura, il dislivello. Come se ci fosse un campo magnetico che teneva a distanza la lama della spada.

\- Allora?

\- Credo che non possa funzionare in questo modo- rifoderò la katana- ad aprire l’armadietto deve essere una mano umana. La mia, penso.

\- Ah, buona fortuna- Adachi-san fece una smorfia e un altro passo indietro, come se non avesse messo abbastanza distanza fra sé e il sangue che sarebbe colato a terra.

Sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Era davvero una spina in culo, a volte. Sorrise di nuovo fra sé. Ah, doveva smetterla di trovare adorabili i suoi difetti, era disgustoso.

Si avvicinò all’armadietto e si chinò, le mani sulle cosce. La targhetta diceva Yu S- e il resto era un’incrostazione di sangue o ruggine.

S? Gli si seccò la gola. Certo. Lui non si era sempre chiamato Yu Narukami, lui si chiamava Yu… Yu…

[ _Seta-kun Seta-kun giochiamo insieme!_ ]

Il suo vero padre si chiamava Seta. Lo aveva dimenticato. Eppure era così ovvio, visto che Ichiro Narukami era il suo patrigno.

La porticina dell’armadietto tremolò, come in risposta alla sua realizzazione. Forse, se l’avesse aperta senza pensarci, gli avrebbe vomitato una colata di sangue, ma adesso poteva aprirla. Perché quello era l’armadietto di Yu Seta. E lui adesso sapeva di essere Yu Seta.

\- Sono tornato- disse a voce bassa.

Posò le dita sullo sportello dell’armadietto. Lo aprì. I cardini cigolarono e delle briciole di pittura e schegge di legno caddero a terra.

Non ci fu sangue. Guardò all’interno. Era troppo buio per essere normale.

C’era un cappottino bombato, verde, e delle scarpine verdi. Dalla tasca del cappotto faceva capolino un pacchetto di fazzoletti.

Si chinò di più. Non era finita. Sul fondo dell’armadietto scorse qualcosa. Un libro.

Allungò la mano e lo afferrò. Era impolverato, ma a parte quello, non gli diede una scossa, non gli macchiò di sangue le mani, nessuno di quegli squallidi trucchetti che Shadow Yu si era inventato per terrorizzarlo.

Rigirò il libro fra le mani. Era più che altro un quaderno dalla copertina rigida, fatto apposta per resistere al modo con cui un bambino avrebbe potuto trattarlo.

Ikkuji Nikki - Yu Seta.

\- Ahh, il tuo Ikkuji Nikki- commentò Adachi-san vicino al suo orecchio.

Sobbalzò. Era strisciato alle sue spalle come uno stalker.

\- Avvisa prima di piombarmi alle spalle- disse seccato.

\- Vuoi l’elenco delle volte in cui tu lo hai fatto con me?- sbuffò Adachi.

Stronzo rancoroso. Gli consegnò il quaderno e si strofinò le mani sulla maglietta, lasciando ditate grigie di polvere.

\- Cosa? Non dirmi che vuoi che lo legga prima io- estrasse dalla tasca un fazzoletto e lo passò sulla copertina, disegnando scie di un marrone lucido sul grigiastro della polvere.

Si rimise in tasca il fazzoletto e starnutì contro la mano.

Aw. Era anche allergico alla polvere.

\- Lo leggiamo insieme. Del resto hai saputo per primo che ero il padrone del dungeon e me lo hai tenuto nascosto per una settimana.

\- Non te l’ho tenuto nascosto- corrugò le sopracciglia - aspettav--

\- D’accordo, d’accordo - sbuffò - finiresti per sapere tutto comunque. Tanto vale che procediamo insieme.

E gli avrebbe dimostrato che era stato un bambino cattivo, bugiardo e manipolatore, che per le attenzioni avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa.

 


	27. Ikkuji nikki

Adachi posò l’ikkuji nikki sopra un armadietto e lo aprì alla prima pagina.

 

27 aprile

_Gentile signora Seta,_

_Yu-chan si è comportato molto bene. All’inizio ha pianto per una mezzoretta, ma ha risposto bene ai tentativi di consolarlo e dopo un po’ si è messo a giocare con gli altri bambini. Penso che si integrerà molto in fretta._

_A pranzo ha mangiato del riso al curry, insalata e una fettina di mela._

_Ha fatto il pisolino pomeridiano. Non ha dato il minimo problema._

_Maestra Hanazawa._

 

Subito sotto, l’inconfondibile grafia di sua madre gli diede un morso allo stomaco. Forse aveva risposto a quel messaggio china sul suo piccolo scrittoio in salotto, la luce del sole che le colpiva le spalle e un ciuffo di capelli che le pendeva sul quaderno. Al tempo portava i capelli lunghi e si faceva la coda.

 

28 aprile

_Gentilissima maestra,_

 

_Sono contenta che Yu-chan non abbia dato problemi. È un bambino molto tranquillo e non ama azzuffarsi, ma è molto attaccato a me e a suo padre. Se piange troppo potete dargli il pupazzo a forma di gatto che gli metto nella cartella. Si chiama Nyanchan e lo consola sempre. Oggi ha dormito un po’ più del solito e potrebbe non voler fare il pisolino pomeridiano, se gli date dei fogli e dei pennarelli starà buono e in silenzio._

_Shinobu Seta_

 

Molto attaccato a lei e a suo padre, eh? Strinse appena i denti.

\- Eri un bambino palloso, Yu-kun- osservò Adachi-san, scorrendo le prime pagine. Erano un fiorire di “tutto tranquillo” e “ha giocato in giardino”.

\- Scusa tanto, eh- lo rimbeccò.

\- Hai aspettato i sedici anni per diventare una peste? Avresti potuto continuare a giocare coi pennarelli anziché improvvisarti detective assieme ai tuoi stupidi amici.

Gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma non era davvero offeso. Era abituato alle sue frecciate, e sentiva il sottofondo affettuoso, del tutto diverso rispetto all’asprezza con cui gli parlava prima.

\- Non avrei dovuto farlo se il detective della situazione non avesse deciso di diventare un evil mastermind- gli occhi di Adachi si fecero vacui - un supercattivo- tradusse.

Adachi-san sbuffò e gli afferrò la maglietta. Lo tirò vicino al suo fianco. Sentiva la sua gamba premere contro la propria, la stoffa da poco dei suoi pantaloni contro la sua coscia nuda. La sua mano gli avvolse un fianco e il suo respiro gli carezzava la gola.

Gli lanciò un’occhiata. Adachi era tutto concentrato sull’ikkuji nikki, come se non lo avesse appena attirato a sé, ma aveva gli zigomi arrossati. E a giudicare dal caldo che sentiva alla faccia, anche lui doveva essere avvampato.

Una corrente d’aria soffiò tra le sue gambe, sollevando batuffoli di polvere e cartacce. Le pagine dell’ikkuji nikki presero a frullare e Adachi ritirò la mano, come scottato. Lo strinse di più, tirandolo quasi in punta di piedi.

Com’era iniziata, la ventata cessò e le pagine si fermarono. L’ikkuji nikki rimase aperto a ben più della metà.

 

12 settembre

_Gentile signora Seta,_

_Le confesso che Yu-chan comincia a preoccuparmi._

_È sempre stato un bambino tranquillo, ma al tempo stesso era molto socievole e giocava a lungo coi suoi amichetti. Ora vuole sempre stare da solo e non parla con nessuno. Voleva restare da solo in classe quando i bambini sono usciti in giardino. Naturalmente non potevo permetterglielo, e gli ho messo una mano sul braccio per condurlo fuori. Non gli ho fatto male, ne sono certa, perché non sono riuscita nemmeno a stringerlo, ma lui si è subito ritratto come se gli avessi dato la scossa. Ha accettato di seguirmi fuori purché non lo toccassi._

_Ho pensato di aver fatto qualcosa di male e che avesse paura di me, ma dopo ha pianto perché non voleva tornare a casa. Non ha fatto il pisolino pomeridiano. È rimasto tutto il tempo seduto in un angolo. Non che sia in qualche modo fastidioso o disobbediente, ma non si è mai comportato così e sono preoccupata._

_Maestra Hanazawa_

 

13 settembre

_Gentilissima maestra,_

_mi spiace molto delle preoccupazioni che le suscita Yu-chan. Purtroppo si comporta in modo strano anche a casa. È in questo stato da quando è morto il nonno paterno. Lo trovo piuttosto strano, perché lo ha visto una sola volta e non ha mai avuto un grande rapporto con lui, ma forse percepisce il turbamento di suo padre. I bambini sono molto percettivi._

 

Adachi-san allungò la mano per girare pagina, ma non ci fu bisogno. Si voltò da sola.

 

14 settembre

_Gentile signora Seta,_

_credo proprio che lei abbia ragione. Suo padre deve avere una parte in tutto questo, anche perché oggi Yu-chan ha fatto una scenata. Non voleva andare da lui quando lo è venuto a prendere. È tutto molto strano..._

 

Non finì di leggere, le pagine si girarono da sole un’altra volta.

 

23 settembre

_Gentile signora Seta,_

_purtroppo il comportamento di Yu-chan non migliora. È sempre più silenzioso, ora non apre bocca nemmeno quando pronunciamo le formule di rito all’entrata, all’uscita, prima e dopo il pranzo. Sono riuscita a comunicare con lui cavandogli le parole di bocca con molta pazienza. Oggi è successo un piccolo incidente: si è fatto la pipì addosso._

 

Arrossì e lanciò uno sguardo ad Adachi-san, cercando tracce di divertimento o derisione nei suoi occhi. Ma lui era serio, forse non ci era ancora arrivato.

 

_Naturalmente ogni tanto succede agli altri bambini, ma lui non l’ha mai fatto, nemmeno ai primi tempi. Quando l’ho dovuto cambiare ho fatto l’errore di tentare di spogliarlo, e lui ha strillato e si è allontanato di scatto. È tutto molto preoccupante. Dopo che si è calmato l’ho persuaso a cambiarsi da solo, ma lo ha fatto solo a patto che abbandonassi la stanza e gli parlassi da dietro la porta socchiusa. Non è normale. Sono molto addolorata per questo, perché sembra che qualcosa lo turbi molto e lo tenga, fra le altre cose, sveglio all’ora del pisolino. È molto guardingo, come se temesse di essere attaccato alla prima dimostrazione di vulnerabilità. Passa ancora molte ore in infermeria, sostenendo di avere mal di pancia o mal di testa…_

 

Le lettere sbiadirono sotto i loro occhi, fino a lasciare la pagina vuota e ingiallita dal tempo. Adachi-san girò delle pagine, ma erano tutte vuote, anche quelle precedenti. Chiuse l’ikkuji nikki e si tirò indietro, un po’ pallido in volto.

\- Sembra che non te la passassi benissimo, Yu-kun- commentò, con una risatina nervosa- la maestra aveva ragione, sai? Sono tutti pessimi segni.

Abbassò lo sguardo e affondò i denti sul labbro inferiore. Non si aspettava una descrizione così lucida di sintomi di maltrattamento. La maestra non descriveva situazioni in cui lui raccontava delle cose, magari un mucchio di bugie e menzogne su suo padre. Anzi, lui non parlava proprio, a giudicare da quel che aveva letto - sempre che fosse qualcosa di reale e non inventato da Shadow Yu.

Spalancò gli occhi. Ma certo. Era tutta un’invenzione. Come avrebbe potuto la sua controparte dark sapere cosa si scrivevano sua madre e la sua maestra?

\- Scusa, ma tutto quello che appare in questo dungeon è filtrato dalla mia personalità. Non possono esserci cose che io non conosco o che non ho visto. Come potevo conoscere il contenuto di questo quaderno?

Adachi-san gli lanciò un’occhiata sorpresa.

\- Perché? Io avevo i miei ikkuji nikki a casa, mi è capitato di leggerli da adolescente durante le pulizie di primavera, per battere la fiacca mentre fingevo di riordinare - tipico suo, davvero - potresti benissimo averlo letto, e poi al tempo avevi quanto? Cinque anni? Forse sapevi già leggere.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia e arricciò il naso. Ci teneva proprio a fargli credere che fosse tutto vero.

\- Tu vuoi solo che sia vero per potermi prendere in giro sul fatto che mi sono fatto la pipì addosso- lo accusò.

\- Eeh?!- si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò come se non gli fosse nemmeno passato per la testa - ma seriamente? Per chi mi hai preso?

Si pentì di averlo detto. Ma solo perché sembrava in qualche modo ferito da quell’insinuazione.

\- Avevi cinque anni ed eri…- Adachi si impappinò e strinse le labbra.

\- Ero cosa?- lo istigò.

\- Eri un bambino- agitò una mano per aria- un bambino, tutto qui.

Non credeva che volesse dire che era un bambino, ma l’espressione di Adachi-san gli diceva che non sarebbe riuscito a cavargli di bocca nient’altro.

A volte era davvero testardo.

Non era nemmeno sicuro di volerlo sapere, comunque.

Infilò l’ikkuji nikki nell’armadietto e si ritrasse. Lo sportello si chiuse da solo, di schianto, sollevando una nuvoletta di polvere. Adachi-san starnutì contro il palmo della mano. Provò ad aprirlo di nuovo, ma le unghie non riuscirono nemmeno a infilarsi nella fessura, come quando aveva tentato di aprirlo con la lama della katana.

\- Come pensavo. È bloccato.

\- Evidentemente non ha più nulla da darci- Adachi-san premette una mano sulla sua schiena - forza, Yu-kun. Andiamo. La connessione è particolarmente forte, stavolta.

Forse perché loro erano molto più vicini del solito. Arrossì, e non lo fece notare.

\- Sì, andiamo.

 

La scuola non era mai stata così in rovina, nei piani inferiori.

Il pavimento di legno scricchiolava e cedeva al loro passo. Non si era ancora aperto in voragini, ma non poteva fare a meno di accelerare il passo quando sentiva il parquet inabissarsi sotto le suole delle sue scarpe.

Shadow Yu non poteva certo volere che morissero in modo così stupido, vero? Lanciò uno sguardo ad Adachi, che evitava con cautela una strisciata di sangue che conduceva a una porta finta, come se un corpo fosse stato trascinato nella dispensa.

\- È un riferimento al cannibalismo?- domandò a voce alta - davvero, Shadow Yu?

Adachi sbuffò una risata e lo raggiunse.

\- Visto, a riempirsi di film e videogiochi horror? Ti si riempie il subconscio di merda di pessimo gusto e di inglese a caso.

Non poteva dargli torto, ma si imbronciò lo stesso.

Il brusio dei bambini divenne fortissimo. Sentì il pavimento vibrare di passi di centinaia di piccoli piedi. Ora si sentivano anche le voci delle maestre.

\- Iiih!- Adachi gli avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita e lo costrinse a fermarsi. Si ritrovò con la schiena premuta contro il suo petto caldo e la cravatta che gli solleticava il gomito.

\- Ehm ehm- il brusio calò di nuovo, e un tossicchiare famigliare rimbombò nel corridoio - hai per caso qualche obiezione sullo stile della scuola, Yu-kun?- la voce di Shadow Yu, per quanto distorta, era certamente la sua.

Ironica, motteggiante. Strinse i denti.

\- Non puoi negare che sia alquanto banale come ambientazione horror- ribatté a voce ben alta.

\- Ti sembra il caso di provocarlo?- soffiò Adachi al suo orecchio.

\- Oh no, va bene così, Adachi-san- la voce di Shadow Yu ora era molto più dolce, sembrava quasi un cinguettio - sono abituato a questo trattamento. Sempre meglio che essere _ignorato per anni_ \- il tono si fece gelido e amaro al tempo stesso - qualunque cosa è meglio che essere messo da parte e dimenticato.

Aveva intenzione di fare la vittima? Aveva un’Ombra irritante esattamente come quella dei suoi amici. Almeno la sua non si era ancora messa a ballare la pole dance- scusa, Risechan.

\- Cosa desideri, Yu-kun?- poteva quasi immaginare un sé stesso con gli occhi gialli e sogghignante - qualcosa di più… personale?

L’ambiente cambiò. Le pareti divennero color pastello, le cornici delle finestre nuove e pulite, il legno del pavimento scintillava. L’atmosfera si fece più serena e si ritrovò a inspirare avidamente boccate di aria fresca. Sapeva di fiori e di pulizia.

\- Yuchan, perché non giochi con gli altri bambini?- risuonò una voce femminile - vieni fuori anche tu, è una giornata così bella!

Un orsacchiotto era accoccolato vicino alla porta di una classe. Si avvicinò lentamente, cercando di non farsi pestare i talloni dalle scarpe di Adachi, che era sempre appiccicato a lui.

\- Non avvicinarti troppo!- supplicò.

Era solo un orsacchiotto! Si chinò con le mani sulle ginocchia. L’orsacchiotto si teneva le gambe tirate a sé. Poi alzò la testa di pezza e la voltò verso di loro.

\- IIIIHHH!- Adachi lo strizzò come un giocattolo e lo tirò indietro a forza, facendolo scivolare sul pavimento lucido. Per fortuna lo sorresse impedendogli di cadere lungo disteso all’indietro.

Ma l’orsacchiotto non sembrava vederli. Tornò a guardare davanti a sé, e poi si alzò in piedi. Voltò loro le spalle.

\- Dove, Yuchan?- disse una voce femminile. Famigliare. Ma non era quella della sua mamma - dove?

L’orsacchiotto scosse la testa.

Le cuciture si aprirono su una guancia, come se un invisibile colpo di spada lo avesse sfiorato. L’imbottitura scivolò fuori. Un altro taglio proprio sopra la coda, a circondargli un fianco.

Spalancò gli occhi. In effetti sentiva una mano sul fianco, un pollice che gli carezzava la base della schiena. Si voltò. Adachi aveva le braccia avvolte attorno al suo petto, non lo stava toccando lì.

La mano scivolò sul suo sedere.

\- No- mormorò.

La coda saltò via come se fosse stata tagliata, il rivestimento di pelo marrone si squarciò letteralmente.

La mano era sulla coscia. Era calda sulla sua pelle.

\- Basta.

La mano lo strinse forte e lo fece sobbalzare di dolore. La gamba del pupazzo esplose. L’orsacchiotto traballò e cadde in avanti, il moncherino della gamba era bianco e sembrava schiuma.

\- Basta, basta, BASTA!- si premette i palmi delle mani contro le tempie.

Adachi lo strinse di più, una stretta ferma, non tremante di panico.

\- Shh- premette le labbra contro il suo orecchio.

Spalancò gli occhi e un conato gli risalì dallo stomaco stretto come una prugna secca. Tentò di allontanarsi, ma la sua presa era ferrea.

\- Yu, va tutto bene- mormorò Adachi. Era Adachi, era lui, e allora perché era così tanto _disgustato_? La bocca era piena di saliva amara e il cuore rombava nelle orecchie e palpitava nello stomaco. Gli si fermò il respiro in gola.

\- Lasciami- supplicò - lasciami, ti prego.

La presa cedette subito. Ne fu così stupito che lo colse impreparato. Traballò e cadde seduto, un filo di saliva che gli colava dall’angolo della bocca.

Lo aveva lasciato andare. Lo aveva lasciato andare quando glielo aveva chiesto.

Be’, era ovvio, no? Adachi era uno stronzo ma non aveva mai fatto niente che lui non volesse. Anzi.

Inspirò una boccata d’aria. Era dolciastra di fiori e gli diede una fitta alle tempie. E anche allo stomaco.

\- Cosa c’è, Yu-kun?- cinguettò la voce della sua Ombra - non va bene? Ti sto mostrando quel che è successo. Più o meno. Tutto questo è nostro. Non di un videogioco horror, è solo _nostro_. Non è più banale, vero? E tu che ne pensi, _darling?_

Darling? Chi stava chiamando darling? L’interrogativo lo distrasse dal malessere. Diciamo pure che ci si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze.

\- Basta così, Shad…- iniziò Adachi-san.

\- Sai come voglio essere chiamato, _darling-_ interloquì Shadow Yu, tagliente.

Silenzio. Sollevò la testa, ingoiando la nausea. Adachi-san guardava a terra, rosso in viso.

\- Per favore, Yu-chan. Basta così- alzò lo sguardo - puoi riportare le cose com’erano prima?

\- Eeh?- mormorò Shadow Yu, o per meglio dire “Yuchan” - sei sicuro, darling? Non ti piaceva com’era prima.

\- Andava bene com’era prima- insistette “darling”, e gli lanciò un’occhiata.

\- Ma questo scenario è gravido di indizi!- protestò Shadow Yu - non li chiamerei nemmeno indizi, è tutto così telefonato che…

\- Yu-kun si sta sentendo male- si mise a braccia conserte- se è così, mi rifiuto di giocare.

\- Uhm- sospirò Shadow Yu, deluso.

L’atmosfera tornò pesante, l’aria rancida di legno marcio. Il pavimento scricchiolò dove era seduto, delle schegge di legno pizzicarono attraverso i pantaloncini. Si tirò in piedi. Non era mai stato così contento di vedere la scuola materna dannata.

Era tutto come prima, e il pupazzo era scomparso senza lasciarsi dietro nemmeno un batuffolo di imbottitura.

\- Hey- Adachi-san posò la mano sulla sua spalla- tutto bene?

Si divincolò e gli lanciò un’occhiata furente. Non sapeva perché era arrabbiato, sapeva solo che voleva dargli un pugno. Non era nemmeno perché prima lo aveva stretto e per qualche ragione gli aveva fatto schifo - no, davvero. Era più qualcosa di legato al suo dialogo con la sua Ombra.

\- Hai finito di civettare con la mia Ombra, _darling_?- lo motteggiò.

Era incredibile che gli avesse dato retta. Si era arreso quando Adachi aveva minacciato di non giocare più. E con che sicurezza lui lo aveva affrontato! Sapeva già che gli avrebbe dato retta!

Adachi-san batté le palpebre, il rossore che si diffondeva sulla sua faccia.

\- Cosa stai insinuando? Non ho fatto proprio niente del genere, io--

\- Non negare, stavi facendo lo scemo. _Yuchan_!- quasi sputò quel nome - ti ha anche dato retta, non ci posso credere- si mise a braccia conserte- che cosa è successo in quell’infermeria mentre non c’ero?

Gli bruciava la gola dalla rabbia. Adachi-san boccheggiò, colto in fallo.

\- Niente che non ti abbia raccontato!

\- Non mi avevi parlato della storia d’amore fra darling e Yuchan- disse, tagliente.

Adachi-san avvampò ancora di più.

\- Te l’avevo detto, che la tua versione yandere ha una cotta per me - gli lanciò un’occhiataccia - ho fatto in modo che smettesse di torturarti, è questa la ricompensa?- abbassò lo sguardo, il rossore che si intensificava - p-poi dici che io sono geloso.

Spalancò gli occhi e quasi gli andò di traverso la saliva.

Geloso? Geloso lui? Solo perché si era arrabbiato non voleva dire che era geloso. Lui stava morendo e Adachi si era messo a miagolare paroline amorose al suo torturatore, andiamo!

\- Ma perché dovrei essere geloso?- reagì - Shadow Yu è me!

\- Non lo so, perché sei uno psicopatico?- domandò Adachi-san.

Che bastardo di merda. Aveva la risposta a tutto, possibilmente un insulto.

Gonfiò le guance e lo precedette nel corridoio. Shadow Yu aveva riportato tutto come prima, ma questo non voleva dire che aveva smesso coi tiri mancini. Si aspettava di tut--

Un dito affondò nella sua guancia gonfia, costringendolo a espellere l’aria dal naso. Adachi lo aveva affiancato e lo guardava divertito.

\- Non hai negato di essere geloso.

\- Oh, sta’ zitto- accelerò il passo.

 


	28. I can see me loving nobody but you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le ricompense per aver battuto una Mano Dorata sono ingenti e benvenute, quindi lo sarà anche questa... o forse no?

La Mano Dorata oscillava al centro della stanza, alta quattro volte loro e abbastanza grossa da poterli circondare con le dita, se non si fosse limitata a tentare di schiacciarli o di schiaffeggiarli.

\- Devo ancora capire perché lo abbiamo inseguito- Adachi si asciugò la fronte con una mano, ansante.

Aveva ordinato di puntare tutto sugli attacchi fisici. Le Mani Dorate erano sempre immuni a quasi tutti gli attacchi magici e deboli contro nessun tipo di attacco, non valeva la pena di perdere tempo.

\- Siegfried, God’s Hand!- ordinò - le Mani Dorate devono essere sempre combattute. Non sono pericolose, tentano sempre di scappare. Se le sconfiggi ti danno un sacco di punti e di soldi.

\- Be’, wow!- buttò lì Adachi-san, indignato - quante ne hai affrontate nel _mio_ dungeon prima di venire a farmi il culo a strisce?

Gli lanciò uno sguardo divertito, mentre la Mano tentennava anziché tentare di attaccarli.

\- Una decina.

\- _Una decina?_ \- strepitò - ma qui non ne abbiamo mai trovato una prima d’ora!

\- Infatti. Proprio per questo non dobbiamo lasciarcela sfuggire.

Adachi-san sospirò.

\- Ok- si allargò la cravatta e si rimboccò le maniche della camicia - Magatsu Izanagi, Heat Riser!

Uh, alzare il proprio attacco era una buona idea.

\- Siegfried, Power Charge!

La Mano smise di tentennare e puntò Adachi. Si ritrasse e poi vibrò uno schiaffo.

Adachi-san barcollò saltellando su un piede.

\- Ahio!- si strofinò la guancia e la spalla.

Si tranquillizzò. L’Heat Riser aveva alzato le sue difese, altrimenti gli avrebbe fatto molto più male. Probabilmente lo avrebbe sbattuto contro i banchi accatastati a un lato di quell’aula.

\- Magatsu Izanagi. Atom Smasher!

Aveva fatto bene a castare all’inizio della lotta un Sukunda, o avrebbe di sicuro evitato almeno metà dei loro attacchi. Magatsu Izanagi si scagliò sulla Mano. La stanza si tinse di rosso per un attimo, i fendenti che laceravano l’aria azzurri come lampi.

La Mano barcollò e riacquistò l’equilibrio, ma poi tremò. Era Spaventata.

\- Oh, questo è un colpo di fortuna- lanciò un’occhiata d’intesa ad Adachi-san- scusami se non ti lascio l’onore, Adachi-san. Per quanto ne sappiamo, alla prossima apertura potrebbe scappare.

\- Eh?- Adachi-san lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati.

Come se il Ghastly Wail fosse di sua proprietà!

\- Baphomet! Ghastly Wail!- ruppe in pugno una delle sue carte e lanciò uno sguardo compiaciuto ad Adachi-san.

Un Persona terribile, con la testa caprina e il corpo umanoide, due grandi ali nere e una fiamma sopra la testa comparve davanti alla Mano Dorata.

La stanza si tinse di nero e il pavimento tremò e prese a ribollire. Si innalzò una spirale nera attorno alla Mano. La avvolse, né gassosa né solida, insinuandosi fra le dita e affondando nella sua bocca spalancata. La strinse, proprio come lui aveva stretto la carta, e la Mano si dissolse in fumo viola.

Adachi fissava il punto in cui era sparito il nemico, la bocca aperta.

\- Non è giusto, però- si imbronciò - sono io quello col Pers--

\- Ottimo lavoro!- la voce gioviale di Shadow Yu rimbombò nell’aula vuota, perfettamente udibile, senza cenni di eco. Come se stesse parlando davanti a loro- complimenti, avete battuto la prima e unica Mano Dorata di questo dungeon. Direi che meritate un regalo.

Un regalo. Non era sicuro che gli sarebbe piaciuto.

\- Penso di poterne fare a meno, grazie.

\- Hai mai potuto rifiutare soldi, punti esperienza o oggetti?- domandò la voce, divertita - non funziona così il gioco, Yu-kun.

\- Mi sembra che tu col “gioco” ti sia preso abbastanza libertà.

L’ambiente cominciò a cambiare, esattamente come prima, quando aveva visto la scuola materna dei suoi ricordi. La scena attorno a lui e sotto di lui tremolò, mutando in colori e forme.

\- Finora ti sono piaciute le anomalie di questo dungeon. Chi ha approfittato del tempo infinito per prendersela comoda? Nessun cadavere che appare sull’antenna nei giorni di nebbia. E il fatto che puoi tornare a casa in un orario decente e dormire saporitamente?- rise - hai perfino studiato qui dentro! O mi sbaglio?

Si sentì arrossire e strinse i pugni. Se avesse saputo che era gentile concessione della sua Ombra, e che glielo avrebbe rinfacciato, ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno. L’ambiente tremolava ancora, senza prendere forma. Voleva dire che poteva ancora fermarlo?

\- “Posso approfittare del fatto che il tempo è fermo per recuperare lo studio”- risuonò la sua stessa voce, non distorta, come se l’avesse registrata.

Adachi rabbrividì violentemente.

\- Chi lo ha detto, Yu-kun? - lo provocò Shadow Yu - uhm? Non rispondi? _The fairy fucking godmother said it!_ \- rise in modo irritante- ammettilo, o vuoi che faccia scorrere il tempo? Lo faccio scorrere? Tornerai a casa alle sei del mattino e poi dovrai andare a scuola.

Un brivido gli attraversò la schiena. No, il tempo avrebbe solamente reso le cose più difficili. Aveva gli altri dungeon da fare! Aveva da studiare, da dormire, aveva delle relazioni personali, aveva

[Adachi]

cose da fare!

\- E poi chissà cosa apparirà sopra l’antenna nella prossima giornata di nebbia! Non sei curioso? Chi apparirà? Forse… tu? O io? O forse qualcuno che è già qui!- la sua voce rise di nuovo, una risata crudele.

Adachi-san mosse dei passi esitanti. L’ambiente era mutageno, ma il pavimento rimaneva consistente, quindi si accostò a lui e gli prese il braccio.

Quel gesto lo scosse e lo riportò alla realtà.

\- No!- la sua voce ebbe una nota supplichevole - no, per favore, non farlo!- gli pizzicò la lingua di vergogna.

Sperava solo di blandire il suo ego abbastanza da fargli cambiare idea. Nulla attorno a loro aveva ancora preso forma.

\- Eeh? Ma io avevo già iniziato a farlo scorrere!- si lamentò Shadow Yu- sai quanto ci metterò per farlo fermare di nuovo?

La presa di Adachi-san si fece più salda.

\- Yu-kun, i piani qui sono fottutamente infiniti- gli sussurrò all’orecchio - se non potremo dormire una volta tornati crolleremo nel giro di una settimana.

Strinse i denti. Aveva ragione.

\- Starò alle tue regole!- promise - mi vanno bene le tue regole, va bene così!

\- Ammetti che ti fa comodo?- il divertimento sadico di Shadow Yu gli diede un brivido di furia omicida.

\- Lo ammetto!- sbottò.

\- Uhm. Allora accetti anche la mia ricompensa per aver battuto la Mano?

Sarebbe stato qualcosa di disturbante. Come per l’orsetto.

La porta da cui era entrato era ancora lì, spalancata su un normalissimo corridoio, in mezzo alle pareti iridescenti. Poteva scegliere, era quello che Shadow Yu gli stava dicendo.

E poi, chi diceva che aveva davvero fatto ripartire il tempo? Sarebbe bastato tirare fuori il cellulare, guardare l’orario e…

\- Il tempo scorre- cinguettò Shadow Yu - tic tac, tic tac, what are you waiting for?

Una goccia di sudore gli colò lungo la schiena. Se Adachi-san avesse avuto un Rolex, come il signor Hanamura, avrebbe potuto vedere se le lancette si muovevano.

\- Accetto- si arrese.

\- Splendido!- esplose la voce di Shadow Yu, trionfante.

Lo spazio si fermò. Era il salotto di casa sua, com’era stato quando lui era piccolo. Col tavolino di fianco alla finestra, il divano che dava lo schienale al muro.

C’era il vecchio tappeto bianco su cui aveva rovesciato del budino al cioccolato, a sette anni, e sua madre aveva preferito buttarlo e comprarne uno nuovo.

Uno stereo che non ricordava di avere avuto, di fianco alla televisione.

Era acceso. Ne proveniva una musica fioca, che ancora non distingueva, come se l’audio fosse tenuto basso apposta.

Il passaggio di una macchina fuori dalla finestra, così silenzioso da essere più che altro percepibile con la vibrazione dei vetri, gli confermò che ancora non era autorizzato a dare la sua attenzione al ricordo. A casa sua si sentiva benissimo il traffico della strada.

\- Goditi lo spettacolo - disse Shadow Yu, infatti - e non essere così rigido, non è che io abbia mai avuto la facoltà di far ripartire il tempo.

\- BASTAR--

La sua voce venne coperta dalla musica assordante dello stereo.

 

_Imagine me and you_

_I do_

_I think about you day and night_

_it's only right_

_To think about the girl you love_

 

La batteria faceva pulsare il pavimento sotto i loro piedi.

\- Che roba è?- urlò Adachi, tenendosi le mani sulle orecchie.

\- È una vecchia canzone dei Turtles- informò, senza pensarci.

Adachi-san alzò un sopracciglio.

\- Onnisciente come al solito, vedo.

\- No- gli lanciò un’occhiataccia - lo so perché… perché…

Perché era una delle canzoni preferite di suo padre.

Del suo vero padre.

Eccolo che arrivava, in maniche di camicia e a piedi nudi. Era snello, un po’ ossuto, e sorrise al suo indirizzo. Un sorriso sbilenco, quasi goffo.

\- Ti piace, Yu-chan?- allungò la mano verso la manopola del volume e lo alzò ulteriormente.

 

_I can see me lovin’ nobody but you_

_For all my life_

 

\- Oh mio dio!- urlò Adachi-san- questo è disturbo della quiete pubblica! Chi cazzo è questo coglione?

Adachi non si ricordava della foto? Non lo aveva riconosciuto?

\- È mio padre- avrebbe voluto mormorarlo, ma dovette urlare per farsi sentire.

Suo padre girava per la stanza, canticchiando fra sé, senza accorgersi della presenza di Adachi-san.

In un libro il protagonista avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi e tentare di interagire con lui, ma quello era un ricordo. Suo padre avrebbe reagito solo alle cose che aveva fatto per davvero, in quel tempo. Non avrebbe dato occasione a Shadow Yu di deriderlo.

\- Tuo padre?!- urlò Adachi, e lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati.

\- Sì. Puoi chiedergli la mia mano, se vuoi, ma non penso ti risponderà.

Adachi non raccolse la provocazione e continuò a guardarlo, come se non avesse mai visto un uomo in vita sua.

Suo padre si sedette al tavolino, le gambe incrociate, e si appoggiò su una mano. Si allargò pigramente la cravatta e si sbottonò i primi bottoni della camicia.

\- Yu-kun, non mi piace, andiamo via!- Adachi-san gli strinse il braccio.

Ma lui era bloccato. Non avevano ancora finito. C’era un senso in quel ricordo, vero?

Un rumore rimbombò nella stanza. Proveniva dalla porta. Qualcuno bussava forte.

\- Uff- suo padre districò le lunghe gambe e si diresse all’ingresso.

Quando aprì la porta, due facce arrabbiate si stagliarono sul vialetto. I suoi vicini, riconobbe. Con molte meno rughe e meno capelli grigi.

\- Insomma!- sentì a malapena, a causa della musica - … non si può!...

\- Protestano per la musica alta?- urlò Adachi-san - non posso biasimarli.

Suo padre si affrettò a raggiungere lo stereo e abbassò il volume.

Le sue orecchie si riempirono di un ronzio in sostituzione alla musica, e la stretta di Adachi-san si allentò.

\- Grazie a dio- commentò.

\- Scusate, scusate!- suo padre si era messo una mano fra i capelli, le spalle un po’ curve - adoro questa canzone, sapete - fece una risata imbarazzata- mi è scappata un po’ la mano.

\- Questo è un quartiere rispettabile!- sibilò la signora Takeda, ancora inviperita.

Suo padre rise di nuovo, in difficoltà. Una risata sciocca e innocente.

\- Ha ragione, ha ragione, mi scusi. Non si ripeterà più!

\- Sarà meglio!- il signor Takeda lo squadrò con sospetto.

\- Chi sono, i signori Simpatia?- sussurrò Adachi-san, chino su di lui, una mano sulla bocca e un occhio chiuso in segno d’intesa.

Come se avessero potuto sentirlo!

Finalmente suo padre chiuse la porta in faccia ai vicini e fece un sospiro. Si voltò verso di lui. Sorrideva ancora, un sorriso gentile, che non gli trasmise il minimo disagio.

Era rilassato, si rese conto.

Suo padre si chinò su di lui, una mano vicino alla bocca, e ammiccò.

\- Hai visto? I signori Simpatia si sono arrabbiati.

Lo stomaco gli sprofondò per un attimo. Suo padre sparì, il suo salotto si fece liquido. Quadri, foto, stipiti delle porte e cornici delle finestre colarono lungo le pareti dell’aula. Lungo i banchi accatastati.

Erano tornati indietro.

\- Ebbene?- chiese Adachi-san, le mani in tasca- tutto qui?

Gli lanciò un’occhiata. Sembrava del tutto tranquillo. Non aveva notato…

\- Adachi-san?

Adachi stava già andando verso la porta, ma si fermò e voltò la testa verso di lui.

\- Mh?

Si umettò le labbra e aprì la bocca. Esitò.

\- Hey, che ti succede?- reclinò la testa di lato e finì di girarsi a guardarlo, preoccupato.

\- Non hai notato?

\- Notare cosa?

Lo sguardo di Adachi era del tutto ignaro. Le sopracciglia sollevate e le mani in tasca. Le spalle un po’ curve.

\- Quanto mio padre ti somiglia.

 

Calò il silenzio.

\- … Eh?- Adachi-san lo fissava con un’aria veramente stupida. Se l’occasione fosse stata meno inquietante, gli sarebbe scoppiato a ridere in faccia.

\- Ho detto che mio padre ti somiglia- insistette, anche se aveva una gran voglia di evitare il discorso. Ma Adachi lo aveva sentito bene, stava facendo _finta_ di non avere inteso.

\- Ma per quella stronzata dei signori Simpatia?- protestò - è stata una coincidenza, _chiunque_ lo avrebbe detto. Non ti ispirano Simpatia con quei musetti da stronzi avvizziti del cazzo?

\- Non è quello!- si difese - quello è stato il colpo di grazia, è più- esitò - tutto l’insieme, capisci?

\- No, non capisco. Tanto per cambiare, eh, quando vaneggi non ti capisco proprio- Adachi evitò il suo sguardo.

Non prometteva bene.

\- L’atteggiamento- spiegò, sempre più caldo in faccia - la postura, il modo di muoversi, di ridere. E anche un po’ il fisico, se permetti.

\- No che non permetto- si ribellò - a parte che stai parlando del modo con cui mi pongo con gli altri per sembrare sprovveduto e inoffensivo- sogghignò da vero evil mastermind- insomma una recita, non mi stupirei se anche tuo padre avesse adottato la tecnica. Da quel punto di vista certo che ci somigliamo.

Suo padre _cosa_? Secondo lui Shadow Yu gli aveva mandato a caso un ricordo di suo padre che _recitava_ la parte del bravo ragazzo? Avevano visto il ricordo fino alla fine. Suo padre che condivideva con lui la sua musica a volume altissimo e che non si arrabbiava quando i vicini protestavano.

Era una dimostrazione del fatto che suo padre era un brav’uomo, tollerante, che non avrebbe mai fatto del male ad una mosca. E lui lo aveva incastrato.

\- Oh, _andiamo_ , Adachi-san- disse conciliante.

\- “Andiamo” _cosa?!_

 _-_ Ciò che chiami recita ti viene spontaneo tanto quanto le tue battutine sarcastiche- era da un pezzo che voleva dirglielo - è una parte di te, a volte forse lo fai apposta e sopprimi la parte negativa che non ti sembra socialmente accettabile, ma il più delle volte sei sincero- proprio come Rise e i suoi atteggiamenti da idol.

\- Zitto.

\- Adachi-san, tu _sei_ goffo, get over it.

\- _Ma come cazzo parli!_ \- esplose Adachi-san, e spalancò le braccia - non parlare come se mi conoscessi, sei soltanto un moccioso, e soprattutto- rifoderò la pistola, probabilmente per non puntargliela contro - smettila con quel maledetto inglese- aggrottò le sopracciglia - sei uguale sputato alla tua Ombra quando lo fai.

\- Be’ grazie al cazzo, Shadow Yu sono io!- si difese - se non lo ammetto quello poi va in berserk, quindi sì, lo ammetto. Quel bastardo psicopatico e di cattivo gusto che ti chiama “darling” _sono io-_ si indicò il petto - se io riesco a venire a patti col fatto di avere un’Ombra malata di mente, possibile che tu non riesca ad accettare una parte così carina di te?

Calò di nuovo il silenzio.

Adachi-san lo indicò.

\- Hai detto carina.

Cosa si aspettava, una smentita? Si mise a braccia conserte.

\- Sì, Adachi-san- masticò - ho detto _carina-_ e ora perché dannazione gli bruciavano le guance?

Adachi gli diede le spalle e si affrettò verso la porta dell’aula.

\- Forza, andiamo. L’Infermeria non è lontana.

Sbuffò e lo seguì. Quando il sole che trapelava dalle finestre del corridoio lo colpì, si rese conto che aveva tutte le orecchie rosse. Sorrise fra sé.

Fottutamente carino.

 

***

 

Non era _carino_.

Si rigirò quella parola in bocca come una caramella amara. Gli faceva così schifo che gli pulsava il sangue sulla faccia e aveva una cosa simile alla nausea, come le farfalle nello stomaco.

Non è che fosse imbarazzato. Guardò con rabbia le porte delle aule. Ora sentiva anche le presenze delle Ombre, come pulsazioni. Giganteschi cuori che palpitavano all’interno delle stanze - i cuori umani, nel senso di interiora, non nella declinazione metaforica e tenera. Ugh.

Se fosse riuscito a capire le debolezze delle Ombre solo guardandole, avrebbe superato di gran lunga il potere di quella sgualdrina, sarebbe stato il fottuto Navigatore Perfetto, il Navigatore dell’Anno.

\- Da questa parte- si voltò per assicurarsi che Yu-kun ci fosse ancora. In qualche modo riusciva a camminare senza far scricchiolare il parquet marcio, era come avere un gatto.

Indecifrabile. Antipatico. Volubile. Viziato. E per qualche ragione ti veniva voglia di stringerlo e… no.

Si voltò subito e imboccò il corridoio a destra.

Ignorò altre due porte pulsanti. La sensazione si intensificò, divenne un prurito. Si grattò la punta del naso. Ecco la porta dell’Infermeria, proprio alla fine del corridoio, con la sua finestrella a forma di cuore.

\- Wow, stavolta abbiamo fatto in fretta.

Avrebbero fatto prima se non si fossero fermati a combattere quella ridicola Mano Dorata, non pensava che Yu-kun fosse così affamato di potere da _rincorrere_ le Ombre in modo creepy per guadagnare punti esperienza.

Insomma, lui era entrato nel mondo della tv e aveva fatto amicizia con le Ombre, Yu-kun invece le rincorreva con la spada e le ammazzava. E poi il supercattivo era lui?

Posò la mano sul pomello, ma poi esitò.

\- Forse avremmo dovuto combattere un altro po’, entrare nelle Aule. In fondo ci siamo ripromessi di indagare e di trovare indizi sul tuo passato.

Yu-kun scrollò le spalle.

\- E non lo abbiamo fatto? Abbiamo trovato il mio ikkuji nikki falsato - seh, falsato - e poi il ricordo su mio padre. Secondo me basta.

Secondo lui, invece, no. Che diamine voleva dire quel ricordo? Cosa gliene importava di guardare quell’uomo che ascoltava musica a volume improponibile? Yu-kun non sembrava esserselo chiesto. Ah, no, doveva aver già tirato le somme .Gli sembrava quasi che avesse paura di apprendere altre cose su sé stesso, per questo non aveva tutta questa fretta di indagare. Ma lui aveva intenzione di investigare. Sapeva come funzionava quel mondo: la chiave di tutto era che Yu-kun superasse il trauma della sua infanzia, si accettasse per quello che era - perché non si accettava, checché ne dicesse per sentirsi superiore a lui - e quel dungeon si sarebbe sgretolato. E forse sarebbero stati riportati nel loro tempo.

E lui sarebbe tornato in carcere, a scontare la sua giusta pena, a riprendere con le sue regole. Cosa che gli stava benissimo. Era proprio quello che voleva.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Se l’ikkuji nikki diceva il vero, Yu-kun aveva tutti i sintomi di un bambino maltrattato. E se il ricordo aveva un’utilità, quale poteva essere? Forse voleva dimostrare che suo padre era buono. E che quindi era stata la madre a traumatizzarlo e a mettergli idee in testa.

Spalancò gli occhi. Certo. Era una possibilità. A Yu-kun non sarebbe piaciuta, ma…

\- Allora, entriamo o no?

Piccolo stronzo. Ruotò il pomello e spinse la porta, facendola scorrere di lato.

Avrebbe investigato anche nell’Infermeria. Nell’ikkuji nikki c’era scritto che passava tanto tempo lì, lamentando dolori immaginari. Lui aveva trovato lì la foto della sua famiglia, e poi… era sempre stata la stanza più tranquilla e rassicurante di tutto il dungeon. Non era un indizio? C’era un motivo, giusto? Gius…

Si bloccò. C’era qualcosa di diverso.

 


	29. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Yu scopre gli altarini, ma purtroppo la verità non è per tutti. E non tutti reagiscono allo stesso modo "all'apparir del vero".

Prima l’Infermeria aveva le tende distese a coprire tutti i letti, che non erano visibili dalla porta. Per arrivare al Portale avevano sempre dovuto aggirare l’ultima tenda davanti alla finestra. Adesso le due tendine che nascondevano i primi due letti erano scomparse - no, erano tirate da una parte e legate ordinatamente, come di certo le avrebbero trovate nella realtà se i letti fossero stati vuoti. Solo il terzo letto era nascosto. E due sagome si stagliavano nella luce che proveniva dalla finestra. Una figura piccola, a misura di bambino, sdraiata sul letto, e una figura femminile piuttosto formosa, che si chinava rassicurante su di lui e gli carezzava la fronte.

Yu-kun emise una sorta di sibilo. Gli lanciò un’occhiata.

Era congelato all’entrata dell’Infermeria, e non levava gli occhi da quella scena.

Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Fu come premere play.

\- Yu-chan, ti fa sempre male la pancia?

Capiva perché andasse lì, la voce dell’infermiera era calda e dolce.

\- Mh. Sì- anche un idiota avrebbe capito che non era sincero, ma il piccolo Yu non ci metteva la malizia furbetta di un bambino che mente per il proprio tornaconto. Mentiva in modo esitante, come se fosse in difficoltà. Voleva restare lì e al tempo stesso si sentiva in colpa a dover dire una bugia.

\- Ho capito. Puoi restare qui quanto vuoi. Niente massaggio alla pancia, giusto?

\- Non lo voglio- la voce di Yu aveva una nota di panico.

\- Già, me lo ricordavo. Allora niente massaggio alla pancia- pausa - vuoi che vada via?

\- No- Yu tacque per un secondo - puoi rimanere qui?

La sagoma dell’infermiera si girò di spalle e poi si abbassò. Si doveva essere seduta sul letto.

\- D’accordo. Resto qui.

Ci fu un silenzio disturbato solo dal canto degli uccellini e dalle voci dei bambini, soffocato dal vetro della finestra. Faceva caldo, là dentro.

\- Yuchan- la voce dell’infermiera era esitante - vuoi parlare?

Silenzio. Il piccolo Yu chinò la testa, e poi la rialzò.

\- Parlare di cosa?

\- Di te.

Poteva quasi empatizzare con l’infermiera che cercava di capire cosa passasse per la testa di quel ragazzino. Se era inespressivo e indecifrabile come lo Yu-kun sedicenne, doveva essere un vero enigma.

\- Sono contenta che mi vieni a trovare- continuò l’infermiera, visto che il bambino non rispondeva - mi fa piacere vederti, ma sono triste al pensiero che tu stia male.

Yu abbassò di nuovo la testa, come a disagio.

\- E se non è vero che ti fa male la pancia- Yu sollevò di scatto la testa - non importa, perché se dici che ti fa male per venire a stare qui, vuol dire che c’è qualcosa che non va. E anche questo mi renderebbe triste.

Silenzio.

\- Perché non mi dici cosa non va, Yu-chan? Magari possiamo risolvere insieme. Qualcosa non va a scuola? Coi tuoi compagni?- tentò - con le maestre?

Yu scosse la testa due volte.

\- Allora qualcosa non va a casa- Yu rimase immobile - sono i tuoi genitori, Yu-chan? Tua madre?- Yu scosse la testa - tuo padre?

Yu rimase immobile. Lentamente, la testa fece su e giù. Stava annuendo.

Lo Yu-kun sedicenne che stava al suo fianco era sbiancato. E prese a scuotere la testa, come se volesse correggere quella risposta.

\- Cosa fa tuo padre? Urla?

\- No. Non urla mai.

\- Ti picchia? Picchia tua madre?

Ah! Con che velocità si dava per scontato che fosse colpa dell’uomo di casa! Era così che si conducevano gli interrogatori, a mo’ di quiz televisivo? E le perizie psichiatriche?

\- No. Mai.

Altro silenzio. L’infermiera esitava a fare la domanda principale.

\- Yu-chan. Tuo padre ti ha… - fece un respiro e le sue spalle si abbassarono - ti ha toccato in un modo che non ti è piaciuto?

Pausa. La testa di Yu fece di nuovo su e giù.

\- Dove, Yuchan?- aveva già sentito questa domanda, con questa inflessione, questa voce - dove?

Era la voce che era rimbombata in corridoio quando avevano visto l’orsacchiotto, e Yu-kun si era spaventato così tanto, così…

\- BASTA!- Yu-kun gli fece salire il cuore in gola, e saltò sul posto - basta così, ho capito, ho _rovinato_ la vita di una brava persona, lo so e me ne vergogno. L’ho accettato, va bene così?

Le sagome presero a tremolare, come se fossero riflesse nell’acqua.

\- Non _hai_ rovinato la vita a tuo padre- lo corresse - piccolo stupido, pensi che un bambino da solo possa fingere tutti questi sintomi di maltrattamento? - lui aveva dovuto studiare i sintomi basilari di abuso infantile, visto che spesso si ritrovava a sedare liti domestiche, ma _andiamo_ , si aspettava di più dal signor Perfezione.

\- Ah sì?- Yu-kun si rivoltò verso di lui come una vipera - bene, allora come spieghi quel ricordo, signor Detective? Se lui era un mostro, perché mostrarmi una scena così quotidiana e non un momento in cui mi ha… mi ha…- fece una smorfia e impallidì - sei un detective, fai combaciare i pezzi.

\- Semplice- raddrizzò le spalle - quella che ti faceva stare male era tua madre, e lei ti ha convinto a odiare tuo padre e a mentire alle domande. Per sbatterlo fuori di casa e prendersi tutto quello che ha.

Yu-kun spalancò gli occhi in un modo spaventoso.

\- Sei la solita testa di cazzo maschilista, ti ho già detto che--

La tenda su cui si era verificato quel teatrino di ombre si scostò. Shadow Yu era seduto sul letto, a gambe accavallate, e batteva piano la mano destra su quella sinistra.

\- Complimenti. Mi aspettavo che almeno uno di voi due riuscisse a superare i propri preconcetti. In fondo - sogghignò e reclinò la testa di lato- è quello che avrebbe voluto anche _lei_ \- disse a voce bassa - ma siete ancora belli infognati nei vostri fatal flaws. Deprimente.

Fece una risatina e si reclinò in avanti, reggendosi la testa con le mani.

\- Nessuna delle vostre interpretazioni è corretta- alzò un sopracciglio e fece uno sguardo saccente che ricordava _davvero_ Yu-kun - suppongo che dovrò _imboccarvi_ la verità come si fa coi bambini.

Indicò il letto davanti a sé.

\- Sedetevi - ordinò, serio e gelido - credetemi, _è meglio._

 

Era una scena surreale. Non avrebbe mai immaginato uno scenario in cui lui e Yu fossero stati seduti su un letto dell’infermeria, la schiena diritta, davanti a uno Shadow Yu a sua volta seduto su un altro letto, le gambe accavallate.

Non che avesse immaginato altri scenari in cui fosse stato solo con Yu e la sua Ombra. Nel dungeon. Non che avesse mai immaginato qualcosa di volgare e fuoriluogo come un trio o qualcosa del genere.

Rabbrividì e distolse lo sguardo da Shadow Yu, che aveva lo stesso potere di Dojima di leggerti nel pensiero. Oh, conoscendolo ne sarebbe stato _deliziato_ , ma lo avrebbe tradito facendolo sapere allo Yu normale. E lo Yu normale lo avrebbe ucciso.

Yu-kun gli lanciò un’occhiata. Si sentiva il suo sguardo preoccupato addosso. E poi del calore sul dorso della mano. Merda, gli aveva preso la mano. Doveva aver equivocato la ragione di quel brivido.

Gli fece un sorrisino stentato.

\- Oh, my- sospirò Shadow Yu- l’avete smessa una buona volta di tubare? - reclinò la testa di lato - non sarei così contrario, non fosse che la vostra non è nemmeno una storia. Le fondamenta sono inesistenti. Un vero e proprio castello in aria.

Aprì la bocca, ma non ne uscì alcun suono. Nemmeno Yu-kun intervenne. Nemmeno lui si sentiva a suo agio a difendere la loro storia per primo- era una storia, poi?

Si sentì di nuovo lo sguardo di Yu-kun addosso.

Doveva dire qualcosa? Davvero? Si irrigidì. Perché doveva essere lui? Era Yu-kun quello che aveva portato avanti quella _cosa_. Era lui che ne parlava sempre, fuori dai denti e incurante del suo imbarazzo, era lui che prendeva iniziative, e adesso si aspettava che fosse il primo a--

\- Tic, tac, tic, tac- cantilenò Shadow Yu - eee stooop! Tempo scaduto. Ora non potete più rispondere. Come volevasi dimostrare, come volevasi dimostrare.

\- Basta con queste stronzate- disse Yu-kun - vogliamo venire al punto?

Se era così voglioso di venire al punto, perché non lo aveva fatto prima anziché aspettare che lui parlasse e difendesse la loro… ugh, qualunque cosa fosse?

\- Oh, woa- Shadow Yu gli lanciò un’occhiata impressionata - si direbbe che ti piace buttato giù duro, senza lubrificante. Volevo solo indorarti un po’ la pillola, ma ho fallito.

\- Il punto!- sobbalzò. Non era da Yu-kun alzare la voce. Ora sì che somigliava a Dojima-san.

\- Ok, ok- Shadow Yu districò le gambe e le accavallò dall’altra parte, annoiato - veniamo al punto. Cos’è successo qui?- chiese retorico - ho lasciato indizi dappertutto, per tutto il tempo, ma tu non li hai colti. La psicoanalisi direbbe che hai rimosso, e io sono d’accordo. E anche adesso che le cose ti sono state sbattute in faccia, non vuoi accettarle. Un caso da manuale. Per quello dico che fra te e Adachi-san non funziona - gli lanciò un’occhiata piena di affetto raggelante - perché non sta con te, e tu non stai con lui. State entrambi con delle proiezioni, con delle bugie. Ignorate dei fatti per stare assieme- si rivolse a Yu-kun - da quanto tempo non pensi al fatto che Adachi-san ha assassinato una tua compagna di scuola, Yu-kun? E che ha tentato di violentare una donna?

\- No, un attimo, aspetta- si sporse in avanti - è vero che ho aggredito Mayumi Yamano. È vero che avevo brutte intenzioni. Ma- ci aveva pensato molto, mentre era in carcere - non credo che sarei riuscito ad andare fino in fondo, se non fosse caduta nella tv.

Calò il silenzio nella stanza e la temperatura si abbassò di qualche decina di gradi.

\- Affascinante- disse Shadow Yu.

\- Davvero, allora è tutto a posto - incalzò Yu.

Ora si erano coalizzati contro di lui?

\- Ok, fate finta che non abbia detto niente- si arrese.

\- Non farti distrarre da questa ignobile intrusione- Shadow Yu fece un sorriso zuccheroso - stiamo parlando di te, Yu-kun. Allora, da quanto non ci pensi? Da quanto rimuovi il pensiero? Da quanto tempo ascolti Yosuke-kun che ti parla di Saki-senpai come se la cosa non ti riguardasse, come se non ti sbattessi il suo assassino?

Ohh, suonava davvero male, così. Molto male. Ignorò il morso allo stomaco - la faccia di Konishi con la lingua gonfia gli lampeggiò dietro le palpebre.

Era un uomo diverso, adesso. Aveva voluto farsi carico delle sue responsabilità. Era lì per quello, per poter andare in carcere di nuovo.

Yu-kun guardava le proprie ginocchia, le mani che stringevano forte il bordo del letto.

\- E tu- Shadow Yu si voltò verso di lui, lo sguardo divertito - oh, tu. Giochi a fare lo tsundere, quello che si tira indietro dalla relazione, come se fosse una situazione normale. Nemmeno ti rendi conto di quello in cui ti sei invischiato, sei vigliacco e troppo assorbito da te per rendertene conto.

\- Pensi di ferirmi? Passo la maggior parte del mio tempo con lui e con suo zio- indicò Yu-kun - e sono stato in galera. Spero di tornarci- precisò - quindi dovrai impegnarti più di così. _Egocentrico e vigliacco_ \- sogghignò malgrado si sentisse la faccia intorpidita - dimmi qualcosa che già non so, Yu-chan.

\- Ti sei nascosto dietro quell’atteggiamento _shit-eater_ , di nuovo- Shadow Yu sospirò - oh be’. Io sono un’Ombra, non posso capire come fate a mettere su quelle barricate e quegli schermi senza nemmeno rendervene conto. Sono sanguinosamente sincero.

Sentì Yu-kun borbottare qualcosa che somigliava a un “insomma”.

\- Comunque, come desideri. Dirò solo cose che non sai- Shadow Yu tossicchiò contro una mano - Yu-kun, tuo padre abusava di te. Sei riuscito a confessare la cosa all’infermiera della scuola materna, e tua madre lo ha cacciato di casa. Non ti ha più parlato come prima perché si vergogna di quello che ha lasciato succedere. Aveva sospetti, ma non era andata mai a fondo- a ogni parola Yu-kun diventava più freddo, irradiava gelo, chinava la testa - e…

\- È così?- lo interruppe Yu-kun, la voce quasi robotica - è quello che volevi mostrarci. Il pupazzo, l’ikkuji nikki, la scenetta di prima. E allora- alzò di scatto la testa - cosa c’entrava quella cosa nel salotto di casa? La cosa con la musica- precisò - a che gioco stai giocando?

Shadow Yu sbuffò e si reclinò all’indietro, appoggiandosi sulle mani.

\- Davvero non lo hai ancora capito?- disse col tono di chi aveva a che fare con bambini molto stupidi - stavo solo cercando di mostrare a entrambi una cosa importante sulla vostra relazione.

\- Eh?- la voce gli uscì acuta e rasposa. Aveva la gola secca.

Shadow Yu roteò gli occhi.

\- Vediamo- si posò l’indice accanto alla bocca, come assorto nei pensieri - una persona che sembra perbene, ingenua, un po’ sciocca, buona, che in realtà è un grandioso figlio di puttana bastardo - i suoi occhi lampeggiarono e l’aura blu attorno al suo corpo divenne intensa - un abusatore, un approfittatore, un bugiardo. Ti ricorda qualcuno?- voltò lo sguardo verso di lui, in un sorriso artefatto.

Gli si fermò il respiro. Una colata gelida lungo tutta la schiena, lungo le braccia. Se le strinse a sé.

\- Stai replicando il rapporto abusivo che hai avuto da tuo padre col qui presente Adachi-san, Yu-kun- cinguettò Shadow Yu

_[entra e basta]_

\- Eppure ne hai letti di libri di psicoanalisi. Sei proprio stupido.

_[tanto vale che finisci]_

\- Ti sei inventato il complesso di Edipo per giustificare che hai fatto allontanare tuo padre, quando avevi la tua psicosi dritta davanti a te!

_[va bene, vai avanti, non fa così male]_

\- “Non fa niente se Adachi-san mi tocca. Toccare non è nulla. Non fa niente se Adachi-san si sfrega contro di me, che vuoi che sia! Non fa niente se _scopo_ con Adachi-san, è solo una cosa che mi succede! E io lo lascio succedere!”

_[puoi finire se vuoi]_

\- _Piantala-_ Yu-kun aveva le unghie conficcate nei palmi e la testa così in basso fra le sue spalle che sembrava non averne una.

\- Come? Pensi di aver condotto tu la cosa? Oh certo, non è come allora, ma solo perché hai preso tu l’iniziativa non vuol dire che sia tutto _diverso_. Te lo sei cercato bene, vero? Uno uguale _a tuo padre._ Forse sei sei tu ad abusarlo, a volte, allora va bene, è tutto a posto!

[ _Andiamo, Adachi-san, non mi stai davvero facendo una predica sul fatto che ti senti violato_ ]

\- STAI ZITTO!- il letto lo fece sobbalzare. Yu si era alzato in piedi.

Così non andava bene. Non andava bene aggredire la sua Ombra, chissà cosa cazzo sarebbe successo, e se fosse andata in Berserk?

Gli afferrò un braccio prima che ci si scagliasse contro.

\- NON TOCCARMI!

Yu-kun si voltò e gli schiaffeggiò la mano. I suoi occhi erano spalancati, era pallido. Spaventato.

Perché era spaventato?

Gli si strinse lo stomaco e abbassò la mano sulle proprie ginocchia. Era tutta rossa sul dorso, pulsante.

Yu-kun spalancò ancora di più gli occhi, come sorpreso, e poi li socchiuse e guardò a terra, reggendosi il braccio che gli aveva appena toccato.

Non disse niente.

\- Non potreste essere più banali nemmeno se lo faceste apposta- sospirò Shadow Yu.

Districò le lunghe gambe e si alzò in piedi, con calma, chiaramente non intenzionato a continuare la rissa che Yu-kun aveva tentato di iniziare.

\- Be’, questa è la verità che vi siete tanto sbattuti per ottenere. Mi dispiace di non aver soddisfatto le vostre pretese con una spiegazione ridicola che collimasse coi vostri pregiudizi più idioti, ma tant’è, la spiegazione più semplice è sempre quella veritiera.

Afferrò un lembo della tenda che aveva discostato.

\- Ci vediamo all’ultimo piano- puntò lo sguardo nel suo - _forse_ \- sogghignò.

Tirò la tenda, e il Portale si stagliò sul tessuto ben teso, pronto a portarli al nuovo piano.

Non era mai stato meno entusiasta di vederne uno.

\- Adachi-san…

\- Andiamo di sopra e poi usciamo di qui- tagliò corto. Non aveva voglia di parlare.

Non aveva nulla da dire. Non sapeva nemmeno bene cosa stava provando, la sua testa e il suo petto erano vuoti, un vuoto ronzante.

 

Si sedette sul divano, ci si lasciò cadere, e si tenne la testa con le mani. Gli pulsava. Aveva voglia di vomitare.

\- Adachi-san.

Era ancora lì? Perché non capiva che voleva restare solo? Dannazione, era davvero così stupido? Non capiva che non voleva averlo attorno?

Non alzò la testa.

\- Non fare così- il cuscino del divano cedette sotto il peso di Yu-kun, che si era seduto al suo fianco.

Non fare così? E come avrebbe dovuto fare? Forse avrebbe dovuto mettere su un sorriso falso, gioviale, come il buon vecchio Adachi-san. Come suo padre.

Gli si riempì la bocca di saliva amara. Il cuore gli rimbombava nello stomaco, nelle tempie. Voleva. Solo. Che. Andasse. Via.

\- Non è successo niente. Non dobbiamo per forza ascoltare quello che ha detto, erano un mucchio di stronzate.

Una zaffata di vaniglia gli fece pulsare le tempie e rivoltare lo stomaco. Il peso della sua testa contro la spalla, un braccio che gli cingeva la schiena, una mano sul ginocchio.

\- Vai via.

\- Non dobbiamo pensarci. È così importante? Per me non lo è- un contatto liscio e morbido sulla gola. Un bacio - basta non pensarci, Adachi-san. Basta non…

Si alzò di scatto, dall’altra parte rispetto a dov’era seduto lui, e se lo districò di dosso. Yu-kun lo guardava dal basso, ancora seduto, gli occhi spalancati e orribilmente vuoti.

\- Esci- distolse lo sguardo da lui. Non sopportava di guardarlo.

Gli diede le spalle e si diresse verso il bagno, solo per non essere più lì, con lui.

Non arrivò risposta.

Si chiuse in bagno e premette la schiena contro la porta. Si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento gelido. Ingoiò saliva acida, il suo stomaco insorse ma lo soffocò. Se avesse voluto vomitare, avrebbe dovuto raggiungere il cesso. E le gambe non rispondevano.

Dei passi frettolosi sul pavimento, pausa, la porta d’ingresso - la riconosceva dal cigolio dei cardini - che si apriva, e poi lo schianto quando si chiuse.

Yu-kun se n’era andato.

Era finalmente solo.

 

 


	30. Salvation

06/08/2011 - 17.34

_Ti sei ripreso?_

_Volevo dirti che non sono arrabbiato. In caso te lo stessi chiedendo. Non è stato facile per nessuno._

_Yu_

 

08/08/2011 - 19:21

_Ok, non ti sei ripreso._

_Ma comunque in quel dungeon ci dobbiamo tornare. Se non sei libero in settimana, verrò sabato sera._

_Cosa vuoi che cucini?_

_Yu_

 

12/08/2011 - 23:40

_Sabato è domani._

_Non comportarti da idiota._

_Per favore, rispondi._

_Yu_

 

Per favore, rispondi. Fece un sorriso amaro. Come se non fosse abbastanza patetica quella sequela di messaggi senza risposta, lo aveva anche supplicato di rispondergli. Naturalmente, a vuoto. Il cellulare era rimasto muto.

Si rigirò sul letto e lanciò uno sguardo al calendario. Il tredici agosto. Il caldo era soffocante. Gli dava un senso di pesantezza sul petto e sulla faccia, come se qualcuno lo stesse soffocando con un cuscino invisibile. Gli faceva male la gola e gli bruciavano gli occhi. Forse si era preso un malanno.

Premette la faccia sul cuscino.

Il bastardo non aveva risposto. Che si aspettava? Improvvisamente una cosa che non lo riguardava se non di striscio era diventata uno ioioioioio, esci fuori di qui, devo fare la drama queen della situazione. Se prima non era arrabbiato, adesso lo era.

Come osava non rispondergli? Perché doveva essere così stupido? Era il solito incoerente. Lo aveva sgridato perché faceva un dramma riguardo il suo passato, e adesso chi era che stava facendo un dramma?

Non gli rispondeva ai messaggi. Avrebbe dovuto essere lì con lui, a deriderlo perché era scosso, a infilargli in bocca un dolcetto.

“Sei disturbato e inquietante, ma un bambino è sempre un bambino”.

Si girò a pancia in giù, e il naso premette contro qualcosa di bagnato. Tirò su la testa. Il cuscino. Si toccò la faccia: era bagnata, alla radice del naso e alla tempia, attorno agli occhi. Lo stomaco si torse e una fitta di rabbia gli incendiò i polmoni.

Si tirò seduto in ginocchio. Perché stava piangendo? Non aveva motivo di piangere.

Si asciugò gli occhi coi palmi delle mani e tirò su col naso.

Non aveva proprio motivo di piangere. Nemmeno un po’. Non era successo niente.

Che gli importava di come reagiva quello stupido? Che facesse tutti i patetici drammi che voleva. Aveva le chiavi di casa sua, se avesse voluto entrare nel dungeon con lui, bene, altrimenti ci sarebbe andato da solo.

Avrebbe… richiamato dei Persona più potenti. Sì, è quello che avrebbe fatto. Se la sarebbe cavata benissimo da solo, non aveva bisogno di lui.

Ricacciò il groppo in gola, deglutì.

Da quando poi era diventato così necessario da non poter vivere senza di lui? Era solo un assassino, e un idiota. Si era alleato con lui solo perché era l’unico che si ricordava, ma quella cosa non lo riguardava affatto.

Il dungeon era suo. Non di Adachi.

 

_Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo_

_me_

 

Aveva dovuto rispondere, alla fine!

Si gettò ad afferrare il cellulare. Il cuscino cadde sul pavimento e scivolò con la coperta sul parquet, i gomiti puntati a terra. Aprì il cellulare.

\- Pronto?- il battito del cuore era assordante, a malapena si sentiva parlare. Lo avrebbe trattato freddamente, così imparava a fare lo stronzo, a…

\- Hey, partner!

Lo stomaco sprofondò. Fissò la scrivania, la fila di libri di scuola, ben disposti sul fondo. Gli dolevano gli occhi, si era dimenticato di battere le palpebre.

\- Ciao, Yosuke- disse con voce ferma - dimmi.

\- Uuh, senti… non so nemmeno come chiedertelo, lo hai già fatto tipo un centinaio di volte, e mi ero ripromesso di non farlo più, ma…

Chiuse gli occhi. Respirò profondamente, il petto si gonfiò. Si sgonfiò.

\- Lavoro da Junes, vero?- lo disse con troppa esasperazione rispetto a quella che voleva comunicare.

Non ne poteva più di persone che tergiversavano anziché parlare chiaro.

\- Uhm- Yosuke esitò, colpito dal tono della sua voce - senti, lascia pure perdere, chiederò a qualc-

\- No- disse subito.

Che scemo, come poteva avergli risposto così male? Era Yosuke-kun. Il suo migliore amico. E aveva bisogno di lui. Tutti i suoi amici avevano bisogno di lui, e lui stava lì a struggersi pensando… pensando…

\- Scusa, non ce l’ho con te, ho litigato con mio zio- inventò lì per lì.

\- Oh, wow, è una cosa grave?- la voce di Yosuke era sollevata.

\- No, le solite cose. Gli hanno riferito che ho fatto domande su Mitsuo Kubo e mi ha sgridato ancora per essermi impicciato negli affari della polizia- disse con voce amara. In realtà suo zio non lo sgridava più da giugno, quando Rise non si era lasciata sfuggire che l’avevano messa in guardia.

\- Che stress!- poteva immaginarlo mentre si toccava i capelli - be’ scusa tanto se salviamo dannate vite! D’accordo, non può saperlo, ma è frustrante! Chi può averglielo detto?

Si strinse nelle spalle, anche se non poteva vederlo.

\- Non lo so, ma abbiamo chiesto a così tanta gente. Inaba è piccola. Ricordi quando Rise gli ha detto che siamo andati da l…

\- Ah! - urlò Yosuke - sai chi glielo ha detto? A proposito di Rise! Lei mi ha detto che è stato l’assistente di tuo zio a dirti dove lavorava Kubo, perché lo hai ricattato.

Si strinse la coscia. Le nocche tesero la pelle rendendola bianca e lucente.

\- Scommetto che è stato quell’idiota del suo assistente, ha la bocca larga e si fa sempre scappare di tutto- rise Yosuke - non credo lo abbia fatto apposta, ma dovevamo aspettarcelo.

\- O magari lo ha fatto apposta- disse acido.

\- Ah, dici?- Yosuke era dubbioso - non saprei, tu lo conosci più di me, mi sembra troppo stupido per fare una cosa così maligna.

Conficcò le unghie nella pelle.

\- Oh, per essere stupido, lo è- socchiuse gli occhi - lo è molto. È la persona più stupida sulla faccia della terra, e secondo me è anche uno stronzo.

\- Wow- fischiò - be’, ehm… può darsi?- rise - allora, vieni da Junes? Ci serve personale dal quindici fino al diciannove compreso. Per favooore! Ovviamente verrai pagato.

Inghiottì la rabbia verso lo stupido Adachi che lo aveva denunciato a suo zio. In fondo non era vero che lo aveva fatto. Che stupido, perché era arrabbiato?

\- Sì, certo- acconsentì - ci vediamo lì il quindici mattina.

\- Graaande! Grazie, partner! Ora vedo se riesco a convincere anche gli altri!- Yosuke chiuse la telefonata.

Non gli aveva nemmeno chiesto perché gli stesse tanto sulle palle l’assistente di suo zio. Forse era una cosa meno interessante di come la percepiva lui.

Si staccò il cellulare dall’orecchio e guardò il display.

20:13.

Faceva a tempo ad entrare nella Velvet Room e poi a marciare a casa di quel bastardo. Che ci fosse o meno.

Non faceva certo a tempo a preparargli qualcosa da mangiare, ma perché avrebbe dovuto? Era uno stronzo.

Non aveva bisogno di lui.

 

***

 

Doveva bere o non doveva bere il brodo del ramen istantaneo?

Lo rimestò con le bacchette. Pezzettini verdi vorticarono e affiorarono in superficie, per poi inabissarsi. Ugh.

In teoria si doveva bere, ma ogni volta che lo faceva si sentiva disgustoso. O almeno, ogni volta che lo faceva da quando aveva ripreso a mangiare ramen istantaneo. Circa da una settimana.

Quello, poi, era particolarmente economico. Alla fine avrebbe sentito tutta la polverina attaccarsi alla gola, era una sensazione schifosa.

Ma lui aveva ancora fame, e quel brodo chimico era tutto ciò che rimaneva di quello che aveva in dispensa.

Lanciò uno sguardo al cellulare. Se solo gli avesse risposto.

Fece un sorriso amaro. Ogni volta che ci aveva provato era stato come scalare una montagna. Cosa doveva inventarsi? Cosa doveva dire?

Ogni messaggio che lasciava senza risposta lo rendeva più incapace di rispondere a quello dopo. Buttava via il cellulare, disgustato. Non aveva nulla da dire. Non ne aveva avuto voglia. Non gli venivano le parole, era una violenza. Voleva stare solo e rispondere ai messaggi era una violazione della sua solitudine.

Sicuramente adesso era arrabbiato, ma non poteva più farci niente.

Si portò la ramen cup alle labbra.

Uno scricchiolio proveniente dalla porta lo fece sobbalzare. Una chiave. Era lui? A quell’ora?

Posò la coppetta sul tavolino e lo guardò mentre entrava e si sfilava le scarpe, senza dire una sola parola.

\- Be’, come si dice? Buonasera. E anche, permesso? Visto che non è casa tua.

Yu-kun posizionò le scarpe ordinatamente ai piedi del gradino, e poi si raddrizzò. Non lo aveva mai visto così pallido e serio. I suoi occhi lo attraversavano senza vederlo.

\- Sembrava che avessimo messo da parte l’educazione.

Non rispondere al cellulare non gli sembrava paragonabile a introdursi in casa d’altri. Anche se non poteva dire che non si fosse annunciato.

Non aveva con sé nessuna busta, non aveva fatto la spesa o portato qualcosa da casa.

\- Vedo che hai eliminato la regola della cena- considerò.

Yu-kun lo ignorò e si diresse verso la sua tv, su cui stava seguendo un quiz a premi. La faccia della concorrente venne oscurata da dei cerchi concentrici mentre Yu ci infilava dentro una gamba. Ma come se fossi a casa tua, eh.

\- Hey?- richiamò la sua attenzione.

Appoggiò il gomito sullo schienale del divano e reclinò la testa sulla propria stessa spalla.

\- Non sono costretto a venire con te. Niente cena, niente dungeon. Era così, no?

\- Non ti sto chiedendo di venire- Yu adesso era per metà dentro la tv.

Non stava scherzando. Cazzo.

No, era sicuramente una prova. Cioè, lo stava moralmente costringendo, no? Senza di lui sarebbe crepato in uno di quei piani infiniti. Non poteva lottare da solo. Aveva la responsabilità della sua vita, se fosse morto là dentro sarebbe stata colpa sua e sapeva che non poteva permetterlo.

Si alzò in piedi stancamente.

\- D’accordo, d’accordo, arrivo. Sei proprio uno stronzetto.

Ma Yu non sorrise. Era davvero arrabbiato con lui.

 

Non aveva un briciolo di connessione. Era stata così forte, l’ultima volta, che aveva sentito la presenza delle ombre che strisciavano dietro le porte. E adesso non sentiva un cazzo di niente.

Yu disegnò una stella a cinque punte su una porta, poi ci posò sopra il foglietto che si portava dietro e aggiornò la mappa con quel nuovo incrocio. Indicò con una freccia che stavano andando a sinistra, e proseguì senza voltarsi. Ora che ci pensava, non glielo aveva nemmeno chiesto. Come se sapesse che non poteva più guidarlo. O forse non era nemmeno quello, stava semplicemente facendo finta che non esistesse. La stava facendo davvero lunga, era così immaturo.

Il silenzio era totale. Non si sentivano più nemmeno le risate e lo scalpiccio dei bambini. La scuola era in rovina, ma stavolta Shadow Yu aveva lesinato in dettagli horror. Come se non ce ne fosse stato più bisogno.

In fondo al corridoio comparve una porta.

Yu nemmeno esitò, mise la mano sul pomello.

\- Hey, piano, ci potrebbe essere un’--

Entrò, e lui accelerò il passo per seguirlo. Era così idiota che si meritava di morire, ma era sotto la sua responsabilità.

L’Ombra si quintuplicò, e ogni parte crebbe fino a diventare alta un metro e mezzo. Cinque Donne Ragno batterono le zampette d’argento sul pavimento, in un ticchettio rivoltante.

Cinque. Fottute. Donne. Ragno.

\- _Sei un coglione_ \- ringhiò - questo, questo è il tipico caso in cui avremmo dovuto scappare! Sei- un- fottuto- coglione!

Yu fece apparire una carta nella mano e la distrusse nel pugno.

\- Lucifer, Mind Charge!

Sì, poteva caricarsi di potere quanto voleva, ma c’erano cinque dei mostri più forti di quel dungeon e loro erano solo in due.

\- Magatsu Izanagi, Heat Riser!- avrebbe avuto bisogno di tutte le fottute statistiche. Maledetto Narukami.

La prima Donna Ragno si abbassò sulle zampe, tremolò e poi eruttò da un buco sopra la schiena un gas verde, che si espanse nell’aria. Era inutile stare giù o tapparsi il naso, ora sarebbero stati sensibili ai loro attacchi velenosi.

La seconda sul fondo zampettò fino a loro, facendo vibrare il pavimento.

Si sollevò sulle zampe posteriori, dimenò quelle anteriori e le allungò a dismisura.

Fece pressione sugli avampiedi e si scansò quando l’artiglio sibilò verso di lui, falciando l’aria. Riacquistò l’equilibrio. Si voltò verso Yu-kun.

Si stava alzando in piedi, aveva uno squarcio su un braccio e la manica inzuppata di sangue. Merda. Era pallido e con le labbra viola. Dove era stato colpito, i lembi frastagliati della camicia tagliata erano sfumati di verde.

Veleno.

Lo stridio di una delle Donne Ragno gli forò i timpani e si ritrovò in volo. E la schiena cozzò contro qualcosa di duro - la parete- la testa si riempì di un rumore secco. Il dolore si irradiò dall’osso sacro in tutto il corpo, come una vampata, vide nero. Cadde su una spalla e su un ginocchio, rotolò a terra. Fece un respiro profondo. Un altro. Aveva la testa calda, stava scoppiando, scoppiando. La vista si schiarì sul soffitto.

Uno schianto. Yu-kun doveva essere andato a tappeto.

Si girò a pancia in giù. La vista si oscurò di nuovo, ma si puntellò sui gomiti e sulle ginocchia.

Yu-kun si stava tirando su. Ansimava, ancora più pallido di prima, la ferita al braccio già nera. Si asciugò il sangue dal labbro inferiore e si appoggiò una mano - quella del braccio buono- sul ginocchio, per reggersi.

\- Lucifer, Megidolaon!

La stanza si tinse di un viola cupo e il pavimento tremò. Si schermò il viso con una mano, mentre delle luci violente si assemblavano al centro della stanza ed esplodevano.

La luce sbiadì e la stanza tornò normale. Si tolse la mano dalla faccia: le Donne Ragno erano sparite. Con un colpo solo. Cosa cazzo…

Un rumore viscido. Cinque ragnatele si staccarono dal pavimento, come se fossero incollate, segmento dopo segmento. Si misero in verticale e oscillarono, con movimenti stranamente umanoidi.

\- Surt, Ragnarok!

Il fuoco divampò al centro della stanza prima che potesse proteggersi gli occhi. Ora l’aula era vuota, a parte i bagliori residui che il fuoco aveva lasciato impressi sulle sue retine. Lampi verdi e blu.

Si strofinò gli occhi.

Aveva usato un attacco così duro solo per delle ragnatele che avrebbe potuto fare fuori semplicemente sparando.

\- Cybele, Salvation.

Un caldo vortice dorato lo avvolse, e quel poco di dolore pulsante che ancora sentiva alla schiena e alla spalla svanì, come dopo una nottata di sonno.

Aveva usato un fottuto Salvation per curargli una cosa simile.

\- Sei stupido o hai sbagliato mira?- si voltò verso di lui - sei tu quello che…

Yu-kun scrollò la testa da una parte all’altra, e si stirò, la katana sulla spalla.

La camicia era ancora rotta e insanguinata, ma sotto lo strappo non c’era più nessuna ferita. Non sembrava in nessun modo provato dal combattimento.

Si era perso il momento in cui si era curato?

Senza rispondere, Yu-kun si voltò e andò verso la porta.

Si tirò in piedi, i denti stretti. Era così immaturo, ed era un leader veramente di merda, se lasciava che la sua rabbia prendesse il sopravvento sulla missione.

 


	31. Chi fa da sé fa per tre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi l'ha fatta grossa, e non è tipo da scusarsi. Yu è deciso ad andare avanti da solo.

Il Cavaliere si impennò, l’alabarda sollevata verso il soffitto, che prese a crepitare di elettricità. La cavalcatura battè gli zoccoli a terra e l’alabarda fu puntata verso di lui. Una scarica elettrica gli percorse la colonna vertebrale, e tremò forte, i peli che si rizzavano sulla pelle e i denti stretti. Poi tutto passò. Era resistente all’elettricità.

\- Stavolta è uno solo, e può essere danneggiato dai Garudyne - era strano essere lui quello che dava indicazioni, in genere toccava a Yu tenere a mente gli attacchi a cui i mostri non erano immuni.

Ma Yu-kun non gli parlava.

\- Garudyne, capito?- ripeté- non fare caz--

\- Thor! Thunder Reign!

Un fulmine grosso quanto una colonna si abbatté sul Cavaliere, avvolse tutta la sua corazza e l’elmo. Senza fargli alcun danno.

\- _L’hai fatto di nuovo!_ \- urlò - smettila di sprecare gli SP a cazzo!

Yu evitò l’alabarda del Cavaliere, che si piantò dritta dove un secondo prima c’era il suo stomaco.

\- Sto cercando la debolezza.

Si schiaffò le mani sulla faccia. Ma le riabbassò in fretta.

\- Non abbiamo _tempo_ per cercare le debolezze, lo hai detto tu sin dall’inizio! Il vento lo danneggia, _puntiamo sul fottuto vento!_

Si voltò verso il Cavaliere e sparò alla sua Carta:

\- Magatsu Izanagi, Garudyne!

La tromba d’aria si abbatté sull’Ombra. Il Cavallo si impennò e la corazza si riempì di crepe. L’elmo si arrugginì e si sbriciolò su un lato.

\- Ecco, visto? Questo era un attacco utile. Non un fottuto spreco di SP. Un--

\- Loki, Niflheim!- un Persona alato comparve davanti al Cavaliere, e fece sorgere dal pavimento un fottuto ghiacciaio che non sembrava proprio un attacco di Vento.

\- _PORCA PUTTANA SMETTILA DI CAZZEGGIARE!-_ la gola gli dolette per tutto quell’urlare a cui non era abituato.

Il Cavaliere venne intrappolato nel ghiaccio, che si espanse al suo cavallo come un virus. Scomparve.

\- Visto? - disse Yu- debole al ghiaccio.

E scattò verso il cavallo. Lo squarciò con un fendente prima ancora che potesse battere gli zoccoli a terra e rompere il pavimento.

Si sentiva pulsare una vena sulla tempia e caldo sotto il colletto.

\- Dobbiamo parlare.

Ma Yu-kun stava già proseguendo nel corridoio, come se fosse stato solo.

Questo era troppo. Accelerò il passo e lo raggiunse.

\- Non so a che gioco stai giocando, ma è dall’inizio che butti SP nel cesso- Yu-kun accelerò il passo - non so da dove ti è venuta l’idea di stilare un trattato sulla fauna del luogo e sulle sue debolezze, ma vedi di farti passare questa velleità scientifica del cazzo.

Yu-kun finalmente si fermò, e per poco non gli finì addosso. Si sbilanciò e fece un passo indietro, mentre lui si voltava. Non riusciva a leggere nulla nella sua espressione.

\- Se proprio devi farlo, almeno usa degli attacchi che non sprechino tonnellate di SP a vuoto- continuò, per riempire il silenzio.

Gemette e si passò una mano sulla testa, i capelli erano ancora ritti per colpa della scarica elettrica subita.

\- Cybele, Salvation- disse Yu-kun monocorde.

Allora lo faceva apposta! La rabbia divampò in antitesi all’ondata benefica che gli massaggiava i muscoli.

\- _Vedi_ che lo fai apposta per farmi incazzare! - ringhiò - cos’è, un modo per farmi cagare sotto all’idea di quando ci troveremo senza la possibilità di curarci a causa tua? Quanti SP ti rimangono, per la precisione?

Yu-kun gli lanciò un’occhiata altezzosa.

\- Tutti.

_Ma a chi cazzo voleva darla a bere?_

\- Tutti?! - ripeté - nemmeno ti sforzi di inventarti qualcosa di sensato, mi prendi proprio per il culo.

\- Tutti- ripeté Yu-kun - guardami, Adachi-san. Ti sembro stanco? O ferito?

Serrò la mandibola, ma obbedì. La sua camicia era rotta in vari punti e anche insanguinata, ma il sangue era secco, quasi marrone. Non c’era traccia di ferite. Anche le sue labbra erano integre, e lo aveva visto beccarsi colpi in faccia non da poco.

\- Mi hai visto lanciarmi magie curative da solo?- domandò ancora.

Aprì le labbra. Le richiuse. Scosse appena la testa. No, in effetti. Gli aveva lanciato duecento Salvation a cazzo di cane per rimettergli a posto i capelli, praticamente, ma a sé stesso… mai.

Non era solo quello, non era solo sano. Era anche perfettamente a suo agio. Un mese prima, con un paio di Ragnarok era caduto in ginocchio, adesso aveva usato tanti di quegli attacchi pesanti che aveva perso il conto.

\- Victory Cry- disse Yu.

\- Eh?

Yu si mise la katana in spalla e si voltò, per proseguire nel corridoio, stavolta più lentamente.

\- Una caratteristica di alcuni Persona, nel mio caso Lucifer. SP e salute infinita, alla fine di ogni battaglia.

Non voleva crederci. Si sentì lo stomaco sprofondare.

Gli guardò la schiena. Era praticamente diventato immortale e invincibile, avrebbe potuto lottare benissimo da solo.

Tutti quei Salvation non erano per curarlo, erano per umiliarlo. La sua presenza era un ostacolo: era qualcuno che doveva curare ogni due per tre.

Digrignò i denti. Era come se gli avesse detto “come ci si sente a essere una palla al piede, Adachi-san?”.

Adesso che aveva una panoramica dei punti deboli delle Ombre, le loro - le _sue_!- battaglie sarebbero state una vittoria istantanea. Puntare, mirare, fuoco. E poi lanciare un Salvation a lui, che era debole e inutile e si era fatto colpire.

Se avesse potuto uccidere con gli occhi, Yu-kun sarebbe stato lungo disteso e agonizzante.

Un altro incrocio di corridoi. Yu-kun si fermò ed estrasse la mappa dalla tasca.

Carta e penna, così patetico. Certo, nonostante fosse così potente, non aveva ancora un Persona che si sapesse orientare in quel labirinto. Avrebbe potuto vagare lì per ore, senza di lui.

Fece un passo avanti, fino a raggiungere la sua nuca. Aveva lo stesso odore dolce di sempre. Sogghignò, amaramente, e gli posò una mano su un fianco.

\- Ma con tutto questo potere, non puoi ancora orientarti, vero?- fece scivolare la mano lungo l’anca - potresti sempre ricaricarmi- sogghignò contro il suo orecchio - in fondo sai come si fa, no? Faremmo molto più in f--

Si ritrovò a fissare il corridoio a sinistra, che si allungava nella nebbia. Una guancia pulsava e il collo gli mandava fitte di dolore acuto, che gli fecero piegare le labbra verso il basso.

Riportò lo sguardo su Yu-kun.

Aveva ancora la mano a mezz’aria. I suoi occhi bruciavano, fissi su di lui, disgustati. Duri come coltelli.

Non lo aveva guardato così, prima, eh. Quando lo aveva consolato e lo aveva rassicurato di non essere un mostro che allontanava suo padre. Non lo aveva guardato così quando gli era stato vicino per leggere il suo stupido ikkuji nikki.

Be’, lui era _anche_ questo.

Soprattutto questo. Cazzo, aveva ucciso due donne e aveva spinto un idiota a rapire delle persone, aveva messo in pericolo la piccola Nanako-chan e aveva mentito, mentito, mentito a tutto spiano su tutto, conquistato la fiducia di tutta Inaba.

E ora lui lo guardava _così_.

Le sue labbra si storsero e si arcuarono verso l’alto. Una risata gli vibrò nel petto e uscì fuori, come vomito, violenta. Si premette una mano sulla faccia.

Il suo sguardo addosso bruciava così _tanto_.

\- Be’?- alzò gli occhi verso di lui - cos’hai da guardarmi così, Narukami-kun? Non dirmi che pensavi che fossi diverso- socchiuse gli occhi - tu lo sai cos’ho fatto. Finché non è successo anche a _te_ , sono stato una brava persona?

Aveva anche fatto sesso con lui. Gli aveva praticamente proposto di sposarlo, _lui_ , un assassino. E ora lo guardava così.

Un altro impeto di risate gli scosse lo stomaco.

Voleva vederlo soffrire. Voleva così tanto vederlo soffrire, colpirlo dove faceva male. Distruggere lui, distruggere tutto.

\- O forse credevi che fossi cambiato?- Yu-kun spalancò appena gli occhi - _o di avermi cambiato?_ \- ragliò una nuova risata- dio, sei così _patetico_. La vita non è un dorama, ragazzino.

Avrebbe voluto dire altro, ma l’intero piano si mise a tremare. Yu-kun appariva sfuocato, non riusciva a distinguere la sua espressione. Poi, tutto si fermò.

Aprì la bocca e ne uscì una nuvoletta di condensa. Gli pizzicava la pelle della faccia, e un brivido gli percorse la schiena. Faceva _freddo_ , all’improvviso, e non era una sua impressione. L’aria che inspirava dal naso gli tagliava le narici e gli feriva i polmoni.

Gli occhi di Yu-kun erano puntati su di lui, ed erano gelidi. Vuoti. Durante il terremoto doveva aver riacquisito padronanza di sé in qualche modo. Lo fissava pallido, inespressivo.

\- Be’, si può dire che ci sono cascato, Adachi-san- disse monocorde - ci sono cascato con tutte le scarpe, sì. Ho creduto che fossi cambiato, e di averti cambiato un po’ anche io- fece un passo indietro- ti ho visto nel momento più basso. E ho pensato che stessi risalendo. Ma sei sempre rimasto l’egocentrico, inutile figlio di puttana di sempre- sollevò una mano, come in segno di resa- però sei riuscito a ingannarmi. Hai vinto- puntò lo sguardo su di lui, nauseato - quindi ne è valsa la pena, giusto?

Gli voltò le spalle e avanzò verso il corridoio davanti a sé. Fissò la sua schiena che si allontanava, lo stomaco che si contraeva ancora.

Fece per seguirlo, ma una forza invisibile lo ricacciò indietro. Si sbilanciò, barcollò, riprese l’equilibrio. Allungò le mani in avanti: non poteva distendere le braccia. Una parete invisibile, simile a una forza magnetica, gli impediva di avanzare.

Fece qualche passo indietro, aspettandosi la stessa forza, ma era libero di retrocedere.

\- Y-Narukami-kun- chiamò.

Yu-kun si fermò. Non era sorpreso di essere stato chiamato. Era stato lui a bloccarlo lì!

Si voltò verso di lui e roteò l’avambraccio destro nella sua direzione, per lanciargli qualcosa. Gli sfrecciò quasi in faccia. Saltò indietro e la sua mano si chiuse intorno a un oggetto sferico. Abbassò lo sguardo e distese le dita: era un goho-m.

\- Vattene. Non mi servi più.

Alzò in fretta la testa per vederlo in faccia, ma Yu-kun si era voltato di nuovo. Procedette lentamente in avanti, finché non fu inghiottito dalla nebbia.

Azzardò un passo avanti, ma la gamba non poté superare l’altra se non di pochi centimetri. Lo aveva mollato lì.

Perché non gli serviva più. La guancia gli pulsava ancora dove lo aveva schiaffeggiato. Lo aveva guardato così disgustato!

Gli sfuggì una risatina. Era stato così _schifato_ , doveva averlo ferito, era sicuro di essere riuscito a ferirlo, a fargli male, oh sì.

Si piegò, scosso da un nuovo vomito di risate.

Vomito vero.

 

***

 

Sputò sangue a terra. Fece una smorfia al sapore ferroso che gli ristagnava sulla lingua, e si asciugò le labbra, mentre Victory Cry si prendeva cura delle ferite. Il dolore lancinante al ventre si smorzò, si ridusse a un pulsare fioco, sparì.

Del Mecha rimaneva solo il braccio robotico, squarciato all’attaccatura con la mano. Dei fili e dei circuiti trapelavano da sotto il metallo.

Gli diede un calcio. Ora nulla si frapponeva tra sé stesso e la porta dell’Infermeria. Era solo. Ce l’aveva fatta benissimo da solo, aveva tutto sotto controllo. Si frugò in tasca in cerca della mappa, e si strappò un brandello della camicia. Lo guardò ricadere a terra. Aveva i bordi bruciacchiati e verdognoli.

Sorrise fra sé. Non aveva dovuto neanche preoccuparsi di evitare gli attacchi. A che pro affannarsi quando Victory Cry ti rimetteva in sesto? Poteva sopportare il dolore di un labbro spaccato, di una costola incrinata, di una ferita in suppurazione. Quello era niente. Non era niente.

Spalancò la porta dell’infermeria. Silenzio. Tutte le tende erano tirate a nascondere i letti, non c’erano spettacolini di ombre che si stagliavano nella luce offerta dalla finestra.

Non c’era in effetti chissà quale luce, ora che ci faceva caso. Non c’era più quel riverbero dorato che disegnava fasci di luce polverosa nell’aria, caldo e rassicurante. Niente di tutto questo.

Aggirò l’ultima tenda. Il Portale però era lì. Sospirò di sollievo. Shadow Yu aveva smesso coi giochetti. Si morse il labbro inferiore. Aveva ancora sapore di sangue in bocca, e lo stomaco doleva, come se il Victory Cry non avesse fatto per bene il suo lavoro. Si sentiva la pelle vibrare - ma quello doveva essere l’effetto del dungeon. Giusto?

In fondo non era successo nulla di che. Solo Adachi che si confermava un pezzo di merda, ma non aveva avuto dubbi al riguardo. Mai.

Avrebbe messo fine a tutta quella storia. Quel giorno stesso.

Abbassò la testa ed entrò nel Portale, lasciandosi inghiottire dal vortice rosso e nero.

Spalancò gli occhi.

Non era l’ingresso di una scuola materna, il gradino e gli armadietti rovinati. Quella era la porta di casa sua, a Tokyo.

La targhetta col nome della sua famiglia, al di sotto del campanello in ottone cromato, era sfigurata da graffi profondi, così com’era stata la targa col nome della scuola materna, al di fuori del dungeon, ma non aveva dubbi. Il glicine in vaso di fianco alla porta bianca, la finestrella a mezzaluna in vetro, divisa in tre sezioni. Lo zerbino nero sotto i suoi piedi.

Nei dungeon, trovarsi una porta subito davanti all’entrata del piano voleva dire solo una cosa. Era la fine.

Il suo stomaco si strinse per l’esaltazione. Era arrivato alla fine, niente più mappe da aggiornare, corridoi infiniti, niente più

[Adachi]

Ombre da combattere.

Be’, forse l’ultima, se non fosse riuscito a evitarlo. Sé stesso.

Posò la mano sul pomello e lo strinse. Fece pressione in senso orario. Non si mosse. Aveva sbagliato verso? Tentò di muoverlo in senso antiorario. Niente, era bloccato. Corrugò le sopracciglia.

Un dubbio gli congelò il cervello. Forse nei piani inferiori c’era stato qualche sub-boss da battere per avere la chiave? Si morse il labbro inferiore.

Il Bruco non aveva lasciato niente, dietro di sé. Shadow Yu non aveva detto niente, al riguardo, ma non poteva fidarsi di lui.

Strinse con forza il pomello e cercò di girare ancora. Bloccato, come se fosse incollato, scolpito nella porta anziché parte di un meccanismo.

Strinse i denti e ritrasse la mano, intorpidita e dolorante da tanto sforzo. La sventolò, la aprì e la chiuse

\- Cazzo- sibilò.

Si avvicinò alla finestrella a mezzaluna. Il vetro smerigliato gli permetteva di intuire un ambiente mediamente illuminato, come poteva essere il salotto di casa sua, e nulla più. Nessuno si muoveva all’interno.

Lanciò uno sguardo al campanello. L’alternativa era scendere come un uomo sconfitto, e battere tutto il piano inferiore, ogni corridoio cieco, aprire ogni stanza, affrontare ogni Ombra. Aveva annotato solo poco più della metà di quel piano, prima di trovare la porta dell’Infermeria, mancava tutta l’ala ovest. E l’esperienza gli diceva che la Chiave non era mai al piano inferiore, ma sempre a metà o a due terzi. Avrebbe dovuto scendere ancora di più, e magari avrebbe incontrato anche

[quello lì]

se non se ne era già andato.

Un’ondata di sconforto gli oppresse il cervello, pesante come un macigno. No. Doveva sapere. Qualunque cosa, doveva provare qualunque cosa.

Posò il dito sul campanello di casa propria. Premette.

Una scarica elettrostatica, come qualcuno che staccava il ricevitore dalla parete.

\- Sì? Posso aiutarla?- era la sua voce. La voce di Shadow Yu, per meglio dire. La qualità della comunicazione nascondeva la distorsione tipica delle voci delle Ombre, quindi era indistinguibile dalla sua.

Strinse i denti. Faceva anche la recita, il bastardo. In fondo era quasi grato che non gli avesse mandato il ricordo di suo padre ad aprirgli la porta.

\- Voglio entrare. È l’ultima stanza, vero?- tagliò corto.

\- Che modi- si lamentò Shadow Yu- sì, questa è l’ultima stanza- la voce era annoiata - ma non puoi entrare.

Incurvò le spalle in avanti. Come pensava, certo. Non poteva essere così facile, entrare, venire a patti con la sua Ombra o prenderla a calci in culo, e poi tornare vincitore. Abbandonare per sempre l’appartamento di Adachi-san.

\- Perché non posso entrare?

\- Perché ci sono alcune condizioni collegate fra loro. Diciamo che non sei completo. Se entrassi adesso, anche se mi combattessi, sarebbe tutto inutile. Non mi hai accettato, anzi, non sei mai stato così lontano dall’accettarmi.

Spalancò gli occhi.

\- Non è vero!- disse con foga al citofono - non è vero. Lo so che sei me. Lo so! Non ho intenzione di negarlo.

\- Perché sai cosa succede se lo neghi. Ma dentro di te non mi hai riconosciuto.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo. Mio dio, era come… come una di quelle donne nei film, che non sai come prendere, non sai cosa vogliono

[stronze e isteriche, direbbe Adachi]

di preciso cosa diamine voleva da lui?

\- Non so cosa fare- disse con voce misurata. Lamentarsi non serviva, doveva spingerlo a dargli tutti gli aiuti che poteva.

\- E io non posso dirti cosa devi fare senza in qualche modo impedirti di farlo- sospirò Shadow Yu- sai, come quei film dove vieni dal futuro, e non puoi dire a tua madre che sposerà tuo padre altrimenti lei inorridirà e tu smetterai di esistere.

Si mise a braccia conserte e battè un piede a terra con nervosismo.

\- Sì, Shadow Yu, _ho capito_ , tu sei _me_ , ci vengono in mente le stesse cose.

\- Solo quando sono cazzate- precisò Shadow Yu- i pensieri importanti li blocchi sul nascere.

\- D’accordo- sbottò - sono _pessimo_ , ora per favore aiutami. Dimmi qualcosa!

\- Mmmh- poteva immaginarlo mentre si toccava le labbra, pensieroso - facciamo così. Sappi che puoi venire a cercarmi qui quando verrai in possesso delle tre manifestazioni di te stesso.

Tre manifestazioni di te stesso?

Aprì e chiuse la bocca. Il cervello emise un ronzio nelle orecchie, come se fosse invaso dalle api. Era qualcosa di troppo vago e astratto per riuscire a processarlo.

\- Cosa vuoi dire?- posò la mano sul muro di fianco al citofono, come per assicurarsi di essere ancora lì, di non essere stato congedato.

\- Troppo difficile?- Shadow Yu sbadigliò - bene, concentrati su “te stesso”. La parte della frase, intendo. Te stesso. Cosa può voler dire avere “te stesso”?

Sé stesso. Lui era sé stesso, Shadow Yu, ma sicuramente non si riferiva a quello, no? Come avrebbe potuto avere Shadow Yu? Quello sarebbe avvenuto solo dopo essere entrato nella stanza.

Lo aveva detto anche lui, che gli mancava qualcosa per poterlo affrontare, e la condizione per farlo non poteva essere averlo già affrontato, era paradossale.

Una goccia di sudore gli colò lungo la tempia.

Poi, in un lampo, un’idea.

\- Thou art I, and I am thou- disse trionfante - intendi Izanagi, vero?

\- Di-diiin- cinguettò Shadow Yu- risposta esatta!

Corrugò le sopracciglia.

\- Non sarebbe stato un problema dirmi chiaramente che mi serviva Izanagi, anziché quella frase oscura, vero?

\- No, in effetti- ammise candidamente - solo che, vuoi mettere? “Portami qui tre Izanagi” al posto di “puoi venire a cercarmi qui quando verrai in possesso delle tre manifestazioni di te stesso”?

Chiuse la mano a pugno e la sbatté accanto al citofono.

\- Sei un idiota!- ringhiò- sai a chi assomigli? Sai a chi…- la sua voce si assottigliò e sparì, inghiottendo il resto della frase. Gli affiorò la pelle d’oca sulle braccia.

[ _Non dirmi che pensavi che fossi diverso_ ]

Rabbrividì.

\- Ahah, sì, vero?- rise Shadow Yu- per questo andiamo così d’accordo. Andremmo. Se non ci fossi tu.

Digrignò i denti. Come se andare d’accordo con un individuo simile fosse auspicabile. Non era nemmeno l’ultima persona al mondo. Lui aveva un sacco di amici, cari amici. Non era solo.

\- Be’, ora hai tutti gli indizi che servono, credo- la voce di Shadow Yu aveva una tonalità definitiva che non gli piaceva per niente.

\- Come? No, aspetta- premette anche l’altra mano sul muro di fianco al campanello. Ma ci passò attraverso. Le mura della facciata di casa sua presero a incresparsi, in bianco e nero, come lo schermo della tv quando ci infilava dentro le braccia.

Solo la porta, il campanello e la grata del citofono rimasero normali.

\- È ora di andare, Yu-kun.

\- No! Non ho finito - c’era qualcosa che lo disturbava, cosa…

Spalancò gli occhi. Tre manifestazioni. Izanagi, Magatsu Izanagi, e…?

\- _Tre_ manifestazioni di me stesso? _Tre_ Izanagi?- disse in fretta - cosa vuol dire tre?

\- Mi dispiace, dovrai scoprirlo da solo- la voce di Shadow Yu era disturbata, riecheggiante, come se non ci fosse campo - farewell, Yu-kun.

Il mondo attorno a sé si distorse, avvampò di luce. La schermata bianca e nera lo risucchiò dentro di sé, come una televisione gigantesca.

Cadde.

Le sue ginocchia urtarono il pavimento, con una fitta di dolore. I palmi premettero sul tappeto ruvido del salotto di Adachi-san.

Adachi-san era seduto sul pavimento accanto a lui, e lo guardava sorpreso.

\- Già…? Oh, è vero- lanciò uno sguardo alla tv- il tempo è fermo.

Lo ignorò e fece forza sulle mani per tirarsi in piedi. Raggiunse il gradino dell’ingresso.

Voleva Magatsu Izanagi. Quel bastardo voleva che si portasse dietro Adachi-san. Si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre si chinava a inserire un dito nella scarpa per aiutarsi a infilare il piede.

Be’, se è per questo, non sapeva neanche chi diamine fosse il _terzo_ Izanagi, quindi non aveva motivo di rivolgergli la parola e farglielo sapere.

Fanculo la missione. Fanculo tutto. Aprì la porta e uscì nell’aria umida e calda dell’estate di Inaba.

 


End file.
